Farpoint: Truth or Consequences (Kirk Family Chronicles)
by Samantha Kirk
Summary: 3rd book in Kirk Family Chronicles. Captain Jim Kirk caught in civil war on Deneb II. Farpoint Station is built. Tarsus type violence. Moderate lang. Element: kidfic, family, love, adult sex, dad/daughter issues, angst, hurt, Halloween, hostage, parenting, humor, Enterprise kids, Jedi. Kate Kirk, John,Ronin, Sam Carter, Jack O'Neill, Bones, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, George Samuel Kirk
1. Chapter 1

Huge Thank You to Lone Wolf O'Neill for helping me write this next book. This is the third book in the series and if you are lost read The Day his Life Changed Forever and then Deneva connection. If you don't want to fine the basic plot in those is Kirk had a Jedi daughter he never knew about. Read and Review

CH 1 POOR DECISIONS

ENTERPRISE

The trip to Deneb was long. Too long in Kate's opinion for any civilized species to travel. Kirk's ship may have been fast but it was not like the Falcon that could make it from one end of the galaxy to another in a week. The Enterprise was only traveling across the Alpha Quadrant and it would take almost two weeks to get to Farpoint Station. The travel time did afforded Kate the ability to actually recover a little from her so called injuries at Khitomer. Bones, Reed and Kirk had fussed so much that she actually gave in and took it easy for the first day or so. Kirk had taken the time to revamp the Enterprise work shifts completely reworking Gamma shift team. Their performance over the Jedi incident required that they be integrated and re-trained to promote the most efficient and effective running of the Enterprise. Now Kirk had a Bridge command schedule of one shift on, one shift on call, and two shifts off in a 24 hour period. He would use the night on call shifts to run the drills he promised several weeks back to improve Gamma's proficiency so he could sleep through the night and not be worried he would awaken to Klingons in the mess hall.

Kate thought that the whole on call thing was a joke because if there was a problem he would have to take command anyways so what was the point. The schedule did allow her much more free time and to know exactly how long she had until he would be around to get into her business. For the first time since she had arrived the trip to Deneb was totally uneventful on the Enterprise. Kate used this time to vastly improve what she considered her lot in life. She now had coffee every morning because she either made in their quarters before he came home or told everyone the travel mug was filled with herbal tea to make her feel better after breakfast. She could stay up all night when he was on the Gamma shift and sleep during the day claiming that she was exhausted. Kate's grades were plummeting simply because she did not care about Federation history or English literature and did not do the assigned work claiming headaches. Life was going rather well from her perspective.

"So is Bones going clear you for the baseball game at Farpoint Station next week?" John whispers behind the PADD instead of reading the assigned Biology chapters.

"What game?" Kate's interest is instantly peaked. For a kid life on the Enterprise was turning out to be surprisingly dull.

"Baseball . Enterprise vs. Farpoint station?" John says quietly like it is a known thing. " Apparently Scotty bet Finney that the Enterprise's crew could kick Farpoint's crew ass and since one is a starship and one is a space station they settled on baseball," John explains in a hushed tone.

"Are you having difficulty with something Mr. O'Neill," Adam Reed's voice rudely interrupts Kate and John's conversation.

"No Sir," John says and pretends to go back to reading the stimulating chapter on chromosomal DNA.

"Who's on the team?" Kate asks

"Each shift is picking a team so it's the best two out of three games. Because Farpoint has some kids around our age we get to fill in because you need nine people for a game. Since Erika and Joanna aren't interested we need you." John states like it is paramount she finds a way to make it happen.

"Not a problem," Kate says with a smile and roll of her eyes.

"Will be if you don't stop sleeping all day and keep letting your grades go down the shitter," he says raising his eyebrows sternly at her. "How long do you thing you can keep pulling off I have a head ache every time you don't want to do something. Contrary to you delusion belief….you dad is not that dumb." John imitates a really bad imitation of a girl when he said I have a headache causing Kate to chuckle loudly. Dr. Reed shoots a stern glance their way and they go back to pretending to read. Kate opens up baseball on the GCN and spends the next two minutes learning about the sport.

"I think I would be a great pitcher or maybe first baseman," Kate announces confidently in a whisper staring at Reed to see if he can hear them.

"Nope they are taken. You can be left or center fielder," John offers like he is team captain.

"I am not sitting in the middle of the field picking daisies," Kate says indignantly a bit too loud.

"Miss Kirk if you do not stop talking you will be picking up ten minutes after class," Adam Reed says authoritatively. "Mr. O'Neill that includes you also." It probably would have been more embarrassing if it was a regular classroom but the threat of detention was a typical occurrence when you sat by Kate. Joanna and Erika flat out refused to sit next to her; Cameron avoided it when he could which left John or Ronin to fill the spot. Several times she had to sit at the teacher's actual desk to curb her socializing tendencies during class. Kate watches Dr. Reed from the back of the room. He is a tall and strikingly handsome man with a split personality. When on duty he reminds her of the 20th century actor Denzel Washington with his easy charm, quick wit, and nonsense work ethic. Off duty he is more Eddie Murphy/Chris Rock making you laugh uncontrollably with his stories from home and highly energetic hand movements. Kate definitely likes the _Chris Murphy_ side more.

"Practice with me later," Kate whispers not caring about ten minutes of her life in order to be able to play the game. John nods and Reed just glares. The rest of the class is uneventful and when he dismisses them at 1300 hours Kate is the first to the door.

"Miss Kirk," Reed says before she bolts out the door, "ten minutes please."

Kate rolls her eyes, slumps her shoulders, and tells John she will meet up with them later.

READY ROOM

Kirk waits for his senior staff to arrive for the mission briefing. As soon as they arrive Kirk begins. "Our orders from Star Fleet have us arriving on Deneb V for the dedication of the new Federation Academy of Science building at 0900 hours. In case you were wondering Kate will not be attending." A ripple of chuckles and soft laughter erupts around the table. Although Kate did not purposefully cause trouble, her presence definitely made ripples at the Deneva conference. "I make a speech…yada, yada, yada…and then we kick Farpoint Station's ass at baseball at 1600 hours. Scotty we got the teams set?

"Aye Cap'n but I have left a spot open for Katie. I wasn't sure if the lass would be able to play or not and I didna wanna count her out unless I had to. Has she bin cleared by McCoy?" Scotty asks hopefully. He would never say it to Sulu or Bones but their daughters were a wee bit more girly than Kate and he had to win. He had bet three bottles of his best Scotch on the outcome of the game.

Kirk sits back, crosses his arms, and sighs deeply. No one is going to like his response especially Kate when she hears it but he is her father and has to do what is best for her. "Bones says she is off of all physical activity for at least two weeks assuming she has no post related concussion symptoms. Each symptom resets the clock so bottom line is if she is continues to be fine it is two weeks exactly to the actual day of the game and she can play." Kirk hates the fact he has to be the responsible adult in fun situations. If it was him he'd lie to Bones and not miss the game. He knows the minute Kate finds out she will try to do the same so he has taken himself out of the equation by agreeing to abide by the doctor's orders for probably the first time ever.

"Aye Sir but we got some slim pickins if ya cut the lass out." Every department has an Alpha crew leader and the Enterprise doesn't really have all that many departments. Kirk sees Scotty's worried expression and realizes that they could be in trouble if they have to pull from Operations, Diplomatic Detachment, or Intelligence for a ninth player.

"Work on finding someone but keep a position open for Kate just in case. Moving on," Kirk says happy to get off the subject. "After Deneb V we will be going to Deneb IV where we will investigate their geothermal reserves and try to set up a treaty allowing us to utilize their resources and get approval from the Bandi to build a new Farpoint Station. It will replace the outdated one around Deneb V. Our final stop will be on Deneb II to investigate the accusations of water rights between The Water Holders and the Water Sharers. That should be fascinating and stimulating but the Federation wants it resolved so that our ability to mine dilithium is not impeded by the local population. Get your requests for shore leave to me by tomorrow so that we can rework the duty roster. There are three habitable planets so I want everyone cycled off the Enterprise one time at least. Be generous with leave requests. Once we leave the Deneb system it will be into the unknown regions and who knows when we will be able to do it again. Any questions?

"Aye, does Katie really have any symp'ms that would prevent her from playin'?" Scotty asks and flips the PADD around with the possible players to replace her that he has spent the entire meeting listing. Kirk sees the slim pickings available and it takes all his self control not to run down to Sick Bay and demand Kate's release.

"Parker's not that bad," Kirk says extremely unconvincingly and grabs the PADD to see if Scotty has overlooked anything.

"Sir, you are not planning something stupid are you," Uhura asks leaning across the table locking eyes with her Captain. She knows how competitive he is but even he wouldn't try to get Kate to play if she was unable to just for bragging rights, would he?

"No," Kirk almost squeals indignantly knowing Uhura has read her mind. "Ok look it fucking sucks but she was the one who came up with a half baked plan to transport down to a planet unescorted during a terrorist incident where she got seriously hurt." Jim slides the PADD back to Scotty feeling like a total dick head for presenting the facts in such a manner.

"If she had not done so Captain then the Khitomer incident may have had a different outcome," Spock states defending Kate.

"Granted but if she had not left the Enterprise without permission she would not have sustained her injuries. Fucking tough lesson to learn but if she has to sit it out then she does." Kirk states firmly.

"God Damn you all put me on the roster," Uhura says annoyed. "Parker will not give up the spot if he hears about it but I will in a heartbeat." Uhura glares at Kirk menacingly. "I do not want to play so keep that kid calm, quiet, and have her get medical clearance. I'd hate to show all your asses up." Uhura flips her ponytail over her shoulder and reclines pissed back in the chair. Scotty is smiling because Uhura is a way better player even in heels than Parker.

"Any actual questions about the mission?" Kirk asks ready to close out the meeting. They are planning to practice batting in 30 minutes in the gym so he really wants wrap this up. When no one responds he says, "Dismissed," and they leave the ready room.

ENTERPRISE GYM

Kirk enters the gym and sees Kate attempting to hit a ball into the makeshift batting cage designed by Scotty. He laughs at the manpower his Chief Engineer has put into the Enterprise being successful for this game. Kirk doesn't doubt they will win but has altered the duty roster so that all three shifts can practice unimpeded by work obligations. As he walks closer he sees a male figure wrap his arms around Kate from behind. This completely obscures her body except for her head which the male appears to be either whispering into her ear or kissing her cheek they are that close. Kirk quickens his pace to find out who the fuck is stupid enough to be coming on to his daughter. "Whatcha doing there John," he says realizing once he had calmed down and gotten closer it was John O'Neill. It is obvious that he is teaching her to bat but to be honest Kirk has never seen such a hands on approach before.

"Hey Mr. Jim," John says happily and immediately goes back to talking to Kate. "Get ready and remember to stay tight here," he places a hand on her stomach, "and swing using all your upper body and not just your arms." The ball comes and Kate swings but slightly loses her balance. John is there to support her so the slip is slight but noticed by Kirk. It is enough though for him to break up the little snuggle fest between them.

"Ok you know you have to be cleared by Bones to even be in here," Kirk says taking the bat. Without a bat there is no need for John to be touching his daughter and the boy immediately steps back. Kirk realizes that John would not be that dumb to try and hit on Kate and expunges the incident from his mind. He moves them both out of the way to take the next pitch. The ball comes out and a loud crack indicates it was a solid hit.

"Nice one." John compliments.

"I am fine," Kate seethes at her father wanting to practice more. "Batting is perfectly acceptable. I am not running or jumping or throwing,"

"Fine get cleared and I'll give you the bat back," Kirk rationalizes and hears Kate groan and stomp away. He is glad to see that John does not care that Kate left. They both practice for a few hours because Kirk is the pitcher and John is catcher.

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS THAT EVENING

Kirk sits down on the couch with a hot cup of coffee and a stack of PADD's preparing for a long night of paperwork. Just as he goes to take a sip Kate walks up to him professes she is cured and demands he relay this information to Bones.

Kirk takes a small sip and looks into his daughter's green eyes. "Kate I told you at dinner that I can't just order Bones to let you play. I am the ship's Captain not a doctor." He tries to take another sip but Kate crawls over his outstretched legs and jumps on the couch Indian style bouncing him enough that coffee dribbles over the sides of the cup and onto his shirt. "Ouch," he says trying to balance the cup as the coffee burns his chest.

"But that is ridiculous. You are the Captain and you just tell them. Make it an order. I need time to practice or I am going to suck. And then who will feel bad if we lose the game." Kate commands believing her thought process is logical head bobbing from side to side for emphasis. Kate is annoyed that since Khitomer, Jim has treated her like some fragile doll. Han never stressed over her to this extent and yes she is having headaches, yes she gets dizzy, and yes sometimes can't remember for a second what someone had just said, but she is fine in her mind.

Kirk is amazed at how black and white Kate sees the world. Everything is yes or no, right or wrong, with no gray areas and one person always in control. Kirk figures this is as good a time as any to drop the bomb. He brushes the coffee drips from his shirt and turns one knee onto the couch between them to address her directly. Kirk switches the coffee mug to his other hand and sets it on the table. He knows Kate will not be sitting still long once she hears the next part and the coffee was hot enough to burn him. "Honey I know what happened on Khitomer was not your fault but if you had just stayed on the Enterpri,"

Kate stands up ram rod straight before him and places her hands on her hips defiantly. "This has nothing to do with Khitomer except for the fact that YOU won't let me play to teach me some stupid lesson about following your dumb rules. "

Kirk feels his temper increase every second he is looking at her staring down at him. "No but this has everything to do with consequences and actions. If you had stayed on the Enterprise you would never have been in a position to be kidnapped and shot." He says evenly without a trace of the anger he is feeling. "If you had followed the rules like all the other kids you would not be in this predicament right now."

"If I knew we were going to be playing baseball I would have stayed on the Enterprise." Kate gives a frazzled answer and instantly hears the ridiculousness in her statement. She curses herself for speaking to quickly but damn it Kirk is so fucking unpredictable. One time he yells, one time he grounds, and one time he uses corporal punishment. Kate actually is trying very hard to think about her words and actions because she can't always tell which offense equals which punishment. He can shake her off her game faster than anyone else on the ship including that Vulcan.

"That statement is asinine. You are just pissed because you are not getting your way right now. Yes you saved 36 people's lives. Yes I am proud of you for that but your actions ultimately ended in you being seriously hurt." Kate rolls her eyes and shifts her weight between both feet waiting for an opportunity to counter his claims. "I am not saying you can't play if Bones releases you, but he said two weeks," Kirk holds up two fingers as a visual support to his claim. "After you have stopped having any symptoms for two weeks your cleared. Tonight you almost fell hitting the ball. Your grades are slipping because you can't concentrate, you don't sleep well, and you are constantly having headaches." Kirk rattles off the list of reasons he knows Bones won't let her play.

Kate is beginning to see that maybe Kirk is paying more attention to her than she previously thought. "I am only sleeping in class because I am staying up too late. My grades have slipped because I just haven't wanted to do the work so I fake a headache to get out of doing it." Kate admits her recent scheme. She has nothing to lose. Kirk grounding her from the game is secondary to Bones clearing her for it. Kate knows Bones won't clear her unless Kirk makes it an order. She knows a snowball in hell has a better chance than that happening but she has to try. Kate has never been so unable to sway a group of adults before in her life.

"Then maybe you should have made wiser choices." He drinks another swig of coffee and sees Kate is not ready to end the conversation but he has work to do. "Katherine I told you I am not going to let you play if you aren't released by Bones and that's final." He sets down the mug of coffee and reaches for a PADD signaling the conversation in closed.

"I am playing." Kate says defiantly to him, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows in challenge. Kirk leans just slightly away from her body to turn on the telepresentor and ignores her. Kate stands there for five more seconds before she storms into her room closing the door behind her. Kate paces in her room pissed. Maybe she shouldn't have milked the headache thing like she had been doing for the last week. She flops on her bed trying to figure out a way out of this situation.

The next six days to Deneb V, Kate institutes a new plan. She has breakfast with Bones every morning so that he sees her eating. She goes to bed an hour early every night to try and get rid of the bags under her eyes, and never once complains about a headache even when she feels like her skull is about to split open. It is her only shot in playing in the game.


	2. Chapter 2

This book is being co-authored by Lone Wolf O'NeilI promise this will pick up in the next few chapters. This book is going to be all about learning responsibility and how your actions affect others. I promise the angst and drama will start in the next chapter or so. Read and review. Anyone hate me for the baseball game and why?

CH 2 Disappointment at Farpoint Station

Bones enters the mess hall spying Kirk in the corner with Kate having breakfast. He and Joanna grab something to eat and walk over to join then. This is a common occurrence for Alpha team members. The team tries to eat breakfast together as often as they can to create a sense of family for the kids. Approaching the table McCoy notices Kate is rapidly chatting but Jim looks like he is either pissed or hung over. There is a visible tension in his body and his eyes are going for going back and forth from wide open to narrow slits like he is trying to wake up. Jim is blinking way too much. "_Are you on something man,_" Bones thinks but opts for "May we join you?"

"Yes" Jim says a little too quickly while trying to drink a sip of coffee. Kate bubbly acknowledges a hello to them both and proceeds to ask where Joanna found the donuts. Joanna offers to show her and the two girls take off.

"Aghhhhh" Jim says when the girls are out of ear shot and drops his head almost to the table.

"Problems" Bones asks as he stirs his coffee.

"Do girls ever stop talking?" Jim asks. Before Bones can reply, Jim turns his chair to face Bones more directly and dives in. "She has not shut up since she got up. It's been this constant 'nanananana said' and 'so I said nanananana'. There is no point or at least no point I can follow to the conversation." Jim rubs his eyes. Bones opens his mouth but Jim continues "I mean I'm glad she is talking to me now but Jesus Christ there are some moments I just wish she would be the moody, pouting, silent treatment type kid from a few weeks back. Just for a moment. Just until I have had my coffee. Is that wrong?" Kirk challenges daring Bones to say no.

"No you…" Bones is cut off by Kate as the girls return with donuts and another cup of coffee.

"What's wrong?" Kate asks eager to join the conversation and picks up the coffee she returned with ready to take a sip. She hopes they will be discussing the upcoming baseball game and wants to put in her two cents.

Kirk grabs the cup as she tries to drink and pulls it away managing to spill only a few drops. "Don't interrupt adults and what did I say about this?" he comments lifting the cup up a little. Bones watches the interplay between the Kirks and is smiling. Their little family unit seems to be working out just fine.

"Everyone..." she starts but is cut off by a sharp glance and a look that says 'don't push me. I am trying to be funny now but knock the shit off' from Kirk. "So what's wrong?" she changes the topic and takes a bite out of the donut.

"Talk to your friend," Kirk says. "It's adult stuff". Kate eyes Kirk but decides it might not be a good idea to push the coffee or adult topic. She begins to chatter with Joanna.

"See" he motions with a slight head nod to his daughter. "Never stops".

Bones gives a quick laugh and leans closer to Jim. "No it never stops….. When they are happy it is light and airy but God help you when they get mad. Or," Bones lifts his fork and points to Kirk "when the hormones start to kick in. Happy, sad, crying, tantrums, yelling, begging, you're the best father, you suck…It's only gonna get worse." He says taking a bite of his eggs. "For the next several years puberty will allow you to experience all the wonders of the terrible 2's, 3's and 4's that you missed but with the added feature of rebellious behaviors like slamming doors, defiance, and a larger vocabulary than 'why'" Bones says in a matter of fact tone.

"Sounds great," Kirk says sarcastically and gives Bones a dirty look.

"The trick is to tune them out but appear as if you hang on every word." He says as he takes a sip of coffee and responds "We'll see but maybe" to a random question posed by Joanna who goes back to talking with Kate. "See that," Bones comments with a smile, "I don't have a clue to what she said but an ambiguous non-committal response satiates them for a while." Kirk laughs and takes a drink of now cold coffee. He sets it down and picks up the one his daughter brought over. "It can bite you in the ass though if they think you agreed to something and you don't hava damn clue to what they are talking about." Bones finishes his cup of coffee. "If that does happen I just tell her to tell me again and she is more than happy to repeat the request. In my medical opinion….. I think teen girls actually just like to hear their own voice."

"Did you follow this course of action with Joce," Kirk says smiling, "cause it might be why she left your ass."

McCoy cocks his head slightly thinking about Kirk's response and the failure of his marriage," Naw she was pissed about so many other things back then. And a husband not listening to the inane mutterings of a wife still isn't a legal reason for a divorce." Bones says quietly with a smile to make sure Joanna can't hear. Things had drastically improved over the ten years since their divorce. For one they were actually civil to each other and two Jocelyn let Joanna come live with him on the Enterprise. Once Star Fleet allowed for families on starships it was the coolest thing for a kid to do and it was the Enterprise for god sakes. The coolest ship in the fleet filled with the heroes of the Federation. Between the media, Joanna, Kirk and himself Jocelyn didn't have a prayer the day Joanna said she wanted to live with Leonard for a while. Bones now pays more attention to his ex-wife than he ever did in the marriage knowing what a sacrifice it was for Jocelyn to give Joanna to him. He had lived with the emptiness of seeing Jo sporadically Jo ten years and both he and Kirk make sure that Joanna is with her mother more than Jocelyn ever tried with him.

"Bye" the girls chirp happily and get up from the table on their way out. It is a rare day they actually get off school because of ship's duties.

"See ya!" and "Have a good day" the dads respond automatically as they leave and then Kirk's comm starts to beep. "Kirk here" he says getting up from the table.

"Ve are approaching Farpoint Station and Deneb V Keptin" Chekov announces.

"Good. I'll be there in 5." Both men leave the mess hall and turn in opposite directions to start the day.

BRIDGE

"Docking coordinates received" Sulu says as Jim walks onto the bridge and takes his seat. Yeoman Rand hands him a PADD and a fresh cup of coffee.

"I have created a sub-routine that when Kate says energize an alert is sent to my station," Uhura informs her boss seriously but with a slight smile. She sees Kirk getting ready to debunk her plan and quickly adds, "Scotty linked her comm signal with a no transport order unless I or another member of Alpha crew approves the request." Uhura crosses his arms waiting for Kirk to out think her plan knowing there is nothing else besides Kate actually stealing a shuttle that will let her off the ship unnoticed. Kate may make everyone bat shit crazy at times but the crew of the Enterprise all genuinely like her upbeat personality and let's take on the world attitude. Her schemes, plots, and general antics are rapidly replacing the betting pools for typical ship events like sporting events or the ever popular how long will their Captain spend in Sick Bay after an away mission bet. Engineering was the secret gaming hub and Scotty knew everything that occurred in Engineering. When he found out that the current bet of Kate getting onto Deneb V without permission had 12-1 odds, not in Kirk's favor, he decided to fix it and make some cash. He told everyone on Alpha team and then made sure it would be an impossible feat for that to occur.

Kirk is only mildly surprised that Uhura and Scotty came up with such a plan. Since her arrival, Kate has endeared herself to their close knit little family without trying. Without a mom, Uhura and Sam are slowly trying to assume the duties that Kirk has no knowledge or desire of fulfilling. The rest are turning into the Uncles that Kirk had been for so long with their kids. The difference is Kate's past experiences makes her more challenging than the other kids to out think. Kate's injuries did affect everyone on Alpha crew and they all have been watching her much closer to ensure her survival from both Kirk and stupid decisions. Kirk gives her big grin and then says "Mr. Spock contact Captain Smith and let him know I will be in his office within the next 30 minutes Mr. Chekov you have the con." Kirk and Spock leave for the meeting as Chekov takes the "seat".

Chekov slowly runs his hands along the armrests of the chair imagining actually owning it like Kirk does. He is young, too young, to actually have a hope of ever being in control for anything more major than managing ship duties in a port but is ecstatic Kirk gives him these opportunities. "All stations report," he says in his most authoritative tone trying to minimize his accent as much as possible. Kirk never has to repeat himself and he has been making a conscious effort to be always understood and not interpreted when in 'the chair'.

OBSEVERVATION DECK

"What a hunk of junk?" Kate says dismayed looking at Farpoint Station. When finding out they were going to a Federation space station, Kate had envisioned a large, sparkling base of operations housing more opportunities for fun and exploration than even she could imagine but the reality of actually seeing it sent her soul plummeting. Kate had visited many space stations with Han solo over the years like Otor's hub, Petaby's station, and Paradise. These places were black markets with gambling, drinking, stores, action, and adventure but she instantly could tell Farpoint was not going to by anything like them. For one thing is was small, way smaller than she even thought possible. "Is that a station or a crashed shuttle?" She asks John not believing what she can see through the viewport.

"Kate we are in the middle of fucking nowhere. What did you expect a gambling den filled with exotic aliens and bars?" John asks jokingly.

"Yeah….I did," Kate says with her mouth hanging slightly open staring at the sight before her. "That's where a good smuggler station is placed. No one in their right mind would build one around a highly civilized planetary body?" Kate says like it is the most logical thing in the world.

John drops an arm across her shoulders and whispers in her ear playfully, "Welcome to the Federation." Kate turns to bark back a quick retort but as she turns her head her lips brush John's. Kate didn't realize how close he was to her. The barest touch of his lips to hers made her skin tingle and butterflies erupt in her stomach. John must have felt something similar because he is looking in her eyes and neither is moving away. John slowly leans in and kisses her again softly and Kate returns the kiss slowly parting her lips like Paul did on Deneva. Neither have done this before but John has seen his dad with his mom and tries to mimic Jack. He places one arm around Kate's back drawing her closer and brings the other to her head. His kiss is neither epic nor groundbreaking but hell he is a twelve year boy exploring uncharted territory and can't concentrate on everything all at once. Kate has seen much more aggressive displays of affections but since she has no experience to draw on either let's John do all the work. The kiss feels like it lasted forever but was brief.

They pull apart and Kate hears her heart pounding in her ears. "I gotta go check on Jo," Kate says uncomfortable being alone with John.

She quickly turns to leave but John grabs her arm, "Kate wait I," he starts but she quickly kisses him with probably more force than she intends and winks smiling. John lets her go and watches her leave the room. He gazes out into space and sees a meteor streaking towards the planet surface leaving a bright white glow behind it. "Seriously you couldn't have done that five minutes ago?" He asks the meteor out loud. "Girls dig that shit."

FARPOINT STATION

Kirk and Spock are escorted to Captain Smith's office. Kirk looks at the station and for the first time understands how lucky he is to be on a starship. The thought of being on an aging space station in the middle of bum fucked Eqypt never even crossed his mind upon entering Star Fleet. For him a starship was the only billet acceptable. As Kirk enters Captain Smith's office his natural mental inquisitiveness debates if Smith requested this position to was sent here as punishment.

"Jim good to meet you. Your reputation precedes you. Commander Spock" Smith says jovially extending his hand to both men.

"Mike. Nice to meet you. Spock and I were admiring you station." Kirk tries to be polite and sets the formality of the meeting by using first names only. He and Mike are the same rank so titles are unnecessary and although Spock technically outranks both of them; Jim use of his first name allows Mike to do the same.

"Kiss my ass," Mike says good naturedly leaning back in his seat relaxing. "Told me I was getting a state of the art facility when I signed on eighteen months ago," Mike fiddles with a stylus flipping it end over end as he talks. "Admiral Kormac is an ass kissing politician and is worried more about his media image than Star Fleet. That man should never be trusted, but rumor is you are going to change that for me. When do you meet with the inhabitants of Deneb VI to discuss my new station and negotiate for geothermal rights?"

"Next week sometime if all goes right." Kirk discloses.

"Good now let's get this dedication thing over so we can kick your asses later this afternoon," Captain Smith says grabbing his hat as the three men stand up to leave.

SICK BAY

"Hey McReed," Kate yells happily into Sick Bay trying to figure out who is on duty. Kate has taken to joining the names of the two doctors' into one. One of them was always on duty and it just saved time. She is feeling particularly happy after the kiss with John. For the past week Kate has followed their instructions to the letter and did feel better but still had reoccurring headaches and lost her balance slightly when she moved to quick. Kate had taken great pains to hide that so careful that no one could suspect anything she hoped. She was far tougher than they gave her credit for. Kate could push through anything. When things did not go her way she pushed it down and moved on using sheer force of will to change her circumstances.

"What do I owe the pleasure," McCoy says coming out of his office. He knows Kate is here to prove her remarkable skills of regeneration and continue to plead her case about being on the team. She hops on a med bed and swings her legs waiting for McCoy to do whatever he thinks he needs to. He pulls her hair back to look in her ears. Kate slides her hand to her mini PADD and begins to play a highly annoying song that Cameron had found called _Everything is Awesome_ from the latest kid movie his younger cousins were raving about back on Earth. It was a movie about little brick people the save the day and although they all actually liked no one admitted to enjoying a G rated movie. McCoy cocks an eyebrow at Kate listening to the techno beat professing how awesome everything is knowing that Kate is hoping to sway his years of medical expertise by a silly little song.

"I am awesome and everything will be more awesome when you sign off," she leans forward whispering to Bones like it is a secret they are sharing and then raises her eyebrows expectantly. She sees Bones ready to say something and quickly stops his response by saying, "Did you know playing music relaxes people and helps to reduce the need for mindless chit chat? Listen to it okay."

Bones tries to stifle a laugh and continues to examine her physically and with the tricorder. McCoy notices Reed walk in. "Did you hear everything is awesome?" Bones nods toward Kate. Reed walks over to the table and Kate increases her smile even wider.

"Everything is awesome?" He asks smiling listening to her absolutely annoying song as she quickly hits repeat. Kate cannot believe her luck to have both of them here and to only have to go through the indignity of a physical only one time.

"I feel more awesome than an opossum," Kate responds quoting a lyric as Bones runs a tricorder over her. Kate may be able to fake symptoms to the physical world but the electronic one shows that the blood vessels in her head have still not constricted to normal levels indicating the presence possible of a headache or migraine within the past eight hours. The lesion on her temporal lobe has shrunk but has not disappeared.

"No headaches, dizziness, nothing?" Reed asks reading the results from the scan along with Bones giving Kate a chance to come clean.

"Psst nooooo," she lies rolling her eyes. "Everything is awesome so sign off." She announces brandishing the medical release form. Reed pats her leg and walks away letting McCoy break the news but to his surprise McCoy beats around the bush. "Things are looking good but paperwork time is later besides I have to review all your previous records first," McCoy says gruffly walking away. Reed sees Kate's face fall and then look at him.

"Not on duty for another ten minutes," he throws up his hands.

Kate grumbles loudly and spins around defiantly pointing a finger at both of them. "One hour and I am back." She breaks into a big smile and walks out.

Reed saunters over to Bones. "Thought you said the big one was worse than the little one. She has been in here every day twice a day for a week. Glad I am not CMO today."

"Tell me about it," Bones says dropping Kate's chart on his desk and walking around it to sit down. "From a psychological stand point the game would be a huge benefit. She is bonding with the crew, making relationships, starting to feel a part of something,"

"But a head injury that severe does not completely heal in 14 days even with the Bacta the wonder drug that works," Reed finished McCoy's thought.

"Shit," McCoy says rubbing his mouth with his hands clearly upset with the tricorder readings. "She is going to be crushed."

With an uncharacteristically harsh attitude Reed states his opinion. "And if she were a stranger that walked into an ER with the same demands neither of us would sign off." Reed walks back to Sick Bay to take over the shift. McCoy is now also pissed at what a great doctor Adam Reed is turning out to be. He is kind, thorough, knows his shit and can make the tough calls. He knows the Enterprise will not have him for long if his performance continues to be this outstanding. A year of actual expertise and Dr. Reed will be a CMO on his own ship and McCoy will be supervising another wet behind the ears Academy cadet.

ENTERPRISE

The first image Kirk sees upon being transported back from Deneb V is Kate fully dressed in her Enterprise baseball jersey with her hair pulled through the baseball cap. "_Fuck me. Bones please have cleared her._" Kirk wishes silently. "Looking good kid," he notices as she spins that KIRK is printed across the back instead of Solo which she has typically used when asked about her last name. Kirk forces himself into Captain Mode treating her as if she is just a random crew member to get through the next part especially when she starts talking.

"Joanna has downloaded the song '_Put me in coach' _to play when we take the field to freak out Farpoint. It is going to be awesome. I laid your shirt out and thought if you have some time we could play some catch to warm up." Kate says eyes shining bright and all smiles.

Kirk steels himself for the absolutely shitty conversation he is about to have. "Kate did Bones clear you to play? I have told you unless you are cleared you are benched. Even as Captain I can't trump the Chief medical officer." Kirk says walking so briskly that Kate almost has to jog to keep his pace. He hates himself right now but Kate is not a toy to use when he needs her for some game. If it were him in Kate's position, he would order Bones to go fuck himself but he can't set the precedent of trumping Bones' medical orders because he doesn't like the outcome. Even if he tried Bones wouldn't do it.

Kate slows and falls behind a few steps before catching up. "Not yet but he said he had a lot of paperwork to get to before he does."

Kirk stops and looks at Kate. She squirms slightly under his gaze and looks at her shoes kicking the deck with a toe. "_Fuck_," Kirk knows that was a line of bullshit and that no one wants to be the heavy in this situation. "Well regardless tomorrow is Halloween and there is nothing to stop you there. Farpoint Station is throwing a huge party complete with costumes. It will be a blast." His tone tries to convey how much fun she will have to give her something to take her mind off the game. When he sees she doesn't know what he is talking about he begins to explain the holiday of Halloween all the way back to their quarters.

BASEBALL FIELD ON DENEB V

"Dunna let 'em win. Dunna let 'em score. Crush 'em bloody bastards," Scotty says uncharacteristically blood thirsty about the upcoming baseball game. "I bet that bloody bastard Fenney two bott'ls of me best Scotch and I ain't prepared to lose." Kate giggles and squeezes in to their huddle. "Hands in lads and lassies." Uhura gives Kirk a dirty look. She really didn't want to play but her she is saving Alpha team's ass again. They pile their hands on top of each other and say 'Enterprise' breaking into their team positions.

"Kate honey are you sure you are cleared to play," Kirk asks walking to the pitcher's mound. He throws a warm up pitch to John who is the catcher. They have had this conversation a million times since the announcement of the game one week ago. Kirk really wanted Kate to play but she still got dizzy and frequent headaches from the concussion at Deneva. Kate thought he was just being a dick but the deal had been that if McCoy or Reed did not sign off on the medical release she was going to sit it out. All week Kate had been running schemes to get them to sign off but the doctors were actually being quite troublesome in that regard. Kate felt that McReed was being overly cautious and stupid. She had been tempted to tell them but held her tongue.

"Yeah," she said too dramatically with an eye roll for Kirk to know that she wasn't lying. Kate just hopes that even though Bones is ten feet behind her on second base the excitement of the game will cause him to not notice her. Adam Reed was in game two for Beta team and far away on the bleachers.

Kirk bites his lip whistling loudly to both Reed and McCoy to come to the pitching mound. Kate nervously digs a hole with her heels knowing she is going to be caught outright lying. She doesn't have a clue how to salvage this. "Is she cleared to play or not?" Kirk asks. He had told Kate he would not interfere with their decision and Kate nervously chews her lip waiting to hear what they had to say.

"Shit," Bones says slapping his glove against his thigh and looking up at the sky. Kate instantly knows his answer and turns her attention to Reed.

She puts on the most innocent face and straightens her Enterprise jersey so that she can pull at his heart strings. Kirk can't watch the scene knowing how it will play out and throws another pitch. Reed looks at the strong willed, grouchy CMO and takes one for the team knowing Bones can't break the news, "sorry sport but there will be other games."

Kate feels like she has been punched in the gut but she will not cry. "Dad you are the Captain," she tries one last time knowing the game is about to start, "Make it an order. Just for me, just this once."

Kirk under hand throws the ball to John who stands up realizing something is wrong. "Baby girl I am sorry but I can't do that. I prom," he starts but Kate runs toward the sidelines. "Kate," Jim grabs her arm turning her around dropping to one knee, "I am really sorry honey but you have to always come first." He holds her in his arms for a second unsure if she will tantrum or cry.

"Han isn't such pussy," she says weakly not returning the hug.

"Well you should know by now that I am not Han Solo," he says gently and Kate suddenly wraps her arms around his neck. She absolutely can't stand not playing but does take comfort in the fact Kirk is not allowing her to play because of concern for her safety and not as a form of punishment. "and if you ever use that word again I will follow my grandmothers advice and wash your mouth out with soap. Now go," he hits her on the ass with his glove and points her to the stands. "A good sportsman can cheer," he orders running back to the pitching mound as the game begins.

"Yes, knock 'em on their asses Farpoint," Kate screams from the makeshift bleachers.

"Nice job Benedict Arnold,'" Kirk yells shaking his head getting a shoulder shrug from Kate.

The game starts and Kate tries to not enjoy it from the sidelines but by the third inning she is cheering and routing along with the rest of the Enterprise crew. The only one who doesn't look particularly happy is Uhura.

"Shit," she says seeing a line drive to third base. Daniel Hamden from Farpoint is rounding second barreling towards her. Thank god she is not a man and can multi-task she thinks. She scoops the ball tagging third and launches the ball to first base creating a double play.

"By a lass no less," Scotty says doing an impromptu dance on first base.

"Ouch. Why the hell did you hit me? Scotty said it," Kirk screams as Uhura pegs him with a small stone between the shoulder blades.

"Control your crew Jim," Uhura says with a smile bending her knees ready for the next play.

"Damn the really hurt," Kirk rubs the spot with his glove to take the sting out. "Striking a senior officer is a brigable offense you know that Lieutenant," he jokes.

"Try it Sir. I'm not sure you could even run my station. Best of luck with Sanders if that's the way you want to play it," she says getting a brilliant smile from Jim as he turns back to pitch.

By the bottom of the ninth the Enterprise has two outs and is behind by one run with Uhura on third and Cameron up to bat. Kate holds her breath as the first pitch is thrown.

"Get it over the bloody plate," Scotty yells to Derek Rogers the XO at Farpoint. Spock calls it an out riling Scotty up even more. "Are ya blin' ya bloody hobgoblin?" He gestures wildly to Spock who has agreed to umpire. Before the game began it was decided Spock was the only one capable of controlling his emotions throughout the game and not cheat.

"Mr. Scott I assure you that Mr. Roger's pitching skills are placing the ball well within acceptable limits to be struck by your son." Spock informs Scotty who looks like he is about to rip the bat from his son's hands and beat Spock with it.

"Dad I got this." Cameron says taking his stance and focusing on the task at hand.

"Aye laddie just bring it home," Mr. Scott encourages his son and holds his breath as the ball is released.

Cameron takes his swing and a clear crack announces it was a great hit. Cameron takes off rounding first and not stopping. Uhura makes it home tying the game and Cameron rounds second headed for third. Kirk isn't sure he can make it home but throws caution to the wind knowing how fast Cameron is and wildly swings his arm in a circular motion screaming, "home home home." The center fielder throws the ball and Cameron slides in to home.

"The runner is safe." Spock announces and is drowned out by cheers from the Enterprise and cries of cheating from Farpoint. Kirk grabs his hat and runs to home throwing Cameron over his shoulder cheering wildly.

"You are not Han Solo," Kate laughs watching the scene. She walks over to the excitement trying to be happy but regretting the chance to not be a part of the actual win. Suddenly she is scooped up by Kirk and swung widely in a circle forcing her to cling tightly to him to stop the dizziness from the circular motion as he sets her down. He kisses her cheek forcefully as Mike walks over to shake his hand.

"Rematch? Two weeks," He says extending his hand and Kirk nods enthusiastically. Kate leans against her dad's side as they talk regaining her balance. It appears to everyone watching that it is an act of affection but it is the only thing keeping her on her feet at the moment as the world spins.


	3. Chapter 3

This book is being co-authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill. Thanks for helping Jenlyn. You were right. I jumped way to fast to the next chapter. Please read and review.

CH 3 Surprises

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS 2200 HOURS

Kate is exhausted from the baseball game earlier that day. They stayed to see all three games and the Enterprise beats Farpoint Station in two out of the three games. It has been an great day and tomorrow promises to be even more so. Farpoint Station is having their annual Halloween Party and invited the crew of the Enterprise over for it. It is Kate's first Halloween and she is excited. Kirk has explained all the ins and outs of Halloween several times. She is kind of glad they aren't doing the whole trick or treat thing. It doesn't make any sense to her why she should walk the entire ship for candy when she can just replicate it any time she wants. Kate comes home and falls asleep watching the telepresentor after an hour. Kirk carries her into bed. He checks on her several times but leaves for Bridge duty at 2400 hours kissing her as she sleeps soundly.

0100 HOURS

Kate is running someplace dark and alone. The only light is tiny pin pricks that dot a path on the floor. An occasional overhead light shining dimly from above creates small circles on the deck plates. Kate runs for each illuminated circle as a guide to where she should be going like a beacon in the night. Her feet make a rhythmic clanging sound as she runs. She is not scared but at peace in this dark place. Kate begins to feel warmth fill her body. It guides her to the highest catwalk in the room. From this vantage point Kate looks around and realizes she is in the Engine room. It is not the main one with the crew running about doing their jobs but more a storage or auxiliary room. Kate feels a pull to the end of the catwalk she can't resist. She takes a step and then another towards the end. Kate strains her eyes and makes out the shape of a figure standing at the end. She is not scared but curious. "Hello," she call with her voice echoing off the walls, floor, and machinery causing it to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Kate come to me. Come now. I am waiting," the voice whispers causing Kate to sit bolt upright in bed. She realizes it was all a dream. As dreams go this was actually pleasant and Kate flops back down on her pillow staring at the clock. 0100 hours. Another five hours before Kirk comes home from Gamma shift on the bridge. Kate pulls the blankets up around her shoulders and tries to go back to sleep. "Kate come now," a voice seems to whisper in her head. She sits up and looks around the room, hand poised on the comm unit Kirk insists she wear at night to reach him if there is a problem. She sees nothing but continues to hear the voice whisper in the back of her head. Pulling on sweatpants and a sweatshirt over her pajama top and shoving her feet into sneakers she is ready. It is not like she is being controlled but more like autopilot where her body knows where it's going but not her mind. Kate allows the feeling to lead her out of the room and down the semi-deserted halls of the Enterprise. She takes a turbo down farther than she has ever gone and it opens into a dimly lit passageway.

"Hello," her voice echoes eerily off the walls, floors, and pipes surrounding her. Gooseflesh marks her skin as she realizes this is the place from her dream. "What the fuck do I do now?" She asks not hearing the voice call to her anymore. Kate spies the catwalk high above from her dream and starts towards the nearest set of stairs to make the trek up there. "Couldn't have dreamt you were on the bottom floor Kate now could you?" She talks to herself dreading the number of stairs she is going to have to climb.

As her hand closes on the cold metal of the handrail the voice from her dream calls out behind her making her jump five feet in the air and spin around. "You need to focus not on your body but on the Force," the voice says walking out from the shadows.

"What did you say?" Kate inquires suspiciously. Kate knows she should be scared to death and calling Kirk but for some reason she is soothed by the voice. Instinctually she knows it is not to be feared. "How do you know about the Force? Who are you?" It never occurs to Kate that this could be a trick.

Dax comes out of the shadows. "I am Master Jedi Knight Aeron Dax and was sent her to help you youngling." Jedi are like policeman of this world : trust worthy, safe, heroes. Kate doesn't take a second to question how he got aboard or why. She is just happy to see another Jedi. She goes with her gut and approaches the voice. Kate gets a good look at him as he ventures closer. He is wearing the red shirt indicating Engineering or Security but Kate does not recognize him and she knows most of the crew by face if not name by now.

Although still not scared, Kate begins to question his claims. "How did you get here? Does my dad know you are here because if he does I wouldn't walk by any airlocks if I were you?" Kate says jokingly but serious at the same time. "He has this thing for Jedi. He hates them. Period. You better watch your ass."

He chuckles a warm laugh. "You are the second person that has told me that but I assure you I am safe from the Captain's scrutiny unless you plan to tell him."

"You are one brave son of bitch. He likes me and can scare the shit out of me when he gets all Captainy." Since she has warned him Kate feels it's safe to continue the questions. Kate licks her lips before asking her next set of questions. "Ok just so you know, I am not stupid enough to say hey dad I found a Jedi so your stowaway status is safe with me." Dax smiles warmly so Kate continues. "Did Luke send you? Han? Are you here to take me home?" She does not know why the last question causes her heart to race. Isn't that what she wants? What she has dreamt about since the moment Zala Tsu's ship exploded and ended her hopes of ever leaving. If she truly wanted to go why isn't she begging to leave now when it would be the easiest time to slip off the ship?

"It does not matter who sent me but whether or not you are ready to embrace the Force and begin your training," Dax's calm voice replies. Kate stumbles backwards until she trips on a step and sits down taking in what is happening.

"Here? On the Enterprise?" Wide eyed Kate has to shake her head in disbelief at what Dax is offering. "My dad would shit himself if he heard you say that," Kate giggles imagining him finding out.

"Well then maybe we should keep these little training session quiet until he is ready to hear it," Dax suggests.

"You'll show me how to use it? For the light side I mean. That dark side shit is for lunatics and bat shit crazy people." At this moment Kate does not think about what Kirk wants but only her needs.

"Come stand here," Dax directs and slowly Kate finds her legs strong enough to carry her to the spot indicated. Dax turns her around and places a strong hand on her stomach standing behind her. Kate tenses every muscle in her body ready to fight. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. She is alone, at night, with a stranger in the bowels of the Enterprise. "Youngling you need to first understand how to control the Force before you can use it. The force is inside every cell in your body so focus here and work on controlling the feeling of it starting in your core and spreading out." Dax takes a deep cleansing breath and applies a bit more pressure to her stomach. Kate imitates him exhaling deeply and tries to feel something where his hand is. But nothing is there. She exhales again shaking the tension out of her hands, feet, and head. "Don't think about it but just relax and let it flow. Draw on the life around you. Feel all the love this ship holds for friends, families, lovers. Draw on that. Make that your focus and not the Force itself." Kate shifts her weight like she is ready to fight, exhales again and relaxes thinking about Kirk, Jack, Uhura, John, Bones, Sam, Joanna until warmth spreads out to her arms and legs. She feels electrified and at utter peace all at once. It is an addictive feeling that she tries to amplify while listening to Dax's soft words in her ear. Dax can feel her wanting to stretch out and actively use the Force do something. He moves quickly breaking physical contact and walking in front of Kate. Kate needs to be at one with the Force before she tries to use it.

"Did you just do that or did I?" Kate questions. Only Luke has ever attempted to help her access the Force. When they practiced she could feel Luke's Force presence but she did not feel the same with Dax.

"You did youngling and you will get stronger with practice." Dax confidently shares crossing his arms to hold his elbows assuming the traditional position of Jedi Master speaking to a student.

"When do I get a light saber?" Kate cuts to the point.

Her statement again causes laughter from Dax, "Patience before light sabers young one." Kate blows the hair form her face signaling annoyance with Dax.

"I don't have a lot of that. Major character flaw of my family. Either family actually. Kirk's or Han's" Kate admits with a worried expression on her face like she will be discounted as a Jedi candidate because of this.

"You will learn," He assures her with a warm smile.

Kate cocks her head to the side with a look that says 'good luck on that buddy'. She exhales and presses her body against his again placing his hand on her stomach. "Kirk's schedule varies and I don't know how often his little dojo is open so let's use our time wisely." Kate closes her eyes and tries to access the Force but is unsuccessful except for flickering occasions that pass so briefly she can't tell if it was real or her imagination.

"You try to hard. Let it flow. Don't force it and it will come as it has before when you give in and allow it to consume you." Dax presses hard on her stomach giving her a focus point. "Think of the love your father feels for you and use that to strengthen the Force."

Kate closes her eyes and thinks of Kirk instantly. She thinks of waking and seeing him at her bedside, of the drive in, of playing basketball and breakfasts and holding her when she is in pain and needs comfort. The warmth of the Force fills her, soothes her, and engulfs her. Her mind wanders to Luke, Leia, and Han. A thought breaks her concentration. Why hadn't she thought of Han first as her father? Han was her father not Kirk. Kirk wasn't there when she needed him. He didn't save her from Ouris, or the Vong, or the multitudes of other shit in her life. The connection snaps like a rubber band and she pulls away quickly form Dax.

"What thoughts clouded your mind?" Dax asks having felt the peace turn to anger inside her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Kate looks around the room getting her emotions under control and wondering why Kirk is replacing Han in her mind. She won't let that happen. She is willingly to at least accept them both but not one before the other.

Dax feels the conflict rage in her and if she does not want to speak of it they are finished for the evening. "Go back to your room. Sleep. We will do this again but practice on your own."

"When? Where?" Kate needs details. The thought of a Jedi Master aboard the Enterprise excites and terrifies her. She has to have specific to try and hide this from Kirk. She can't just skip school to meditate.

"Soon. I will call to you again. Now go before you are missed and I have and unfortunate incident with the airlock." His smile is infectious and Kate leaves feeling lighter than air.

As Kate walks back to the room she notices more people in the halls than on her trip to the secret Jedi meeting. She glances at her watch and realizes it is 0500 hours. "Shit," she mutters not realizing how much time has elapsed. Kirk will be home in one hour and if she is not home before him there will be hell to pay. She makes it back to their quarters unnoticed and slides back into bed. The session was exhausting and she easily falls back to sleep well before her dad arrives home. Kate wakes later and looks at the clock which read 1100 hours. Kate flies from bed and stumbles into the living room.

"I thought you were dead." Kirk jokes from his desk drinking his coffee. "Thirteen hours is forever in kid, dog, and Kirk years. I came home, showered, and slept for five hours without a peep out of you. I think it is a record." Kate crosses the room and curls up on his lap with her head on his chest and her feet dangling over the arm of his chair. She is getting too big for this but he doesn't seem to mind. After kissing her head and swaying slowly in the chair Kirk looks at the time. "Wanna get brunch. I gotta be on the bridge again in forty five minutes but I haven't eaten either." They have a personal replicator due to Kirk's rank as Captain but rarely use it taking most meals with the crew in the mess hall. Kate shrugs her shoulders feeling guilty about training with Dax. She knows she can't share this with her dad but wants to desperately. "You ok?" He asks craning his head to the side to see her face.

"Yeah lets go eat."

MESS HALL

Kirk and Kate get their food and walk to a large table occupied by several Alpha crew members.

"I am telling you, you kids should all go as the Simpsons. Three girls three guys if you add Grandpa." Jack suggests as Kate and Kirk approach the table.

"Dude that is so lame," Ronin laughs poking at his cereal.

"What is?" Kirk asks sitting down drinking his coffee.

"Coronel Crazy here wants us to go as the Simpsons to the Farpoint Station Halloween Party tonight," John laughs as Jack throws a wadded up napkin at his son. "Every Halloween it's the same thing."

"Come on," Jack says looking hurt. "We have Kate. It's a complete set. Sam tell 'em." He looks to his wife for support gesturing wildly to Kate.

"Give it up honey. We should have had one more kid and then your dreams of a Simpson Halloween may have been realized." Sam jokes finishing her diet coke.

"What are you going to be Kate?" Uhura asks getting a non-committal shoulder shrug from Kate as she drinks Kirk's coffee. "Oh you should go as a theme like Batman and Bat girl or Sherlock Holmes and Watson, or"

"Jeklly and Hyde," Bones laughs. Kirk takes back his coffee from Kate and flings a Fruit Loop at him. It bounces off McCoy's head. Kate doesn't get half the references being made but loves eating when everyone is together. It is loud and noisy and fun. They are all so happy during times like this. It reminds her of home.

"Don't listen to them Kate. It is not cool to go as a theme with your parents," Erika says rolling her eyes.

"Vat are you doing then Hikaro," Chekov asks.

"Superman and Lois Lane," he says and the whole table erupts in laughter.

"He is paying me twice my allowance!" Erika protests amid the ribbing and jokes being thrown her way.

Kate is nudged in the ribs by Kirk. "What do you think? Should we go as a pair? Haven't done that since your mom and I were at the 'cademy together."

"What were you?" Kate eyes are filled with excitement at the thought of hearing about Lauren. She knows practically nothing about her parents as a couple. Kirk has never said anything and Kate is nervous about broaching the subject.

"You are too young to know but I think I still have the pictures when you are older," McCoy laughs and she can see her dad actually blushing.

"That was a wild night." Kirk says straight faced.

"That it was." Bones says solemnly and then everyone busts out laughing. The kids stare at the adults not believing they could ever have been that fun in their youth.

"So what do you think? Wanna be my date?" Kirk proposes and Kate smiles back nodding. "I gotta get to the bridge but I'll let you handle the costumes ok. Come up to the bridge later and show me. Disney is always great to pull ideas from." He kisses her head and leaves.

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

"Kirk here."

"OK so I think I have the perfect costumes. You busy?" Kate says already on the turbo heading up to the bridge. Kate hopes this goes as well as she has planned it would. She is not looking to go tonight as a cat, bunny or princess. She wants something fun that represents her.

"Naw. Come up." Kirk says quickly finishing up his work on the PADD so he can devote all his attention to Kate when she arrives. The turbo door opens and he hears the click of high heels approaching. "Whatcha got honey," Kirk says taking a swig of his coffee and spinning his seat to see Kate.

"Space Hookers," Kate announces making Kirk choke on his coffee. He is coughing so severely from choking it takes him a minute to get himself under control. Uhura falls out of her seat laughing so hard and Sulu can't turn around for fear he will actually pee his pants from laughing. Kate has been very sheltered about her father's past Casanova reputation so the fact she actually suggested it causes everyone on the Bridge to lose it. They all know someone put her up to it and can't believe she actually had the balls to do it. Conversely they can't think who would be brave enough to use Kate that way. They pity the crewman because Kirk will find out. He always does.

"I am not sure that costume choice is age appropriate Katherine," Spock tries to sway Kate's choice as Kirk is still trying to manage words from choking. He does not think this is as funny as everyone else.

"I know I was just teasing. Haven't given him a heart attack in a couple of days. I'm slipping," Kate rocks back and forth on her the heels of her stilettos. "We're actually going to be smugglers. I'll even let you be the smuggler Captain. We just need blasters. Ana Blue bought me this skirt for Endor Day." Kate says jumping happily from the top step of the bridge to in front of Kirk still playing along with the joke. "Or pirates. Either way the costume still works."

"I've not seen pirates like that before," Chekov comments wide eyed sending Kirk into another coughing fit.

"Dad you alright?" Kate says starting to be concerned that he seems to be unable to breathe and maybe she went too far. Kirk takes in his daughter's costume choice. She is wearing a skin tight black miniskirt that will only cover the necessities as long as she is standing. A white blouse tied Daisy Duke Style shows off her mid-drift and is unbuttoned way to low for Kate's age. What he hopes to God is a fake tattoo peeks out of her shirt near her breast and another creeps up her inner thigh peeking just below the hem of the skirt. A leather coat and brown belt slung low across her hips rounds out the outfit.

"Captain," Uhura snaps her fingers and motions for Kate to come over to her. He knows this has to be a joke but the skirt and coat were items she had brought aboard in her duffle from the Jedi ship. She just admitted to receiving the skirt as a gift from some woman named Ana Blue. He can't be exactly positive this wasn't everyday wear in Sky River. Zala Tsu wore about as much if he remembers correctly. She has never attempted to wear the skirt before so Kirk ignored it until now. Now it was staring at him in the face. He makes a silent promise to burn it later.

"Come on honey I love the uhhhh…..pirate theme but you dad doesn't look tough enough to be a pirate. Star Fleet has made him too clean cut." Uhura takes Kate's hand and leads her off the Bridge.

"Space hooker," Sulu says erupting into laughter as Kirk is just managing to breathe again.

Kirk clicks on the ship wide intercom. "To the …intrepid member of my crew who helped my daughter with her costume choice," Kirk allows silence to fill the transmission creating a sense of foreboding. "When I find out who put her up to that I will transfer you to Delta Vega until you retire," Kirk growls clicking off the comm. He never found it as funny as everyone else did. The sheer shock of the situation and his choking had kept him out of the merriment until it was over. Kirk doesn't care what Uhura comes back with. Anything is better than space hooker.

"Dude he sounds so pissed," Kate laughs untying her shirt and buttoning it up.

"Although we laughed it really wasn't appropriate for someone to do that to you Kate," Uhura says thinking about the event and actually getting a little pissed about it. She knows it is not one of Alpha crew and only they are allowed to poke fun at Jim. "I hope their little prank was worth getting thrown off the Enterprise."

"Oh that will never happen," Kate says full of confidence. "Trust me."

"Why? Spill who put you up to it," Uhura hits the stop button on the turbo. "I won't tell Kirk but I just warn them they are on the chopping block." Uhura is actually going to rip their head off when she finds them and then turn their ass into Kirk.

"Warning taken," Kate smiles and rocks up on to her toes.

"What?" Uhura says crossing her arms starting to put the pieces together. "Why?"

Kate hasn't spent as much time with Uhura as Sam and can't tell if she is mad or not. Kate starts to twist the corner of her shirt around her finger. "I wanted something cool tonight like Black Widow and Kir…my dad thinks that stuff influences me too much. He has like wiped out all the cool stuff we used to watch. I know he wants me to be a cat or bunny or something else lame." Kate yanks her finger out of the shirt knot she has nervously created. "So I figured if I put together something so extreme...so crazy... using a few real items from home…I mean Sky River, anything would be better than smuggling hooker pirate."

Uhura notices how hard Kate is trying to eradicate her past for Kirk but is still afraid to talk to him about things that bother her. Uhura has seen Kate go head to head over broccoli but she won't talk to him about a costume? She feels bad and realizes Sam O'Neill was right about talking to Kirk. At first Uhura thougth Sam was crazy but she has not spent as much time with Kate as the O'Neill's have. Kate needs to know she can come to Kirk or anyone of them with a problem no matter how big or small which she does not do at this time. "So you are telling me you came up with space smuggler hooker pirate?" Uhura asks for clarification, "because you did not want to be a cat?"

Kate nods and slips off the shoes. "Duh, he's a Star Fleet Captain. Why would anyone ever think he could be a smuggler hooker pirate?" Kate questions holding her shoes and hitting the turbo's go button.

"How would they?" Uhura smiles but is concerned. "Kate a little womanly advice. Talk to your dad the next time when you want something. Or me. Might be easier." Uhura sees Kate is slightly nervous now. "OK no lame bunnies or cats. Let's see if we can find that Black Widow costume," Uhura takes Kate's hand and walks down the crew quarters hallway. Thirty minutes and promises later Kate and Uhura are back in the Captain's quarters with costumes. "Ok I have to get back to the bridge but I promise to be here when you show Kirk. 0530 at the latest." Kate lays the costumes on her bed and Kirk's and sees she has like six hours to blow before the party. She drops to the couch and turns on the telepresentor.

"Kate come to the gym," Dax comms her.

"Are you on drugs?" She says but the line has went dead. Kate stares at the clock. It has only been twelve hours since they had last seen each other. If Dax thinks she can keep up this schedule than he is crazy. She puts on sweats and heads out the door to talk to him and explain why she can't come at his beck and call.

ENTERPRISE GYM

Kate walks into a desolate room. Everyone it seems is getting ready for the party. Kirk as a Captain is pretty wonderful and the crew knows it. He is always the last one to cycle out for shore leave. When possible he grants so many leaves that the Enterprise is basically run by a skeleton crew. For those not able to actually able to go to Farpoint tonight he is turning a blind eye to the rule about booze on board and has promised not to show up in any rec deck until 2 am. This explains why the gym is so deserted.

Kate sees Dax at the punching bags and walks up next to him. "You are a crazy ass. We can't meet in here. Now. I got you message saying 0300 hours tonight. I will try to see if I can get away. I have to go to the party tonight," Kate begins to punch the bag next to Dax as she talks. "And don't message me. If Kirk checks the accounts and sees that we are dead." To ease her guilty conscious she is referring to her dad as Kirk putting some imaginary distance between him and her guilt.

"You would rather party than learn the Force then little one," He asks.

"No but if everyone thinks we are BFF's it will draw suspicions," Kate reasons. "So how do you plan to do this training in the gym without drawing attention?"

"Have you not sparred with other crew members before?" Dax asks. Kate completely forgets that she is banned from the gym right because she is not medically cleared yet. The thrill of breaking the rules and learning the Force has her follow Dax to the training mats. He hands her a wooden staff used in weapons training. "This will do as a substitute light saber," he says tossing one to Kate. "Now concentrate on letting the Force throw through you," he says swinging the staff. Kate blocks the blow and swings at Dax's right. She fends off three more strikes before she is reprimanded. "I know you know how to fight but you need to allow the Force to guide your actions. Fighting should be secondary to summoning the Force." He throws several more blows which Kate struggles to keep from hitting her. Her head is pounding now from a headache. She feels like her skull is about to explode but pushes past the pain. She is being taxed to her limit and is frustrated. Suddenly she feels the Force begin to grow inside her. Dax senses it and begins to fight harder and faster taxing Kate more. The madder Kate gets the stronger the Force becomes. Kate is spins, parries, and thrusts barely fending off his blows but keeping up with him due to the Force.

Dax senses her strength and fights harder causing Kate to lose focus for fear of being hurt. "Control it. Do not fight this," Dax says increasing faster than Kate can handle. She falls to the mat dropping her staff as he sweeps her legs out from under her.

"Katherine Kirk I know I did not clear you for physical activity. Should we contact Bones or do you just want to leave now and save us both time," Reed says walking up to her on the mat. He extends a hand to help her up.

Kate is so grateful for Adam to be there. She was having a hard time sparring with Dax. "Fine," she says pretending to be mad.

"I am sorry but the Captain's daughter is not cleared for such activities," Dr. Reed says to Dax and walks Kate to the entrance of the gym. "If I catch you in here again I will contact your dad about it. Why were you sparring with him. Do you know Senior Chief Dax?" Reed says sternly. He then takes a closer look at Kate seeing her shaking and having difficulty focusing probably form a head ache. "Are you alright?" Reed places a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She looks like she is ready to fall over.

Kate is exhausted. "Yeah, you were right. I so am not ready to be here," Kate says and walks out the door heading to her quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a huge chapter but there was no real place to break it up. This book is being co-authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill. Thanks also to Jenlyn for her comments. I'd PM you to say thank you for your reviews but you don't have an account. Please enjoy and review.

CH 4 Halloween Party at Farpoint Station

CAPTIAN'S QUARTERS 1800 hours

Kirk enters their cabin and sees Uhura smiling from ear to ear on the sofa. It was not as easy to get a cool costume as she thought it would be. Uhura had scoured the ship and found two sets of suitable choices. She had threatened, begged, pleaded and promised but Kate got what she wanted. "Kirk, it took some bargaining. You owe Jeager & Calloway and Martin & Burke two extra shore leave days and two free shift call outs."

Kirk nods acceptance of the deals she had to make to get this to happen. "Please do not give me another heart attack. Whatcha got kiddo?"

Kate comes out dressed like Black Widow her favorite Marvel character. The outfit is skin tight but a little big for her. Uhura has modified the cleavage area using a well placed safety-pin and curled her hair in ringlets that fall softly on her shoulders. Kirk was hoping more for a cat, Dorothy or Cinderella. Kate can see he isn't thrilled with her costume choice so she brings out the back-up Uhura assured her will sway his opinion to Black Widow if he threw a fit. "If you don't like it I can be Alice in Wonderland. I think she also fits my situation now because I often feel lost; however then you have to go as," Uhura drum rolls as Kate brings out his costume, "the white rabbit."

"To think I trusted you," Kirk playfully admonishes Uhura seeing what she is doing. There is no way in hell he is going as a bunny. "So if you are Black Widow I am" he instantly concedes that anything is better than going in a six foot white rabbit suit with a pocket watch.

"CAPTAIN America," Kate stresses the title and wiggles her eyebrows indicating this is the better choice.

"Done," Kirk takes the costume and goes to change without complaint. Uhura raises her arms in victory from the couch as Kate silently dances in the middle of the room. Uhura watches her dance around and finally sees the kid coming out in Kate.

She crosses the room taking Kate's hands and swinging them. "Told you it would work but from now on come to me first with outfit dilemmas because next year he will be pushing for a ghost." Uhura hugs Kate. "See you at the party."

Kate sits on the couch waiting for Kirk to come out wondering what the night will be like. Her experience with parties has run in two directions. Only when Leia was gone, which was often, Han would take the kids with him to play Sabacc. He would find a table off to the side and set Jacen, Jaina, Anakin and Kate up with fizzes and holopads while he played. These parties were often in dark smoky dens filled with other colorful aliens playing Sabacc and drinking heavily. Although the Enterprise crew would be appalled it was quite fun. Just because the party guests were thieves, murders, and smugglers, they were not bad people. They took care of their own and typically other orphans who joined their crews were there. In some respects it reminded Kate of meals when all Alpha crew was together. That is where Kate learned Sabacc and became so good was invited several times to play with Han and his friends. The other party type was formal, diplomatic functions with polite sitting and smiling. Kate has had enough of those for a lifetime. Kirk comes out dressed and Kate starts laughing hysterically.

"What? You'd prefer the rabbit? That's cooler than hanging with this," Kirk motions to his costume bringing up his shield playfully. The door chimes announcing the O'Neill's arrival. Kate takes one look at them and bursts into laughter again. John and Ronin are zombies and Sam and Jack are Neo and Trinity.

"I thought you were going as Harry Simpson?" Jack throws his sunglasses at Kate appalled by her statement.

"Homer. It's Homer." He gives her a look of pure disgust at the error. "Enjoys the simple things in life: Beer, doughnuts, spider pigs, pretzels. That's unless he presses the red button. Then it's boom!" Jack swings his arms out for emphasis swishing his Guinness. Then in Jack's best imitation of Homer's voice says, "Duoh! Everyone's a glow bug!" Kate loses it on the couch laughing.

"He started a little bit earlier than the rest of us Sir," Sam blushes slightly apologizing to Kirk.

"Jim. It's Jim Sam. No Sir's tonight. I'm in a Captain America costume for god's sake and if I hadn't of had bridge duty I would have joined him." Kirk laughs.

"Dude that is why I was not going with Homie," Ronin says to Kate and Jack shoves him knocking his son off balance. "Careful, now is when he breaks out in 'Spider Pig' song."

"Blasphemous talk will get you left at Farpoint." Jack jokes but with a serious face.

"Wow….great costume." John says staring at Kate.

"Yeah whatever," She acts like it is nothing but is excited John likes it.

"Yeah whatever?" Kirk asks surprised Kate isn't busting at the seams to wear Black Widow.

"It's just I really don't get the costume thing. They only time we got dressed up was to escape or infiltrate something." Kate informs Kirk actually being serious. "Not that I really ever infiltrated anything. I dealt with escaping more. Luke, Lando, and Han were masters at infiltrating. I remember one time they dressed up as Rodians,"

"Ok ready," Kirk says to everyone cutting off Kate's story mid-sentence. Sam sees Kate quietly berate herself for bringing up her old family. Sam O'Neill decides she will talk to Kirk tonight about being more open to Kate and her past life. For a man as observant as he is, she can't figure out why he can't see that Kate needs that connection. She will get with Uhura and plan it out.

Walking down the hall Kate leans into Ronin's ear whispering, "So is this really going to be fun?"

"Yes," Jack whispers in her other ear as Ronin shrugs his shoulders and John raises his eyebrows. They walk past the transporter pad and Kate falls behind a step.

"Were docked Kate. We use the airlock," Kirk calls from ahead of her with the other adults knowing she fell behind.

"Docked? You mean we can just walk off the ship?" Kate pushes her way up to Kirk. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Need to know information and you did not need to know," Kirk informs her. Kate shoots Kirk a disapproving glare.

"You need to look up truthful and honest in the dictionary dude," Kate chides Kirk getting a glare back. They walk towards the loud music at the end hall. As the doors swing open Kate is shocked and stands there taking it all in. The room is dark except for several black lights illuminating anything white brighter. Flashing blue, green, red, and silver strobe lights dart across the ceiling, walls and floors. Bats, ghosts, and skulls hang from the ceiling and are attached to walls. Fake spider webs are draped over almost everything. A three tiered beverage centerpiece is decorated with bones and has a clear beverage cascading into a receptacle below. A table is piled high with foods Kate both recognizes and doesn't. Dry ice creates a slippery fog coating the ground. The music is just loud enough to cover conversations unless you raised your volume to be heard. "Looks like Otor's hub. I feel like I am home again. Where are the poker tables?" Kate rises on her toes trying to get a better look. "My experience with parties runs from bar to dip funcs."

Kirk drapes an arm around her shoulder and whispers, "No poker tables. Think dip fucns but fun."

"There is no such thing," Kate laughs spying Joanna and Erika. She kisses Kirk and takes off through the crowded room.

"Kate," Kirk yells as she runs into the crowd.

"She's fine Jim. Let her go. We are at a Star Fleet party, attached to a Star Fleet Space Station, filled with Star Fleet personnel. Let her have fun. She can't get into any trouble here," Uhura rankles Kirk as he walks into the party still looking for his daughter.

"You'd think." He gives up looking for Kate noticing Uhura's Greek goddess costume. "Damn you are hot." Kirk tries not to stare too long at his communication's officer but sees she is scowling. His glance turns to Spock and he can see why Uhura appears miffed. "It's a costume party Spock. You dress up."

"Indeed Captain and I am going as a Star Fleet Captain." Jim notices he has changed the color of his uniform shirt as Uhura rolls her eyes and heads to the bar. How those two are dating Jim will never know. Jim sees an angel at the bar and heads towards Scotty. "You are a miracle worker," He laughs clasping Mr. Scott in a handshake. Scotty is pretty close to drunk now. Jim wonders when he started.

Kirk signals for a shot of whatever Scotty is having and downs it signaling another before the bartender leaves. He plans on drinking heavily tonight. It may be the last time in a while he will actually be able to let loose. "Hi the name's Kirk. Jim Kirk," he flashes his trademark smile to a pretty young red head that has nestled up to him to get drink. He noticed Kate was dancing with the Enterprise kids and decides to take Uhura's advice. The red-head smiles back and starts flirting.

"Why the hell do they never dance?" Kate asks Erika from the dance floor spying John sitting at the table with the other guys. She glances back thirty minutes later and sees several girls about their age flirting with them and two other boys from Farpoint. She remembers John's kiss and is annoyed he is paying that much attention to the little tramp at the table.

"Boys are too cool to dance," Erika responds not really caring. Kate cares though and wants to stir things up. She runs up to the DJ and requests a song. The girls are watching Kate closely. Their hearts begin to beat fast recognizing that look in her eyes. Something is going down and against their better judgment they want in.

"Come on. Let's go get our boys back girls," Kate swaggers past them towards the table in the back. Jo and Erika's eyes are huge but they follow her. Joanna envies Kate self confidence in any situation. From her perspective Kate doesn't care who anyone is and appears to be at ease with adults the way she is with kids her own age. She guesses it's because she was raised almost exclusively with adults before the Enterprise. A highly erotic song comes on as she struts to the table drawing everyone's eye to her as she places her hands on the table. "Having fun?" She asks placing her hands on the table.

"Yes we were." The brunette sitting next to John says snippily.

"Bet you were." Kate glares. She takes a step back singing and swinging her hips seductively. She goes low to the ground and comes back up locking eyes with John. Kate may not know how to kiss but she has learned to pick up men. The years around women with fewer scruples than a mynock have shown her how easily men can be manipulated. She had two angles to play: Uhura showed her subtlety but Ana Blue the smuggler showed her how to use her physical assets. She has never had an opportunity or desire until tonight to try the physical assets skill. John liked her costume so she goes physical. Kate doesn't actually care who John is talking to but just wants to see if it would work.

"Better not let Kirk see do you that," Ronin points a finger at her little dancing show. "That is a one way ticket back to the Enterprise."

Kate smiles and continues singing and dancing. "For dancing?" Kate raises and eyebrow and heads back to Erika and Joanna knowing she caught John's attention.

"I can't believe you just did that here," Joanna gestures wildly around here.

"Lighten up for God's sake. It's a party," Kate goes back to dancing and ignoring John, Ronin, and Cameron. "Besides no one is watching us."

"It appears that Katherine Kirk has taken dance lessons that the Captain may not be aware of," Spock states dryly witnessing the event with John, Ronin, and Cameron. A new song comes on and an assortment of kids begins doing the latest GCN line dance associated with it. After several beats Kate has fallen into a rhythm blending flawlessly with the group. Slowly a circle forms around the group as the adults watch their little performance. Uhura is amazed how easily Kate can assimilate into any environment. It fascinates and horrifies her how she goes from gawky pre-teen to provocative tart seamlessly depending on the situation. Alpha team congregates by the bar watching the display.

"Kate has some moves," Sulu comments. "Did you know she could do that?"

"No, but she's pretty good," Kirk signals for another drink never taking his eyes off Kate.

"Definitely got that skill from Lauren," Bones acknowledges Kirk's lack of dancing skills as the song ends and the kids break up.

"Oh my God you were awesome Kate," Jo says hugging her friend as they walk to the bar to hang with their parents for a minute.

Kate wipes the sweat from her forehead as Kirk moves to give her his seat. "Where did you learn that?" Kirk inquires taking a sip of his drink.

"One of my few talents from under the rock I came from," She quips using her and Kirk's private joke. See I can't carry a note in a bucket so I learned to dance. From four to six years old it was at Bramplyn's Institute of Grace and Etiquette, six to eight years old Street styles courtesy of Ouris Davis and years eight to twelve at the Linburgh Academy of the Arts via holovid. Leia thought it would keep me out of trouble." Kate grabs Kirk's drink and chokes on the large swallow of rum laced soda. "You drink that shit." Kate coughs as Bones hands her a glass of water. It actually wasn't bad but the shock of it not being soda had caused her to gag. "What is it?"

"Run and coke. Watch your language. If I hear it again tonight there will be consequences," Kirk scolds while signaling for a soda. Kate greedily sucks it down upon its arrival.

"Wanna dance handsome," the red head Kirk has spent half the night flirting with wraps her arms around him from behind. Kirk's face flashes with embarrassment and he extricates himself from her grasp.

"I don't dance," he confesses leaning on the bar finishing his drink.

"He would love to," Kate smiles back and he is pulled from the bar onto the dance floor mid swallow. It is a slow song and he takes the woman in his arms gracefully moving her back and forth. The liquor has loosened him up more than Kate has ever seen. The red head throws her head back laughing at something he has just whispered in her ear. Jim looks like he is really having fun.

"You ok with that," Bones signals to the dance floor with his drink clinking softly.

"Why not," Kate takes a drink of her soda and turns to face Bones. "He is a big boy and she is not a puppy we are taking home for keeps." Bones nods but doesn't believe her. He stares at her until she caves. "Fine, watching him romancing some random chick may not be my top form of entertainment but he is happy, relaxed, and having fun. When I watch him I imagine him and my mom." Kate stares at her drink not believing how easily Bones can make her share things. "He had to be fun at some point for them to get together and neither speaks of the other. They don't say anything bad but they don't say anything at all. Adults are so fucked up Bones. You never say what you're really want it counts and need liquor to confess your dreams and fears. It would save everyone time and energy if you all just said what was on your mind."

Bones kisses her head. "You are probably the smartest person I know sometimes darling,'" McCoy says as Kirk approaches.

"Where's the red-head?" Kate asks.

"Ditched her for my date. Come on they have been playing that techno crap all night and after your dancing performance I will never be able to hold my own except with this stuff." He holds out his hand but Kate doesn't take it. "Come on. What's wrong?" He drags her to the floor.

"People are going to be watching," Kate says nervously looking around.

"You have got to be kidding me. When have you ever cared about whose watching?" Kirk laughs as holds one of her hands to his chest and places her other around his waist.

"When I actual stop and remember that I am in public. That's the trick to my superior confidence persona," Kate whips her hair dramatically inspiring a chuckle from her dad. "See I close the room down in my mind to just me and whoever it is I am focusing on. It doesn't feel overwhelming then."

"Interesting," Kirk spins her out and back in.

Kate is enjoying his attention and feels brave enough to initiate a new topic, "Do you miss mom ever?" Kate bites her lip and stares at him.

"Everyday sweetheart. Everyday." Kirk feels slightly uncomfortable knowing that he refused to let Lauren see Kate two weeks ago. He still can't decide if it was a bad call or not but he made it and it is in the past. Kirk knows Kate wants him to continue. "She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was quick to laugh and happy. Always happy." A smile crosses his face. "She kept me in line. I don't think I might have made it through the Academy without her." He can't believe it was only two weeks ago he had seen his wife. It feels like an eternity. The song ends followed by another.

"Uh Kate," John says nervously behind her. It takes Kirk a second to realize John wants to dance with his daughter.

For the first time Kirk feels that uncomfortable squirmy feeling of being in trouble as Kate stares up at him. "Um I'll just get a drink," he says walking to the bar and Sulu.

Jim signals for a drink standing next to Sulu. "Get me one," Sulu says and Jim holds up two fingers to the bartender instead of one. "Jim, who do you like better. Jack or me?" Sulu asks deadpan.

"Umm," Kirk struggles for words. "Why?" Kirk takes a swig of his beer.

"Because Jack has two boys and we have two girls," Sulu uses his drink to point out that Erika is dancing with Ronin.

Kirk watches the O'Neill boys dance with Erika and Kate. His mind drifts to the day in the gym and John's hands on approach at batting practice. "Fuck it Jack's gone," he says clinking beer bottles with Sulu.

The music picks up and Kate runs off to find the girls. Kirk is utterly relived to see the two kids separate. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Uhura and Sam waving to him.

"Ladies," he says oozing the Kirk charm and sliding into the chair. "Kirk. Jim Kirk." They know he is drunk but still at the point of functioning. He sets his beer on the table.

Kirk sees the look in Uhura's eyes and knows she is on about something."Jim you need to start listening to Kate more about her home and past." Uhura brings up the topic the two girls have decided to confront Kirk about. Outwardly Jim is social, funny, and charismatic presenting to the world that nothing bothers him; however very few people actually know who he is. Jim doesn't let anyone in deeper than casual conversation but makes it appear you are his best friend after ten minutes. If you are not directly associating with him he would never seek out your companionship unless it is with his small circle of friends. Jim's legendary carnal pursuits are really just an urban myth. He did hook up numerous times at Star Fleet but the women drove those encounters more than he actively sought them out.

Kirk's forehead wrinkles at the slight. "What the hell you talking about? I listen to her when she wants to talk," Sam sees Kirk getting defensive and wonders if maybe Uhura's idea of bringing it up when he is drunk isn't the best route.

"Jim. Kate wants to be a part of the Enterprise. You can clearly see that the way she has been tonight but she needs to know that her past is not something to be ashamed of. That you are not threatened by her other family. You act like a divorced father jealous of his daughter's step dad. Kate had a wonderful family before and you always shut her down whenever she brings them up" Kirk looks down at his drink and then leans into the table like he has a secret. Uhura knows he is listening because the jokes have stopped and he has hunched his shoulders. When he doesn't want to listen is when he sits ram rod straight and everything that comes out of his mouth is a joke.

"I do not…..Do I?" Kirk is drunk enough that he is honestly opening up. Even if he doesn't remember all the conversation it will be easier for Uhura and Sam to broach again if needed.

"Yes, Jim you do," Uhura answers his question directly. She has known him far longer than Sam and is more comfortable calling out his shortcomings.

Jim finishes his drink in a huge swallow. "So tell me oh wise ones how should I react when every event she relays to me deals with smuggling, gambling, death, B&E, con games." His tone is thick with sarcasm but directed at the topic and not Uhura or Sam. "Let's role play. Tell me Sam how would you deal with John telling you how closely poker is to Dantooine double-hand and how he you got so good at it he earn enough for his nightly room instead of picking pockets." He snaps his fingers recalling another fun story. "I particularly enjoyed the one when where she confided to Bones and I that her dislocated shoulder is a chronic problem. See apparently when she first started picking pockets she was too slow. Didn't tuck up tight and the mark often grabbed her arm dislocating her shoulder," Jim holds up a hand like a punch line is coming to a really funny joke. "Which when she returned home it was reset by being punched in the back by some kid names Jonas. That has been my favorite so far." He signals for three more shots. This conversation needs more liquor then he has consumed so far. The waitress sets the shots on the table and he lines them up in front of him subliminally telling the girls they either have three more minutes or three more questions.

"Jim I didn't know." Uhura says feeling shitty. "We get the fun stories about robots, and beaches, and and swoop races whatever the hell that is." Jim downs the first drink nodding and flips the shot glass end over end between his thumb and index finger.

He pulls his lips back with a smacking sound. "Glad you get something positive. I want to punch something half the time she talks about Sky River. I lived it once myself and don't relish the fact my daughter got the same shitty ass childhood I had courtesy of her mom. Fuck you Lauren. Cheers." Jim downs the second shot. Uhura is stunned to hear his wife brought into the conversation. She never knew how much of Kate's situation Jim blames Lauren for but that is another conversation for a different day.

"Jim you know it is because Kate feels safe with you. That is why she confides in you a way she doesn't with us." Jim has moved to flipping the second shot glass like the first. He raises an eyebrow questioning Sam's thought process. "Even if she is lying or embellishing a quarter of what she says, her life on the Enterprise is 180 degrees different then back in Sky River. She just needs a way to sort it all out. You lived through what she did and she is looking to you for guidance. It may suck but fucking cowboy it up," Sam says slightly drunk from the red wine she consumed all night. They all break out laughing.

"Wow! That is a far cry for Holy Hannah. You must be serious," Jim's mood is lightened by Sam's display of vulgarity. It comforts him to know that Uhura and Sam needed to be drunk to even bring the subject up. "What the hell time is it? We need to get going." Jim checks his watch squinting because of the low light and then scans the room for Kate and company.

The red head from earlier plops into his lap and begins to kiss him looking for the action to continue in a less public place. "Don't go Jimmy," she pleads when she is done. Kirk looks across the table and both Uhura and Sam have abandoned their seats. "Come here," she takes his hand and leads him to a back room where the kitchen supplies are kept. It is dark and they fall over several boxes before reaching the back wall. She begins to kiss his neck.

"Look I have to get the kid back," Jim says blinking his eyes several times trying to clear his head from the booze and sexual tension filling his body. She takes her hand down to his zipper slowly beginning to unzipping his costume. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! There are about billion regs against a Captain doing this with another Star Fleet officer and I am not about to lose my boat over it." He backs up but she pulls him forward by his belt.

"Good thing I am a civilian contractor. No messy Star Fleet regulations at my job about sex."

"I ohhhhh…ohhhhh," Jim leans forward resting his arms against the wall for balance. "Oh my God." He reaches down and begins to run his fingers through her thick hair. Jim knows that he should have more restraint but as a single father he decides to take what he can get. The booze also clouds his judgment. He pulls her to a standing position kissing her deeply. Jim lays down the rules like he has since Lauren left. She kisses his neck as he starts. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea here. I am so not looking to get into anything. I have my daughter. Oh my god," he stops to kiss her and starts down her neck slowly, gently. "I have my career and I rarely if ever come back to the same port. Aside from a great night of conversation and sex this is it." He stops the foreplay and gazes into her eyes looking to make sure she understands.

"I am twenty five and not looking to get married." She says staring back. He leans in and gently kisses her. It was a quick but satisfying encounter for both of them. They agree to exit separately and Jim waits half sitting on a box giving her a five minute head start.

He comes out and finds Bones flirting with a blonde at a table near the bar. "Hey I am taking off. I'll grab Jo and she can stay with me tonight," he whispers in McCoy's ear. He looks up and sees McCoy did not do bad for himself either. "Kirk. Jim Kirk," he flashes his dazzling smile and extends a hand.

"Bridgett," She smiles back.

Bones is thrilled to have an evening alone and doesn't protest. "Jo is over there but I haven't seen Kate in a while." Jim pats his friends shoulder and says goodnight.

He finds Sulu and Chekov with Captain Smith and his XO of Farpoint Station. "Hey I got duty in six hours so I'm taking Jo back. Where's Erika? She can stay to if you want," Kirk offers. If he has one he might as well take the lot. He owes Bones and Sulu huge for the past few weeks. Sulu nods consent and Kirk takes off looking for Kate. He finally finds the girls sitting with John and Ronin. "You girls are coming back with me tonight. Ready."

"What? I'm not ready yet. The party seems like it is just starting." Kate pleads motioning around the room. She also is supposed to meet Dax at 0300 hours. With Kirk drunk she could slip out but now that it's a slumber party she is trapped.

Kirk takes a look around and realizes the booze is starting to take effect with the singles attending the party. The party is swinging from quasi-family friendly to full on adult. It is definitely time to get the kids out and his buzz is wearing off. He needs to hydrate or will have a fucking killer hangover in the morning. "Not for you. Let's go." Joanna and Erika leave without a word but Kate bitches all the way to the door.

0300 hours CAPTIAN'S QUARTERS

"Kate," Dax comms trying to find out why she is late.

"Your dreaming, go back to sleep Kate," Joanna murmurs sleepily and rolls over. Kate is frozen and instantly awake. Kirk is a very light sleeper. Kate listens for any movement in the dark indicating he is up too.

After she deterimines he is asleep but before Dax tries again Kate reaches up and taps the comm unit beside her bed. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you Jo. I'm glad you spent the night," Kate announces hoping Dax gets the message.

1100 HOURS THE NEXT MORINING

Kate gathers up her stuff heading to the door. She is so late in meeting with Dax. Because of the impromptu sleep over she missed Jedi training and Dax rescheduled in some closet somewhere. Between entertaining Kirk, school, Dax, and trying to sleep she is at her limit. Not paying attention she flies out the door and slams right into Kirk dropping the drink she is carrying. "Seriously why don't you watch where the hell are going?" She snaps bending over to pick it up not caring who she ran into.

"Evac drill?" Kirk says causing Kate to shift from annoyed to sweet so fast she would have had whiplash if it was an actual movement.

"No I'm just late," she smiles side stepping him in the hall and hauling ass for the turbo.

"For what," Kirk says leaning against the wall watching his daughter try to escape.

Kate can feel him staring at her. She turns around walking backwards and says, "stuff" palming the door open for the turbo shaft.

Kirk is curling his finger beckoning her to come back. The thought that she could say he didn't see him motion her crosses her mind but when he follows with her name she is screwed. Kate sulks back looking at her watch when it dawns on her Kirk should be on the bridge. "Why aren't you on the Bridge? Thought you were on Beta shift," she says entering their quarters.

"Change of plans. I need to be on planet at 1300 hours so I had to switch with Sulu. Workin' Gamma tonight," Kirk sees Kate processing this new information and checks her watch again. "Is that gonna dork up your plans?" He baits her.

"Shouldn't actually," Kate expresses with relief changing instantly into tension realizing he has set her up.

"Good because that is during the middle of the night." He raises and eyebrow at her response. Kate smiles weakly. "OK we have two hours to redo your math assignments from this week," Kirk says dropping his work on his desk and sitting at the small table in their room. Kate just stares at him. Dax wanted her in the secret dojo ten minutes ago. "I don't get it. If you needed help all you had to do was ask."

"I don't," Kate says stalling for time to figure out a way to get out of their quarters "need help."

"Obviously you do if you can't pass the tests or assignments. Come here lemme see if I can help," he slides the chair back for her as Kate holds her ground. "If your grand social life is impacting school I am sure I can do something that will free up your time if you catch my drift." Kirk says it encouragingly but Kate implicitly understands his meaning.

She reluctantly crosses the room, pulls out her PADD and they start math. Within thirty minutes Kate is screaming she doesn't understand frustrated by missing Jedi training and not really trying to do the work. "This is stupid," she yells throwing her stylus down and flinging the PADD away.

Kirk twists the PADD back, hands her the stylus and tries to walk her though the equation again. "Right here. You are evaluating the reasonableness of the sample to determine the appropriateness of the generalization you are making about the population." Kirk looks up at Kate and sees her staring at the wall chewing on her stylus. Kirk's temper starts to flare as it dawns on him he could easily been teaching a plant for as much attention Kate had paid him. He twists his stylus between his fingers. "Failing because you try is acceptable. Failing because you don't give a shit is not an option. Never will be."

Kate can hear in his tone the hammer is coming down. The longer she is with Kirk, Kate is finding her ability to push him to his limit is decreasing. Early on he gave her so much more leeway but now the path of doing what she wants versus what he says keeps getting narrower and narrower. She needs him to stay out of her business for the clandestine Jedi training to occur. "I'm sorry I have just been distracted and,"

"From now on all your school assignments are to be finished before you leave the quarters. Once I check them you can do whatever until 8:30 when you need to be back here." He taps the stylus on the table for emphasis.

"But you are on the bridge sometimes after school. If you are working the 1800-2400 shift I am stuck here all night," she whines. This new arrangement is seriously going to fuck with her plans.

"Bridge is not off limits," he gestures spreading his hands and leaning back in the seat. "If I'm on duty just bring it up and then you are free." Kate rolls her eyes and slumps back in her chair. "Look I get that with history and literature you are behind the eight ball but obviously Han and Leia educated you or you would be able to do this," he points to the PADD for emphasis. "You pick up languages faster than anyone I have met so all this failing in school tells me one thing. Your priorities are way off track. When you start flying straight you can get more responsibility back." He sets the stylus down and walks over to his desk.

"Give me two weeks. I have jacked off enough that I can't fix it completely, but I can show I am trying in that time," Kate negotiates.

When he gives an inch she takes a mile but he wants to trust her. "Two weeks," He points a finger at her. "I am serious. If you fuck up,"

"I won't. I promise," she hastily responds as he gets up to leave. "Hey you are going to the Deneb IV right?" Kate asks starting to scheme.


	5. Chapter 5

This is being co-authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill. Any of you real die hard trekkies see where I am going with this story line yet. If not keep reading and I will blatantly spell it out later. Enjoy and review!

CH 5 Misperceptions

ENTERPRISE

James Tiberius Kirk has one real pet peeve: being late. Being late is sloppy and it's a total lack of regard for the needs, rights and expectations of others. Jim may sneak in by the skin of his teeth to meetings, classes, or events but is never late where people had to hold up their schedules for him. That however was prior to Kate. Now it seems his life runs five to ten minutes behind schedule whenever Kate is involved and today is no exception.

"Kate go back to our quarters and finish your homework. Didn't we just discuss priorities like an hour ago," Kirk reminds Kate of the conversation they had during math homework.

"Yeah but everyone else has gotten shore leave so why can't I come down with you. I am just asking to do my homework down there instead of up here," Kate follows Kirk like a puppy with boundless energy. When he doesn't answer she jumps in front of him as he is walking trying unsuccessfully to match his pace backwards. He grabs her arm a minute before she falls on her ass. "Come on I know the drill. You are the world's best Captain blah blah blah everyone gets leave before you blah blah blah, but that includes me now and it sucks." Kate crosses her arms making a blockade to stop him.

"I don't have time for games," he places his hands on her crossed arms and lifts her out of the way.

Kate is back at his side in two strides. "Neither do I. I know you are on your way to beam down and I want to come." She jumps back in front of him kicking him accidentally him in the ankle buckling his step. Kate decides she needs a mini vacation from Dax. An afternoon in the sun is right up her alley. Screw her session with the Jedi Master.

"Jesus Christ Kate." He snaps stopping and looking at her.

"I am a land creature not a mynock I need sun and air and," Kate monologues dramatically

"Ok I'll bite. What's a mynock?" Kirk looks at his watch humoring his daughter for a minute. He crosses his arms and leans against the wall. He remembers the conversation with Uhura and Sam and tries to be more open about Kate sharing her past. "_Please don't let this mynock thing be a drink, con, or card game,_" he prays to himself.

Her dad actually stopping has surprised her. He often slows his pace or takes a longer route to indulge her, but rarely stops when he is required to be somewhere at a specific time. "A mynock is bat like creature that lives in deep space. They suck the power out of space ships causing catastrophic failure of your engines if you don't get them off." Kate shutters remembering the time they attached to the Falcon and their rubbery bodies were everywhere.

"Vampire space bats that eat engines," Kirk laughs and shakes his head. "One day I WANT to take you back to Sky River just to see how much of what you come up with is real and how much is bullshit." He teases and sees a hurt expression on her face. "Oh come on like Sky River Dog Adoption Day is a real thing where everyone adopts the first stray they see or Galactic Gladiator Day which is why you said you cut math class to go to the gym." Kate bites her lip realizing that maybe she stretched the truth a little too far. Kirk checks his watch and starts walking to the transporter.

"Fine but mynocks are real and they aren't the point to this conversation. I neeeeeeeed to get off this ship," Kate whines knowing her time is running short.

"Ya know there have been times that you got off ship and no one else has?" Kirk reminds her. "We were just at Farpoint yesterday."

"Yeah but that was some crappy space station and not a planet." When they arrive at the transporter room Kate's knows she has only one shot left. "If you take me I will do all my homework down there for hours. I will sit outside and study all day. Please. Not a peep." Kate begs as Kirk mounts the transporter pad. Jim still feels bad that she missed the game and has been trying to make it up to her. She is promising to finish her work and with all the other kids are on Deneb V until this evening she is stuck up there alone for another few hours.

"Not a peep. I swear to god Katherine the first time I have to stop," he threatens finally giving in to her demands.

"You won't. I swear. All day. You won't even know that I am there." Kate jumps up on the pad ready to beam down.

It suddenly dawns on him that with all the other kids off ship where could she have been going in such a rush. "Twenty questions first. If all the other kids are off ship where were you headed in such a rush earlier?" Kirk asks playing their stupid little game that always trips her up or at least reveals when she is trying to hide something.

Kate is on her A game though, "Bridge."

"What were you going to do on the bridge?" Kirk raises his eyebrows confused.

"Ask you for help with math," Kate answers smiling from ear to ear.

"Who needs to look up honesty in the dictionary," he laughs giving up for now. He will find out sooner or later. He always does. "Energize," Kirk says hoping he is not going to regret his decision.

DENEB II

"This is Deneb IV. It's dust and mud," Kate says looking around for any sign of color that is not brown. "Your galaxy is really not impressive dad. Reminds me of Tatooine 'cept that is mostly yellow because it's a desert world." Kate is bored and it has only been three minutes. She had envisioned grass, trees, flowers, blue skies, and lazy bugs floating on the breeze. What she saw was brown hard pan, dust, rocks, and a red-yellow sky. Cactus and scraggly brittle bush popped up in patches across the landscapes but they were still brownish red in color. A lone tree that looked like someone had given it a shitty pruning job was on a hill ten feet to her right.

"Told you to stay up there," Kirk grunts helping unload heavy equipment from the shuttle. The Enterprise is beginning to run sensor scans on the immense geothermal fields below the surface.

"What are you doing exactly?" Kate asks.

"Well we will be drilling random spots into the crust testing for heat flow and steam which is geothermal energy. When we find a large enough reserve we will use it to generate electricity to help industrialized this world and create enough power to run a massive space station. The new Farpoint Station will be the farthest Federation base in the unknown region currently being explored by the USS Enterprise. It will produce enough clean energy for both the inhabitants of Deneb IV and the Farpoint." Kirk explains as he unloads more crates and boxes from the shuttle. "The Federation's main job,"

"Captain who are you speaking with?" Spock inquires coming to help the Captain unload. "For your daughter to fully understand the ramifications of this expedition she may need to remove the ear phones currently attached to her head."

Jim has been with Spock long enough to realize this is his attempt at humor and turns around to look at Kate. "What?" He had no idea how long she had actually been tuning him out. "Kate," he says but doesn't get a response. "Kate!" He yells but she is so absorbed in her music and taking in the landscape. "Kate," he yells pulling the ear phones off her head.

"Yeah, that was fascinating really but I'm going up there," Kate points to the tree at the top of the little hill.

"Fine just turn it down in case I need you," Kirk says as she takes off. "Hey let me know if you need anything," he sees her place the earphones back on her head. "You know to go back to the Jedi Temple. Issue you a phaser. Buy a dog from Han." Kate can't hear a word from the blaring music but realizes he typically doesn't stop unless he has commented on something: music volume, behavior, you name it he has a comment for it. She turns and sees his lips moving. She smiles and gives him a thumb up and keeps walking. Spock gives Jim a disapproving scowl. Of all the officers on Alpha crew, Spock feels that Jim is far too tolerant with Kate. Jim recognizes the look from previous conversations.

He drapes an arm across Spock's shoulders. "Just wait buddy. If you are lucky enough to get a little treasure like that one day," he points to the figure spreading a blanket under the tree, "it will only be a quarter Vulcan. You'll get all this fun plus the added advantage of it trying to outthink you logically. A human adult's only advantage over a human kid is how illogical their thought processes are and how they predictably fuck up." Spock stares at Kirk with a blank expression which makes Kirk laugh.

"Firm hand Sir," Jack jokes walking by Kirk on perimeter patrol spying Kate up at the tree. He is a little shocked that Kirk brought her to the planet. Deneb IV has not been that well documented for threats but he will keep an eye on out. So far everything has been good but Jack knows from experience life can change in an instance.

"Shut up Jack," Kirk yells facetiously unloading more crates. He sees Spock stare at him. "You too!"

After spreading out the blanket Kate stands up and takes off her shirt and pants revealing a sports bra and running shorts. It is the closest thing to a bathing suit she has and will have to do. The sun feels good on her skin. Kate tries really hard to do her incomplete assignments but after four hours gives up. Diplomacy with the Vulcan race is pointless when New Vulcan is halfway across the galaxy. It will be least five years before she actually gets to the planet which is plenty of time to brush up on hand shakes and polite conversational topics. To her right Kate finally spots something not brown. She pulls a purple blossom off the little bush. She inhales deeply but there is no smell. She tucks it behind her ear anyways. Kate relaxes deeply and focuses on the air and warmth of the sun trying to nap. After a minute or so Kate begins to feel hot; much hotter than the sun should make her feel. Kate wipes her brow but there is no sweat. She sits up and checks her body for sweat but there is no sweat there either. The Force. It has to be a Force connection. Kate quickly sits up Indian style and tries to assume the meditation positions she has seen in the yoga class in the gym. Silently Kate curses that she never took yoga but standing and stretching has never seemed like a workout to her.

The moment she focuses on connecting to the Force it expands like a shotgun blast from her stomach to past her fingertips. Up till this moment unless she is under extreme duress or focusing only on the Force can she make a connection. Now she can't stop. It scares her and she tries to break the connection but can't. Kate opens her eyes and the world has almost a shimmery quality. Kate can feel the life force coming off everything: the tree, the plants, the Enterprise crew, the planet's inhabitants, and a bright force coming from above the stars. Kate hears the thoughts of everyone around her filling her head with a white noise quality. She rubs the heels of her palms into her eyes hard trying to clear her head and break the connection. Adrenaline or the Force begins to increase her heart rate as she begins to panic and breath heavy. She's scared tell Kirk but she knows something in seriously wrong. She stares at the Enterprise crew working below her trying to decide what to do. Their voices fill her head in cacophony of noise almost to the point of pain. "Dax," she whispers remembering feeling this way when he contacted her only this is a billion times more powerful and terrifying. She does not feel the peace that comes with the Force. Slapping the earphones off her head, Kate activates her comm unit. "Dax? Dax I need help."

"You must relax." Dax's voice comes over the comm unit calm and reassuring. He could feel her presence burning brightly the second she connected to the Force. He hears her words edged in panic, feels the Force rolling off her in waves, and knows she is on the verge of running for help. "I am coming. You must not panic but embrace the Force and let it roll through you. Be patient. I will be arriving shortly."

"Bad character flaw here remember." Kate quips trying to hide her panic with humor and tries to physically shake the Force off her. "Patience is not my virtue. Ugh hurry. It hurts."

Dax beams down seconds later and Kate's Force presence hits him like a wall. He is startled by how strong she is projecting. Dax quickly moves to the top of the hill and is kneeling at her side. "You must breathe and think about closing the connection. Focus drawing inward here."

"I can't," she cries breathing heavy with tears forming in her eyes from fear and pain. "Make it stop Dax. I want it to stop."

He places a hand on her stomach pulling her to her knees. "Focus Kate."

Kate turns to tell him it is not working and the Force is gone. Like a light switch being flipped off sending a room into darkness the Force is gone. Kate slumps into his chest and buries her face into his neck. "Was that normal? I don't think that is normal," Kate speaks quickly into his neck breathing heavily. "I could feel everything here, there, in space. What happened?"

"I am not sure but you are fine little one. We will speak of this tonight," Dax says holding her close stroking her hair and whispering in her ear.

Kate stiffens in his body. She has no desire to use the Force tonight or maybe ever. "No stop. I want it to stop," Kate starts to say but is cut off by her father.

"Want what to stop?" Kirk growls. "Is there a problem here Senior chief?" Kirk's body casts a shadow on Kate and Dax so they are able to look up without shielding their eyes from the sun. "Why are you here and take your hands off my daughter?" Kirk's voice is calm but authoritative with a hint of threat and anger. Since the attempted abduction by Section 31 Kirk is wary of anyone paying too much attention to Kate and Dax is new to the Enterprise. From his vantage point all he had seen coming up the hill was Dax ripping Kate to her knees and grabbing her waist to pull her into his arms. "Why is she undressed?" He barks a command at Dax not remembering Kate stripping down the last time he checked.

"I was getting a tan. Not undressed. Sports bra and running shorts. See," She points to her makeshift bathing suit. Kate's force presence was so great that it masked Kirk's approach. Dax has tried Force suggestions on Kirk earlier and realized his mind is too strong. He needs an excuse and fast. It's too early to try and leave with Kate and this planet does not offer the resources for escape. "Just too much sun," Kate offers knowing Kirk and this situation is going south fast. Jumping up she wraps her arms around Kirk and rambles directing his attention to her. "I guess I over did it. I was just about to come get you but I saw Dax. I didn't want to cause a scene but he saw I looked dizzy and he came over. Maybe I should go back to the Enterprise? Will you beam back with me?" Kirk has got to drop this. Dax may have been able to forge documents to get aboard the Enterprise but with enough scrutiny all fake documents crumble. Seeing his half naked daughter clutched in his arms saying stop doesn't help either.

"Yeah come on honey," Kirk says but the glare trained on Dax lets Kate know the situation between Dax and Kirk is not closed. He can be like a bloodhound on a scent when riled up or his interest is peaked. Kate rapidly pulls her shirt on and stuffs everything into her bag.

"Senior chief what was your purpose in beaming down?" With Kate safely next to him Kirk continues to demand an answer.

"More walking less interrogating," Kate encourages attempting to turn Kirk's body back to the makeshift camp. "You have all night to chew his fucking ass out," Kate knows she will pay for the snippy, cursing utterance but it is enough to pull Kirk's focus to her.

"Watch it." He says sharply annoyed with the whole situation. "I asked you a direct question senior chief. Why are you on planet?"

"Your daughter contacted me sir via comm unit," Dax states plainly.

Kate feels like the world is spinning and she can't breathe. Kirk looks to Kate to confirm this. "I…..umm….I guess the computer thought I said Dax instead of dad?" This sounds logical even to Kate although her presentation of the utterance lacks conviction. "They are close right. Dax. Dad. Should have called you Kirk I guess. New rule," Kate silently hopes Kirk will buy the plausible excuse and to her relief it is enough to make him focus on her.

"Is there a problem Captain," Jack heard the heated words from his commanding officer and followed him to the top of the hill.

"Please escort Senior Chief Aeron Dax to the Brig," Kirk commands moving Kate slightly behind him. Jack had witnessed the scene from the moment Dax had beamed down. Kirk only beat him there because he was physically closer to the site. The cuffs were coming out with or without Kirk's order. "Making a habit of just beamin' down in highly suspect situations is not good for your health," Jack references Dax's appearance out of thin air on Khitomer as he snaps the cuffs in place tighter than neceaasry. "Another unauthorized beaming might get you shot instead of cuffed." Jack does not like this guy and never has. Something seems off but he can't place his finger on it yet. He hopes his warning to Dax was taken seriously. He only gives one warning.

"No. No please," Kate begs pulling Kirk's arm as Dax is handcuffed. She changes her pleas to Jack as Kirk begins to drag her down the hill but it is for naught. Kirk has set his mind and Kate will not change it.

DEEP SPACE

Two Star-Jellies feel a pull towards a distant star. They are inexorably summoned towards a planet to seek out the force calling to them. They are curious about the life force emitting such feelings of love & terror and hope & despair throughout the stars. They begin to float through the heavens on their journey.

BRIG

"Are you part of Section 31 and what is their interest in my daughter," Kirk flat out asks the only two questions on his mind. Kirk cannot believe they would make another attempt on kidnapping Kate but maybe they did not think she would recover so fast. The part he has the most problem with is that Pike personally approved Dax for placement on the Enterprise. None of this makes sense. Kirk rubs his forehead in frustration. He sneaks a glance at his First officer sitting stiff and rigid beside him. Dax stands straight but relaxed. Arms crossed holding his elbows. Aeron Dax is a mystery Kirk needs solved.

"Senior chief," Kirk begins drawing his body straight again and leaning his arms on the table. "What purpose did you have in boarding the Enterprise?" Kirk asks for the third time not believing Dax's previous answers.

"To train the young one. I have been honest with you Captain the entire time. Your daughter possesses a great talent that must be nurtured and cultivated for her to achieve her full potential." Dax states calmly in his melodic voice.

"So you continue to profess you are a Jedi Master whose sole purpose on the Enterprise is to train the Captain's daughter in the Force?" Spock reiterates.

"Yes the Captain's wife thought it was imperative that her daughter learn the ways of the Jedi. Since Captain Kirk would not let Master Lauren Kirk return with his daughter I was required to stay," Dax informs Jack and Spock.

"Fuck," Kirk mutters dropping his head. He had never figured Lauren would go this far to make Kate a Jedi. Spock and Jack stare at Kirk looking for an answer. Kirk lifts his head and explains why he left Kate at Deneva with Jack and his meeting with Lauren minus a few details. "So this was all part of her plan from the beginning. If I did not let Kate go willingly you were going to take her and what…meet up someplace later?" Kirk searches for answers. He silently curses his wife and her mindless dedication to the Force and Jedi.

"No. She has left for now but I was to make contact with her periodically until I determined that the time was right for Master Lauren to return and collect Kate." Dax explains his plan.

Kirk slams his fist on the table hard causing it to shake. "My daughter is not a paycheck, or laundry, or anything else you COLLECT. She is a child who is too young to make the decision about her future you and my wife are asking her to. You have her brain-washed into believing that fighting these Vong is honorable at twelve fucking years old." Kirk knows the Jedi doesn't have traditional marriages and hopes his reference to Lauren as his wife lets Dax know this is a family affair.

"I assure you that is not the case. Kate is not ready to assume the skills of a Padawan learner like her brothers and sister. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin have been trained for a much longer period of time and their ability to control the Force is far superior at this point to hers." Dax discloses.

"The sixteen year old twins?" Jack verifies. "They are now fighting in this Vong war?" Jack is mad beyond belief. Regardless of the hippy, liberal love stuff Dax is spewing it still boils down to one basic point. The Jedi are training children to be warriors. Indoctrinating them in a belief the service trumps all. Sounds a little too much like Germany in 1945 to him.

Dax nods his assent and Jack actually has to pace for a minute to get this thoughts together. "So this peace and love brotherhood of Jedi must incorporate some sort of military training if their Padawans," Jack pauses to make sure he is using the correct terminology, "are active soldiers in a war."

"Light sabers are only taught to be of use for defense." Dax clarifies.

"So you are freely admitting that live weapons training is an integral part of your hippy dippy, peaceful, let's make love and save everyone in the universe curriculum," Jack still can't comprehend that an organizations as prolific as the Jedi appears to be in Sky River is not met with resistance by the populace. His early years in Section 31 had shown him that child warriors were not a foreign concept but it was a concept Jack could not stomach. The mission on Gharandi X, where he witnessed the use of children in the guerilla war, prompted his immediate resignation from Section 31 and transfer to the Enterprise.

"My I ask you a questions Sir," Dax turns his head to address Jack. Jack is instantly on the defensive.

"Shoot," Jack snaps his fingers like he forgot something. "Sorry I forgot. Your peaceful little group doesn't use guns. The Samurai route is your preferred method to keep the populace in line."

Dax continues ignoring Jack's snarky comment. "The Enterprise is equipped with armed soldiers, twelve phaser banks and over three hundred proton torpedoes is it not?" Jack tenses slightly in the shoulders wise to where Dax's line of questions is leading. He nods instead of giving a reply. "So if the Enterprise is a peaceful scientific expedition, why are you armed with enough weapons to destroy a world if you set your mind to it?"

"We don't know what's out there? How can we be expected to defend ourselves in case a civilization is hostile or aggressive?" Kirk says acidly. He is tired of both Kate's and Dax's view of the Federation being both Xenophobic and war mongering.

"And yet you expect the Jedi to use solely words when we settle disputes. Even when the opposing party is employing fear, aggression, and malevolence to control the weak," Dax plays devil's advocate.

"I see your logic but our societies value things differently Senior Chief Dax," Spock is fascinated how this Jedi wields such great power but shows incredible restrain in using it. "We do not arm our diplomats in peace negotiations nor do we arm our children with the thought that they may one day want to assume positions of security or soldiers. Our children are given a choice at an age when they are cognizant of the ramifications of their decisions. This, Senior Chief Dax is the fundamental difference between our two civilizations that I fear will not be resolved at this table." Spock succinctly summarizes the dilemma before them.

Kirk squares his body and speaks with a voice laced with all the authority his position as Captain carries. "Senior Chief Dax I cannot wave the charges of Impersonating a Star Fleet Officer. Upon reaching Deneb V you will be taken to Farpoint Station until you can be transferred to an appropriate facility to answer for these charges. You will be remanded to the Brig for the duration of the trip. This meeting is officially adjourned." The holo vid stops recording but no one moves a muscle. Dax is perplexed and knows there is something to be said. "Mr. Dax you are the fourth Jedi that the Enterprise has encountered in two months. Although you profess peace and kindness, all we have seen is hostility, hate, and violence. We are on a peaceful expedition to explore new worlds and seek out new life but in our attempts to make contact with the Jedi has resulted in a profound mistrust between us. For the next two days I am willing allow you to show us this peaceful side of the Jedi. Under the strict guidelines that no weapons will be used and that all sessions are supervised by me or another staff of my choosing," Kirk takes a deep breath not believing the words he is about to utter. "We will observe you train Kate as a Jedi. I can not and will not speak in your defense at Deneb V no matter what occurs in the next 48 hours regardless of the outcome of Kate's training. The only way to open a dialogue with the Jedi race is to first understand the Jedi AS a race." It is done. For better or worse Jim knows he has made a decision and will follow through with it. His crew won't understand but a part of him feels he owes Kate this opportunity.

Kirk moves the topic to where it needs to go with the next question. "If you were train Kate," Jack and Spock begin to protest but he holds up a hand to silence them. Kirk continues once they have stopped questioning him. The only reason Kirk allowed this public dissention was to show Dax no one supported Kate's Jedi training. "If you were to train Kate how does that work?"

Dax is stunned that Kirk is contemplating his request. "Meditation and studying the world around you is the initial stage. Until you are able to establish the ability to access the Force you cannot control it."

"And Katherine is in the initial stage. Does she have the ability to access the Force at this time?" Spock wants all the details before he explains to his commanding officer that Kirk is out of his mind. "It would be most unfortunate for us to believe she is only in the initial phases of training and yet discover that she is further along than you believed requiring a second level of training not disclosed thus far," Spock's smooth voice fills the room. Jim has been with Spock long enough to translate this logical statement into the illogical one of, "If you are lying and Kate is better than you are admitting so that you can hurt her, I will kill you."

"Kate's ability to access the Force is limited but her potential is vast." Dax answers Spock's question. I want to thank you Captain for the chance to share this experience. Since I only have two days to teach the youngling twenty years of knowledge I wonder when we may begin." Dax knows how heavily this decision is weighing on the young Captain before him. Dax has one chance to show Kirk the light side of the Force and he will take it.

"Tomorrow if you would like," Kirk says icily, "but if you do anything to hurt her I will blow you out the nearest airlock so help me God." Kirk walks out of the Brig followed closely by Spock and Jack.

ENTERPRISE HALLWAYS

"Captain I do not understand the rationale behind your decision," Spock is astounded by what just occurred in the Brig. "He has all but admitted planning to abduct Kate at some point in the future. Giving him access to Katherine is not logical."

"Lauren told me that Jedi are born with their innate skills and not taught them." Kirk enters the turbo lift that will take him to his quarters and Kate. He stops it affording the tree men some measure of privacy to talk. "Kate was born a Jedi. I have seen her early manifestations of Force use once so far and I need to know what I am going to be up against."

"The night the Jedi escaped," Jack recalls. "You think Kate somehow stopped anyone from getting hurt in the hallway outside the Brig?"

"That was a lot of phaser fire and not one person was injured? How was that possible in such close quarter fighting?" Kirk rhetorically asks both men. He wants Jack to provide a plausible conclusion other than his. Looking at his face Kirk knows he can't. He activates the turbo lift again. "Kate's rebellious nature and lack of respect for authority combined with her burgeoning Jedi powers could make the teen years a nightmare. I have not been able to help her up to now but I have to from this point forward."

"I will re-work the duty roster so that I can attend trainings," Jack pulls out his PADD and begins to re-assign work details.

"I feel it would be prudent for my attendance at all trainings also. Vulcan children have difficulty controlling their emotions and it is the parents job to help calm their mind and focus them towards enlightenment through mediation and guidance." Spock stares straight ahead waiting for the doors to open. Kirk does not say a word but is thankful that although they do not agree with him, Spock and Jack will support him.

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS

Kate paces in their living room waiting for her father to return. The events of the past few days are so jumbled in her mind she can barely think. Kirk briskly walks into their quarters followed by Jack and Spock. "You and I are going to have a little talk. Sit." He commands pointing to the couch in a neutral tone.

"Talk or yell? 'cause that's what you are planning to do isn't it. Yell." Kate snaps back sharply.

Kirk's calm demeanor is starting to crack. As a Captain he would be able to process this far better than he is as a father. He is glad Spock and Jack insisted on attending his little question and answer session with his daughter to explain the newest development on the Enterprise. "Do not take that tone with me,"

"Why? It's true. You never listen," Kate says perched on the edge of the couch.

Kirk stares at her shoulders squared. Talking with a clenched jaw to control the anger welling up inside him he says, "Do you have ANY concept of the danger you have placed the Ent,"

"Please," Kate says sarcastically rolling her eyes. She stands ready to take on all three of the men in the room. She has to make them see their mistake.

"Katherine," Jack's sharp tone cuts through the air letting her know this is not a game. Kate has never heard him raise his voice in the two months she has been there. Kate is not scared of any of the men in the room hurting her but the icy calm and silence filling the room after Jack has spoken gives her pause. "Sit down." Kate slowly sits with her gaze flickering between the three men.

She licks her lips before speaking in the dead silence. "Dad I did not know until two days ago that Dax was a Jedi."

"You have known this information but did not come forth for two days?" Spock inquires knitting his brows slightly. Kate's allegiance to the Jedi was stronger than he anticipated.

"Yes but there is nothing to be scared of," Kate speaks calmly and tries to take as a soothing tone as possible. "The Jedi,"

"You are not in a position to make decisions that deal with the safety and security of this ship." Jack is actually quite terrifying to Kate now. He has not made a move from his parade rest stance and his voice has not risen above typical conversation but carries an authoritative quality that is chilling. Kate for a second wonders what Jack's previous job posting was.

Kirk's has calmed down enough to try and reason with Kate. "Sweetheart what have you been doing with Dax and what has he told you?"

"Nothing?" Kate insists. Being caught was inevitable. It was stupid for her to think she could have gotten away with it for an extended period of time.

"Don't lie to us," Kirk warns his voice slightly flaring. If this is going to work she needs to know who is in command and it is not Dax.

"I'm not," she says almost in tears. "He contacted me several days ago and we have been meeting to teach me how to use the Force. Jack…. he has been on your team for what three weeks now. Has he caused a single problem?" Kirk's gaze flickers to Jack and catches the nod no. "Dad," Kate grabs his hands in hers, "please believe me he is not a threat."

"If his intentions were honorable why did he not just state this upon embarking on the Enterprise," Spock says in his usual emotionless tone.

"Would you?" Kate's voice begins to flare up in anger.

"Kate," Kirk squeezes her hands slightly, "calm down. We are trying to figure this out. If you are going to be a part of it you will not yell or throw a tantrum." His eyes no longer hold the fire they did upon entering the room but only concern.

Kate exhales loudly. "Would you?" She starts again. "You all hate the Jedi. For a scientific expedition seeking out new life you are acting like xenophobes and bigots. Please let us show you what true Jedi are like. Please." Kate sobs. "What happens now?" Kate sniffs back nose and wipes her eyes.

"He will remain in the Brig until we finish here in two days and then he will be turned over to Star Fleet," Kirk explains calmly.

"No you can't do that." She begs.

"Kate regardless of what he was doing with you, impersonating a Star Fleet Officer is a serious offense," Spock states formally

Kate realizes she can't let that happen but she can't fight everyone in the room. She turns her gaze to Kirk. He is the Captain and can fix this. "If you do this I will fight you every minute of every day," Kate threatens with her voice never changing pitch or volume, "until you realize the mistake you are making. I will hate you forever and nothing will ever change it." Kirk sees that Kate is serious with her threat. She isn't screaming or crying or flinging vulgarities around. It is as sincere as his love for her; but his love far is stronger for her than she can possibly imagine.

"If you think you will dictate my decisions little girl you are sorely mistaken." Kirk says icily losing his composure at her very vocal threat. "Forever is a long time to harbor hate and resentment. You need to make a choice not me. I will do anything I feel in my best judgment keep you safe. If you can't understand that….. you are more immature than I ever thought you were." Kirk seriously doubts his decision at this point. The loyalty Kate is showing the Jedi is too strong for his taste but if Lauren is right and Kate wants to become a Jedi as an adult he needs to know more about them for Kate's sake. "Up to three minutes ago, it was decided to let you train under supervision for the remainder of the trip to Deneb V with Dax; however, you behavior does not suggest this is course of action is wise."

Kate backpedals realizing what she did. "I am sorry, I didn't think,"

"And that's the problem. You never think you just react to every situation head on damn the consequences." Kirk fires back.

"I'm sorry. I promise,"

"I'm sorry and I promise do not cut it here Kate. You have no respect for anyone when things don't go your way." Kirk runs a hand over the top of his head. "IF I decide to allow this….understand that the Jedi training is a PRIVILEGE and not a RIGHT." Kate eagerly nods. "Regardless of how you feel about, I will revoked it the second I feel you no longer deserve it. Arrogant behavior and lack of respect for any of Alpha team's rules will result in this privilege being taken away. Period. End of story. Gone," Kirk's tone is final and authoritative. "GO to bed." Kate quickly jumps up and enters her room without complaint. Kirk sits at his desk staring at Lauren's picture contemplating his decision for most of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

OK I know you have held on with me for a longer fuzzy story than I ever intended but I promise you the action starts from Chapter seven on. I felt that it needs to be explained why Kate is not turning into this all powerful Jedi and saving the day instead of Kirk and Co in every subsequent story. I plan to write it a little darker for the end of this story so I figured that if the subsequent chapters are not to your liking you at least know why Kate is suddenly squeamish about the Force. This story is all about Kate learning the world isn't black and white and that actions can have unforeseen consequences. For the reader that wanted Farpoint this was my take was on it. Read and review.

CH 6 Bota

"Mornin'" Kirk says drinking coffee as Kate comes out of her room.

"Dad we need to talk about last night," Kate says curling up on the couch with a blanket. "I am sorry I didn't come to you but I knew you wouldn't trust me. You would overreact just like you are now."

"Kate this is not just about you. Dax was impersonating a Star Fleet officer. I can't let him go for that fact alone." Kirk reasons surprised Kate is taking this so calmly. A month ago she would have been flying off the handle. He doesn't know what her game plan is but he knows she has one. He sits back and waits for her to show her cards.

"Dad I am lost without him. How am I supposed to learn to use the Force alone?" Kate asks and Kirk knows she is desperate for an answer from him.

"I don't know but what I do know is that you survived a hell of a long time without it before. Why is it so important now?" Kirk leans back in his chair waiting to hear her reply. "Is it going to change who you are fundamentally if you never become one? Will you be less of a person?" This is the question that has bothered him so about Kate and Lauren's obsession with the Jedi. Power is addicting and power not used wisely is pure evil. He has seen the evil caused by men who hungered for power in his life, Kodos, Kahn, Nero, and the damage they left in their wake. Not for a moment does he think his wife and daughter are evil but the more he learns about the Jedi he can see how the Dark Jedi's are created from the power they get from it.

"I….When you are born a Jedi that is what you do. You become a Jedi." Kate states not really understanding his question.

"So you have no choice in the matter. No way to say no or even choose to say no. You are a Jedi and that is how you are defined forever. Jedi. Done. No other choice in life." Kirk's words may be harsh but his tone is gentle and forcing Kate to think. He can see that she is contemplating his words and that is all he ever wanted from the start.

"Yes. No. Who wouldn't want to be a Jedi?" Kate asks stunned. The thought has never occurred to her that she wouldn't be a Jedi. "Luke, Leia, Mara, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin are all Jedi. Mom was a Jedi. Why wouldn't I want to be like them?"

"You didn't mention Han. I take it he isn't a Jedi," Kirk asks drinking his coffee. Kate nods a no confirming his suspicion. "Is he any less a person because of it?"

Kate instantly jumps to Han's defense. "No. He is amazing. Han is the best pilot ever. He saved us more times than can be counted in the Falcon." Kate sees where Kirk is going with his line of questions finally. "Dad you know my biggest problem here. Duty. In Sky River I was taught duty trumps everything. Duty and service to others is the greatest gift you can give back to the universe."

"And what about family? How does that play in with duty?" Kirk asks actually very interested in her answer. They both know that Lauren chose duty over family. Hell she told him flat out on Deneva that duty came before him and Kate.

"The Jedi ARE a family like the Enterprise. You go to school as soon as you are identified and you build relationships that last forever like yours on the Enterprise. Bones is not blood but you love him more than your own brother. It's the same damn thing you have here but I don't understand why you are so against it." Kate is thoroughly confused by Kirk not seeing her point of view.

Kirk sees the one big draw for Kate in becoming a Jedi. She will no longer be alone. She will be accepted into a group that will not toss her out when she is not longer of use to them. "Let's try to get through one conversation with some civility?" He references her language. "Baby I am not against it. Your right I didn't understand it and still don't but I think every person needs to make a choice in this world about their destiny. And the big difference between Star Fleet and the Jedi is that you can quit at any time. If we wanted to leave and go settle on Earth for the rest of our lives we could. Kate you need to look at the small picture some times. It is great to want to save the universe but if you can't save your own family what do you really have at the end." Kirk knows that family over duty is a foreign concept to her. Hell her mom instilled that notion the day she ran off, but Kirk needs her to see that she has a choice. "If something had happened to you on Deneva Kate it would have killed me. Same with the Jedi shuttle explosion. You will never know what it was like for me to know that you were worrying about possessions while I worrying about how to get you home safe."

"But Han and Leia accept that risk every day," Kate crinkles her forehead up in confusion. "Jacen and Jaina are only sixteen but they are going out to fight the Vong,"

Kirk's temper flares but he controls it to keep the conversation going with Kate. He grips the mug tightly in his hand to focus. "Kate at sixteen you should be worried about boys and cars and hanging out with your friends not loading a weapon or planning an assault. All I am saying is that you can choose your own life. Don't let someone else choose it for you." He looks at the clock are realizes he has two hours before he needs to leave for Deneb IV to present the geothermal survey results and treaty to Zellin Zorn, the Bandi leader. "I don't have a lot of time today so let's go to Sick Bay and see if you are cleared for physical activity. Dax is waiting for us in the Security gym."

"Really," she squeals and runs over hugging Kirk.

"You have to be cleared first by Bones but for the next two days you can show me what you got." Kate runs off to get dressed and Kirk again stares at Lauren's picture. "Am I doing right baby," he asks the picture.

SICK BAY

It's not that Kirk doesn't trust Adam Reed but Bones is his friend and is the only one Kirk wants to clear Kate medically. "McReed," Kate sings out happily. "Today is your lucky day. I am outta your hair foreva."

Bones leans against the door to his office. "Did you start allowing her coffee?" Bones is barely on speaking terms with Jim after learning of the Jedi training. Several shots later and Jim's pleas about not knowing how being a Jedi could affect her physically and mentally in the future swayed Bones reluctantly to Jim's side.

Kirk laughs but can't tell if Bones is serious or not. "No," Kirk jokes stretching the word out. "I would never go against doctors orders."

Bones hrumps at the audacity of Jim's statement. "You know there are lightening storms in space. I wouldn't say shit like that." Bones crosses the room to Kate sitting on a med bed holding a tricorder. He takes it from her and leans one elbow on the bed. "Darlin' I know you are sick of this but your injury can take up to six months to heal. You just need to,"

"Just scan me will you. I feel great and today is the day I get my life back." Kate sits up straight as he scans her. Dax has helped her repair the damage to her body using the Force. She knows it has worked. Bones read the results and shakes the device. He scans her three more times using two different tricorders peaking Jim's interest.

"What's wrong?" Jim asks concern lacing his voice. When Bones is confused it has never been good. The man is a medical genius and has seen just about everything the universe can throw at a doctor so surprises are not good from Jim's perspective.

"Her injuries are gone Jim." Bones says stunned

"Yes! Medically cleared. Wahoo, wahoo, wahoo." Kate sings and dance wiggles from the med bed. Dax had told her that the Force could help her speed up healing and their work has paid off. Granted she could never have done it by herself but it is a neat trick she plans on practicing.

"What do you mean gone? That's good right?" Jim asks suspiciously for clarification.

"Yeah yeah but medically speaking it is like she was never hurt." Bones drags Jim to a monitor and brings up the scan from yesterday morning. He points to a small lesion on her temporal lobe and then compares it to the new scan where it is completely gone. "Jim it just disappeared. Even when we gave her the Bacta, the lesion did not clear up with at this rate. Blood vessels are not dilated. No trace of headaches. Nothing."

"Is she in any kind of danger?" Kirk implicitly trusts Bones. If it was him on that table he tell Bones to go fuck himself and would chalk it up to the Kirk families amazing healing abilities; however it is Kate and not him.

"Whoa there kimosabies?" Kate sees the good news is not being well received by Bones or her dad. She had worked so hard with the Force to fix this and she is not going to let them fuck it up. "Deal was clean scan and I get my get out of jail free card. Dax is waiting. Let's go." The two adults are talking right over her. Kate has a piercing whistle and now uses it to get their attention. "Sign it. I want out and you can't stop me if I am fine." Kate orders knowing she has them by the short hairs this time.

"Do you remember what I said last night about training being gone? First, you young lady are going to apologize for being so rude right now," Kirk orders back, "and second you do not talk to other adults like that nor give them orders like they are your friends." Kate squirms under Kirk's intense stare. "And regardless of these results you are only cleared when Dr. McCoy says so."

Kate drops her shoulders and throws her head back in frustration. She gathers her composure, takes a deep breath and apologizes. It is far easier to do this than fight her father. "I'm sorry I was rude but I am fine. Please sign off Dr. McCoy. Please?" McCoy begrudgingly sings off sending Kate into an elated dance around the room.

"You sure?" Jim asks second guessing Bones. "Her results really seemed to bother you."

"And that is the power of the CMO. I can ground anyone's ass even on a whim. If I have any concerns after I study these results I will cancel her clearance." Bones says superiorly watching Kate.

"You power hungry son of bitch," Jim jokes remembering several times Bones has implemented this on him in the past.

"Get out." Bones says gruffly but with a smile. "Some of us have to work today Jim."

Kate runs over to Bones and kisses him dramatically on the cheek. "You so rock. Today I shall deem it McCoy day and not give you once ounce of grief." Kate says playfully walking out.

"Day's early." He hollers as the doors close.

They leave Sick Bay and Kate follows her dad not talking. His pace is faster than normal indicating he is agitated but not as brisk as when he is mad. When he is mad, Kate almost has to run to keep up.

"Everything is going to be fine," Kate assures him rounding the corner to the gym.

Kirk stops in the hall and bends down to one knee so that he is eye level with Kate. His jaw is rigid with tension as he speaks. "I am taking a chance here for you. You say you don't feel like you can trust me but I am trying change that by letting you walk through these doors. I am placing all my trust in you that what you have said is truthful and honest to the best of your knowledge." He hugs her tight scaring Kate.

"Dad?" Kate asks with her voice shaking slightly as he releases her. At this second she wants to tell him about the Force incident on Deneb IV but what can she say. Dax and she were never able to discuss it and if she says she's scared he will pull the plug on the deal. "I love you. Thanks. I will make you proud."

"You always do when you behave." Jim takes her hand and leads her into the gym. She follows holding her breath and sees Dax standing on a mat along with Jack and Spock. "Master Dax," Kate screams running to him.

"Master?" Jack says with a disapproving grin at Jim. "Well hey they've come a long way from Heil." Jack says with thick sarcasm.

"Jack," Jim says almost pleadingly. "She needs this."

"My kids need a dog but haven't seen the 'we now allow pets along with felons' memo. You should check your outgoing mail box to make sure I am still in the loop." Jack's comments normally bring a smile to Kirk but even though on the surface it appears jovial, Kirk knows Jack can barely stand to be in the same room right now with him.

"You aren't staying here are you?" Kate asks annoyed as Dax instructs her to begin. "It's not a show. You can leave. I'll be fine."

"You need to concentrate little one," Dax begins knowing that this deal is being held together by a thread.

"Kate. It is Kate or Katherine. Pick one." Kirk yells from across the room. Dax's way of referring to her as youngling and little one are rankling his nerves.

"This is ridiculous." Kate flies up annoyed. "I can't do this with you staring and butting in. Either leave or it's over." Kirk sees Kate clearly forgetting the parameters of this activity. For as smart as she is Kirk can't believe that she has the short term memory of a dog chasing a squirrel on a leash.

"Fine. Jack escort Dax back to the Brig," Kirk says flatly. Jack pushes off the wall he is leaning against and draws the cuffs.

"What did you just say?" Shock spreads across Kate's face.

"This was a privilege and not a right. Against my better judgment I allowed this to occur. If you are not satisfied with my accommodations then it can end now." Kirk reminds Kate of who is in charge and what will happen if she pushes. Kate has been with Kirk long enough to know that when he gets all Captainy a line is drawn and she better not cross it.

"Kate the Force is always present in both calm and agitated environments. You need to be able to access it wherever you are no matter who is present. Try again." Dax has Kate reassume the meditation pose and they begin to work.

An hour later Bones arrives clasping a hand on Jim's shoulder. "How's it going? Are you still beaming down to Deneb for the meeting?"

"Damn," Kirk checks his watch. "So far it has been an hour of meditation and breathing exercises from what I can tell. It is like a yoga class from hell." Kirk says placing his hands on his hips. "No wonder it takes years to master this thing." Kate glares at Kirk for his flippant comment. "Ok times up for now. I have to go down planet and you need to eat something." Jim says hooking a thumb behind him towards the door.

"You go I am not hungry," Kate says indifferently and begins the balancing technique Dax showed her while trying to unsuccessfully access the Force. Kate is sure she is having so much trouble because Kirk is there.

"Wasn't and invitation honey. Let's go," Kirk says with a hint of sarcasm and waits to see Kate's next move. Kate doesn't move. She needs to practice more. She has to practice more.

"Can Dax and I work out in the gym after lunch?" Kate asks hopefully trying to get more time but not cross her dad directly. "I will go eat right now if you promise."

Kirk does not like the way Kate has subconsciously moved closer to Dax before posing her question. Kirk locks eyes with Dax who places a hand on Kate's shoulder and whispers in her ear. Jack instantly trains his weapon on Dax but Kate nods a response and walks toward Jim. "We were hungry anyways." Spock raises an eyebrow at Kirk and they follow her down the hall.

"Glad you have a choice in when you eat." Kirk alludes to the conversation in their quarter's this morning about choice and free will. "Should I ask what time Dax wants me to put you in bed or if you are still allowed to eat with Joanna." Kirk rapidly snaps his fingers at Spock gaining the Vulcan's attention. Kate rolls her eyes knowing Kirk is just trying to set her off. "We should ask Dax if Kate is allowed eat cheeseburgers. Might be some Jedi thing to avoid meat." Kirk is disgusted but has no one to complain to.

"I am making my own choices here. You are the one being the control freak," Kate says hotly trying to push past him.

"This little Jedi thing can stop as quickly as it has started. I realize it is important to you but it is a privilege not a right. I'd check my attitude at the door," Kirk turns to Spock reaching the mess hall.

"Go Captain. I will eat with Katherine and review the math concepts she still appears to have difficulty with until your return. Kirk looks back at Kate one last time and heads for the transporter room.

Kate slumps against the hallway wall and kicks the ground with her heel. "What do you think? You believe Kirk's shit about Jedi's sapping free will and all?" Spock is shocked to see Kate asking for advice. He has had minimal contact with her because of covering the Bridge so often. "Kirk thinks that it is crazy that you have to start Jedi School at birth and that by my age you are staring to work almost exclusively in your field. If it is what you want to do I don't see the problem. I have my whole life to have fun but now I need to work."

"I experienced a similar problem on Vulcan. I was top of my class and it was expected that I would join the Science Academy; however I chose to embrace my half human side and joined Star Fleet instead." Spock shares his similar predicament from years ago.

"You're only half Vulcan. They come more tightly wound than you." Spock glares but realizes Kate did not know this about him previously. "Bet that pissed everyone off when you joined Star Fleet."

"Vulcan's do not become pissed off. We control our emotions and use logic to guide us. It is true though that my fellow Vulcan's could not see the logical for themselves in my decision."

"Have you ever regretted your choice?" Spock is more interesting then Kate realized. She may have to try to engage him more.

"No. If I had followed the destiny chosen by others I would have perished on Vulcan along with the 4000 refugees the Enterprise saved." Spock still stands straight but has moved out of the center of the hallway.

"You don't know that. The Enterprise could have saved you." For someone who claims to not experience emotions she thinks that Spock can be a drama queen sometimes.

"Yes I do. Captain Kirk was assigned to a ship whose captain did not have the trust in him that Admiral Pike did. He would not have been able to stop the ship he was on and would have died along with all the other ships that Nero destroyed." Kate stares at him wide eyed and listening. "I am not saying I did anything to alter anyone's future but my presence did place Jim on the Enterprise where he would not have been otherwise." Spock sees Kate pondering his words. He gestures into the mess hall hoping to continue their conversation.

DEEP SPACE

The Star Jellies are moving towards the shining beacon. The once intense glow radiating through the stars is dimmer but still present. They reach out to contact the being that is emitting the feelings of love and hope but it flickers on and off like a candle. They are a curious but peaceful species who only look to explore the heavens so they proceed onward in their quest.

DENEB IV

"I want to thank Elder Zellin Zorn and the tribal council for the opportunity to share our knowledge with you and the citizens of Deneb IV. The Federation promises to provide technology, medicine, and friendship to you, the citizens of Deneb IV, for as long as you allow us. In return for your gracious gift of allowing us to build a new Federation star base above your planet we will be able to continue our peaceful mission to explore this universe. I thank you." Kirk finished up his speech and resists the urge to unbutton the tight collar of his dress uniform. He hates making speeches but silently thinks about how many times he will be in this position as they start their five year mission.

As Kirk dismounts the simple podium erected in front of the crowd the leader of the Bandi people, Zellin Zorn, grasps his hand in the traditional method of his people to show his support of Kirk and the Federation. "This is a great day for us Captain. Our two great nations will benefit from each other in ways I cannot even begin to dream about." Zorn reaches behind him and hands Kirk a plant dotted with small purple flowers. "This is the rarest of our flowers. It blooms only once every hundred years and when it does it is a sign of good fortune and peace to come. The tribal elders and I wish to extend one to you so that you make have good luck and fortune on your endeavors to explore the universe." Kirk takes the plant and looks at it. It is more of a scraggly bush but the arid plant does not boast much in the way of vegetation.

"Thanks Elder Zorn the Federation will treasure it." Kirk tucks it in the crook of his arm as he participates in the traditional handshake of the Bandi people. It is an awkward hand gesture especially with the plant balanced precariously in his arm but he manages to thank everyone and not drop the plant. They walk Kirk to the transporter pad and extend well wishes as he beams back to the Enterprise. He stares at the scraggly bush and figures he'll give it to Sulu. Sulu, if not the Botany department, will love it. Kirk arrives at Spock's quarters to pick up Kate.

"Come," Spock says as Kirk palms the lock to open the door. To his surprise Kate is sitting with Spock trying to mediate but once she sees her dad she jumps up to greet him. He figured they would be locked in a battle of math equations to the death.

"Dude, we were trying to save some time because I totally suck at meditating," Kate starts as Kirk sets down the plant to give her a hug, "but I still need a lot of work. I was able to access the Force once though. Did you bring me a present?" She eyes the purple blossomed plant on the table.

"Ugh if you want it you can have it," Kirk says. "I was going to give it to Sulu and botany. Apparently it blooms only once every hundred years."

Kate is trying to sense the life force of things on the ship but actually seeking out others feels kind of rude to her. With the ship being mostly metal and electronics she focuses on the plant. "I think Sulu will really like this. Wished it smelled though." Kate inhales deeply and suddenly her head is spinning and feels like she is on fire. The Force explodes out of her like before.

Kirk sees Kate go rigid and wobbles like she is going to fall over. He folds Kate into his arms. "Honey? Kate?" Kirk sees she can't focus and is having labored breathing. "McCoy to Spock's quarters medical emergency." He carries her to Spock's bed and sees sweat beading her brow. "Baby, Bones is coming." Kirk reassures her.

"Da..Da..Da" Kate tries to tell him how to help her but can't get the words out. Her heart is beating so incredibly fast and feels as if she can't breathe.

"I'm here sweetie," Kirk kisses her cheek thinking she is calling for him.

Kate has to make him understand. This Force connection is so much stronger than on Deneb IV. With 400 people on board the Enterprise the sounds of their thoughts are deafening. She can feel all their emotions slamming her like a brick wall from every direction: Anger, happiness, frustration, sadness. "Dax. Dax. Dax." Kate starts to say and tries to find him in the maelstrom of noise in her head.

Kirk is instantly on guard. Bones comes in and begins to scan Kate. The readings are off the charts and Bones gives her a hypo to relax her but it does nothing. Kate continues to pant and sweat is pouring off her skin in glistening waves. "Need Dax. Get Dax." Kate struggles to make the adults understand.

"Jim we have to get her to Sick Bay. I can't do anything here," Bones says scooping Kate up in his arms.

"No, Dax," Kate blurts out and Force shoves Bones across the room. Kirk and Spock stand stunned. "Dax. ." Kate whispers still stiff on the bed trying to let Dax know she needs his help.

Bones peels himself up off the floor and approaches the bed. "Did she do that?" Bones asks rubbing the back of his head where it impacted the wall.

Kirk does not have answers and needs them now. "Jack I need Dax brought up to Spock's quarters ASAP. He is doing something to Kate," Kirk barks the order and disconnects the comm. Several minutes later Jack comes barreling through the door with Dax cuffed in front of him. Dax takes one look at Kate and bolts for the bed.

"What did you do to her you fucking asshole? I trusted you." Kirk yells slamming Dax into the wall.

"I do not know but Kate is projecting through the Force greater than I have ever felt before. You need to let me help her disconnect from it." Dax calmly explains holding up his hands to be released. Kirk nods to Jack and Dax is at Kate's side. "How did this happen?" Dax inquires placing a hand on Kate's stomach. "Little one you need to stop the connection." He informs Kate.

"I don't know. I came back from Deneb IV. I hugged her. She saw the plant and then this." Kirk recalls the events and instantly the adults make the connection. Dax flies over to the plant and gingerly touches a leaf. He feels his connection increase and glances back at Kate. Bones begins running scans to test for allergic reactions to compounds from the purple flowered bush. Dax push Bones out of the way and closes his eyes placing one hand on Kate's forehead and stomach. The compounds of the plant have increased his Force sensitivity so that he can actually guide Kate to closing off the Force. Kate gasps deeply and begins to blink her eyes. She scampers back as far as she can on the bed and pulls her knees to her chest. Kirk and Bones push Dax out of the way as both men sit beside her. "What the fuck happened," Kirk says calmly but the tension and anger in his voice radiates throughout the room.

"I am not sure but once there was a plant called Bota. It was only found on a planet called Drongar and was used by the Jedi to amplify their Force powers. Jedi historians claim it was eradicated during the Clone Wars but if I had to guess, Deneb IV has a variant of it." Dax himself is slowly coming off the drug induced Force state and requires all his concentration to relay the information to the men in the room. "Bota could not survive outside it's natural environment so one could only use it on the planet surface. This is a mystery to me also."

"Get it in stasis," Kirk yells as Spock quickly takes it out of his room and down to Botany. He strokes Kate's hair with one hand as he holds her to his chest. Kate is breathing heavily with her face buried in his uniform trying to clear her head. "Baby, are you Ok." Kirk takes her face in his hands and she nods wiggling to be back into his arms. Kirk's arms are so strong and she feels so safe there. It has been so long since she felt safe.

"Kate you must not be afraid." Dax feels the panic still rolling off her through the Force. "It was stronger than you were ready for but you handled remarkable well. When we try again later,"

"Like fucking hell you are going to try again," Kirk says holding Kate tightly.

Kate trembles in his arms and her words come out muffled. "I lost control Dax. I hurt Bones. Oh my God what did I do." Kate breaks out in tears remembering Force pushing Bones across the room and the guilt of her actions causes actual pain in her chest. The idea of being a Jedi was always fun but the responsibility of it; always being in control was something Kate was not prepared for.

"Kate you did not realize what you were doing much like a door being sprung by a strong breeze." Dax says softly.

"Enough with your fucking metaphors, Jack take him back to the Brig." Kirk taps his comm badge. "Mr. Sulu set course for Deneb V warp factor 3."

"Three Sir," Sulu questions the choice of speed. Interplanetary jumps are often risky so impulse engines are typically the safest, although slower, method of travel.

"Yes. Mr. Sulu Three," Kirk's voice commands clearly not liking to have to reissue the order. He feels the slight lurch as the ship engages the Warp drive. With the Force connection broken the hypo is beginning to take effect and Kate can't keep her eyes open. She falls asleep in her father's arms.

"Go Jim. I'll stay with her." Bones says pulling Kate's sleeping form from Kirk's body and laying her back on Spock's bed. Jim gets up and walks to the Brig. At Warp factor five they will be arriving at Deneb V in less than thirty minutes which is twenty nine minutes too long for him.

As the Enterprise leaves orbit two Star Jellies appear in the same spot where the Enterprise just warped from. They feel the energy signature pulsing like a heart but do not find the being it was radiating from. The female chooses to travel down to the planet where the Force signature if faint but still there. Her mate floats above soaking the last bits of telepathic and Force energy from space. The female Star Jelly floats to the surface and hovers over a small tree. A being approaches her but she is not scared of it. She is curious and begins to gently probe its mind. The being is also curious but more scared. She sees the Zellin Zorn wants something. She uses her energy to replicate a drink of water and places it on the rock. The female Star Jelly hopes this will show him she comes in peace. He thinks of a fruit after taking a sip of the water and she provides that also. The female Star Jelly doesn't know malice or greed and is confused as more thoughts of desired items begin to cloud Zorn's mind. She begins to withdraw from the planet but is suddenly trapped by an energy field. She cannot get free nor contact her mate. Zellin Zorn begins to dream of a grand city and Space Station the Federation will be pleased to see. The Star Jelly female begins to replicate all the things the man is hoping for so that she will be released; but that will not come until 2364 when a new Enterprise D commanded by Captain Picard arrives to redesign Farpoint at Deneb IV. Like the blossom of the Bota flower it will be 100 years of captivity for her before she finds her mate among the stars.

Wookiepedia referenced for Bota.


	7. Chapter 7

Huge thanks to Lone Wolf O'Neill for all his great story ideas and getting me on track. Jenyln I am glad you like the STNG reference. Enjoy and review!

CH 7 Regrets

DENEB V

The Enterprise arrives on Deneb V and Kirk, true to his word, beams Dax down to Farpoint accompanied by Jack and two other red shirts. "You must take care of the little one. She was scared by the Bota but you need to encourage her to embrace the Force and not turn from it," Dax offers advice to Kirk hoping that his words will carry some weight. Even if they don't this little set back will not stop Dax from his goal of training Kate. The Dark Lady Sith Abeloth will come for her one day and Kate needs to be prepared for it even if her father chooses not to accept this. Jack will be so glad to have Dax off the ship. In his personal opinion both Kirk's are way to susceptible to the influence of the Jedi.

"Yeah," Kirk says drawing the word out sarcastically, "I'll get right on that."

"Hamden," Jack addressed the head of security for Farpoint Station. "Watch him closely," Jack warns hoping Hamden has read his reports about Dax's abilities. Daniel Hamden's team accepts the prisoner transfer and begins to walk Dax down the hall.

Kirk takes several steps towards the docking ring and can't let Dax go with everything on his mind. "Shit," he says and begins to sprint down the hall after Dax.

"Jim," Jack calls after him but doesn't follow. "Fuck," he yells knowing Kirk is chasing after Dax and not Hamden.

"Hamden, I need a second with the senior chief." Kirk hopes Hamden complies with his request. Once he had officially relinquished Dax to Farpoint Station, Dax became Mike Smith's problem and not his. If he follows protocol, Hamden could refuse Kirk's request and make him go through Mike to see Dax but Hamden simply steps back and allows Kirk a moment of privacy. Dax calmly looks at Kirk. "How strong will she get, in the Force I mean," Kirk whispers close to Dax's ear. Kirk is very concerned about Kate's aggressive display of Force use even if it was purely accidental. "Will she be able to control it as she gets older?"

"Captain, Kate's connection will not grow from a seed into a plant unless it is given what it needs." Dax's answer is cryptic and Kirk needs direct facts. He is getting pissed off with the mind games these Jedi play. Kirk has always been one for direct answers.

"Seriously? No more metaphors. And what the hell does that mean anyways? Fucking plant?" Kirk knows he only has a few minutes and tries to calm down before he speaks again. "My job as her father is to protect her from harm and I need a straight answer. Will the Force begin to manifest itself independent of training?" Kirk narrows his question and tries not to hold his breath for the answer. Either way he will love Kate no matter what but if she does begin to manifest the Jedi powers in adolescence it will be a whole new ball game for him to establish his authority as her father.

Against everything Dax has been told by Lauren about Kirk being stubborn, obstinate, and occasionally arrogant, he genuinely likes Kirk. Under the bravado and brawn, Dax knows Kirk is a kind, intelligent human being whose main goal as a husband and father is to protect his family. "Lauren was a fool to ever leave you Jim. She is a better person with you. You need you to know that she loves you and Kate more than you will ever know."

"Interesting way to show it," Kirk shakes his head slightly at Dax's remarks. "Happy wives don't take off and leave their husbands."

"The Jedi have their ways of doing things but not everyone agrees with Jedi Council on their decisions about marriage and offspring. Yes it is odd that she did not marry a Jedi but it has happened before. You are Kate's father and as such I believe you should have certain rights over Kate's upbringing." Kirk stares at Dax like he is an idiot. Dax opens up with the force projecting feelings of truth, honesty, and love. "A Jedi's power maybe innate but unless it is cultivated and learned it will manifest only as….luck?" Describing the Force as luck may not be the best word for it but it is something this Captain will understand. "Kate will be able to live a full and happy life without the Force but I pray you do not let that happen. The Force is strong in her and to not let her maximize her potential in it would be a disservice. I only ask that you do not dismiss her needs or questions about the Force when it arises. Master Shan explained that you are willing to let her make a choice for her destiny at an appointed age. Please allow Kate that choice." Kirk stares at Dax and realizes that for the first time one of these God Damned Jedi actually gave him a straight answer.

"Thank you. Maybe if we had more honesty at the start this situation," Kirk indicates the restraints, "this would never have occurred." He shakes Dax's hand and Hamden leads him down the hall to the Brig. Kirk watches Dax until they disappear around the corner debating if he made the right decision as a father because he had no other decision as a Captain.

READY ROOM ENTERPRISE

Kirk waits in his Ready Room for the senior staff to assemble. Regardless of how fucked up his family situation is the Enterprise crew has a job to do. He takes a huge swallow of his coffee before beginning. Kirk does not remember the last good night's sleep he had and it is starting to wear on him. "OK our last assignment before shipping out on our Five year mission is to mediate the current controversy between the Water Holders versus Water Sharers. Deneb II has provided the Federation with a major source of dilithum for over a hundred years. This little tiff between the Water Holders and Water Sharers is stopping those shipments," Kirk summarizes the communiqué from Star Fleet headquarters like it is the front page of a newspaper. He takes another sip of his coffee and continues. "Admirals Archer and Kormac both agree that this needs to be resolved. This is a landmark decision boys and girls because those two never agree on anything." Kirk's flippant response draws what passes for annoyance in Spock and chuckles from the other staff. The fights between the two Admirals are legendary. Although Star Fleet is not a military organization per se, the group that supports Kormac are known as pansy ass bastards and the ones that support Archer are war mongering dictators. Kirk has never really decided which camp he was in but tends to typically side with Archer's views over Kormac's.

"Captain, the Prime Directive article 12 states that we are not able to take action to support one faction over another in an interplanetary dispute. What exactly does the Admiralty want us to do? If we openly support one side over the other we are in direct violation of article 12." Spock is perplexed by how to handle such a delicate situation that straddles Star Fleets most basic tenet which is not to interfere with non-Federation planets.

"That's the rub isn't it," Kirk says disgustedly. "Don't save the citizens of Nibiru because they have nothing to offer us but save the citizens of Deneb II because they have the dilithium." Kirk is still pissed that he almost lost the Enterprise over saving Spock's ass in the volcano. How the rule of preventing an injustice to a Federation citizen, which was one of only three Federation rules for breaking the Prime Directive, didn't apply then god only knows. "The actual verbiage," Kirk scans the document to quote it correctly, "is that the Enterprise will arbitrate the meeting between the two opposing parties. The Federation will not negotiate for one side in particular. Apparently semantics is the way around the Prime Directive." Kirk sees the annoyance in the senior staff's face and presses on. "Deneb II is supposed to be a paradise so let's at least try to enjoy our last stop before we shove off. Get your shore leave requests to me by 0630 hours so I can start authorizing leaves by 0800 hours."

"Is the political climate safe for shore leave?" Jack asks.

"There is nothing in our scans of the planet or the communique to suggest otherwise. Both King Breccan and Johan Merling have made pledges to the Federation to come to an agreement. Archer feels that the two sides are just posturing but the negotiations will be over in a day or two at the most. I trust Admiral Archer's assessments a hell of a lot more than Kormac. Archer may be an asshole but he is a cautious asshole. I have never heard of him sending Star Fleet into a situation unprepared. Typically Archer sends more guns into a situation than than needed." Kirk says. Jack's own information confirms everything Kirk has said but something still feels off.

Kirk sees no one has questions so he promptly dismisses the staff and begins to look through the vast amounts of paperwork stored in his PADD. He spends the next hour signing requisitions and approving shore leave slips. He stretches his hunched shoulders out knowing he could finish up his paperwork far more comfortably in his quarters. He gathers up the PADD's submitted to him from Alpha crew and heads out. Kirk enters his room and sees Kate spread out on his bed and Bones asleep on his couch. He covers Kate up with the blankets she has kicked off and moves to his desk to begin the official reports covering Deneb IV's treaty with the Bandi and the charges against Senior Chief Aeron Dax leaving out any mention of Kate's involvement. In the quiet of the Captain's quarters he makes more progress than he ever thought possible. He can actually see the light at the end of the tunnel through the mounds of paperwork he has neglected.

"You should get some sleep Jim," Bones says groggily waking up on the couch hearing the rhythmic clicks of Kirk typing. Bones sits up and rubs his head feeling a small bump rising where he impacted the wall. The action is not lost on Jim.

"You should see a doctor about that bump," Jim casually jokes finding some humor that Bones has to be treated by Adam Reed. Bones gives him a sour look and leans forward on the couch. "How are you really," Jim says in earnest. He knows it was an accident but it was his daughter that caused the injury and Jim feels guilty about it.

"I'm fine," Bones growls but sees the guilt in Jim's eyes about Kate's involvement. He looks at Jim with a serious expression on his face and his tone softens. "She didn't mean it Jim."

Jim throws down his stylus and leans back in the chair locking his hands behind his head. Bones knows that this particular body gesture by Kirk means frustration or guilt in a situation. "I know and I talked to Dax about it before transferring him to Hamden. It seems that all our worries about Kate morphing into a Jedi super soldier are unfounded. Dax claims that Kate's latent Force abilities will not manifest unless she trains to use the Force and now without a Jedi instructor she won't have the chance to become a full-fledged Jedi."

Bones seeing the strife in his friend's face and hears it in Jim's words. "Is that fine with you?" Bones asks.

Kirk takes a minute to form his response. "Yeah, I mean what other option do I have except bringing Dax back on board and that isn't going to happen." A pang of sadness stabs in his chest. Kate was so happy to train in the Force, but Kirk still believes that Kate needs to be more mature before trying to use the Force. Her accidental Force push of Bones when she did not get her way re-enforced this idea.

"Get some sleep Jim," Bones orders getting up from the couch. Kirk looks at his watch and realizes it is already after midnight as the door slides shut marking Bones 'departure. He rubs his face with his hands and decides to take Bones' advice. He walks into his bedroom and gently lays down in bed beside Kate not even crawling under the covers. He is exhausted and is asleep even before his head hits the pillow.

0600 hours the next day

Kate wakes up in her dad's bed. She looks over and sees he has fallen asleep on top of the covers waiting for her to wake up. Kirk is a very light sleeper and is instantly awake sensing her stare at him. He reaches over and brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The room is dark but the lights from the living room cast a soft glow on Kirk's face. Kate swallows deeply trying to organize her thoughts before she speaks. "It happened before," she whispers and Kirk gives her a tiny smile letting her know that he has already figured that out but she continues anyway. "Yesterday on Deneb IV when I was sunbathing. I made a Force connection and I couldn't stop it." Kate feels numb. Her dad has trusted her to tell him everything and she should have before they started training in the Security Gym. Maybe if she had told the truth then she wouldn't have used her powers to accidentally hurt Bones. "I never meant to hurt Bones, I swear it. I just needed him to get Dax." Kate's eyes begin to fill but she refuses to cry. "I'm scared to try again. I won't use the Force to hurt anyone." Kate makes the statement almost as if it is a pledge to herself instead of a promise to Kirk.

"I know baby and Bones does too. It wasn't your fault. Dax and I had a long talk and he thinks it had something to do with the Bota bush I was given by Zellin Zorn." Kirk sees relief flash across Kate's face.

"I don't ever want to use the Force again," Kate says and curls her back into Kirk's body so that she doesn't have to look at him. "You were right. It is dangerous and stupid to become a Jedi."

"Whoa I said that it could be dangerous in the wrong hands," Kirk corrects Kate. "Someone like Zala Tsu… she should have been kicked out of the program but you wouldn't ever use it like the Sith."

"They don't kick you out dad," Kate half laughs. "Sith Jedi actually just leave and then we have to go get them and stop them from hurting other people. I don't want to hurt people so I guess I am going to be the first Jedi to take a stroll down _Wash Out Row_." Kirk winces slightly at Kate's reference to not being good enough. _Wash Out Row_ was a derogatory term for the exit behind the termination building at Star Fleet Academy for cadets who couldn't cut it.

"You are not a wash out honey. You just haven't gotten a fair shake in a long time. If mom were here I bet you would be awesome but you have no one to teach you." Kirk assures her wrapping his arms around her tight. "Remember what it said about trying and failing? Failing is acceptable but failing because you don't give a damn or because you're scared to try isn't OK either." He can feel Kate's body tense and cuts her off before she can respond. "I'm just saying that when the time is right you can't be scared to try again." Kirk kisses the top of her head and gets up. They should be in orbit around Deneb II by now and it is going to be a long day. "Look I have to arbitrate the conflict on Deneb II but it should only take until this afternoon. "Let's get some of that non-thin air food for dinner," he jokes and hears Kate snicker. "I will comm you later." Kate watches him leave the room to shower and rolls back over. She is so stressed out and guilty she falls back to sleep effortlessly. She can't hide from Bones forever but she is going to try.

DENEB II

Kirk sits trying to look like he is attending to the angry words being thrown at King Breccan from Johan Merling but his mind is wandering. So far the main point of contention is that Merling's group, the Water Sharers, feels that King Breccan's group, the Water Holders, is not adequately dividing the wealth from the dilithium mines or making any attempt to ease the work by his people. When the angry words become a verbal onslaught, Kirk steps in to settle both groups down. "Gentleman, we need to get back to the main issue if we are ever going to solve this. Being a constitutional monarchy, has the current method of distributing the technology given to you by the Federation ever been brought to the Parliament floor for discussion?" Kirk tries to get the two sides back to speaking terms. From what he can tell the whole point to the conflict between King Breccan and Merling is that the Water Sharers feel like they are getting the short end of the stick from the Water Holders.

"Yes Captain, several times but the 50/50 split of the Federation's payment of technology and medicine is no longer acceptable to his faction. They want and 80/20 split and we cannot allow that," King Breccan answers Kirk question.

"We are the ones doing all the work while you sit in your beautiful city and reap all the benefits. The Water Sharer's live a subsistence life in the desert mining the dilithium and farming your food. And we are no longer willing to provide the labor without a greater share of the rewards," Merling hisses.

As the shouts and threats get louder Kirk realizes that tempers are running too hot right now to accomplish anything positive. "Might I suggest we take a break until tomorrow morning and resume talks tomorrow when everyone has a chance to cool down?"

"You will be lucky if I choose to return tomorrow. Or you may just regret it," Merling warns and walks out of the room.

King Breccan exhales deeply once Merling has left the room. "I am sorry for that display Captain but they are a covetous lot and I am not sure waiting until tomorrow will solve this problem. I sincerely regret the way the Water Sharers have lived but changing a planet's perspective takes more than a week."

Kirk sneaks a glance at this watch and realizes they have debated over the same issue for over four hours now. He needed a break if even if they did not. Kirk plans to read up more on Denebian Law and try to find a loophole to move these talks along. He does see Merling's point even if he can't admit to it. The Water Holders live in a glistening city surrounded by a climate controlled weather system creating a paradise while the Water Sharers live in semi-desert conditions and mud houses. Water is rationed but not scarce for the Water Sharers but fountains and pools line the city streets in the Water Holders cities. The disparity between the haves and have not's is plain for anyone to see. Since the meeting is officially over Jim offers his opinion to King Breccan. "Have you ever thought of tera-forming the entire planet and not just your Water Holder cities? Might make the Water Sharers more amenable to the 50/50 split you have going now." Jim hopes King Breccan will see that Merling is correct and that the distribution of wealth is grossly in favor of the Water Holders. They are 20% of the planets population and consist of the aristocracy or educated upper middle class. They are the doctors, lawyers, teachers, business owners, and law enforcement. The other 80% of the population of Deneb II, the Water Sharer's, are the work force of the planet: miners, framers, construction workers and such. It doesn't take a political or military analyst to see that this situation is not going to work out for the best in the future. If they did not have a planet full of dilithium, Kirk doubts that the Federation would even open relations with such a world.

"I agree with you Captain. For years I have tried to improve the lives of the Water Sharer's but others in my family do not see the value in it." King Breccan sighs deeply. "We have four continents each ruled by one member of my family with myself as the head. Last year we passed a resolution in Parliament to extend the environmental shield by 10,000 acres a year. It does not sound like much but it benefits no one to extend the field without infrastructure. Our plan was to build each 10,000 acres with homes, schools, hospitals, parks and industry but progress moves slower on the other continents." King Breccan looks to Kirk with hopeful eyes. "I plan to re-negotiate our agreement with the Federation for more tera-forming satellites as payment for the dilithium rather than hard currency. We do not have the technology to create these satellites for ourselves but if the Federation agrees to give us more satellites, it will force the members of my family to speed up our end of the bargain. I want to make the lives easier for the Water Sharers." King Breccan is interrupted by a curly haired child about three years old that bolts through the doors of the King's private meeting room into his arms. She is followed by an austere woman that Kirk assumes is her nanny, yelling for her to stop and come back here. The little Princess pretends she doesn't even exist.

"It is 12:00 and you promised to come see the new puppies," Kyrie announces firmly with a slight pout. She pretends to be cross with her father and crosses her arms over her chest.

Breccan laughs at his daughter. "You must mind your manners. How did you know if I was finished here or not," King Breccan playfully scolds his young daughter.

She leans forward as if to tell a great secret to her dad. "I listened at the door and when the shouting stopped I figured that mean man was gone," Kyrie says as seriously as a three year old can. Kyrie looks side to side like Merling might jump out from behind the curtains.

Kirk laughs out loud drawing her attention to him. "What is so funny Sir," Kyrie asks.

"I have a daughter named Kate, Princess Kyrie and you and she could be twins. She is smart, and pretty, and as wise as you. That man did yell a lot." Kirk lays on the compliments thickly and Princess Kyrie grins from ear to ear. "Speaking of daughters, I really should get back to mine your highness. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow King Breccan," Kirk formally bows and walks out hearing the giggles and laughter between the King and his little princess enjoying a private moment.

ENTERPRISE

Kirk is beamed back aboard the Enterprise and sees Spock waiting for him. "Did the negotiations go better than expected," Spock is surprised to see the Captain smiling. The last time he'd checked in with Kirk, it sounded like he was ready to throttle either one or both of the participants in the arbitration.

"No it sucked but the King's got this adorable three year old that reminded me of a younger Kate." Kirk unbuttons his collar as they walk the halls. "How are we doing with unloading the equipment?"

"Everything is on schedule and should be unloaded and on the planet in the next hour. I did take the liberty of adjusting the shore leave times. It was more efficient to issue six hour leave periods rather than twelve-hour ones. You did request to have as many crew members rotate off the Enterprise as possible." Spock states it like Kirk actually has a say in the matter. He has already issued the leaves and in one hour they would be rotating the next group on planet. Kirk loves the efficiency of his XO.

"Fine," Kirk says reaching his quarters. "You and Uhura should go now. You both haven't been on a shore leave together since I don't know when. Give me ten minutes to change and I will be on the bridge."

Kirk sees the equivalent of Spock squirming like Kate because he wants to ask for something but does not know how to go ahead. Kirk enjoys the slight discomfort of Spock for a second. It must be a doozy because Spock is always direct and never has a problem telling Kirk the truth. Spock's honest to a fault stance has annoyed Jim in the past but in hind sight usually has valid points. "Nyota and I were hoping to switch leave shifts with you Captain." Spock stares slightly off to the side of Kirk as he talks. "I have been informed that the….sunsets are remarkably beautiful and,"

Kirk cannot believe that no emotion Spock is attempting to be romantic. The though scares and humors Jim. "You sly dog you," Jim laughs clapping his XO on the shoulders. "Consider it done. Take a double shift and I have a box of chocolate for you. Trust me it is the one thing that you and Uhura can both get some pleasure out of," Kirk raises his eyebrows like a high school boy about to get lucky drawing a frustrated look from an embarrassed Spock. Jim quickly walks into his quarters before Spock can say anything.

"Kate honey you in here," Kirk calls out in the silent, dark apartment and checks Kate's room figuring she has her earphones on and can't hear him. That is typical in the Kirk household and Kirk makes a metal note to permanently set the sound controls to a reasonable level the next time he gets his hands on her device. Kate is not in her room so Kirk figures she is out with the kids. He decides to change first and then comm her. He takes off his dress shirt and turns on the light to his bedroom. Kate groans from under the covers and pulls them over her face blocking out the light. "Are you still in bed?" Kirk is surprised to find her there. He and Kate are early risers by nature so to find her in bed at 1230 hours shocks him. "Get up we are going down to Deneb II for lunch and sightseeing. "

"Every planet is a pile of dust and rocks dad. There are no sights to see," Kate responds glumly from under the covers. Kirk can't believe that she is refusing to leave the ship but then realizes she has only seen the hot spots of the Milky Way like Khitomer, the moon colony, and Deneb IV. She did visit Deneva briefly but it and mostly at night. Kate sits up the bed looking at Kirk disappointed.

"Fine no sights but we can play some ball in the park. The Farpoint game is next week and this time you are cleared to be the catcher. "Kirk says throwing his dress uniform on her head. "Fresh air will do you some good."

Kate's face brightens for a moment but she worries about seeing Bones. "We can just stay her if you want?" She starts to pick at her nails hating that she just turned down the chance to go planet side but it's better than possibly running into him and Joanna.

Kirk can tell she is still feeling guilty about the Bones situation. "And have you turn into a mynock," he says with a raised inflection on the last word hoping he got the term right. When Kate rolls her eyes he knows he did. "Come on. We only get five hours because I have to relieve Spock on the bridge at 1730 hours." Kate flies up and runs to her room to throw on some clothes. Kate may not want to see Bones but the thought of spending some time with Kirk alone excites her.

DENEB II PARK

"Can we get a dog?" Kate asks walking through the park on Deneb II seeing kid a kid play catch with a yellow shaggy haired mutt. With only two people and no batting cage to catch the balls she hits, the batting practice ends faster that it started. After about ten hits they decide to grab a late lunch. They walk around eating something reminding Kirk of a hot dog. As long as it is not a green vegetable, Kate eats pretty much anything.

"No," Kirk responds instantly. "How would we ever take care of a dog on a Starship? It's not like you can open the patio door and let them out when they needed it."

"Yeah but I was thinking about that," Kate says skipping in front of him to make sure she has his full attention, "personal transporter pads in every room. Dog does its business and then poof," Kate wipes her hands clean for emphasis, "out the transporter into space. No mess." Kate is entirely serious but Kirk laughs at her plan. Kate is tenacious when she sets her mind to something and Kirk sees the dog thing will haunt him for a long time.

"Sorry squirt but I can't bend the rules on that one. One day maybe when we get back to Earth." He sees Kate does not like his answer but brushes off her disappointment with a half-smile. He is willingly to cross, bend and break many rules for her but a dog is not one of them. Besides with five other kids on the Enterprise one dog would lead to a kennel. Before Kate he thought of Jo, Erika, Cam ,John, and Ronin almost as his kids so he couldn't do it for them he can't do it for Kate; moreover even though he is lax with many Star Fleet rules, crew pets is not one of them.

"But can't we even talk about," she whines. Kirk turns to Kate to quell the brewing argument and sees several men running along the roofs of the buildings lining the street. He scans the area around the park and all the buildings have men taking up positions. He watches them raise weapons and target the square. Kirk's body reacts before his words form lunging on top of Kate as fire rains down on the plaza below. He waits for the rounds to stop, covering Kate as best as he can while activating his comm unit.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Beam all staff back aboard immediately." Fire begins to rain down again and Kirk half crawls, half drags Kate to the tree for some cover. Since they are boxed in the tree isn't perfect but at least covers them somewhat.

Shots ricochet everywhere. He hears Kate mumbling something into his shirt and he mindless whispers consoling thoughts as he waits for Scotty to beam him aboard but it does not occur. "Kirk to Enterprise, any day now on the beam out." He tries to keep his voice casual not to alarm Kate. He knows that Deneb II is less technologically advanced than the Federation but is shocked to see them using projectile weapons instead of phasers.

"They won't hit us. They won't hit us. They won't hit us." Kirk leans back off Kate to check to see if she has been hit and hears Kate whisper over and over. Kate knows that they are in trouble and tries to think about being safe with Kirk. She tries to imagine they are safe on the Enterprise in bed watching the telepresentor. This mental image allows her to be calm enough to draw the Force protectively around them so they are not hit.

Suddenly a bright white flash fills the sky followed seconds later by a sonic boom shaking the ground. Again Kirk throws himself on top of Kate pressing her into the tree trunk as the sky turns from blue with white clouds to sea green with stripes of gold. Realization of what is occurring dawns on Kirk. He instantly pulls his phaser and points it at a random spot. He shoots but nothing happens. "We're in trouble," his whispers under his breath tossing the useless weapon away.


	8. Chapter 8

Co-written by Lone Wolf O'Neill. Enjoy and review!

CH 8 TRAPPED

ON DENEBII IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE EXPLOSION

"What happened?" Kate stares at the sky and can smell a faint electrical charge in the air.

"Shit," Kirk says attempting to activate his comm badge again. He gets nothing, not even static. "Some sort of EMP bomb must have gone off."

"A bomb?" Kate looks around for any sign of explosion. "Are you sure? What kind of bomb doesn't leave a trace?" Kate has seen her fair share of explosions and this doesn't make any sense.

"Yeah baby. See an EMP bomb is designed to ignite high in the atmosphere so there is no impact crater. EMP's fry anything with an electronic circuit board so your troops can be right in the middle of the bomb but not be hurt. It's why our comm units are dead." Kirk knows Kate wants more answers but he does not have time to give her any. "We need to get some cover." Kirk says out loud both as a way to relay the information to Kate and to keep his thoughts straight. He surveys the open grassy expanse and sees an alley off to his right that they might just be able to reach now that the snipers have stopped and left the roof tops. Kirk grabs Kate's wrist firmly in his hand and looks at her.

"You're hurting me," Kate says trying to pull her hand free from Kirk's grasp.

Kirk ignores her and adjusts the angle on her wrist but not the strength of his grip. He can't afford for Kate to slow down or panic if the gun fire begins again. "We are going to run over there to that alley. We need to be fast Ok. Go." Kirk is on his feet before he finishes his statement jerking Kate along with him. Kate is a fast runner but she is no match for Kirk's longer stride. Her feet barely touch the ground as he pulls her by the wrist the full twenty yards to the alley way. Kirk swings her behind a garbage receptacle and blocks her with his body planning his next move. Kate pants heavily trying to catch her breath.

"We need to get out of the city. Han always said if we got into trouble to run far, hide deep, and he would come for us." Kate is slowly getting her breathing under control and rubs her wrist as she speaks. Kirk can see red finger imprints where was holding her.

"You Ok," he nods towards the wrist she is rubbing. "Sorry I didn't realize I was holding you so tight." For the first time since he met Kate he is glad she did not have the protect upbringing of Joanna or Erika. Kate is sitting calmly like this is a normal occurrence. Kirk doesn't know what he would be doing if she was hysterically crying or panicking.

Kirk knows they have to move but where. He looks down the alley for a door or a way off the street. Kirk clasps Kate's hand in his and stands up preparing to move to the door he sees half way down the alley. He pulls Kate along behind him using the shadows to hide their movements the best he can. He tentatively tries the handle and finds it is locked. He let's go of Kate's hand to find the manual override to open the door on the control panel. With the circuits fried he can't hotwire it open.

"Hey Mister," Kate calls out to Kirk after about a minute.

"Just a second. I'm almost there," Kirk responds looking at the black scorched electrical components. He is so focused on opening the door it doesn't initially register to him that Kate did not call him Dad.

"Step away from the door," a voice says clipping Kirk between the shoulder blades with a rifle. Kirk drops to his knees from the blow and Kate tries to control her body from giving away that they know each other.

Kate has to do something to get their attention off of Kirk. Four against two is not a fair fight but doable she thinks if they can get the right diversion. "My parents will hunt you down and kill you if you fucking touch me," Kate hisses lunging forward to place her body between the gunman and Kirk. "My dad doesn't exactly walk the straight line of the law on Deneb V. If he finds out what you are doing to me he will fuck up your day." Kate's gaze is fierce and doesn't waver from the gunman's eyes. She has seen enough mercenaries in her years to know that whoever this guy is he is not a native of Deneb II. He stares at Kate knowing she is lying. "I don't care if you believe me or not but when he comes and he rips your ass out of your throat with one hand I promise not to say I told you so." The conviction in her words rattles the gunman and he looks to the others in his group.

"So who the fuck is your father kid and why would he let you come here today of all days," one of the gunmen asks Kate.

"With my last name I go where I please and I wanted to see what I could steal from the palace before you guys did." She states for the reason she is on planet during the coup. "Oh and my dad is the fucking one who funded your little operation here and I don't mean the God Damned handler that paid you." Kate is pulling this out of her ass. From their clothes, accents, and the way they just shot innocent people Kate knows they are mercenaries. If there is one thing she learned from Han it was that operations like these had bosses who reported to bosses who reported to bosses. She is banking that these guys only know their handler and not the real brains of the operation. She only has to bluff long enough to create a diversion.

A tall man in a leather vest grabs Kate by the front of her shirt lifting her off the ground to his eye level. Kate hangs perfectly still in his grasp. Kirk slowly stands and begins running various scenarios through his mind trying to come up with a plan to get out of this. "What do you think Blackburn? Think this little bitch is telling the truth." The gunman now identified as Blackburn shrugs his shoulders. He pulls Kate inches from his face and she can smell alcohol and smoke on his breath as he speaks. "You telling the truth or trying to protect this little pussy," he asks.

"Actually I am lying," Kate says with a small smile curling on her face as she simultaneously kicks him in the ball and lands a sickening smack upwards to his nose. From her angle she doesn't break it but shoves it into his sinus cavity killing him instantly. Kate doesn't realize he's dead and snap kicks the side of his head knocking him over as he dropped to his knees. She pulls the pistol from his holster as he falls backwards Kirk sees her make a move and reacts instantly. Kirk kicks Blackburn in the knee shattering his knee cap. He grabs the gun and shoots him before snapping off another shot dropping the man behind the one that was holding Kate. Kirk and Kate train their guns on the fourth assailant who randomly is pointing back and forth at Kate and Kirk. "Drop you weapon now asshole," Kate orders bringing a small smile to Kirk's face despite the desperateness of their situation.

"Cool down there killer," he says sarcastically to Kate and then his expression turns icy as he walks forward shielding Kate with his body. "Up against the wall," he orders to the last standing assailant.

"That was a bad fucking move there buddy," the assailant says not lowering his gun looking at the two men Kirk killed and the one Kate unknowingly killed. "We are going to fuc," he starts but Kate shoots him in the arm holding the gun. She could tell by his body language that he was going to make a move and Han said to never leave anyone standing in situations like this. He reflexively drops his weapon as a sneer crosses his face. "You need to be taught a lesson in manners you little bitch," he says rage clouding his judgment as he approaches Kate. Kirk doesn't hesitate and shoots him in the chest dropping him dead.

"That's my job buddy," Kirk says picking up the fallen weapons. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Kirk snaps at Kate. "You could've gotten us killed." He stuffs two pistols into the waistband of his pants and pulls his shirt over them.

"We needed a distraction is what I was thinking. I think a thank you is in order instead fuck you," Kate pouts. Kirk gives her an 'are you serious look' and shakes his head in disbelief at Kate's perception that this is some sort of war game. Kate looks at the man she just killed. "Should we find some way to tie him up so he can't come after us?"

Kirk sees that Kate doesn't realize he is dead and that she has just killed a man. At least Kirk hopes this is the case and not that she has done it before and is becoming immune to the concept of taking a life. He pulls the gun from hands and grabs her wrist. "Watch your mouth and stay behind me," he orders running down the alley the opposite way from where they entered. Kate begins to bitch about the injustice of Kirk's statement as he shoves her into the wall with his arm as a group of rebels run in front of the alley's opening. "Could we hold off on this little conversation until we are back on the Enterprise," he says raising his eyebrows. Kate exhales loudly and follows him as they reach the end of the alley. Kirk peaks around the corner and sees a store to his left. "We are going to go left and into the store." He takes a deep breath, makes sure the path is clear, and signals Kate around his body. They reach the door and enter the store. The blinds are drawn and it is dark.

"Give me back my gun," she snaps once inside but before Kirk can respond there is movement at the back of the store. Kirk aims his weapon at the sound.

"Don't hurt us," a middle aged balding man says rising from behind the counter with his hands up. "It is only me, my wife, and my two daughters. We don't want any trouble." Kirk lowers his weapon slowly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. This is my daughter." Kirk puts a hand on Kate's shoulder trying to appear less threatening. "We got caught outside and are only looking for a place to lay low until help arrives."

"Are you with Star Fleet?" The man asks anxiously knowing that Kirk is not from Deneb II by his clothes and accent. "I will give you everything I have if you get my family out." Kirk sees the desperation in the balding man's face.

"Of course we will," Kate assures him with a soft smile. "The Federation will move heaven and Earth to save all of us. This is Vyk Drago and I am his daughter Brea. He works at the new Federation Science Academy on Deneb V as a history professor. We decided to take a trip to check out Deneb II before classes start." Kirk is amazed and frightened with her ability to switch from attempted murder to relief worker in less than five minutes. He also is glad that she was smart enough not to tell this man their real identities but he needs her to stop talking so he can find out what is going on.

"What is happening here," Kirk asks accepting a bottle of water from the man and handing it to Kate. She takes a big drink and hands to back to her dad. Kirk drinks as the man explains what he knows.

"Merling's group has been threatening to take over the city for several months now but no one thought he was serious. The name's Jalik," he says extending his hand. "So when do you think the Federation will send help?"

"Dunno but it might be a while. Do you have any maps to show a way out of the city?" Kirk hands the bottle of water back to Kate. "Finish that," he orders. Although the dilithium is the major export of the planet, water is the main currency here. It didn't take a genius to see that the current situation of 100 Water Sharers for every one Water Holder was a revolution in the making.

"Why would you want to leave the city? There is nothing out there but dust, dirt, and contaminated water wells. You wouldn't last a day." Jalik says. Gunshots ring out from the street and he ducks behind the counter.

"Is there a back way out of here? Backdoor? Basement? Anything?" Kirk says anxiously hearing the sounds of broken glass, screams, and gunshots coming from the other side of the wall. He knows they are going door to door and this is their next stop in looking for whatever it is they are looking for. Kirk prays they aren't looking for him and Kate.

The door is suddenly kicked in and five armed Water Sharer's burst into the room. Kirk jumps in front of Kate with his hands raised. He realizes that they can't be looking for Kate and him or they would have reacted by now. "We don't want any trouble," Kirk calmly states.

"Out on the street now," the rebel orders waving his gun at him and Kate. Kirk firmly takes her hand and begins to lead her to the door. "Not you Jalik. You and I have some business to discuss." Three of the five men shove past Kirk grabbing the women behind the bar. Kate hears the girls scream and the sounds of glasses being knocked off the bar.

"Please don't do this. Don't hurt them I will give you anything," Jalik pleads hearing his wife and daughters screaming for help.

"We can't just leave them?" Kate whispers to Kirk as several shots ring out behind him causing Kate to jump and try to turn around. Kirk locks his arm holding her hand and pulls it sharply to his side throwing Kate into him.

"Keep walking," he orders her sharply as they exit the store and blink several times adjusting their eyes to the bright sunlight.

"They killed them," Kate says panting staring up at Kirk starting to panic slightly. This scene reminds her of the chaos that occurred during the evacuation of Dubrillion except then she had a clear way off the planet. There is no Millennium Falcon waiting to carry her and Kirk to safely here and she feels defenseless. Kirk sees the rebels herding groups of people onto the street in long lines and panic begins to grip his chest. He knows this is going to be a wholesale slaughter. He has seen this before on Tarsus IV but back then it was him on his own. He only had to worry about getting himself out but now he has Kate to worry about. Suddenly Kate opens her hand up and whispers, "Let me go. We are safer if they think we don't know each other." Kirk knows Kate is not prepared for a situation like this but that she does grasp some of the reality they are in. Although she is right that because he is holding her hand she becomes leverage against him, Kirk can't do it. He can't let her go. Kate wiggles her hand trying to break Kirk's grip without being obvious.

"Stop it now," Kirk says sternly adjusting his grip and holding her hand tighter.

"No you stop it and think you fucking asshole." Kate knows that when she curses it drives Kirk insane and she needs him to snap back into reality. Kate needs Kirk to be a Captain and not a father. The pissed off fatherly glare he sends her let's Kate know it did the trick. "I won't let them use me against you. I will not leave your side but we can't be seen as a pair." She hisses tugging harder. She sees the conflict in his eyes as he looks down at her. "I am not alone. You are here and will get us out of this. I am not scared," she says in a softer tone trying to alleviate the fears she knows Kirk is hiding from her. "Besides I've been in worse situations before," she says flippantly with a half smile. "Way worse." She lays the bravado on as thick as she can manage and on some level she does believe it. She was alone when Sernpidal exploded but Han had saved her there and on Dubrillion. Now Kirk is here at her side. He will not let anything happen to her. He has saved her from the Jedi shuttle and on Khitomer so the thought that he won't do it again truly does not enter her mind. For as many shitty situations Kate has found herself in, someone was always there to bail her ass out. In her mind this will ultimately end with her and Kirk back on the Enterprise. It can't have any other ending.

Kirk sees her trying to be tough and reluctantly let's go of her hand but moves so close to her their hips brush with every step. He looks around and sees everyone on the street being herded towards the park but what is concerning him more is the gunmen pulling people at random off the street and forcing them to stand against the building walls. He pushes Kate more into the center of the street. Kirk hears popping sounds from behind him and steps behind Kate so that when she tries to turn around she slams into his chest. He grabs her arm steadying her and spins her back forwards never breaking his stride. "Kate I need you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them. Keeping walking forward and do NOT open your eyes. I am right beside you." Kirk says not looking at her.

"If I close my eyes I can't see where,"

"Do it now Katherine," Kirk says in his command voice walking up next to her grabbing her bicep. "No matter what you hear do not look." Kirk sees Kate close her eyes trusting him as rhythmic popping sounds erupt from both sides of the street. Kirk cannot find a rhyme or reason to the Water Holders being senselessly slaughtered on either side of him. Old, young, men, women, and children fall lifeless to the concrete sidewalks. Like most revolutions, these rebels are not following orders now but are just exacting revenge on specific people they feel might have wronged them. Jalik's family was a prime example of this. If they can just survive for the next few hours it will all settle down and they may have a shot of escaping alive. "You are doing great baby. Just keep walking honey," Kirk encourages Kate gently as he sees her bottom lip tremble. He may be able to spare her the actual sight of what is occurring but he can't stop the sounds of gun fire or screams. Sometimes the imagination can create far more terror than the actual event. "They are shooting people but we are safe. They aren't trying to shoot us like in the park." Kirk explains and sees that relaxes Kate slightly and she exhales loudly. "I am right here and I am not going to leave you," Kirk says as they walk out of the alley and back to the grassy area. "Oh my fucking god," he says taking in the scene. He hears Kate gasp loudly and pulls her face into his chest.

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE BEFORE THE EMP GOES OFF

Spock does not like to sit in Jim's chair even when he has the command shift. He is more comfortable standing and most often completes his duties from his science station. It is 1330 hours and the first shore leave shifts are arriving back on the Enterprise. If Kirk was in command the thirty minutes between when shore leave group 1 returns and shore leave group 2 leaves gets blurred. Kirk has never had a problem with this because no one has ever taken advantage and not returned when required; however, the crew knows Spock is a stickler for the rules. Before Spock issues the command for group two to disembark the Enterprise everyone from group one must be accounted for. Joanna and Bones come out of the transporter room and walk over the Erika and Sulu. "You are going to love it there," Joanna squeals all smiles. "It is so beautiful and there are fountains everywhere. Have your dad take you to see the Royal fountain gardens. We had lunch there and they set off different fountains with music and lights and," Joanna rambles to Erika as Sulu looks at Bones. Bones gives him a half smirk which Sulu interprets as 'at least she liked it.'

"But how can they live like that with only impulse engines?" Cameron says shocked. "I mean it must take forever to get between planets."

"Aye laddie it does. Now if we live there ya bet your arse weeda," Scotty chats happily with his son blowing right past Bones and Sulu.

"Fountain shows and engine museums," Sulu says feigning sadness. "Shore leave is not how I use to remember it."

Bones claps Sulu on the shoulder as the deck master announces that group two can begin to transport down to the planet. "Surprised you even remember what happened on shore leaves back then," he laughs remembering the drunken stupor most of them came back in especially when they were all with the Captain. That was good times but age and children have settled them down. Since the kids arrived, the number of times Kirk or Spock were required to bail them out of jail for disorderly conduct had dropped off sharply. "Have fun," McCoy says as Sulu and Erika mount the transporter pad.

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

"Commander Spock sensors are reading the energy signature of four missile launches. One from each of the continents," Chekov says sending the data to Spock's station. "Sensors show they are non-nuclear. Their trajectory suggests mid-atmosphere detonation in less than one minute above each of the main cities."

Spock and Chekov come to the same conclusion instantly as Kirk's voice rings out on the bridge "Kirk to Enterprise. Beam all personnel back aboard immediately," is followed by static as Lt Uhura tries to get back his signal.

Spock comms to the transporter room to stop beaming crew to the planet and Chekov raises the shields as bright explosions fill the space between the Enterprise and Deneb II. Their quick actions in raising the Enterprise's shields spared the Enterprise some damage but not all. Uhura shrieks as her head set screeches with high pitched feedback. The main viewport of the Enterprise shorts out sending sparks flying. Ship wide internal communications have also been hit. Spock attempts to contact Scotty to assess the damage to the Engines using his comm badge. "Chief Engineer Scott please report your status." Spock's voice remains flat, even and emotionless.

"What the bloody hell hit us Mr. Spock," Scotty responds. Spock can hear voices screaming commands to check various systems and replace other ones.

"From what we are able to ascertain four EMP's were simultaneously detonated about the key cities of Deneb II." Spock responds while reading reports being submitted from various departments.

"EMP?" Scotty almost squeals in disbelief. "Who the bloody hell uses them? Don't touch that!" Mr. Scott yells to someone in the middle of his conversation with Spock. "This goes here and that goes there. The Enterprise shields shoulda stopped them from causing any damage. We are prepared for that. " Scotty stops in his tracks amid the chaos in his engine room. "I was only gone six hours. What were ya doing to me bloody ship," he demands.

SHORE LEAVE GROUP TWO

As soon as Sulu's body materializes he hears a loud band and feels the ground begin to shake. The water ripples and sloshes over the fountain garden. "Earthquake," he says grabbing Erika's arm to help stabilize her from the shaking ground.

"What is that smell?" Erika wrinkles up her nose at the thick acrid scent of burning electronics fill the air as the ground stops moving. Other tourists in the area look around bewildered.

"Sanders to Enterprise come in. Come in Enterprise," Lt. Sanders tries repeatedly to comm but gets static. The rest of the group tries their comms only to get the same results.

"Daddy," Erika says sliding her hand into his. Faint popping sounds can be heard in the distance like firecrackers going off.

"We're fine sweetie," he pats her hand and turns to Ensign Pols. "Something has knocked the electrical systems out city wide. Fountains have stopped, no lights, comms down," Sulu looks around trying to put the pieces together.

"Solar flare?" Pols suggests as a possible answer. The realization of how close the electrical disturbance was to them beaming down finally dawns to him. "Sir if we had been a fraction of a second off," Ensign Pols says warningly, "whatever fried these circuits would've scattered our atoms forever." Erika's eyes grow wide showing concern about the topic of the adult conversational and Sulu scowls at Pols.

"I know but watch it," Sulu nods to his daughter. Sulu being the ranking officer takes charge. "We need to find a working communication port and contact the Enterprise." Suddenly plaza is filled with armed soldiers checking corners and shouting commands. Sulu pulls Erika behind him protectively as the soldiers approach.

"Are you from the Enterprise?" The lead soldier demands pointing a weapon at Sulu's face encircling the group.

Sulu's expression turns stoney. "We are Federation citizens and this is,"

"This is us saving your ass," Prince Duncan strolls between the soldiers and places a hand on the muzzle of the gun lowering it from Sulu's face. "Please come with us." Duncan turns on his heels and the soldiers close ranks forcing the group forward.

"Was that an invitation or an order," Sulu asks moving up to King Breccan's oldest son's side. He pulls Erika along behind him.

"Invitation," Prince Duncan says with a thin smile. "I did not have to drag you into the palace now did I." The soldiers pull open the doors to the palace and the group enters a room consumed by chaos. Servants run from room to room catering to official commands by the palace residents. Soldiers are taking up positions in windows and barricading doors. Prince Duncan does not break his stride through the room and signals ahead for the soldiers to open the next door. "We are in the middle of a coup Mr," Prince Duncan pauses to allow Sulu to add his name. Everyone is dressed in civilian wear but Federation clothing is far different than what is worn on Deneb II. This was how the soldiers zeroed in on the crew of the Enterprise so quickly.

"Lt. Hikaro Sulu," Sulu replies squaring his shoulders and matching his pace with Prince Duncan.

"Lt. Sulu," Prince Duncan nods a greeting and continues with his story. "Johan Merling has decided that his group knows what is best for the planet and is systematically murdering anyone that is or he thinks is standing in his way. Apparently our family needs to be eliminated." Prince Duncan says angrily as he leads the group down a set of narrow stairs into the lowest levels of the palace. Sulu is on edge. From Prince Duncan's words and body language Sulu doesn't think he is being a lamb brought to slaughter but the Prince is being tight lipped about what Duncan wants the Enterprise crew for exactly.

"What do you expect us to do Prince Duncan," Sulu asks point blank as they stop in front of a heavily guarded door.

"I expect you to get my family out Lt. Sulu," Prince Duncan says as the door opens and he gestures the Enterprise crew inside the room. Sulu looks around the room. In the right hand quarter is a functional transporter pad with six spots. King Breccan stands talking to his wife Phaedra. His other children, Princes Stellan and Ryker and Princesses Illiana and Kyrie, listen carefully to his words. "I did not find Captain Kirk but found one of his officers. Father this is Lt. Hikaro Sulu of the USS Enterprise."

King Breccan smiles at his wife and crosses the room to greet Sulu. "Lt. Sulu, do you have any idea where your Captain is?" The King asks extending his hand which Sulu promptly shakes.

"No your highness. He was scheduled for shore leave at this time with his daughter." Sulu sees the worried glance King Breccan gives his son Duncan. Duncan abruptly leaves the room. "What is going on?" Sulu demands. Princess Illiana sees the Erika looks terrified and approaches her smiling warmly. Illiana is several years older than Erika but still a child herself. She suggests Erika come meet her sister and mother and Sulu nods approval giving Erika kiss. He knows Erika is scared but she does not need to know what is going on until he does.

"Johan Merling has staged a coup. From what we know he and other Water Sharers set off four EMP pulses knocking out all electrical systems in the four main cities of the planet. Communications are down and this" King Breccan gestures to the transporter pad, "is the last way off planet. Lt. Sulu you need to contact your ship and beam my family off planet." King Breccan leads Sulu to the communication port and steps back.

"Sulu to Enterprise," Hikaro's voice comes in clearly through Uhura's recently repaired station.

"Sulu you are being patched through to Commander Spock," Uhura says playing the comm throughout the Bridge.

"Lt. Sulu what is the situation on Deneb II? Is the Captain with you?" Spock says cutting directly to the point.

"I have not seen the Captain or Kate. The Water Sharers have started a coup and set off an EMP pulse. When you beam us back aboard I can go into more detail," Sulu responds.

"Our transporters are down Lt. Sulu. The EMP pulse caused some damage to the Enterprise because the shields were lowered beaming you down to the planet. Mr. Scott is trying to get them operational within the next two hours." Spock tries to keep the tension out of his voice. "I will send a shuttle to retrieve you. Please send your coordinates."

"We have a working transporter that was in a shielded room so belay the shuttle. If you drop the shields we can beam directly onto the Enterprise," Sulu signals for Erika to come over him.

Spock sends a sharp look to Chekov who is already preparing for the Enterprise to accept Sulu and his party. Sulu leads Erika to a spot on the transporter and looks to King Breccan as Kyrie, Illiana, and Ryker take up three of the six spots available. King Breccan doesn't give Sulu the chance to refuse the request signaling to the man at the communication port. "We are two desperate fathers looking to save our families. This room is being run by a generator that will deplete upon transporting. We only have enough power for six signals. I understand you have people here but if my children do not get off this world neither will yours." Breccan's message is clear to Sulu. Pick who will live and who will die. "My wife and my second eldest son are giving up their positions. Don't ask me for more."

Sulu turns to his crew members. "Sanders and Pol would be my choice sir," Michaels says. Sulu and Michaels were never candidates for the spot anyways. Sulu is the highest ranking officer and Michaels and Paulson are part of security. Sulu nods his agreement and walks towards Erika.

"Sir I am not going to take the position of a child. Give Stellan my spot," Pols struggles to keep the fear out of his voice.

"My son Stellan is of age to fight for his kingdom and family," King Breccan says clasping his hands on his ten year old son's shoulders proudly.

"And my place is at my husband's side," Queen Phaedra says as she kisses each of her children on the transporter pad. "You need to hurry Lt. Our guards will not be able to hold them back forever."

"What is she talking about Daddy," Erika cries slowly putting two and two together. "I am not leaving without you. I won't go," she yells throwing her arms tightly around his neck. Sulu allows her a moment to cling to him and he holds her firmly in his arms.

He releases his grip but Erika continues to hold on to his neck. Sulu reaches behind his head and pries her arms free. "I am not staying on this planet. You are going to beam up and then I will rework the circuit board finding enough power to beam the rest of us up. Wait for me in the transporter room," he kisses her forehead and steps back. His tone carried enough confidence that Erika easily buys into his lies. Her dad is part of Alpha crew and he has never lied to her before. Sulu smiles tightly and nods to Erika. "Commander Spock I am initiating beaming now." Bright white swirls encircle the individuals on the transporter pad as gunshots and banging erupt from the other side of the door.

MOVIE THEATER ON DENEB II MOMENTS BEFORE THE EMP BLAST

John and Ronin sit in the dark of the theater eating popcorn and enjoying the movie. It is not new or even a good movie but by watching it in a real theater makes it so much cooler. "Dude we need to watch the time," Ronin says glancing at his watch. He and his brother will have to slip out before it ends to catch their ride back to the Enterprise. If they were with their parents it would not have been such a big deal but since Sam and Jack did not know they were on planet Ronin would like to keep it that way.

It started as a joke between him and John when they found out Jack and Sam had not applied for shore leave. They laughed about how crazy it would be to beam down and beam back under their parent's noses. Could they actually outsmart Jack? That was what they spent the morning debating. Jack O'Neill drilled into them that he best way to outsmart your enemy in battle was to be as unpredictable as possible and sneaking of the Enterprise was about as unthinkable as joining the Klingon Fleet. What had started as a joke somehow turned into a serious plan. Before either he or John knew it they were at the transporter room with the shore leave one group. It had fascinated them how easily Kate had walked off the Enterprise and they had secretly wanted to try it themselves. So they did and it was far easier than expected. Ronin and John never toed the line. They never caused a scene and they obeyed every order anyone every gave them so when they stepped up for transport no one questioned where their parents were or if they even had permission.

"Let's go," John said setting his popcorn down in the seat beside him. Just as the brothers stand up the movie goes off plunging the theater into total darkness. Moans and groans occur with a few people throwing popcorn at the screen in anger. From up the aisles of the theater men with lanterns pour into the room. Several climb the steps leading to the stage. John can hear faint popping sounds coming from outside that are no longer masked by the movie. "This doesn't look good," John whispers to his brother who nods stiffly back.

"You need to exit the building immediately," one of the men says and then peppers the ceiling with bullets for emphasis. Screams erupt and everyone runs for the exit. John and Ronin slip into the crowd but stay behind each other on the edge looking for an exit route. The lobby is lined with men straight to the door. John looks behind his shoulder at his brother to see if Ronin has seen something he missed.

"Outside," Ronin whispers through his teeth and John nods agreement. Hopefully upon leaving the movie theater there will be some way to slip off unnoticed. The sunlight temporarily blinds John and he blinks rapidly helping his eyes adjust. "Dad," Ronin instantly tries to comm Jack but his communicator is not working. John immediately tries his but gets the same results of static and hiss. They take in the sight of the park with the bodies strewn upon the grass and realize they are in massive trouble.

"Mom is going to kill us," John says as the group is herded towards a roped off area at the far end of park. "I'll call dad but you need to talk to her." John tries to joke but gets a 'fuck you' glance from Ronin.

"Screw you. You talk to Mom," Ronin jokes back dryly. "Dad is definitely going to be more reasonable than her when we get back to the Enterprise." The brothers are not stupid and understand the seriousness of their situation. A revolution of some sort is occurring down here and they are in the middle of it with no way to call home. Ronin and John move to the middle of the crowd and take a seat on the ground in the roped off enclosure with the others. Jack had drilled into their heads certain rules he termed life lessons. Sam did not approve but he did it anyway. In terrorist situations stay under the radar, get a good vantage point, send a message when able, escape if possible and if not then wait for help to arrive were Jack's simple rules and his boys were following every one of them. They survey the situation for thirty minutes before sharing information.

"Shorty and Shakey take four minutes to walk the length of the right side of the enclosure. I have two birds in the trees at my two o'clock and they haven't glanced down once. The brick wall behind us has no one perched. "John reports to Ronin. Jack had always told the boys that when you are working with a team, give the terrorists a name based on their habits. That way when the time came to take them out, everyone knew who their mark was.

"Same here except Giggles and Gigantor have a longer stride crossing the perimeter every three minutes thirty seconds. My birds are at ten o'clock but attending to the crowd. What concerns me most if the stage they are building directly ahead of us? They are definitely planning some kind of show but what," Ronin states. "The ropes will be easy enough to get through tonight and we can make it behind Shorty and Shakey to that alley without a problem. We just need for it to get dark." They boys have their plan and settle back to wait for the cover of night.


	9. Chapter 9

Huge thank you to my co-author Lone Wolf O'Neill. Read and review.

CH 9 The Revolution Begins

BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE

Sulu transported the group directly to the bridge of the Enterprise. Spock and the bridge crew stare in shock at the unexpected assortment of people. The Princes and Princesses look around at the sleek control panels and shiny metal walls. "There was only enough power for one beam out," Ensign Pols begins immediate. "King Breccan made us a deal we could not refuse. Lt. Sulu is attempting to reroute power to initiate further beam outs but as we were leaving," Ensign Pols stops reporting and looks at Erika.

Spock does not need hysterical children crying for their parents on the bridge. "Lt. Sanders please see our guests to their quarters and inform Dr. McCoy Erika is back on the ship," Spock says clearing the room so that Ensign Pols can continue to report.

Erika walks defiantly up to Spock. "I am not going to Sick bay and I do not need a babysitter. My father told me to wait for him in the transporter room and that is where I am going," she says hotly and exits the bridge. Spock signals for Lt. Sanders not to follow her and to continue with his previous commands. Dr. McCoy will handle the child either in Sick Bay or the transporter room but she cannot be of concern to Spock at the moment. With Erika and the other children gone Ensign Pols begins to relay more information as Spock signals for Alpha crew to follow him.

"The rebels were attempting access the hidden room as we were beaming out," Ensign Pols reports following Spock into the Ready Room and sitting at the table. Spock takes Kirk's customary seat at the head of the table. "We did not see the Captain anywhere but King Breccan sent his oldest son Duncan out after him I think."

"We take care of our own," Jack states calmly and begins to draw up an extraction plan on his PADD silently thanking whatever god was watching out for his family. He and Sam were supposed to take the boys down at 1400 hours but Jack's instincts told him not to so they stayed on the Enterprise.

"Mr. Scott how are the repairs progressing," Spock asks hoping for good news.

"The good news is that the EMP blast didna touch the engines. If we hadna been beaming people to the planet it would not have effect the Enterprise at all but with the shields down it knocked out the transporters and internal communications. We should have the transporters up within the hour and ship wide internal communications in the next fifteen minutes. Our problem will be contacting our crew on the ground. We may have communications but theirs will be fried Sir," Scotty explains. "It will also be damn near impossible for the Cap'n to find a working communications port because that will be fried also. He will have no way to communicate with us unless he uses smoke signals."

"Lt Uhura have you detected any communications between the Water Sharers or the Water Holders?" Spock hopes that if either side is talking they may be able to piggy back on a signal and contact the Captain that way.

"No," she says frustrated. Never has a planet during a coup been so quiet. She sees a message coming through on her PADD and opens it up. "Commander Spock, we are receiving a transmission from Star Fleet headquarters," she says confused. "How would they know about our situation already? We were only hit less than an hour ago."

"Bring it up on the main screen," Spock orders and spins his chair around to see Admiral Komac staring him in the face.

"Commander Spock what is the situation," Admiral Komac states concern in his voice.

"I venture you know at least as much as we do Sir," Spock states narrowing his eyes. "We were only attacked three quarters of an hour ago and did not request assistance from Star Fleet in that time. How is it that you know of the coup on Deneb II if I may ask?" Spock sees he has shaken Kormac slightly and lets an uncomfortable silence fill the room until he gets a reply.

"Classified information Commander," Kormac says trying to hide his lies. "Do you know what is happening on the ground?"

"The main viewport should be up and running in the next fifteen minutes but the situation is not good from what Ensign Pols reported." Spock stares straight through his commanding officer.

"Your orders are to wait for further instructions. Do not engage until I get back to you," Kormac orders.

"Excuse me Sir," Jack says from the back of the room. "From what we can tell we have five crew members still on planet at this time. So tell me you aren't suggesting we wait to retrieve our people are you because that would make you Admiral Spineless Ass Bastard instead of Pansy Ass Bastard, Sir" Jack's voice drips with sarcasm and several Alpha team members develop coughing fits to hide their shock. After a decent pause Jack continues. "If that's the case you are a Spineless Ass Bastard that doesn't deserve the respect of those below you. No one gets left behind on my watch...period!"

"I'll have you brought up on charges of gross insubordination Coronel O'Neill. You will stand down. Where is Captain Kirk?" Kormac demands barely able to get the words out he is so mad.

"On planet but I can go get him," Jack says hooking a thumb towards to the door.

"You will stand down and wait for orders. Kormac Out."

"Sir the main viewport is functional again," Commander Rios breaks into the Ready Room meeting out of breath and pale as a ghost. "You have to come see this."

DENEB II PARK

The once beautiful green park is awash in blood and gore. Bodies that were shot by the roof snipers lie where they died in pools of blood. Several bodies have loved ones crying over them. The small hotel facing the park has been turned into a makeshift brothel and Water Sharers are entering and exiting with women of all ages. At the far end of the park a roped off area is filled to capacity with Water Holders. In the center of the park on a large dais sits Johan Merling surveying the entire scene upon King Breccan's throne. Kirk feels a gun prod his back telling him to move forward. He has to fight the instinct to pick Kate up and carry her to their destination. Doing so would make him a target but he wants to shield her from as much of the death and violence as possible. He settles on wrapping his arm around her waist shielding her face with his other hand to block as much of the horror as he can. Kate doesn't protest and wraps and arm around his back letting her father lead her. To keep her mind calm she counts the steps form the edge of the street to wherever they are going. They get to within ten yards of the roped off area when they are forced to stop. The group in front of them is lined up in a row. "Just as you did not have enough room in your sparkling cities for us, we apparently do not have enough room for you in our new city for you," Merling gestures to the roped off area. He nods and a man walks behind the line shooting random people. Kirk is shaking with rage but he is helpless to save his own daughter right now let alone anyone else. The survivors of the group are ushered into the roped area and Kirk's group is called forward. Merling makes a rolling motion with his hand to repeat the process. Kirk and Kate are lined up with the next group and Kirk hears the first shot go off and in his peripheral vision sees the body slump to the ground.

"Daddy," Kate says breathlessly looking into his eyes. She has never called him daddy before. The term makes her seem younger than her age. "What's our next move?" Kate knows the situation is not good but he has to have a plan for getting out. Kirk looks at her and forces a smile. He has no idea what the next two minutes will hold but he tries to project a sense of calm for Kate. He could fight and definitely get them both killed. He can pray but he was never one for any religion.

"We are going to be fine Katie bug. I love you so much," he says and his words seem to settle her. For the first time in his life he understands how his father was so calm talking to his mom during the last moments of his life. His job is to keep her calm and when he looks at her he realizes she is eerily calm holding his hand. Kate so puzzles him. For all that she has witnessed and participated in, Kate still has faith, trust, and love in the people that are supposed to protect her. Kirk and his daughter's past are so similar yet as he was broken for a long time after his childhood and her childhood has only increased her resolve to make the world a better place. Kirk desperately tries to find to way out as the selection officer makes his way down the line.

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

Spock spins around and stares at the faces of Alpha team. The Enterprise's sensors are state of the art and clearly showed the events occurring on the planet surface like it was a movie. They pan the camera looking for any sign of Sulu, Kirk, Michaels, or Paulson. The Bridge is speechless after witnessing the carnage in the park. The planets in the Deneb system were also so close that just about everyone had been on Deneb II at some point marveling in the beautiful architecture and friendly people. The video feed makes Deneb II seem like an altered reality. The buildings, trees and flowers still dot the park. There are no blackened holes or smoking rubble like on Khitomer. If the angle had been higher and more panoramic the people in the park might have even been mistaken for sun bathers or joggers, or families on a picnic; however, the sensors of the Enterprise have such a clear resolution that the picnicking family is clearly displayed as two parents vainly attempting to cover their children bodies from some sort of weapons fire. The cameras show in great detail the busy shops edging the park being looted, destroyed or repurposed. It shows mothers and daughters being pulled inside buildings as fathers and brothers are shot dead in front of the door struggling to keep them out. The joggers are armed men both leading people and shooting people around the periphery of the park. The stage holds not a performer but Johan Merling orchestrating the event from King Breccan's throne. Uhura cannot force her eyes away even as the image burns forever in her mind of seeing Kirk walking down the street in the throngs of Denebian citizen to an unknown fate. "Coronel O'Neill do you have a plan for extracting the Captain." Jack wordlessly hands his PADD to Spock for approval.

TRANSPORTER ROOM

"Hey there darlin' whatcha doing," McCoy slides down the wall of transporter room 12 to sit by Erika.

"Waiting for my dad," she says absently. She has been curled up on the floor with her knees to her chest on her chin on her knees for over an hour.

"He'll be back here soon. Mind if I wait with you." McCoy pulls out a package of gum and offers Erika a stick.

"I don't need a babysitter. If you want to stay you can, but I 'm not leaving," she pulls out one and begins to blow bubbles. McCoy has been briefed on the situation and has a hypo in his pocket in case the unthinkable occurs. They sit for about ten minutes and Erika rests her head against McCoy's shoulder. "Thanks for sitting with me," she says snuggling up to his side.

"Anytime darlin'. Anytime." McCoy doesn't push her to leave or tries to talk but sits and waits with her on the floor for any news.

BRECCAN'S CASTLE SECURITY ROOM

"Uh, Sir you might want to see this," Kawalski says zooming the video feed in on park. "I did not sign up for this shit. This job is getting worse by the second."

"Whatcha got," the tall blonde commander of the operation struts forward ready to see what new twisted scheme Merling was up to. The Commander didn't mind playing dirty but this operation was testing his ability to follow orders and simply not put a bullet into Merling's head. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, what the fuck?" The blonde leader says pissed rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"Cute kid," Kawalski says looking at Kate. He glances at his superior officer and exhales deeply as he sees him load his projectile weapon and slides it in his boot holster. "You're going in aren't you?" Kawalski drops his head shaking it slowly. "Boss won't like it.

"Fuck the boss. I may be a sick, sadistic bastard when the occasion calls for it but even I have my standards." The commander tucks a phaser in his hip holster and heads for the door. He pulls the hood of his cloak over his head to conceal his face as much as possible.

"What do I do about the Enterprise? She ain't gonna like this." Kawalski says swiveling around in his chair.

"Send in the Penthos and Acheron to keep them busy." He calls over his shoulder as the leaves the room.

"The Enterprise will swat them like flies when they find out who they are," Kawalski yells but his commander is gone. "Fuck." Kawalski comms the Captains of the Penthos and Acheron. "Parker. Peters I need you to go make friends with the Enterprise," Kawalski says and braces for the angry responses that follow. After a minute he cuts them off. "Yeah well things aren't better over here. We actually have to deal with Merling so get your asses up there and stall them." Parker and Peters continue to protest and refuse to do the job assigned them while Kawalski drums his fingers on the table not caring. "Look there are three fucking psychos on the planet that have to be reined in. You don't do this…and the plan falls to shit…..I am not sure even warp drives will keep you safe from Kirk, Merling or the Commander when they find out what's going on." The silence on the other end proves Kawalski has driven his point home.

"So what are we supposed to use harsh language to stop the Enterprise from taking action?" Parker says disgustedly. "With only the two ships the best we can do is bitch slap her."

"I'd try the nice approach first. The Enterprise crew will probably be on edge especially if they have seen the video footage from the Capitol city." Kawalski allows a long pause before starting. "Her Captain is down there so use that angle. Be creative." Groans and profanity fill the line but Parker and Peters have their orders and will complete the mission. Kawalski clicks off the comm and zooms in to the park to watch the scene play out.

WITHIN THE CASTLE IN THE SHIELDED TRANSPORTER ROOM

The banging gets louder as Sulu looks over the generator trying to find even an ounce of power to beam one more person out. Breccan's guards take up position around the room. Breccan's son Stellan hands Sulu a projectile weapon. Sulu turns it over in his hands for a second then takes up position behind the communication port. He exhales through his mouth calming himself for the upcoming assault. The good thing is that the rebels will be bottlenecked in the doorway; however King Breccan's group has a finite number of bullets. At some point they will be defenseless and the rebels will overwhelm them. Sulu clears the inevitable from his mind and concentrates only on the door hearing the manual override engage. The door slides open but no weapons are discharged.

"We know you have the Captain and his daughter in there King Breccan. Turn them over and you will be imprisoned with your family to await trial." A voice yells from the hallway. The King looks at Sulu.

"_They think I am Kirk_," Sulu silent says. This is actually a good piece of news. It means that the rebels are not as informed about the Enterprise or the Federation as he thought. No one would mistake a dark haired Asian for the Federations' blonde haired blue-eyed poster boy. They just assumed that because he was a ranking officer with a daughter that he was Kirk. Hopefully this means Kirk is still alive. "My daughter was beamed off planet. The Federation will not tolerate its citizens being taken hostage or killed. Pull your troops back and we can come to the table to discuss this situation before any more blood is spilled. Do not test my resolve or the Federations or you will lose more than this battle. The Federation will reign Holy Hell on you if you continue with this course of action regardless if I die here or not."

His words are greeted with silence. Sulu shifts position feeling his knees ache. A single rebel enters the room. "Captain Kirk, we do not have a problem with you. Please exit the room with your men so that we can settle our internal governmental matter."

"The senseless slaughter of civilians is not an internal matter," Sulu says rising. He squares his shoulders and sets his jaw like he has seen Kirk do so many times when boxed into a corner. "I need your assurances that the King and his family will be treated with the respect his position demands."

Another rebel enters the room, draws his weapon and fires point blank at the queen. As she falls to the ground a small red stain begins to grow from her dress around her heart. She manages two quick breaths before closing her eyes forever. "You are not in a position to make demands. Your words caused the execution of the Queen. If you do not come with us now I will systematically kill another member of the Royal and then another until there is no one left for you to defend."

King Breccan stands and shakes Sulu's hand. "We will be alright. I wish you Godspeed and a longer life than I will have. We have a slight chance with you gone and none if you stay. Thank you for saving my children." Sulu is stunned by the regal way this man is going to blindly accept the slaughter of his family but Sulu is powerless to stop it. If they had come in firing, Sulu, Michaels and Paulson would have fought with them to the last bullet but they are waging a psychological war. Sulu knows his presence and that of the Enterprise security team will only result in more deaths so he nods to the King and walks out of the room followed by his men. He prays that the rebels will keep their end of the deal and imprison the King. The sounds of bullets and screams as he begins to ascend the stairs makes Sulu realize it was a hopeless situation for Breccan. Sulu plans to make all these men pay before he joins Breccan's fate. He knows Michaels and Paulson feel the same.

BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE

"Sir I am detected two Interceptor class ships off the port and starboard bows," Chekov says tearing his gaze from the viewport back to his work station. "They are Federation design."

Spock spins around clearly perplexed. How could Admiral Kormac first know of the events occurring and secondly have sent reinforcements in the ten minutes since his communiqué. "What is their registry?"

"They don't have one?" Chekov replies cross checking their specs again against known Federation vessels. "Scans confirm they are Federation Interceptor class ships armed with phasers, missiles, and quantum torpedoes."

"Interesting," Spock says walking to his station.

"This day is getting better and better," Jack says ripping his hat off and slapping it against his leg in frustration. This uncharacteristic display of Jack losing control shocks the Bridge crew. Jack regains his composure and places his hat back on his head and turns to face Spock. "There is only one reason I know not to list a ship's registry," Jack shares. "Thought we cleared up that we don't like these people back on Khitomre. Chekov can you make sure that the 'we support lunatics' bumper sticker has been removed from the left nacelle."

"I concur Coronel," Spock says with an uncharacteristic smile. "Mister Pols please hail the incoming vessels." Spock walks to the center of the bridge.

"Jack where are you? I need to talk to you now about the boys," Sam O'Neill's voice comes over Jack's comm.

Jack glances uncomfortably around. He and his wife are always professional when on duty using rank and last names and not first ones. They never bring up family matters for the general public so Jack is slightly concerned. "Bridge. Is this an emergency because but it is not a good time?" Jack knows the boys were pissed this morning when they found they couldn't go down for shore leave but John and Ronin rarely pressed the point after he or Sam had made a decision. His sons were good boys and they rarely had any disciplinary issues with them. For the life of him, Jack cannot figure out what his wife is so on about. When she doesn't respond to his message Jack re-comms his wife, "Lt. O'Neill. Lt. O'Neill please respond." Jack can see he is drawing a few glances form the Bridge and is getting more pissed by the second that his family's laundry in being hung out on the proverbial line for everyone to see. If they boys are pulling some sort of Kate Kirk tantrum, which is the cause for this situation, it will be the last time they ever try a stunt like that again. He walks towards the turbo but is greeted by Sam as the doors open.

"Jack the boys," Sam starts coming out of the turbo. Jack is finished with everyone knowing their personal life and pulls her back into the turbo by her elbow.

"What the hell is going on Sam?" Jack snaps hitting the stop button to give them privacy.

"The boys are not on the Enterprise. They are on Deneb II," Sam says and Jack can see the beginning of panic in her eyes.

Her words do not register at first. There is no way they would be on the planet. "What are you talking about?" Jack knows Sam does not overreact so she has to be telling the truth but the boys beaming down without permission is so far from reality he still can't process what she is saying.

"John? Ronin? You have three seconds to comm me back or I turning your mom loose on you," Jack says over Sam explaining that she just finished bringing up the internal communications and while running a systems check realized the boys were off line.

"So I specifically ran a check on the personal signals you set up for them and it registered the last time they were accounted for on the ship was 1200 hours. Jack they beamed down to the planet with shore leave group one at some point." Sam fills in the blanks for her husband. "When I crossed referenced the beaming logs there were two more signals that never transported back on top of Kirk, Kate, Paulson, Michaels and Sulu." Sam is now chasing after Jack on the Bridge as he sits down at the security station and pulls up the video feed looking for his boys. Jack is vaguely aware of the conversation occurring behind him between Spock and the captain's of the ships off the Enterprise's bow.

"USS Enterprise hailing unknown Federation vessels," Spock states calmly. "What is your purpose here?"

"Support for you. I am Frank Peters, Captain of the USS Acheron and to your left is Captain Joshua Parker of the Penthos. Fucking mad house down there isn't it."

Spock knows that there is something not right. Even Kirk with his unorthodox ways of using personal names instead of rank would never be this informal upon greeting another Captain. He tries to find out as much as he can about Peters and Parker. "Gods of pain and mourning. Interesting ship names and yet they do not appear on official Star Fleet records?" Spock challenges Peters. Peters shifts slightly in his seat but still retains the relaxed appearance of someone watching a telepresentor and not addressing another officer.

"I don't name 'em but only fly 'em buddy," Peters says flippantly trying to create a sense of camaraderie with the Vulcan. He can tell Spock is not falling for the friends approach so he plays his cards early. "Figure you have seen the shit storm on planet that your Captain and his little girl are in the middle of." Spock's eyes narrow slightly but he doesn't respond. "We are here to help you do whatever you need to get them back but you have to hold off for a while."

"And why would we do that?" Spock does not like or trust this man staring at him from the viewport.

"Because we just tried to extract the Royal Family that rules on the smaller continent and in doing so caused this," Peters sends a video file over showing their fake attempted rescue of King Breccan's brother. The clip shows a team of six men hustling the Duke and his family out of the royal place on the far side of the planet. The get them outdoors and as they are about to board the shuttle are mowed down by rebel troops. "This guy coming up is named Paulus Hakan and is Johan Merling's right hand," Peters points out in the video.

"Federation and Star Fleet. We are not you allies or your citizens. You will allow this revolution to take place or the population will suffer." Hakan says gesturing over to a group a children. The camera pans back to Hakan. "Any attempt to interfere will result in life loss by your hand not ours." Gun shots erupt and screams are heard but it is not shown live. Only Hakan's cool face fills the screen. "You have just caused the deaths of 100 citizens of Deneb II. Any further interference will result in 200 hundred more of the weak, defenseless and young. Third attempt will result in 300. This is your choice. Human shields are scattered strategically throughout all the cities. You cannot find them all and we are prepared to kill them if we see any signs of a Federation presence on the planets. We are prepared to die for our cause. Are you?"

The video feed goes black and Peters waits for a response. When Spock doesn't give him anything Peters exhales loudly. "We caused the death of 100 civilians disobeying Star Fleet's orders and now those peoples deaths are on my conscious. I know you have crew on planet but are six people's lives worth 600?"

"Seven," Jack corrects the number walking forward to address Peters. "And yes they are." Sam sinks into her husband's seat and stares into the monitor showing her two boys seated in a roped off area of the park.

Spock feels his anger rise and has to take a moment of self calm before he speaks. Between Jack and Peters he is almost losing control of his emotions. "We will contact you shortly. Enterprise out," Spock says tersely and turns to the Coronel. "Coronel O'Neill your actions were highly,"

"For crying out loud Spock," Jack says icily. "My boys are down there. Our family is down there so yes I will move heaven and Earth to bring them all home. I have never left anyone behind Sir," Jack can see Spock preparing a response that Jack is not going to like. "This is not our fight. Hell Kormac said to leave them alone. But I will not stand by willingly and have our people slaughtered over some damn crystal that makes us the hot rods of the galaxy." Jack takes a second to regain his composure. He has never really liked the Vulcan but at this moment he is his superior officer. It was not acceptable for him to verbally challenge Spock on the Bridge in such a manner. The shock of the situation caused him to snap and now he needs to make sure that everyone sees he is under control again. Jack understands the need for chain of command but he will privately do what has to be done if he does not get the right response out of Spock. Jack begins again with his trademark calm, even tone. "Sorry about the insubordination Sir, but these are our people. Jim would not leave any of us there and I won't either." Jack uses the Captain's first name hoping to spark some emotion.

Spock understands Jack's outburst more than he knows. In the years being around humans, Spock has come to terms with their irrational outbursts when threatened. He felt this exact emotion when Nero killed his mother. He decides the reprimand for Jack's uncharacteristic behavior will be dealt with later. "I concur Coronel. We must make an attempt to rescue our crew but it has to be planned carefully. Emotions are running high and we must keep in mind that not one of those people on Deneb II would want 700 souls to perish for their life."

DENEB II PARK

"Don't move," Ronin says gripping John's arm tight enough to cause pain. He knew that someone from the Enterprise would show up in this shit hole but the Captain and Kate were not his first guesses. Well invariably Kirk would have shown up but not like this: alone with his daughter in the selection line. Kirk was supposed to be armed, with his dad, stopping this mayhem and not being a victim of it.

"I can't let this happen," John says getting ready to stand. He has no plan but has to do something.

Ronin drives his elbow into the meaty part of John's leg pinning him down as subtlety as he can. "What the fuck you planning to do bro? Beat the guards? Steal his weapon and not get shot by the fifty other men with weapons? She is with her father. The Captain will fix this. He always does so sit your ass down." John is frozen in place as he sees the selection officer walk closer to Kate. There is no rhyme or reason to which he is picking people for death. John can see that although Kirk appears to be calm and relaxed, every muscle is taunt and ready for action. When Kirk makes his move John will back him up even if it kills him. No one can be allowed to treat the crew of the Enterprise this way his twelve year old mind thinks hopped up on adrenaline and anger. The man stops one person away from Kate and in his peripheral vision catches the look in Kirk's eyes. The cold, murderous fury radiating from them is not like the looks he has gotten from the mewling Water Holders. This blonde man will react and not sit idly by if he kills this little girl. The selection officer knows he should just kill them both. It is obvious to a blind man that Kirk is dangerous by his icy calm exterior and penetrating gaze. Kirk has nothing to lose and a man like that could fuck up his day. The blonde man will not survive if he attacks him but then again he might not either. The selection officer is not ready to die for this cause and lowers his weapon passing both Kirk and Kate.

At the left side of the park a cloaked figure hastily sets the timer and disappears down the alley. He lies flat on the ground behind a large trash receptacle to avoid being caught in the blast. Ideally he should be completely out of the area but he needs to make sure the diversion works and Kirk can get away. "You owe me one," the Commander says as a sonic boom rips through the park blowing anyone in a ten yard radius off their feet. At the twenty yard radius where Kirk and Merling are located, the blast physically moves everyone backwards and feels like they have been sucker punched. People begin screaming as a second sonic bomb goes off at the other end of the park followed by a third in the middle. Chaos ensues and the previously meek captives begin to overrun the roped off area and the guards surrounding it. John and Ronin are on their feet pushing through the crowd towards Kirk and Kate taking advantage of the melee.

The initial blast slams into Kate's body but she does not have the physical mass to weather the blow. It pushes her into Kirk's chest. He stands still long enough to stabilize her and then turns to the selection officer behind him landing a bone crushing left hook to the man's jaw shattering it. Kirk pulls the gun he tucked into the waistband of his pants back in Jalik's store and takes out the two guards on his left. A tree sniper sees the guards drop and scan the crowd for the Water Holder with a weapon. He takes aim at Kirk but instead hits someone who crossed paths with his bullet. Kirk ducks low to get lost in the crowd. He grabs Kate's wrist and takes off in a sprint towards the alley between the movie theater and the pharmacy. Kate is able to keep up better this time because the crowds of people do not let Kirk achieve as much speed as when his path was clear hours earlier. John sees where Kirk is headed and both boys follow him as shots zing past their heads from the snipers in the trees.

The four snipers in the trees are taking out random targets trying to slow down the stampeding crowd. The get off several shots each before one sniper falls lifeless to the ground. His partner turns to see who shot him and slumps backwards dead with a shot between the eyes. The second group of tree snipers sees their comrades killed and train their weapons towards the alley by the movie theater but see no one. "Where the fuck is he," sniper one says as a swirl of lights appear before his eyes followed by a bullet that lodges in his right eye dropping him dead. The second sniper lowers his weapon in disbelief and has two seconds of cold fear before his head snaps back from a shot to the forehead after seeing his own bullet appear out of thin air. The cloaked man has done all he can for now. He is on his feet and blending in with the throngs of people escaping down the alley.


	10. Chapter 10

Just so you all know I have based Merling and the Water Sharers on people akin to the Nazi. I need pointless bad and they are the universal go to guys for that. I wanted to show Kate that there a bad people for no reason much like Star Wars did with the Vong. Of course the Vong got a soul at the end and I promise Merling won't have a happy ending. I also wanted Kate and Kirk to have something to share (Tarsus & Deneb) that will solidify their relationship. Jenlyn are you following all these side stories. Be honest. I write each one out and they plug them in but don't always know if they make sense to a reader. Co-Authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill. Enjoy and review! Also we have started posted a new story called Enterprise Crew: Extended Family Stories to fill in the gaps about how the some characters got assigned to the ship. It is mostly one shot stories about non cannon characters like the O'Neill's, the Enterprise Kids, Adam Reed and other characters. It will be updated sporadically between our other stories. If you have an idea about how they get here let us know.

CH10 Choices

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

"Commander Spock," Uhura says bringing up live video feed of the park as the sonic booms begin detonation. Uhura deftly isolates two images of the Kirk's and O'Neill's using the distraction as a way to escape.

"Someone has bought us time and time is our most precious commodity at the moment. Lt Uhura, please contact Admiral Pike and send the comm into the ready room. Coronel O'Neill" Spock gestures forward and the two ranking officers leave the Bridge.

DENEB II PARK AND PHARMACY AFTER SONIC BOMBS

Kirk is running down the alley but realizes this is a bad move. If he was going to try and get the crowd under control the alley is a perfect bottleneck. He scans the area up head and sees a small basement window. Kirk makes his way to the window dragging Kate by the wrist. His grip is iron clad on her arm and never falters even as she is pulled ahead of him by the mass of bodies trying to escape the park. Kirk yanks her towards him and she stumbles into his arms. "Turn your face," he orders and with a swift kick the glass shatters in the window. He clears the sharp edges with his heel. It will be a tight fit for him but Kate can easily get through it. Kirk positions his body to block the flow of people the best he can. "Get in," he says squeezing her against the wall with his body. She has to be quick. He doesn't know how long he can hold this position and she will be trampled if he moves. He also doesn't want to be followed by others.

"You won't fit," Kate says sizing the opening against his body. She tries to push her way back into the crowd. Kate is not going to leave him so the only way out together is down the alley.

"Get in," Kirk says jerking her back to the window. Several bodies shove into him and he can barely stop from crushing Kate against the wall. Kate stares defiantly back at him refusing to leave. "Get in the fucking window Katherine. Now," he roars slamming into her again after being shoved by a large male desperate to get around him. He fights to push off the wall so she can actually move and follow his direction. "I am not telling you again. Move." Kate looks up and sees the fear and anger of the situation reflected in his gaze. There is barely any room to move so she slides down his legs and backs into the opening. She lowers herself into the pitch dark feet first. Looking up she sees Kirk watching her every move and hears a gun shot at the end of the alleyway. She blindly drops into the dark and waits for Kirk to follow. What took only seconds for Kirk to drop through the window and be safe in the basement with her felt like hours. More shots ring out followed by screams.

Kate rushes over and wraps her arms around his waist. "God damn you! Don't ever ask me to fucking leave you again," she says slightly shaking. Kirk allows her a minute to be held by him. This is the first moment they have had alone since the nightmare began.

He tilts her face up to his but really can't see her in the dark of the room. "I am not going to leave you but you need to stop questioning my every move," Kirk says softly but firmly. "For now on you do everything I say the minute I say it understand." Kirk looks for some sort of acknowledgement and feels a weak nod. "Good girl," he says kissing the top of her head. Suddenly the window is blocked by a garbage receptacle plunging them into absolute darkness. Kirk figures it must have been pushed down the street in the melee. The window must be the only outside entrance because with it blocked there is no light at all.

"Don't move," he says heading towards the wooden staircase in the back left corner. He hopes there is a light switch there.

"What are you doing?" Kate demands pissed as she pulls a lighter from her pocket and ignites it. The glow is minimal but at least it is something.

"Where did you get that?" Kirk says taking it from her to check the shelves for some sort of candle or lantern.

Kate huffs standing in the dark. "From the cigarettes I lifted on the moon colony. Found the lighter in your desk drawer and took it back. Tough to smoke when you can't light it up," she jokes nervously watching him scour the shelves and finally finding a box of scented candles. "Also have a small utility knife. Girl needs to be prepared for any situation right."

Kirk ignites the candle and walks back to Kate. "Do you always carry this stuff and where the hell do you smoke on the ship," he says annoyed setting the candle on a shelf.

Kate shifts her weight nervously from foot to foot. "Are we really going to do this now? We have other things that are more important to deal with" Kate reprimands him sharply. Kirk shoots her a scowl that is lost with the low light.

"We are going to have a long conversation when we get back to the ship," Kirk retorts scanning the room. Luck is finally on his side today and he finds they are in the storage area for the small pharmacy store above them. "We need supplies. Food, Water, blanket, flashlight. Anything we might need when we escape into the country tonight," he says walking to the shelves. He finds two backpacks and tosses one to Kate.

"Why are we running and not helping these people?" Kate says standing holding the backpack. Kirk is not listening to her but finds some clothes on the bottom shelf. He grabs a heavy long sleeve sweater for himself and pulls it over his shirt. "Why are we leaving?" Kate repeats as Kirk holds up the smallest sized sweater he can find for Kate.

"Put this on," he commands tossing it to her.

"No," Kate throws it to the floor, "not until I get some answers. I need to know the plan." Kirk continues to look through the shelves filling his bag. "Never took you for a coward. Not so tough when you can't hide behind your ship." Kate's rage with the situation is surfacing. She may not have seen the actual violence of the rapes, murders, and beatings but she has seen it before. When society breaks down it breaks down the same everywhere. Someone has got to help these people. If Kirk doesn't see that Kate will make him see his responsibility here. "Take some responsibility and help these people."

Kate's comments turn Kirk irate instantly. He stops filling the bag and walks over to her. "What do you suggest I do? Take my gun and kill everyone I see until I run out of bullets. Give away our position and watch as they come shoot you or worse take you away to one of those make shift brothels." Kate's face goes blank and she opens her mouth to find words but nothing comes out. Those things can't happen to her. She's smart, fast, a pretty good shot and can street fight her ass off. Kirk's words echo through her head as he continues to talk. "You are my responsibility here not them. When you are safe on the Enterprise then I can help these people but not now. Not like this." Kirk sees that his words are a revelation to Kate. For all her bravado he can see she has never been in this type situation where really bad things besides death could happen to her.

"We just have always stopped this," Kate says getting nervous. Kirk is putting her above everyone else on this planet. He is saying I will protect you and only you if needed and Kate is both thrilled to be in this position and horrified. Kate's life is not worth more than anyone else's. Duty to others before your self has been the Solo and Skywalker mantra not I will love and protect you forever which is Kirk's. In her mind Kate is trying to find a way to merge the best of these two family ideologies into something she can live with. "Han and Luke. They always save the day. I know we can do that too. These people need," Kate's voice hitches and Kirk sees the struggle going on in her mind. Her eyes rapidly go back and for searching her dad's for an answer.

"Come here," he says reaching out to hold her. He folds Kate into his arms. She feels so safe and warm. "I will not let anything happen to you sweetheart but we are not in a game. The Enterprise will come but we have to hang low for a while until they get here so do what I say and fill the bag with supplies." Kate instantly goes about stuffing the bag with the necessary items for short term survival. The sound of footsteps upstairs freezes them in their tracks. "Kate," he whispers signaling her to his side and then blowing out the light. Kirk had planned on being discovered but hoped he would have had more time. He wedges them behind the wooden stairs, pulls his gun, and waits.

"Is there a safety on this thing," Kate says turning the second gun Kirk had stolen over in her hands. Kirk's hand flies to the back of this pants and realized she lifted the gun off him. It scares him how efficient she is at pick pocketing. He is about to pull it from her hands and realizes he can't make her defenseless. He reaches over and flips the safety off. They probably won't survive this but Kate deserves a fighting chance. She has shown she is capable of firing a gun but Kirk doesn't believe for an instant she has ever killed anyone or at least realized she has killed someone up close and personal. The minute she makes her first kill she will no longer be able to go back to who she was before but these rebels won't care about her. "Do not shoot until after I have," Kirk whispers authoritatively remembering how she shot first in the alleyway. Kate nods as the door creaks open and light floods the staircase from above. Each footstep on the stairs makes her heart beat faster but heightens all Kirk's senses. He slides into an eerie calm waiting to act. He knows what he has to do and is ready to defend them with his life.

IN FRONT OF THE MOVIE THEATER ON DENEB II

The Commander effortlessly slips from the back of the movie theater to the front. The Water Sharers know he is one of them and no one second guesses his movements. He glances in front of the pharmacy and sees Kawalski taking up position. He nods silently and both men raise their guns. They both have their targets to protect. When the final sonic bomb detonates all hell breaks loose and everyone runs for their lives. Kawalski keeps his eyes on the tree snipers nearest to him. The Commander picks off his two snipers effortlessly. The newest weapon in their arsenal works better than they could dream. It is a combination micro transporter and relic handgun. The concept was simple but implementation was the hard part. Eventually some geek in advanced weaponry synchronized everything so that you simply targeted the mark, engaged the micro-transporter, and fired the shot. The mark would see a flash of white and then BAM the bullet would strike. This weapon will prove to be quite efficient in stealth and assassination missions. Once the Commander dropped his marks Kawalski took out his in no time flat. The Commander sees Kirk and Kate barrel past him and realizes they will be trapped. The rebels are already sealing off the alleyways and picking people off as they exit. The Commander fights his way through the crowd towards Kirk but stops behind a trash receptacle seeing him entering the basement window. The Commander knows they will eventually be caught or overrun by survivors with the same plan as he had. He pushes the trash container down until it blocks the window from view buying Jim and Kate some time. The Commander turns and begins to shoot people in his way so that he can make it back to Kawalski's position. After the first three people die the others give him wide berth. He arrives just in time to clothesline John O'Neill as he tries to run past him. John goes down hard but the Commander rips him to his feet by his collar dragging him to the front of the store. "Move and I kill your brother," he says icily in John's ear. Ronin has a gun pointed to his head and was given the same threat. "Inside," he orders the boys and once in locks the door behind them.

John turns quickly and throws a punch hitting the Commander square in the jaw. It hurt like a bitch but John is only twelve and he can weather a blow by a kid. "We are trying to help you so knock the shit off John," the Commander says throwing back the hood covering his face. John and Ronin stop struggling and stare bewildered at their newest captors. "Wadda you say we get you to your Captain, hmmm," the Commander motions towards the back of the store with his gun. John and Ronin comply recognizing Jim's brother and their Godfather Kawalski. These men aren't the best option but they are better than the rebels. "Now he is going to have an itchy trigger finger," he says pointing with his gun down the basement steps. "I'd watch what you say."

John takes a deep breath. Either way he may get shot but he trusts Kirk more than the man behind him. "Mr. Jim," John calls out before taking a step into the open. The next step will place him and Ronin in the line of fire for anyone in the basement. Calling out is risky but if the Captain was down here with Kate, he would know John's voice.

"John?" Kate says standing up by Kirk who roughly pulls her back down. This has to be some kind of trick. Jack and Sam had refused shore leave and there was no way in hell the boys were old enough to go on shore leave unsupervised. Even if the O'Neills would let them Kirk would never sign off on that.

"Kate," John says flying down the stairs and signaling to Ronin to come down. John is clearly recognizable to Jim even in the low light and he comes out from behind the stairs. The door closes sealing them back in darkness. Kate lights the candle as Ronin and two other men come down the stairs.

"Don't move," Kirk orders and brings his gun to bear on the men walking behind Ronin. The speed at which Kirk moves shocked Kate. Maybe her dad is a bit more bad ass than she initially thought. "Get your fucking hands up," Kirk orders to the figures behind Ronin.

"Easy their baby brother. Mom would not like us killing each other this close to the holidays," Sam Kirk says walking slowly into the light. They may be brothers but Sam doesn't put it past Jim to shoot him for old time's sake.

Kirk does not lower his gun but recognizes his brother instantly. "You are supposed to be on Deneva Sam being the research scientist with the great family, little league coach, PTA member. What the hell is going on?" Kirk is furious that Sam has lied to him all these years. It pisses him off even more to think that his brother actually tried to convince him Kate would be better off with him. "I seem to recall a few weeks back you saying something about Kate being safer with you," Kirk says snidely still training his gun on Sam.

"Hey I did not drag her into a civil war," Sam shoots back. "And lower that gun. You look stupid and we don't have time for a family chat right now. "Sulu, Michaels, and Paulson have been taken captive by Merling's men and once he realizes that Sulu is not you…..his life expectancy will drop off dramatically."

"How do you know this," Kirk challenges not believing the story.

"We know everything. Star Fleet sent us in several months back when the Dilithium shipments started to get light." Sam leans against a stack of boxes ready for Jim's next question.

"So you are saying you work for Section 31 and Star Fleet sanctioned you to instigate this slaughter over dilithium?" Kirk knows that Star Fleet's primary mission is exploration and humanitarian work but anyone with eyes can see they are one step away from an instant military fleet. As Dax noted, each vessel is armed to the teeth and the Academy courses balance military and the humanities almost class for class.

"Don't be naive Jim. I work for the Deneva Mining Consortium as a research biologist. I find where the dilithium is and report to my superiors," Sam states not admitting he does work for Section 31. Jim laughs at his brother's audacity and use of semantics.

"Seriously Sam! Let's just cut the shit and call a spade a spade," Jim reasons.

Sam Kirk smiles the famous Kirk half smile trademarked years ago by his father. The one that says 'kiss my ass' but passes as photogenically pleasing in newspapers. He continues without missing a beat. "Admiral Marcus may have been wrong in his approach but he was a sound military genius. Hell you spent half your Academy career writing treatises on War with the Klingon Empire. Between them and the Romulan's, we're up shits creek without a paddle. The Romulan's have twice as many dilithium sources as we do and without dilithium your precious ship is a derelict hunk of metal".

"What do you know about my crew?" Jim is sick of hearing his brother justify his involvement in this civil war.

"Your crew beamed down a split second before the EMP went off. I thought it might have been you at first because he had a young child with him but once we monitored the exchange between Breccan's men and yours, I knew it was not you. Prince Duncan took them to his father. From what we can gather Sulu beamed his daughter and two of your crewmen along with the youngest siblings of the Royal Family to your ship." Kawalski recounts the events.

"You have a working transporter," Kirk says lower his gun and grabbing Kate by the shoulder as she started to walk closer to Sam to get supplies again. Her interest in their conversation is quickly waning.

"Hey stop just yanking me around," Kate snaps pulling from Kirk's grasp.

Kirk shoots her a warning look but immediate redirects his attention to his brother. "Did all my people get off planet? Can you take me to the transporter?" This information is a game changer for Kirk. If he can get the kids off the planet he will finally be able to direct all his efforts to making Johan Merling pay for what he has done here.

"No. The room used a backup generator to power the transporter and now it is shot. The rebels found your people and the last remaining members of Breccan's family in the room. They killed the Royals and are taking your guys to Merling as we speak." Kawalski sums up the last few hours for Kirk.

"You responsible for those sonic bombs," Jim says relaxing slightly as his brother nods a confirmation. His brother maybe a cold hearted son of a bitch but Jim doesn't think he would kill him or the kids. Well at least not this minute he wouldn't kill them.

"Couldn't have someone killing my niece before we met now could I," Sam says oozing the Kirk family charm. He sticks his hand out for Kate to shake. "I am your Uncle Sam honey."

Kate stares at him with one eyebrow raised and then looks at Kirk. "Is he fucking serious?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest like Kirk often does when he is thinking. "Do we have ONE family member that is not either seriously fucked up or trying to kill us. Never tell me I lived under a rock again or tell me how dysfunctional my family was with Han." Kate stares back at Sam Kirk.

"Wow," he says smiling and looking at Kirk. "They said she has some," Sam looks for the right word," spirit but I didn't realize how much. Language is a bit strong for my tastes though." Sam looks to his brother who slightly shrugs his shoulders.

"She's a pretty good judge of character and we are working on etiquette," Jim says flatly.

Kate is ready to explode with frustration. "Fuck you both. This is not some family reunion which by the way could have happened on Deneva but didn't. Now let's figure a plan to get out of this hell hole."

"Hey watch your mouth," Kirk says sternly to Kate causing her to roll her eyes disgustedly and huff. How can her father taking his side.

"So how are we getting out," Kirk stares at his brother.

"Through the front door. Merling trusts us which is how we got you all out of the park. Kawalski here can take the kids back to our base and contact the Enterprise. You and I can go get your people." Sam says like everyone is in agreement.

"Whoa. You can take the kids back to camp. I don't know or trust this," Kirk gestures to Kawalski realizing he doesn't know his name.

"Kawaklski."

"Kawalski. Okay so the plan is you take the kids and I get Kawalski," Kirk says tucking his gun back into the waistband of his pants. He pulls the hood of his sweater up to hide his face the best he can. "Sam, give us a three minute head start. We will make sure the entrance is clear and then you bring the kids up. We will provide cover if you need it if Merling is not as trusting of you as you say." He turns to the kids. "John and Ronin take Kate and hide outside the city limits with Sam. It will be safer there. I will find you as soon as I can." Kirk kisses Kate and begins to walk up the stairs after Kawalski.

"Screw that I'm coming with you," Kate bitches grabbing the back of her dad's shirt. One minute Kirk is saying lay low then he is ready to storm the palace. Kate cannot keep up with Kirk's ever changing plans. "Why don't we stick with a plan for more than two minutes okay? You are making my head spin," Kate says walking in front of Kirk mounting a stair. Kirk grabs the collar of her shirt and moves her out of the way.

"Didn't we just have this discussion? Do what I say if you want me to help these people," Kirk firmly says to his daughter. Sam calmly watches the interaction between his brother and niece finding the strengths and weaknesses he might later need to employ to control Kate. "Katie bug go with Sam." He kisses her and glances to his brother for support. Sam nods slightly. "I'll be right back," Kirk says mounting the stairs. Kate tries to take a step forward and Sam grabs her shirt pulling her back. Kirk hears Kate feet slip on the step and knows what is coming next. "Watch your nose," Kirk yells back and closes the door behind him.

ENTERPRISE READY ROOM

"Gentleman, I wish I had better news," Admiral Chris Pike says on the video screen. "My informants have confirmed that Star Fleet has had a presence," Pike draws the last word out dramatically, "for several weeks now on Deneb II. Seems the Water Sharer vs. Water Holder conflict was escalating more than the general population was aware of. Star Fleet didn't even issue travel advisories for Deneb V to avoid the place. With tensions increasing between the Romulans, Klingons, and the Federation everyone just assumes the gloves are coming off and we should be preparing for a war instead of stopping one." Pike sits stiffly as he relays the communication. Spock can tell his former Captain is clearly pissed with the lack of information provided by his informants and the orders of his superiors.

"What are our orders Admiral," Spock cuts directly to the point. Jack has submitted a plan to retrieve the Captain and Spock hopes Pike will approve it. If he does not they will go ahead with it regardless.

"Officially I am to tell you to stand down. The rebel faction will not hurt the Captain for fear of causing a conflict with the Federation. Star Fleet is assured that the Captain and the rest of the crew will be exchanged as part of the new treaty implemented with the side that is in control of the government." Pike speaks stiffly and formally to Jack and Spock. "Commander Spock, you of all people know the rules of the Prime Directive. I trust you will follow them precisely to the letter of the law. I am sending the USS Potemkin and USS Vanguard to assist. ETA on either ship is 24 hours out from now. I will comm if any new information comes to my attention. Pike out."

Spock and Jack sit in silence for several seconds staring at the blank screen. "Colonel O'Neill it is my understanding that the Prime Directive, although infallibly written to protect others, does include certain provisions to secure the rights of Federation citizens." Spock's words are precise and artfully chosen where Jack's are not.

"You're talking about rescue missions and the whole we are in a diplomatic discussion with you but it's going south clauses," Jack states getting a pinched look from Spock. Jack knows the Vulcan doesn't approve of his language and word choice but Spock was going to say the same thing with just a thousand more fifty cent words than he just did.

"Precisely. Are you ready to go?" Spock approved the plan even before the meeting but was giving Star Fleet the benefit of doubt before the Enterprise took action.

"Yep," Jack says heading for the door. Jack was as well versed in the Prime Directive as Spock. Section 31 often used these 'violation clauses' to justify any mission they were involved in often stretching them so far they no longer fit. Jack just never felt the need to show how much he actually understood and respected Federation law.

"Bring our people home safely Jack," Spock uncharacteristically uses O'Neill's given name. The two men rarely see eye to eye but they both have a strong loyalty to the Enterprise and the Captain.

"In time for breakfast," Jack says as the doors snap closed. Jack hears his comm go off but when he tries to access it no one responds. He enters the turbo lift and again the comm chirps with no one on the other end. Silently Jack counts in his head and right on cue five seconds later the comm chirps. "Shit," Jack stays on the lift and re-enters a floor code. He heads to his quarters and goes straight to the locked box in the bottom of his closet. As he suspected the small black comm box is blinking stating a message has been recorded. Jack enters the access code and the following message appears.

_**CORONEL BOYS SAFE WITH COMMANDER DROP ZONE 83247.714 KAWALSKI**_

Jack needs to adjust his plan but only slightly. This is actually good news for once. He knows where his boys are and they are with someone less psychotic then Merling. He secures the black comm box in the bottom of his closet and heads to the armory. He has the coordinates and is ready to bring his boys home. Jack comms his wife and has her meet him in the armory. She won't be happy the boys are with his old Section 31 unit but at least they are out of the park and the chance to get them home alive has doubled.

DENEB II PARK WITH JOHAN MERLING

Sulu can barely stomach walking through the death and destruction of the park. The smell of death and blood assaults his nose and the insects have started to converge on the bodies still lying where they fell hours earlier during the initial assault. Women and children's screams and cries can be heard from every corner of the park. Sulu sees groups of men being assigned to clear the bodies into piles along with wood and flammable materials. "Jesus fucking Christ. Do you believe this shit?" Michaels says staring at the blank faces of the Denebian's he passes carting the bodies to one end of the park.

"Why the fuck hasn't Spock rained holy shit on this place," Paulson criticizes as he sees a small girl holding a crying baby.

"Button it the hell up and eyes forward," Sulu commands. He tries to keep his pace strong and purposeful like he is simply late for a meeting at Star Fleet Headquarters. His heart is being torn apart just like Michaels and Paulson's but he is the ranking officer. Sulu must set the standard for his men to follow. Sulu prays he can get this meeting over before they begin to burn the bodies. The stench is already unbearable. They mount the wooden steps to the dais where Johan Merling sits. Sulu keeps his eyes high and focuses on his breathing as a woman is dragged roughly to a standing position from between Merling's legs. The other men laugh and one drags her off the podium and down the stairs.

"I told you I could tell the difference in skill between Holder and Sharer women. They must have so much more time to practice because they don't have to eek out a living every second of the day." Merling laughs lighting a cigarette.

"Five credits I can fool you Sir," a rebel bets Merling.

"Give me thirty minutes and you are on. I like red heads," he smiles taking a long draw on his smoke. Merling has purposefully set the scene with the woman for Kirk to see. He can feel the Captain standing slightly behind him out of his view. Merling hated James Kirk and his self righteous attitude. "Would you like to take part in our little experiment Captain Kirk," Merling taunts still not turning around.

"I am Lt. Hikaro Sulu of the USS Enterprise and you need to understand the Federation will not tolerate the torture and abuse of either my crew or helpless women and children," Sulu may not be able to do much but he has his words. They ring clear and strong throughout the park carried by the amplified voice system designed for Merling to terrorize the populace. Sulu hopes that it at least lets these poor people know help is coming. "You will be held accountable for all your actions on this planet. May whatever higher power you believe in have mercy on your soul. The Federation will not."

Merling flies up from his seat and turns to face Sulu. He draws his projectile gun and points it at Sulu's head. The barrel shakes from the rage coursing through Merling's body. "You are not Kirk," he says pulling the trigger. The only reason Sulu does not flinch as the bullet sails past his ear is that the event happened too quickly. "I want Kirk," Merling shoots another of his lackeys that brought the Enterprise crew up to the podium. Michaels does not have the control Sulu does and jerks to the right as the man behind him falls dead. "Do you need a picture?" Merling picks off a third man from the party who mistakenly brought Sulu instead of Kirk. "He is blonde, tall, and has blue eyes," and as the fourth man falls the final surviving man positions himself directly behind Sulu. "Do you mind Mr. Sulu," Merling says very politely with a nod of his head to the right. Sulu obliges and Merling kills the final man. Sulu does not have an ounce of remorse. These men are just five less he will have to kill later. "I am so sorry for that. I had assumed it was your Captain being brought to me but your courage in not begging for your life is impressive. You got your daughter off planet right. I know you don't believe this but I sincerely do not wish any harm to come to her. Also the Captain's little girl," Merling sits back in his chair and taps the gun to his chin. "Kara, Carrie," Merling searches for her name. Sulu and the other officers remain perfectly still. It never even dawned on them that Kate could be on the planet with Kirk. "Kate," Merling smiles snapping his fingers. "Did she get off with your daughter?" Merling asks. Sulu is struck by how sociopathic the man in front of him is. One moment his is killing randomly and the next has the manners of a gentleman.

"Yes," Sulu lies. It may be a death sentence for him but he might believe it and give Kate a fighting chance if they are not looking for her.

"Pity," Merling frowns. "Fathers are so much easier to work with when they can be properly motivated. Oh well that is why we always need to be flexible." Merling stands and a live video feed is broadcast on every monitor around the city. "Captain Kirk, it appears your valiant crew has rescued the one asset I had to make this process go smoother; however, I will just have to use other measures." Merling begins to randomly shoot anyone in his sights until ten new bodies lay on the ground. "I give you one hour to come to the square or I will do this again and again. If by hour three you have not shown I will add and eleventh victim to the pot," Merling points to Sulu, Michaels, and Paulson while he speaks. The camera turns off and Merling slumps to his seat. "Take them back down to the prison and let's see if golden boy shows," Merling orders.


	11. Chapter 11

To keep confusion to a minium. Sam from now on will only mean Sam Kirk. When Sam O'Neill is referenced I will use Samantha or Samantha O'Neill. Hope you like it so far. Enjoy and review. Merling is so gonna get his ass kicked soon. Be patient. Co-authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill.

CH 11 ESCAPE

DENEB II PHARMACY

Kirk and Kawalski make their way to the front of the store. It is getting dark now with night coming on but they can't afford lights. They position themselves near a window and pull back the curtains. Kirk sees a group a men being escorted to the dais and Merling. Kirk hopes it is not Prince Duncan. Duncan is a good kid and will make a wonderful replacement as King now that his father has died. "Okey dokey Kirky ready to leave," Kawalski chirps sarcastically.

Kirk ignores him and grabs the handle on the door as Sulu's words ring out of every monitor. "I am Lt. Hikaro Sulu of the USS Enterprise and you need to understand the Federation will not tolerate the torture and abuse of either my crew or helpless women and children." Kirk's chest swells with pride at his Lt.'s words and courage. That is why he hand picks almost every crew member of his ship. Star Fleet may have its issues but Kirk believes in its principles and has faith Star Fleet will do the right thing. He surrounds himself only with others that hold these ideals also. "You will be held accountable for all your actions on this planet. May whatever higher power you believe in have mercy on your soul. The Federation will not."

"Your boy is looking to get himself killed," Kawalski quips. He has met Johan Merling and that man is about as unstable as Kawalski has ever met.

"Lt. Sulu is a good man with morals, dignity, and honor. Sulu stands up for what he believes in and doesn't hide behind a paycheck when wrong is wrong," Kirk reprimands sharply digging at Section 31's ability to blindly look the other way.

"Look buddy don't give me any of you high and mighty shit. We," Kawalski defends himself until the shot rings out. Kawalski is almost chasing Kirk who flies out the door ready to save his men. They both have their orders. Upon emerging from the store they witness only three men left standing. Two are in red and one is in gold. Kirk takes up his position on one side of the door and Kawalski follows his lead on the other side. "Let this play out Captain. Who is more important? Your kid or theirs," Kawalski motions with his gun to the people in the park. For the past several hours he has monitored the situation in the castle security room sickened by what he has seen and has a good idea Merling is not done with his homicidal rampage. The shots ring out and Kirk can barely contain his rage as one after another is killed in his name. "I am going to put a bullet in that son of a bitch," Kirk seethes under his breath.

"Take a number and get in line." Kawalski feels the same. Nothing in this mission has gone according to specification except the initial landing. Kawalski can do terrible things and still sleep but this has gone too far. His driving force is to get Kirk back on the Enterprise and feed him the surgical strike intell to end this revolt now. They watch as Sulu and the crew is escorted back into the Castle.

The door opens and Ronin and Sam come out followed by Kate and John. Sam nods to his brother and walks straight up the road. Kate hesitates in front of Kirk. "I love you. Don't leave me," she says. Kirk wants to take her in his arms and hold her tight. He has said I love you numerous times but to his knowledge Kate has never said it back or said it first.

"I love you too baby." Kirk lets his gaze fall on her and smiles.

"Please come," she says breathlessly hoping he will change the plan. Sam is halfway up the block. Kirk silently curses Sam for taking Ronin and not Kate with him. Sam should have known this would happen. Kirk doubts his decisions to send his brother with the kids and not Kawalski. "I need you." Panic is edging her voice as Kate barely holds it together. If she draws attention to them they are in deep shit. Merling wants something from him and fully intended to use Kate to get it. Kate as a hostage would break him no different than any parent.

"Go now," he says emotionless and looks away ignoring her.

"Please come with me. Please. I love you. I can't be alone again," Kate whispers but Kirk will not respond or look her in the eye. Any interaction will encourage her desperate behavior.

"I'll take care of her Jim," John says and firmly clasping Kate's hand in his. Even thought they are the same age John is starting to fill out and is stronger than Kate. He pulls her down the street and doesn't let go as she tries to tug free and stare behind her. Jim watches the pair walk awayand begins to see the boys not as children but young adults. John is leaning into Kate's ear saying all this things Kirk would be saying if he was in his place to keep her eyes and body moving forward. Jim knows John will take care of her and the thought scares him a little more than it should. He is going to have to watch that pair more closely. He does not need any more problems than he has right now.

"Time to go Kirky," Kawalski says walking towards the Castle.

"Stop calling me Kirky or I will knock all you teeth out," Kirk warns pissed off at the world. Kawalski grins and leads Kirk to his men. The pair move quicker than the group and have closed the distance in no time following Sulu through room after room until they begin the descent into the prison levels. The air becomes heavy and damp. Water coalescencing on the walls and steps make the surfaces slick to the touch as they descend lower and lower. The temperature is much colder down here telling Kirk they are deep underground. They are so deep that the EMP blast did not affect the electronics down here and artificial lights illuminate their path. At the end of the steps they take a right down the hallway and Kirk sees his men enter a room. "You go first and I will cover you," Kawalski orders. Kirk raises an eyebrow.

"I do not trust you as far as I can fucking throw you and I am one strong son of a bitch," Kirk tersely replies but takes point anyway. His best chance of getting everyone out is with his team and not Section 31.

"You are smart," Kawalski confirms under his breath and hangs back a step as Kirk enters the room. He hears several rounds go off and then enters. Kirk has killed three of the five guards with ruthless efficiency. "See where Sam gets his single minded determination. Must be a Kirk family trait," Kawalski covers the two remaining guards as Kirk searches for the data card to open the cell doors.

"I am nothing like my brother," Kirk finds the access key and motions for the two guards to move aside.

"He is not that bad Jim. Has as much loyalty to Star Fleet and his men as you and," Kawalski is cut off as Kirk ignores him and talks to his men.

"Sulu… you fine. Nice job back there with Merling. If we make it out there will be commendations for all of you." Kirk repeatedly tries to open the cell doors with the access card without luck. Kirk crosses the room in three strides and places the barrel of the gun to one of the guard's forehead. "I am not in a good mood and I will say this only once. How do I open the god damn door or you will be the motivation for me to ask your friend the same question?" Kirk cocks the trigger and likes the sound effect. He might actually get one of these projectile guns.

"Codes change hourly so I don't know if this will work," the guard's eyes jump to the clock. "61194," he rapidly states seeing the time edge towards the code not being valid anymore. The cells are a bizarre mix of old and new technology. They remind him of twentieth century prison cells but with electronic access ports. It is a good system because the walls are impenetrable, there is no lock to pick and you can't reach her access port through the cell bars. Kirk enters the code and data card causing the steel bars of Sulu's cell to slide up into the rock above by magnetic lift.

Rhythmic clapping echoes through the room along with laughter. "You are so predictable. Betcha you were a," Merling snaps his fingers looking for a word.

"Boy scout Sir," Kawalski supplies and gives a minuscule head shake to Jim.

"Boy scout," Merling sings the words. "Save your men, save the people, fly away in your big ship." Merling's men enter the room guns drawn and motion for Sulu to re-enter his cell. Jim did not have time to open Michaels or Paulson cell before getting caught and he is the only one armed. Six against two is not a fair fight and Jim motions for Sulu to comply. Merling sits down at the small table in the room and gestures for Jim to do the same. Kirk tucks the gun into the front of his pants and swings the chair around backwards. If push comes to shove he has two weapons now. Jim sits and leans his arms on the chair back. "Was that your plan hmmmm? Well it is time to come up with a different one. One that will be mutually beneficial to all of us." Merling gestures to himself and then Kirk and his crew in their cells.

"Are we negotiating?" Jim says with a smile

"Always," Merling says laying his gun on the table pointed at Jim. "Let's talk new terms."

Kawalski slips out of the room and walks as fast as he can without drawing attention to the castle security room. He unlocks the door and checks the comm terminal. A flashing yellow light appears on the bottom left corner once he unlocked the screen. He lets out a sign and relaxes into the chair. Kawalski knows Kirk thinks he's abandoned him but there was nothing he could do at the time. Jack received the message and hopefully Kirk can hold out until he arrives. Kawalski opens the secure video feed to the prison cells and watches the interplay between Kirk and Merling. He brings up several more video feeds monitoring the park, city outskirts, and the Section 31 bivouac tent. The Park feed shows the blood bath has settled and pyres with burning bodies line the back of the park. The tent feed shows only an empty room. Kawalski activates the mobile uplink and begins to follow the predetermined path from the city trying to find Sam and the kids. After several seconds he sees Sam on a comm call and the kids walking behind him. Sam opens a fifth video feed and waits to see any sign of O'Neill landing in the designated coordinates.

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

Spock does not waste any time implementing Jack's plan. Initially the logic of it escaped Spock but this is not a logical situation. He leaves the ready room and enters the bridge walking to Uhura's station.

"We just received this transmission sir," Uhura says and plays the broadcasted message between Sulu and Merling. Uhura's face shows a mix of pride and anger. "Merling is sitting on a pedestal right there." She stabs a finger at her screen showing a live feed of Merling on the throne laughing as a red headed woman is being dragged up to him. "Can't we just shove a proton torpedo up his ass…..Sir." Uhura's eyes are fiery with rage.

The corners of Spock's mouth flicker into a smile for a second at the thought of watching Merling being blown into a thousand pieces but logic dictates he finds another solution. "Although I too would find that a most welcome resolution to the current situation, please contact Admiral Pike so that we may update him on our current course of action."

Uhura glares at him slightly and turns quickly back to her monitor. As her hair brushes his face, Spock knows she is beyond angry with the situation and him. He has heard the murmurings of dissent and questions to why have they not just gone in and retrieved their people. Spock knows blindly jumping in a situation can cause more harm than good. He needs to have a set of eyes on the ground before he makes his move.

In an uncharacteristic display of affection he lays a hand on Uhura's shoulder and gently squeezes it. She tenses surprised at the contact but quickly lays her hand on top of his. They hold hands for a brief second before Spock pulls away and returns to his science station awaiting Pike's comm.

KIDS AND SAM KIRK WALKING TO SECTION 31 CAMP

"Stay close and don't speak. Boys look tough. Kate look terrified." Sam Kirk rips her violently by her right arm from John's grip. They are steps away from the check post leaving the city. Kate wonders why the charade if her Uncle is so trusted by Merling's men. Sam Kirk's stride is purposeful and doesn't slow as he walks past the armed men. He is walking so much faster than the boys and she drags her feet to slow Sam down looking behind her. Several mumble a greeting of sorts but most just advert their eyes. As they exit the checkpoint, Kate stares at her Uncle Sam's profile. He looks so much like her father: Same eyes, hair, nose, and chin. Sam seems slightly taller but Kirk has a broader chest and more muscles. Neither of them look like they could be stone cold killers but Kate knows what they are capable of. She again looks back to make sure the boys cleared the check point. Ronin winks assurances he is okay still pretending to look tough. When they are far enough away not to be heard, Kate questions the reason for him pulling her away from John. "If leaving the city went South… I wanted you next to me. We are family and family takes care of each other. Remember that Kate and never forget it." His words puzzle her because it is obvious there is no love loss between the two Kirk boys.

Kate pulls her hand from his. "Family doesn't always mean blood," she snaps and slows her pace to walk with the boys. Sam glances behind his shoulder but keeps walking. He needs to send some messages and pulls out a small black comm. Sliding the back out with his thumb Sam begins to type an encrypted message to his contact at Farpoint Station.

_**READY FOR PACKAGE. BRING TO ACHERON IN NEXT HOUR. WAIT FOR INSTRUCTIONS.**_

Sam Kirk hopes everyone has their shit together. This all has to be timed perfectly and he hates working with amateurs and wanna be spies. If all the elements are not in place heads will roll. Sam then switches to voice mode on his communicator. He quickens his step so that the kids will not hear him during his next conversation.

"Hello Anastasia Everlast GNN correspondent," a sultry voice remarks on the end of the comm line.

"Anastasia, honey how are you doing baby. It's Matt Gapen." Sam Kirk says jovially using his fake name.

"Matt Gapen? It has been a while. What have you been doing since Khan lover boy?" She starts to wave her hand frantically to her camera man while sounding like she is devoted to the man on the other end of the line.

"Exploring the galaxy," Sam replies nonchalantly, "missing you," he finishes with a hint of sexual undertone. He is so glad they are not face to face. Sam is not in the mood to pander to Anastasia's ego. Anastasia is beyond gorgeous and a great time in bed but very high maintenance. Each time he is with her it reminds him more and more why he married his wife Aurelan.

Anastasia, not gaining her camera mans attention, throws a box of tissues at his head. "Baby I so thought I would hear from you before now." Anastasia really needs this story. Sam Kirk's tips on Khan has skyrocketed her career but in news you are only as good as your last story. She prays this is a tip and not an invitation for dinner and sex. The camera man flips Anastasia his middle finger before turning around.

"Not much has happened but I have a tip if you are interested." Sam Kirk says glancing back over his shoulder making sure the kids are still with him.

Anastasia dances around the room causing the camera man to look at her and raise his hands. She quickly scribbles MATT GAPEN on a PADD and the cameraman is on his feet assembling his gear. "Baby I would love to see you" she pouts seductively, "but if you only called to give me a juicy news story…..I might take it." She purrs on the line and throws a pen at her camera man who was pretending to throw up. She scratches down the details on her PADD and after a few more promises and innuendos are exchanged she clicks the comm off. "Fucking Pulitzer here we come," she squeals pulling on her heels and grabbing her press badge.

ENTERPRISE

The armory doors open with its customary hiss then closes. Sam sees her husband bent over a tube that looks rusty. She knows that is just for appearances. Even if he never spoke of his days in black ops she understands the need to hide things in plain sight. "It'll be okay babe. I'm not going back to those days ever again. I almost lost you and the boys because that life," Jack says rising from the floor. "That's why we left a perfectly fabulous 6000 square foot home in Colorado, with a fish stocked lake, for 1500 square feet of love in deep space."

His jokes do not help as much as he hoped. "I know you aren't Jack. I'm just terrified that I'll never see you or our sons again. They're killing people left and right for no reason." She said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. Jack takes a moment to reassure her by kissing hair and whispering reassuring words in her ear.

"I promise you that I'll get our boys back so we can kill them ourselves," Jack responds seriously but with a hint of humor. Samantha does not need to see how nervous he is himself. Jack cannot let Sam know that he is not even sure the boys are still alive. Section 31 is a part of Star Fleet but no better than the rebels running the show down there right now.

His mild humor and relaxed stance calms his wife and reminds her that Jack's job is to fix things she can't in their marriage and life and this is something Jack will fix. "Okay, I'm holding you to that Jack." She tries to match his easy going attitude but hugs him tighter showing her fear.

"Help me finish up and I'll go kick some water boy arse. How's that sound?" Sam just nods in agreement. The two of them finished packing the tube with everything needed plus extras. Then Samantha helps him with his parachute rig.

Jack and Sam walked into the transporter room holding hands. It was a rare display of affection between the two that caused many a stare. They enter the transporter room and see McCoy still sitting on the floor with Erika's head on his shoulder. Jack sets the canister on the transporter pad doing a final check on it.

Erika looks at the way Colonel O'Neill is dressed then asks, "Are you going to get my daddy?" Sam stands to the side biting her bottom lip watching her husband and Erika.

Jack walks over to the Dr. McCoy and Sulu's daughter. He bends on one knee looking Erika in the eyes. "Yeah, sweetie." He says simply and she throws her arms around his neck. He wraps an arm around her and gives her squeeze.

"Thank you," she says and then pulls away. Jack does not have as much contact with her as Kate but they are a family. He smiles and stands up.

Jack spares a moment to say good bye to his wife. "I love you Samantha." He says not caring who saw them. "I got to go. I'll be back before you know. I can't miss the Simpsons now. That would be sacrilege." Jack tells her with a reassuring smile. He walks to the transporter's edge and blows her a kiss. "Send the tube down first." Jack orders as he watches the tube disappear in swirling lights. He counts to 40 then steps on the transporter pad placing his breathing mask on. Jack gives Petty Officer Second Class Siler a thumbs-up and gets beamed into the upper atmosphere to avoid detection by ground troops. Sam's heart sinks as her husband of 15yrs heads into harm's way once again to save their kids and friends.

Samantha O'Neill walks over to Erika and McCoy. "Will you get something to eat with me? I am pretty lonely right now too," she says extending a hand to Erika. McCoy nods to Erika and she takes it standing up.

"Been on that floor for hours," McCoy whispers in Sam's ear. "My legs are numb to my ass." His comments draw a small laugh and snickers from the girls as he tries to get to his feet. "See if I try to be nice again," he says pretending to be grumpier than he is to relieve the tension he knows the girl's are feeling. Bones gives them a half smile to make sure Erika knows he's joking. He leans down to look at Erika, "I recommend sundaes and pizza at time like this but don't tell anyone darlin', I have a reputation to protect." He winks at her and stares at Samantha. "I'll be in Sick Bay when you are done." Bones stiffly walks out of the transporter room and Sam O'Neill is reaffirmed once again that joining the Enterprise was the best decision she and Jack ever made.

SAM KIRK AND KIDS WALKING TO SECTION 31 CAMP

"I don't know but he is kinda an asshole I guess," Kate remarks nodding her head towards Sam.

"Thought you were so much quicker in sizing people up there Kate," Ronin laughs and the two boy's fist bump like it is a game. Kate rolls her eyes and they walk quietly for the next ten minutes.

"I wonder how we are going to fix the problem on Deneb II," Kate announces trying to create small talk. She likes the outdoors but a hike to god knows where isn't fun. Actually she does not enjoy hiking anytime. Walking aimlessly looking a trees and birds is not her thing. Besdies it is pitch black now so scenery is not an option and no one is very talkative. They huddle close to the small light Sam gave them so they don't trip on the loose rocks.

"Stop trying to save the world Kate," John gently reprimands. "How am I ever going to take you home to meet my parents if you are too busy sticking your nose into every galactic fight from here to earth."

"I know your parents," Kate laughs and trips on a rock in the dark. Ronin grabs her arm to steady her but they do not slow their pace.

"No not Colonel and Lt. O'Neill of the USS Enterprise." John says like she is stupid. "Jack and Sam O'Neill of 735 S Bear Paw Lane Colorado Springs, Colorado." Kate giggles at John's imitation of his dad's southernish drawl. "They are so much more fun." Ronin smiles at his brother and thinks about how great life was on Earth. Ronin knows that John likes Kate. How could he not know with all his brother's mind numbing questions and musings about her at night keeping him awake. He walks a little faster to give them some privacy which is next to impossible on the Enterprise.

"I have a hard time believing that." Kate is slightly jealous about how close they are as a family and can't imagine them doing anymore together. "So you are saying Colorado O'Neill's are better than Enterprise O'Neill's." Kate teases watching Ronin walks ahead of them. She feels John slide his hand into hers.

"Oh hell yes! My mom reads and drinks wine while Jack barbeques the best chicken in the world with beer. They own a boat and lake house with volleyball court, pool table, wine cellar, fire pit, floating swimming dock," John recalls everything back home on Earth."We spend summers swimming, tubing, fishing, and water skiing. You name it we do it. Got all the toys you would ever want. Including a hot tub." John wiggles his eye brows like his dad does when he is trying to be funny with his mom.

"Then why would you ever leave." It sounds like the perfect life to Kate complete with a mom and stablility.

John gets a bit withdrawn remembering why they left. "We needed a change. My parents have problems like everyone else Kate they just hide it better. It was either change posts to the Enterprise or," John's voice trails off. He remembers the fights and how his dad was not the happy-go-lucky guy Kate thinks he is. Both boys remember the times where his occasional beer turned into more making him moody, defensive, and nasty. "I don't know what would have happened but I don't think they would be together." Kate wants to talk to John more but Sam Kirk makes his move. He has got to solidify things with Kate and the boys are just a distraction.

"Hey sport why you don't take a hike up there with your brother," Sam Kirk commands breaking the hand holding between John and Kate.

"Sport?" He says indignantly. John moves protectively to Kate's other side and takes her hand again. "Ronin is fine. He loves to be alone."

"That was not a suggestion but an order kid," Sam Kirk says authoritatively.

"See I have been hanging out with Kate long enough to realize orders are really only suggestions and I am fine here," John says smiling. It kind of feels good to disregard Sam Kirk. John would never do this with anyone else on the Enterprise.

"Look you little asshole," Sam snaps pulling Kate's hand towards him stopping her from moving forward. Kate is done being everyone's little pawn today.

"Stop. John give me five minutes. I will be fine," she smiles and releases John's hand. John glares at Sam Kirk but then walks up to Ronin. They need to make a plan on how to deal with Sam Kirk if he decides to become a bigger dick that he already has and this is as good time as any.

"So how is the Milky Way treating you," Sam's tone is friendly and he acts like they have known each other for years.

"Same as it always has. Milky Way has not changed since I was born," Kate covers up that she is not from here. Sam probably knows it but why risk telling him anything.

"Yes but you are new to it," He cocks an eyebrow at her flat out lie.

Kate stops and stares at Sam Kirk defiantly. "Cut the shit. What do you want?" She waits for his reply. She is not about to tell him of the Jedi or the shuttle incident. Kirk had altered the reports and Kate will not do anything to get him or the crew in trouble over that nightmare.

Sam likes Kate's directness. He respects that in anybody but more so because she is a kid. "Tell me about the Jedi."

"Who?" Kate plays dumb knowing he will get pissed off but it is not like her dad will care. He is not Bones or Jack or any other adult that Kirk expects Kate to listen to or respect.

"We can do this all night honey and I will get an answer. So do you want to tell me how you took out a man three times your size and body weight without some special power. I mean I am totally impressed here with your skills. I can respect your talents even if your father can't." Sam Kirk hits Kate's pride on the mark. She loves talking about the Jedi but never has anyone that wants to listen.

"That was not the Force but excellent training. My fa…Han taught me the finer points of street fighting. Then Luke cleaned it up with Jedi techniques. Fighting is a skill that must be refined constantly. In the past I have had to take care of myself. This is the first time I haven't had to be self sufficient." Kate sounds depressed so Sam Kirk plays on that.

"Everyone needs something of their own kiddo. Nest eggs come in awful handy when you need something; especially if you don't want to ask for permission." Sam can tell Kate's interest is peaked. He has no doubt his brother gives Kate whatever she needs and wants within reason. Both he and Kirk have never really cared about money. In Kate's case it must rankle her pride to ask. "The best way to make side money is the GCN. You can make a mint there if you know where to look." Sam glances sideways seeing Kate's interest peaked. "You open an online account first. Once you have some money from playing poker for instance; just deposit it and repeat as needed."

"So how do I open an account? Like doesn't Kirk have to co-sign or something," Kate asks wanting all the ins and outs. There is no one on the Enterprise that would teach her this stuff. It may be her only chance to make some money for a rainy day. No one getting hurt or robbed is a big plus. Besides, Han has accounts like this everywhere so it can't be illegal.

"Yes he would but… you could take over your mom's old account. I know for a fact that Lauren had one. I can e-mail you the link if you want. They both had joint and separate accounts," Sam Kirk reels her in talking about stories of her mom and her dad. Sam hopes this solidifies his nice uncle persona. The stories were light, happy, and positive ones. He knows Kate is desperate for anything positive about her parents believing every word. John hears them laughing so he slows down until Kate is next to him. He doesn't trust this guy at all. Johns feels the need to protect her against Sam Kirk at all costs.

"What's so funny?" John does not trust Sam as far as he can throw him.

"Nothing. Just talking about my mom and dad." Kate says and looks away embarrassed. She would love for her family to be more like John's. "Send me the link?" Sam nods agreement and as they crest the hill they see a large bivouac in the middle of nowhere.

"Dude your secret base is kinda out in the open dontcha think?" Ronin says sarcastically on purpose. "He doesn't like this guy one bit. There isn't a tree or guard that I can see and we are only an hour's walk from the city. Anyone could sneak up on this place." He smirks to his brother getting a nod back.

"No one would dare bother us. We are friends here remember," Sam Kirk's smile is warm and friendly. However his words leave a chill in Ronin. For being friends they did not do much to help the people of Deneb II. "Wait here, I'm going to make sure were alone, just in case." Sam Kirks orders sharply leaving no room for argument.

Sam sweeps aside a canvas door ushering the kids into a large room with a sofa, chair, and set of beds. "Make yourself at home but don't leave this room under any circumstance. I will be back later. I am not your father; so I have no qualms following through with discipline if you try to leave." Sam Kirk's tone is threatening leaving no room for doubt of what will happen if they try to leave. He stares at each kid then disappears out the door.

"Dickhead," Ronin says flopping in a chair then continues. "Where the fuck would we go anyways?" Kate and John look at each other knowing Ronin is correct.

Sam Kirk walks around to the communications section of the tent. He pulls up a chair up reading the messages stored on the mainframe. Thirty minutes later he is ready to log out but a thought strikes him. Sam Kirk runs a security scan for all messages sent from the planet using the Section 31 subspace comm line finding an unauthorized message. _**Coronel O'Neil; BOYS SAFE WITH COMMANDER; DROP ZONE 83247.714 KAWALSKI**_ pops up. "Damn it Kowalski," he says under his breath shutting the communications port down with a slam of his hand. The time stamp shows when the message was sent. Sam Kirk doesn't have much time before Jack shows up. He has to act fast.

FARPOINT STATION SECURITY BRIG

Master Chief Perry sits drumming his fingers on the communication panel waiting for a comm to come through. He reluctantly left dinner with a stunning red head thirty minutes ago. Perry received a message telling him to return to the security brig and wait for further orders. The Master Chief stares at the only prisoner in the Brig out of boredum. For the past two days, the Jedi Aeron Dax has basically mediated and slept. The supposed Jedi creeps everyone out since he arrived. No one wants to be in the same room with him for very long. Perry finally hears a bleep breaking his boredom. He brings up the secure comm reading his orders.

_**READY FOR PACKAGE: BRING TO ACHERON IN NEXT HOUR. WAIT FOR INSTRUCTIONS.**_

"Time to go buddy," Master Chief Perry informs to Dax. Dax slowly opens his eyes then stares up at him. "Look do you want the little girl or not?" Perry doesn't know exactly why this phrase should keep him under control. The Jedi freaks him out so he hopes it works. Dax slowly stands continuing to stares at his capture. Perry opens the cell door shoving a canvas bag into his hands.

Dax peers into the bag looking confused. "You are a very confusing organization. One minute you arrest me and then next you are setting me free?" Dax pulls his Jedi robes from the bag understanding Kate's confusion with Star Fleet. One minute they are fighting the good fight and the next they are screwing you over. It is not very different from the Senate back home in the New Republic. Fortunately the Jedi are not under their command. The Jedi are autonomous and chooses where they go based on need; not orders. The only reason Dax doesn't kill the man in front of him is because Kate is in need. His Padawan is lost without him in the ways of the Force. "I am ready." He says clipping his light saber to his belt. Master Chief Perry nods then leads Dax out the door to the waiting shuttle.


	12. Chapter 12

Co-authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill. Enjoy! Just a warning. Much implied violence but we love Kate too much to hurt her. I promise. I will say she does get in way over her head. No squishy Luke with a light saber to save her like Leia on the sail barge but she has Kirk!

.

CH 12 Help Is On The Way Planet Side

.

BRECCAN'S CASTLE PRISON

Kirk props his chin on his fist glancing at the clock in boredom. For thirty minutes he has listened to Merling ramble on pointlessly. Kirk is ready walk back into his cell just to make it stop. Kirk hasn't tried to kill Merling because if he is torturing Jim with inane conversation no one else is getting hurt or killed.

"So do you think the Steelers or Colts will make it to CCCII Super bowl," Merling asks taking a drink of beer he had sent down for them.

"49 er's," Kirk says taking a drink of his beer. He glances over to Sulu shrugging his shoulders. Sulu stares back wide eyed disbelieving his captains' answer. The Steelers were the better team. Sulu was thinking about how the man across from Kirk could rape and kill one minute then try to be a pal the next was perplexing. He didn't envy Kirk's position right now.

"Huh…Makes sense with you being from the academy and all. Tell me am I boring you Jim," Merling leans back in his chair waiting for a response. He noticed the glances between Kirk and Sulu.

"Nawh. It's just I think we got off the negotiating topic a while back." Jim leans back in his chair and rests an ankle on one leg. His ass fell asleep ten minutes ago. He would love to stand and stretch. "Maybe we could get back on the topic of what you really want from Star Fleet or is it the Federation."

Merling looks at his comm and gets up suddenly. "Jim I feel terrible about asking you this but could you get in your cell. I have an appointment to attend to but I will return as soon as possible."

Jim stretches his legs then stands up. "No problem; but what if I just came with you and," Merling presses the barrel of his gun to Kirk's head shoving him backwards. "Not a big deal. I can wait here." The cell doors come crashing down locking Jim in again. Michaels waits until Merling has left the room before speaking.

"That man is fucking loony toon's!" he says from his cell.

"Certifiable!" Jim groans flopping on the small bed in the cell. Sulu just nods in agreement laying down himself. Kirks is getting a headache again. He needs it to go away before Merling returns and makes it a migraine.

.

JACK'S HALO JUMP TO DENEB II SURFACE

Colonel O'Neill goes from standing to free fall immediately. Instinctively he spreads his arms and legs out to his sides slowing his descent. The altimeter showed he was at 34,567 feet from the ground. He was just under the standard 35,000 feet. Siler hit the mark perfectly. The sky is pitch-black. Jack activates the night vision goggles and scans the landing zone. He spots two human heat signatures by a running vehicle. The altimeter showed 18,560 feet. Jack brings his arms and legs in tight to his body going into a steep dive to cut his landing time down.

The tube landed on the edge of a sand dune but the thump was audible even in the soft sand. "Did you hear that Smith?" the one Water Sharer says to his partner.

"Hear what?" his partner Smith replies back reluctantly. He was watching a video on his PADD out of boredom.

Wesson is more on edge though. He felt as if they we're being watched. "There's something out there that needs to be checked out. So let's go." Smith puts his PADD down and follows his companion down the path. Upon arriving they scanned the area with their flash lights discovering the tube. "Was that there earlier?"

"It could have been. We really didn't scan that area that well," Smith confirms leaning against a solo tree in the desert like surroundings.

Seconds after his response, Jack appears behind Smith snapping his neck in one move. Jack throws his knife at Wesson killing him instantly. Colonel O'Neill walks over to Wesson's dead body pushing him of the equipment tube.

Having surveyed the area and satisfied that no one else was around, Jack quickly gears up. With that done he checks the dead men for maps and other intelligence. Coronel O'Neill finds two radios, code book, and maps. He stuffs the maps and code book in the leg pouch of his fatigues. One radio he placed in a chest pocket, the other in his back pack.

Jack vaporizes the bodies and contacts the Enterprise letting them know he was on the move. Jack borrows their dune buggy type vehicle heading out to the specified coordinates to find his kids and friends.

.

SECTION 31 CAMP AN HOUR OUTSIDE OF TOWN

"Will you sit down? You're driving me crazy," John says as Kate paces back and forth. She keeps going lost in thought anyways. Sam Kirk kept his word getting them safely out of the city but their destination was seriously lacking appeal to Kate. The three kids were sequestered in a small room of a makeshift bivouac. Their current location prevents any rescue attempts. The waiting is making her crazy a well. Kate's incessant pacing drove Ronin to sit outside 15 minutes ago. Her uncle was supposed to be right back with news of Kirk's situation but that was an hour ago at least. Kate decided to give her uncle another thirty minutes. Then she will go find her dad herself if she need be. "Kate honey you need to calm down," John says. Kate stops pacing giving John a double take. First off he called her honey which is something only adults do. Second he is sitting with both feet on the ground, elbows resting on his slightly spread legs with his hands clasped between them. Both poses indicate to her they are serious about listening or about to say something important. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise." John says with confidence.

"You don't know that! No one does and that's the problem John. I should be with my dad and not sitting here. I feel like a two year old in day care waiting for my daddy to pick me up." Kate snaps.

John lets her rant feeling really bad for her. His dad will come no matter what Starfleet says. His mom will be waiting for him on the Enterprise praying in the chapel. Kate has no one other than Mr. Jim. "Come here," he says standing up. Kate wants to go but just stares at him. If she gets near him she might cry. She doesn't want to appear to be weak. Not now or never again in front of him. "Come on," he repeats drawing the words out with a half smile.

Kate reluctantly crosses the room and puts her head on his chest. John wraps his arms around her in a protective way. She closes her eyes relaxing in his embrace. She inhales deeply wondering why his shirt smells so different than her dad's. All the laundry is done by the same people but his definitely smells different than Kirk's. John rubs the lower part of her back making circles with his thumb. He lays his head on top of hers thinking Kate is the perfect size. She is about a head shorter than him so he doesn't have to worry about her hair being in his face. They stay that way for what feels like forever until Kate decides to speak. "I can't lose him John. I know it seems like we never get along but for the most part life is so easy with him. We watch the telepresentor, replicate pizza at midnight when he comes home from Charlie shift. Sometimes we just read in the same room, but those times…those times are easy and good and," her voice hitches and she stops to gain control.

"Hey….It's going to work out," John says but when Kate doesn't respond he knows she is more than upset. Kate never let's anyone get the last word in. John leans forward to look at her face better. Kate's face is tilted downwards so he gently lifts her chin to look into her eyes.

"Sometimes I wish I never came here. At least back home I had Luke, Mara, my brothers and sister. Here I have no one if I don't have him." Kate is being brutally honest with him for once. John never sees this side of her. He likes this softer side. John likes the idea that she might let him take care of her one day.

"If you never came here I wouldn't be able to do this," John replies with only a line a twelve year old boy would tell a twelve year old girl. John reaches up touching her cheek as he tilts his head to the right moving forward to kiss her. Kate closes her eyes holding very still. She shakes slightly unable to decide if it is from being cold or scared about what is going to happen. John's lips touch hers and they are soft, warm, and familiar. The faint sound of crickets is quickly replaced with white noise in her ears as the pressure on her lips increase. Kate needs this, needs to be loved and wanted. If John can give that to her for even a minute she will take it. Kate pushes him backwards to the couch.

He wasn't expecting this kind of response. John loses his balance falling on the couch. Kate straddles his lap tucking her knees close to his hips. They are now inches apart with John staring into her green eyes hoping for another kiss. He can feel her breath on his cheeks and face. She has a desperate look in her eyes as she leans in to kiss him. Kate presses her lips to his harder than he did her. This kiss is moving way out of his league but he enjoys that she is finally kissing him back. John can smell the lingering scent of her perfume along with an Earthy smell from the hour hike it took to get here. John doesn't know what to do with his hands so he simply wraps them around her waist pulling her closer.

Kate utters a small whimper like moan as she opens her mouth biting his bottom lip gently. Kate is clearly sending more signals than his body is ready for but at this moment all he can think about is kissing her again. Kate is going to leave after this to find Kirk and hopes this gives her the courage to follow through with her plan. Her body is on fire but she shakes like she has a chill. Their lips part as they take their playful pecks to the next level. It's the first time for both of them and with practice Kate thinks they could be much better. She leans all her body weight into him as she moves her hands from the couch to either side of his neck continuing to kiss him.

Kate runs a movie scene in her mind trying to replicate it. John tries to imitate her movements with his lips and tongue hoping he is not screwing it up. He can feel his body reacting. This scares him feeling the need to stop. John didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Kate. John slides his hands to either side of her face resting her head on his shoulder. He needed to stop the kiss but didn't know how. Kate is meaning more and more to him but he needs to take control now.

In a Section 31 spy tent was not the way he had planned on their first real kiss occurring. Even at twelve, John realizes Kate needs guidance. He could easily have kept this going if he had wanted to but John is not ready for that yet. Kate may think she is but he knows she is not ready yet either. He also doesn't want to be the guy that takes one more thing from her too early. Kate tucks her head into his neck sliding farther down on his lap so she can curl up on him. John feels the rise and fall of her chest through her shirt. He should say something but doesn't know what. John exhales and wraps his arms across her body locking her tight to him. He likes the smell of her hair. It has a fruity sweet smell that reminds him of summertime.

"Maybe you need a chaperone!" Sam Kirk says from across the room. He is too far into the room to have just stumbled on their kiss. John wonders how long he was standing there. He says a silent prayer that it is Kate's uncle and his brother are the ones staring at them. If it was his dad or Jim he'd be dead meat. Kate doesn't move even as John takes his arms off her and places them stiffly to either side of his body. "Your dad was notified and will be beaming down momentarily."

"Kate can I see you outside for a minute." Kate lingers for a minute longer then slides off John. She doesn't know why she went so far with him but it felt so good at the moment. That brief kiss blocked out all the horror and pain she has witnessed today. Kate follows Sam out of the tent but stops briefly to smile at him before she disappears behind the tent flap.

"Dude you need to be more careful if you are going to do that," Ronin says slumping in the only chair in the room. "Dad and Mr. Jim will have your head if they ever caught you doing that with Kate."

"I don't even know how that happened," John confesses rubbing his face with his hands. "It was awesome but..I don't know."

"I know that you better not fuck up because I own you now dude," Ronin say smiling at the piece of blackmail he will safely store away until he needs a favor. "I might get some mileage on this one." He smirks placing his hands behind his head.

"Fuck off you dick," John says laying his head back on the couch closing his eyes.

Outside the tent the conversation does not revolve around Sam catching his niece making out with a boy. Sam Kirk's mission was to support whichever side came out on top to keep the dilithium flowing. His ongoing mission was to evaluate these so called Jedi powers Kate was supposed to have. Section 31's attempted kidnapping proved to be a grave miscalculation. The powers that be thought that she would come willingly with the promise of going home but Mr. Blue and Mr. Green screwed that up. Mr. Blue was killed for his mistake and Mr. Green was still eating out of a straw several weeks later thanks to his brother Jim. Sam decided to try earning her trust before promising her the world to see what she can do. It was just fortuitous luck that she happened to be on this hell hole. The reports have stated that she seems to only be able to access this Force thing when pushed to the edge of fear, panic, and frustration. Right now there is no better place than Deneb II to do this. He won't let her get hurt but now suggests his plan. "Kate we need to talk. I…"

"Fuck off Uncle Sam. I really am not in the mood for a lecture especially by someone like you," Kate says with her voice full of venom.

Sam Kirk sharply draws back hearing her words and tone. The years of being Section 31 has taught him to control his actions and emotions. However if she was his kid he would have taught her a lesson to correct her behavior immediately. Sam takes a deep breath to clear the anger from his voice. He needs Kate to trust him. "I was going to say that I am going to rescue your dad. He was taken hostage by Merling. I do not know how long he will last." Sam Kirk lays the drama on thicker than reality.

Yes Kirk is currently being held and probably interrogated in the basement of the castle. Merling is not that stupid to kill or maim him. Johan Merling does not admit it but Sam Kirk scares the shit out of him and Sam knows it. Kate's face brightens slightly. "Yes I'm in let's go." she says. Sam sees Kate is easily committed to the cause if Kirk is being threatened. Part of him feels like shit using her this way. He can control how much she is used if he is her handler though.

"Jack is going to be here any moment and will not approve. He will send you back to the Enterprise so we have to go now if we are doing this," Sam Kirk swings a backpack off his shoulder handing it to her. Kate swings it on her back then starts to walk back towards the city. Sam watches her for a few feet before jogging four quick steps to be at her side. "Your dad would freak out if he knew I suggested this so…"

"You really don't know me at all then. Not one person on the Enterprise would put this past me so your secret is safe. We will just tell everyone that I left when you came to tell us Jack was coming." Kate comes up with the exact story Sam Kirk hoped she would. Sam Kirk knows full well Jack what Jack would do. He'd throw her over his shoulder beaming back aboard the Enterprise along with his sons. Kate feels sick to her stomach leaving John and Ronin and indirectly disobeying Jack but she has to save her father from himself.

.

SECTION 31 BIVOAC WITH JOHN AND RONIN

Jack travels to the coordinates given to him by the unknown source. He sees a bivouac out in the open with no guards posted around it. His old unit can't be slipping that much. Even in friendly territory you always post sentries. He parks the buggy slinging his phaser rifle on his back pulling out his H&K USP 45. Jack approaches the tent with as much stealth as possible. He checks the first room which is communications finding it empty. Jack hears voices through the canvas walls next to him. He exits the communications section following the wall to the opening of the next room.

"I am telling you bro… You need to watch that shit when you are on the ship. Dad will freak and Jim will blow you out the airlock," Ronin says jokingly but knows it is not that far from the truth. As Jack gets closer he hears his sons talking.

"Dude, mind your fucking business bro!" John says to Ronin using his brother's famous one liners.

Jack slowly moves the curtain back with the muzzle of his gun in case they are not alone. The boys don't notice him enter because of their argument. "John...Ronin what the hell were you thinking?" Jack says seeing them sitting around like it is a Saturday morning on the Enterprise. Part of him was hoping they would be scared out of their minds but their relaxed posture shows Jack they aren't. They clearly do not grasp the gravity of what has happened or what could have happened.

"Dad, Uh hi," John says sitting bolt upright. Sam Kirk said he was coming but John did not think he would just sneak in. Again he prays to God that Kate left with her uncle. All he needed to make this an even better day was to have Jack catch him making out with Kate.

Ronin sits straighter in the chair staying silent. He will let his little brother be the one to deal with their dad. If he is wants to do the talking more power to him. "Me and your mother were worried sick and 'uh hi', is that all you can say." Jack is livid but he never screams. Screaming is losing control and Jack is always in control. His icy tone is enough to scare someone over yelling at them and day of the week.

"I am so sorry Dad. We were so stupid." Ronin apologizes "We won't do it again. I don't know what else to say except that it was a stupid mistake." Ronin reasons not sure what else he or his brother can say. In reality they were probably always going to get caught. They were expecting to get caught for sneaking out to a movie after beaming safely back to the Enterprise. Getting caught dirt side during a genocidal revolution was not in the plan. John feels sick knowing how much his mom must be worrying about him. No punishment Jack can dole out will ever make him feel worse than he does now. He knows Ronin feels the same. Whatever his parents come up with for punishment will be more than fair. John is dreading seeing his mom on the Enterprise knowing he caused her so much pain.

"Damn straight you won't ever again," Jack can see the boys scared of what will happen when they get back to the Enterprise. They still don't understand how their stunt scared Samantha and him. "No! Sorry don't cover it boys. Not this time." Jack understands the need for his son's to challenge him and Sam. They are at the age when kids do that stuff but this is nothing like breaking curfew or screwing up at school. This was out right defiance and that is not in either boy's character. "What possessed you to defy our decision?" Jack is very calm exhaling slowly looking for an answer to explain all this.

"It started as a dare that got out of hand," Ronin begins. "We were mad at you and mom. Both of us wanted to go dirt side. We started to talk about how Kate just walked off the Enterprise and…" John reveals the idiotic thought process that led the boys to Deneb II.

"Kate...I don't care about Kate Kirk's prior antics right now," Jack snaps with more anger than he wanted to display. Again it is the Captain's daughter that seems to be causing more trouble than she is worth. Jack knows this technically has nothing to do with Kate but before her his boys would never have even thought about a stunt like this. This is John and Ronin's fault entirely but Jack may have to rethink how much time they spend with her until Kirk gets that kid under control. Even though Jack is ready to ring her pretty little neck he is concerned about her. "Just for kicks where is our dear Kate."

"Outside the tent with her uncle," Ronin says standing up ready to go with his dad to go get her then go home. Jack starts to get worried because they are the only ones here. He can tell Ronin is not lying or trying to cover up something either.

"There's no one out there... it's just us boys." With everything going on it dawns on Jack that the Commander has left his boys alone, on a hostile planet. Eighteen months ago when he signed on for duty with the Enterprise he though his main duty would be hauling the drunken enlisted crew out of jail after shore leave. It never crossed his mind he would still be caught up in Section 31's antics. Jack thinks back to the cryptic message he received telling him about the boys. All the codes were in place to verify its authenticity, Section 31.

"No dad they just left," John panics getting up quickly. "I swear her uncle brought us here. He told us you were coming so we were waiting for you. She is outside the tent."

Jack's brain goes into overdrive. Why would Sam Kirk be her on Deneb II? And how would he know I'm coming? "No one is here but US," Jack says sternly. Jack starts looking around the tent. The walls were canvass offering no protection in a fire fight. He needs to get the kids out but of course Kate is nowhere to be found. "Have you seen anyone else here except for Kate's uncle?"

"No, but we did see Mr. Kawalski is in the city with the Captain trying to save Sulu," Ronin offers.

"Kawalski, he sent the message!" Jack snaps his fingers together.

"Then we have to go get her!" John says walking towards the exit only to be stopped by his father. The only thing he heard was his dad's comment that Kate is missing.

"John, you and your bother are going back to the Enterprise."

"I'm not leaving without her." John attempts to leave the room again.

In one fluid motion Jack grabs John's collar pulling him back into the tent. "Sam Kirk left you here alone then left with Kate. There's something definitely not right here boys." Jack says to his sons. "You're going back to the ship now, no arguments." Jack says turning to John and Ronin.

John can't believe that he let Kate out of his sight. He didn't trust Sam Kirk as far as he could throw him and he just let Kate walk out. "I'm going to help you dad… I let her down Dad." John stats bravely hoping his father would let him help.

"Sit down young man! You're going back. I'm going after them," Jack rummages around in his bag for two comm units. He tosses one to each boy and they attach them to their shirts. "Now, that we established calmness." Jack stares at his son's. "I want you to keep mom calm back home. Can you do that for me?" They know he is mad but what they don't know is why he is so mad. They don't understand that it is not because the simply disobeyed him but because if they had died it would have destroyed him.

"Yes sir, we will try." They answer back.

"Good, are you two ready to see mom?" Jack tries to lighten his tone knowing the boys are worried for Kate. There will be time to yell when everyone is safe on the Enterprise.

"How will you find them? You don't know the way dad. You taught us everything you know. " John says affixing the comm to his shirt hoping to change his father's mind. He doesn't want to go but he knows if his dad said something he will do it. His dad has never broken promise in almost 2 years.

"There's more to me than you'll ever know. Do NOT disobey me again. I only taught you some...not all for a damn good reason," Jack snaps. His two boys nervously fidget waiting to be beamed up in the ship. Jack understands their concern for Kate. "Enterprise: two to beam up."

"You'll send her right up when you find her." John asks out of concern.

"With bells on." These are his last words as the boys disappear into a swirl of white lights. Jack shoulders his rifle and heads out. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where Kate and Sam Kirk are headed.

.

KATE AND SAM KIRK WALKING TO THE CITY ON DENEB II

Sam has heard various rumors about his niece's adult proclivities. Thinking he takes out a pack of cigarettes. He lights one up noticing Kate look at him. He shakes the pack offering her one.

"What the hell I probably won't survive tonight anyways." she says placing it to her lips lighting it. She coughs as the smoke burns her lungs but it is just another feeling that proves she is alive.

"I thought you were Miss Positivity. What's with this not surviving thing," Sam jokes exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Between Merling trying to kill me and my dad trying once he sees me here the odds aren't good," Kate laughs. The cigarette is giving her a slight buzz and she lets it do its job to relax her. "You know the funny part." Kate holds the cigarette up to show Sam. "I shop lifted a pack in a store simply to see if I could. I never smoked one but when your brother saw them he just assumed I did. Sent me through detox with Bones for two weeks," Kate laughs out loud. "This is really only one of about ten times I have ever had one. It's not bad but not really my thing. Definitely gives you a buzz better than booze."

Sam Kirk sees that although the reports of her claim she is some sort of possible super soldier she is just a little girl. "Don't get hooked. Never get hooked on anything you can't afford to live without because one day you won't have it and then its trouble," he sternly warns. "That goes for anything in life: drugs, sex, people. Stay self sufficient."

"Who's being Mr. Positivity now," Kate laughs but his words keep ringing in her head. They are reaching the edge of the city and the dirt path they were on turns to brick.

"So what is the plan?" Kate flicks the cigarette butt as far as she can. Sam does the same but only farther earning a scowl out of Kate. "Wasn't a competition." Kate says snidely.

"Life is always a competition. Don't let anyone tell you different kid." Sam sees Kate roll her eyes and fights to keep his frustration down. Kate's attitude and belief that she is his equal infuriates him. First off he is the adult and second why would she think she knows more than him about covert operations. "Ok so the plan is I get you into the city. You infiltrate the Castle as a service girl. I will be in the security control room monitoring you. When they bring you down to the cell with your dad, Kawalski and I will provide back up and then we all get the hell out."

"That's your brilliant plan. Use me as bait for what? If you can monitor the room why don't you just go down when the room is clear? Makes no sense to me," Kate is highly suspicious of his tactical brilliance. "And why would you want to attempt to rescue my dad and Sulu when there are like a million civilians in the room. They obviously don't care about killing them and you are only going to create more targets."

"Look kid, I need chaos for this to work," Sam tries to explain. He hoped Kate would not pick apart his plan.

"So shut off the lights and use night vision goggles to storm the prison cells. Jack would. It is called the element of surprise dumb ass and is often used in military rescues." Kate cannot believe her Uncle can be this stupid. Kate might be only twelve and has never planned a military mission but she sees his plan sucks.

"Jack the security lackey who is coming down to get his kids because he can't even monitor who beams on and off the Enterprise?" Sam Kirk needs to steer Kate clear of this topic. He looks at his watch. By now Jack has to have beamed the boys back and is after them. If Kate things Jack is so great she may want to add him to their little mission and that can't happen. Sam Kirk dismisses Jack like he is nothing to worry about. "And respect your elders kid...beside I don't have NVG's so we got to do this my way...understand." He glares a Kate.

"Security lackey?' Kate laughs out loud. "Do you know anyone's skills who are involved on this mission? You are a piss poor planner Uncle Sam. I am just saying maybe we should go back and get Jack O'Neill. He might be a little pissed we left but he thinks everything through and I don't think he will like you plan with all the holes in it."

Kate is beginning to grate on his last nerve but she is much smarter than Section 31 has given her credit for. Sam decides to see how much smarter. "Holes? What holes?" Sam feigns indignantly. "Let's see what you got baby."

Kate is really excited to share her ideas but tries to keep her voice flat and neutral. "Well you are assuming that for one, I can take over the shift serving drinks to the guards. Two, you are assuming that my dad and Sulu are actually still in their cells and not being interrogated when I get there. Point three is that you assume Merling will be in that room when you need him to be. The dumbest assumption yet is that no one will get shot when Merling's men open fire to stop us. Fifthly,"

This is a plan full of holes to accomplish what she wants but not to get his results. Still he is impressed that she can think things through and doesn't just jump blindly like their current intelligence suggests. She may appear a loose cannon to others but Kate does set goals. "Ok enough. This is the plan Star Fleet came up with and we either follow it or go back to the tent. Kate trust me this will work."

Kate is defeated to save her dad. "Fine asshole but I am just saying that Jack is way smarter than you. AND if this plan doesn't fucking work and I have to comm Jack to pull my ass out…I am not sure who he will kill first. Me or you." Kate's face is very serious and almost makes Sam want to laugh. Jack would be a challenge but Sam could take him out if needed. Sam doesn't have a conscious like Jack. Apparently Kate doesn't know everyone's skills on this mission either. "But I am betting he'd kill you first because I am the kid and you are the fucking adult."

Kate's blind idolization with Jack leaves a bitter taste in Sam's mouth. "Watch your language Katherine. You sound like a fucking sailor on leave." Sam allows all his anger with Kate to show as an Uncle's concern for her manners.

"I am a sailor on shore leave. How the hell do you think I got down here?" Kate spits back quite proud of her witty answer. She smiles and squares her shoulders ready for her Uncle's response.

"Arggg...enough," Sam growls. If they were not in this situation right now he would take her across his knee and wipe that smug smile off her face.

"10 points I won again," Kate knows she is pushing him to his limit and relishes this fact.

"Do you ever shut up?" Sam says each word slowly so that Kate gets his message to knock it off. "You're very annoying."

Kate is almost bursting with pride rankling his nerves. Quickly a new thought pops into her head. "Do you still want me to live with you and Auntie Aurelan?" The looks he gives her would scare most kids but she knows he needs her. He wouldn't dare touch her now and later Kirk will protect her. "Didn't think so."

For all the situations Sam Kirk has ever been in as a handler, this is the worst. "No more talking. I have a headache. Is this how you spend your time? Giving your adults headaches?"

"Nope….they think I am perfect." Kate smiles smugly and does a little skip to match his pace. Sam Kirk is a lot like her dad. They both walk very fast when they are pissed off and she is having a hard time keeping up.

"I find that hard to believe," Sam Kirk pulls out a cigarette and as an afterthought offers one to Kate. Maybe if she is smoking she will shut up.

Kate waves the smoke off with a flick of her hand. "Fuck you, you prick. "I am the one doing all the work while you sit on your ass in a comfy control room. You know if you think this job is going to be that easy, ...

you are as delusional are Merling."

"You know they are a great crew on the Enterprise: smart, brave, compassionate." Sam Kirk tries a new approach to dealing with Kate.

Kate is instantly defensive and protective of the crew. She narrows her eyes looking for his new angle. "Why the nice guy now?"

"Because I'll do whatever it takes to shut you up and we need to get you ready." Sam Kirk points up ahead to an abandoned house. Kate follows him off the path unsure what he needs next.


	13. Chapter 13

Co/Authored with Lone Wolf O'Neill

Ch 13: A Helping Hand…?

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

The doors of the turbo lift open with a soft hiss. Princess Illiana strides onto the Bridge like she owns it. The crew watches her walk to Spock's station standing haughtily with chin rose staring at him. She does not speak to him. Instead she waits to be addressed as if Spock is a servant. Spock turns from his console looking her over.

Human children are a bigger mystery to him than the adults, especially during adolescence. Teen humans often display a sense of entitlement with their parents. This sixteen year old girl in front of him is no different. Although he is not a religious man, Spock prays the crew of the Enterprise will not permit their children to behave in such a manner as they age.

"Your Royal Highness, the Bridge is not an area guests are permitted on. Please return to your quarters. I will send someone to meet your needs shortly." Spock has used the appropriate titles with respect but she does not move from her spot. "I need to make a statement to my people." Illiana's request is direct and to the point. Her body language suggests she is not used to being dismissed.

"Your Royal Highness, the Prime Directive prevents us…" Spock explains but is dismissed with a wave of her hand. His left eyebrow rises at her dismay.

"Commander Spock I am will versed in you precious Prime Directive. Powerful organizations often hide between words when action is deemed necessary." Her words are sharp but her tone is polite and diplomatic.

"The Prime Directive states we are not permitted to take actions to generally affect a society's overall development. We are also not permitted to take actions which support one faction over another. I …" Spock is once again interrupted rudely with a wave of her hand.

"Your precious Federation was quick enough to intervene when they discovered dilithium crystals over 100 years ago. We may not be an official member of Star Fleet or the Federation but you need us!" Her eyes narrow slightly. "I request to speak to your superiors. I demand access to communicate with my people. Your inaction is allowing the senseless slaughter of Denebians. You may not have the authority to intervene but someone does." Princess Illiana walks to the center of the bridge making her focal point of the entire bridge crew. "If you do not comply with my request I cease all formal treaties and end negotiations with the Federation. I will stop all production of dilithium crystals. Maybe the Romulans or Klingons will be more apt to aid friends when needed." She can sense they think her words are just empty threats. "Commander Spock I am the eldest remaining child of King Breccan and Queen Phaedra. I have no illusions that we are the remaining members of the Royal Family. Are you going to deal with me or not."

Her words were polite, diplomatic and clear. Intervene or lose the dilithium. Spock clasps his hands behind his back. This may be the impetus for the Federation to finally authorize intervention. "Your Royal Highness please follow me. I will contact my superiors so you can make a direct request." Spock gestures to the right with his arm. The princess walks past him amidst swirls of fabric. "Lt please contacts…Admiral Kormac then send the comm to the ready room." Uhura smiles as she places the subspace comm. Everyone knows he is the weakest link in Star Fleet command. Kormac has always been more concerned with politics and public image. He'd rather look good than follow the tenants of the Federation. Thirty minutes later Spock has his answer. Kormac caved at the thought of the one being responsible for the loss of Deneb II and its dilithium. For a dramatic impact Princess Illiana gives her address on the Bridge of the Enterprise with the darkness of space as a back drop.

"Citizens of Deneb II we have not forgotten you. As I speak, our Royal Forces are amassing along with soldiers of the Federation to free us of this oppression. I cannot begin to know of the suffering you have endured but I too have faced pain today. The only ones left of my family are Kyrie, Stellan and I. We pledge to you that we will die alongside you if you choose to fight. Be prepared. Be strong. Be ready." Spock is slightly surprised at her comment about the Federation soldiers but leaves it alone. "We do have plans in place for such a circumstance Commander Spock. In 24 hours I will be beamed back to my planet. There is not room for discussion. I request asylum for me siblings." Princess Illiana nods her head and leaves the bridge. Spock watches her leave impressed with her strength and character.

Mr. Spock we have an incoming shuttle," Chekov says pulling his attention back to the Bridge and the newest problem of the Enterprise.

"Report," Spock says simply.

.

DAX AND ENTERPRISE

The trip between Deneb V and Deneb II took only one hour to his surprise. Dax had spent the majority of the trip in meditation not paying any attention to time. He can't feel Kate through the Force but is not surprised. It takes years for a Master and their Padawan to achieve a symbiosis with each. Kate was his apprentice for a little less than a week. This was not enough time to create such a bond; however, he is far more powerful in the Force than Kate. Once he is closer her Force presence will be easily detected even if she is not projecting.

Master Chief Perry is glad his former prisoner meditated the entire trip. He didn't have anything to say to the man. Once he's rid of Dax the happier he'll be. "Hey buddy, we're going to be at Deneb II in one minute!" the Master Chief reports. Dax stares at the blue lines of the warp field almost mesmerized. It's truly a beautiful sight to behold. The blue warp field gives way as they enter real space. Dax takes a deep breath trying to block the waves of suffering coming from the planet knows Kate will not be able to deal with the negative emotions in the Force and is hoping she doesn't try to use the Force until he is there to guide her. The shuttle drops out of warp veering sharply to the right narrowly missing the left nacelle of the Enterprise. Perry lets out a string of obscenities as Dax grips the arm rest. "Acheron, why the hell didn't you tell me the location of the USS Enterprise?" he snaps. A light begins flashing showing the Enterprise hailing him. The Acheron hails him also. Perry wants to avoid the Enterprise at so he answers the second one. "Peters what the hell is going on?" He demands.

"Do you have the Jedi?" Peters asks all business. Dax stares at Perry with a blank stare. Dax is not going to be a willing participant in the Federation's war on Deneb II. He slides from his seat walking to the back of the shuttle. Dax doesn't want to hear their conversation. His only concern is to get off and find Kate.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Perry demands ignoring Peter's questions. "You better not try any of your Jedi shit, I have a phaser!" His empty threats bring a small smile to Dax's lips. For a minute he debates on using the Force to remove the man's phaser but remembering his training Dax refrains from taking the phaser away via the force. "Landing coordinates received, 34.1 92," Perry yells answers Peters. "Commencing planet decent now," Perry says dipping the nose of the shuttle. The hails from the Enterprise continued despite ignoring them.

.

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

"Sir, the shuttle is not responding to hails. Johan Merling is hailing us from the planet and is being very insistent." Uhura waits to see which comm Spock will take. She really wants him to tell Merling to go fuck himself. Uhura know her boyfriend has too much control to tell him that.

"Bring Merling up!" Spock orders then sits in the Captain's seat for effect. When Merling's face appears on screen Spock changes his visage and body language. Merling appears relaxed and happy for a madman.

"Commander, you're Captain and I were in the middle of negotiations. My men informed you are about to break your end of the deal." Merling tells Spock In a cocky voice. He then sits back in his chair sipping an alcoholic beverage. His mannerisms do not suggest he is drunk but simply relaxed.

"If I may speak to Captain Kirk," Spock addresses Merling without proper titles or respect. His tone is icy and demands compliance.

"Spock, Spock, Spock. Jimmy is fine. We were actually just discussing the fact the Steelers are a shoe in for the Super bowl." Merling leans in slightly for effect. "What I need is for you to stop the shuttle approaching my planet. I don't care if you tractor beam it or blow it out of the sky. The deal was no interfering!" Merling pulls a man to the camera promptly shooting him in the head. "I do not play! My human shields will be utilized if you do not comply in the next minute." Merling cuts the communication leaving Spock with little choice.

"What is the designation on the shuttle?" Spock knows the answer but for the record he wants it clear he did not fire on an unarmed vessel.

"It has none Sir!" Chekov confirms.

Spock looks to Uhura who confirms that the hails have not been returned. "Commander Rios, begin with scattered phaser bursts to block his escape. If he doesn't return our hails before reaching the upper limits of the atmosphere destroy the shuttle, understood." Rios nods then starts firing at the shuttle.

.

DAX'S SHUTTLE

The first phaser volley breaks high and to the right of the shuttle. Perry continues on his descent second guessing his choice. The next volley rocks the small shuttle forcing him to veer off course slightly. "Jesus that was close." Perry swears under his breath. The extra money is going to do him no good if he is dead. He reaches over finally answering the Enterprise's hails. "Stop shooting at me!"

"Unidentified shuttle you must cease you current course and return to orbit immediately or we will be forced to destroy you." Spock's voice fills the cabin.

"Not going to happen. I have family down there and you will not stop me from getting to them. I am a Federation citizen in an unarmed shuttle. You can't shoot me." Perry hopes the cover story will tug at the Enterprises heart strings. The third volley of shots appears off his starboard bow making him curse more.

"Better strap in. This may get rough." Perry is a fair pilot but not an expert. The phaser shots pepper the sky around him trying to stop his descent but he presses forward. The last volley opens an overhead compartment filling the cabin with smoke and sparks. Dax watches a hydro-screw driver roll across the deck plates to the single transporter pad of the ship.

"Acheron and Penthos, a little help would be nice!" Perry requests then changes his course towards the two other Section 31 ships.

"What the hell are you doing?" Parker snaps ordering his ship into evasive maneuvers. Phaser bolts begin to erupt around all three ships now. Parker moves the Penthos as close to the Enterprise as he can without physically landing on the ship itself.

"Beam him down!" Parker snaps powering down all weapons to ensure the Enterprise does not mistake his actions as hostile. The money is great in Section 31 but not if you are dead.

Dax is already one step ahead of Parker. He wisely buckled up once the weapons fire started. Dax made his way to the consul next to the pad. He hears a steady stream of curses coming from the cockpit as he enters landing coordinates 34.192 into the transporter. The transporters on military shuttles are programmed with a time delay so that the last person off is able to initiate a beam. Dax hears the familiar 'ting' and then sees the white swirls breaking his body down into energy that will reassemble on the planet surface. "Hey wai…" is the last thing Senior Chief Perry says before a phaser bolt hits his ship blowing him into atoms himself.

Spock's chest tightens as he sees the shuttle explode into a million fiery pieces. Uhura announces that Merling is hailing the ship again. Spock exhales before allowing the comm to be answered. "Excellent work Commander Spock, Excellent work!" Merling yells joyfully from the planet surface. "Now as a show of good faith I will release 100 human shields from around the planet. I still have 99 in place so I wouldn't get trigger happy with that phaser of yours, but hey it is a start." Merling smiles like he is doing the Enterprise a grand favor.

.

DAX PLANET SIDE

Dax materializes in an alley adjacent form the park. It is night with few lights on. He stretches out with the Force looking for Kate's Force presence. It is calm and relaxed for her right now. Dax can sense her coming from the east; right towards him. Dax resists the urge to intercept her. The situation on the ground is more unstable than he was led to believe. Even when he makes contact with Kate, Dax does not see any viable method to extricate her from the planet. Dax pulls up his Jedi hood heading towards the Castle. It appears to be the main headquarters and Kate's final destination. He will wait for her there. In the mean time Dax needs to find a way off the planet. With a wave of his hand he passes into the castle then disappears like a wraith in the shadows.

.

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

"Commander we have another ship approaching the planet," Chekov announces making Spock sit straighter. "Its designation is…" Chekov stops. If you are a citizen of the Federation you know this ship. Spock's troubles have just been made worse by the arrival of a 5'8" and 125 lb reporter.

"Yes Mr. Chekov?" Spock snaps tired of the bullshit today. "The ship is?"

"The ship's designation is…" Chekov swallows before speaking, "_**EVERLASTING SCANDALS UNCOVERED**_." Chekov, like everyone else, has tuned to the GNN to watch the buxom brunette spills her nonsense to the world. The men watch her for entirely different reasons than the women. She made a name for herself when Kahn was arrested. The reporter somehow got inside information that the general public should've never knew. The Enterprise crew barely escaped having to be interviewed by her.

A sharp look by Spock lets Uhura know to open a channel. The Enterprise never received a respond back. The GNN ship entered orbit promptly reporting on rumor and innuendo.

"I am Anastasia Everlast, bringing you everlasting stories." Anastasia's beautiful face and ample cleavage filled the view screen. The men watch intently with no idea what color her eyes were per usual. Anastasia knew this using it to her advantage often. "Our breaking story deals with the deadly rebellion occurring on Deneb II. My informants say that a man named Johan Merling is behind this vicious attack. So far the death toll is in the hundreds including the Royal Family. Behind us is the USS Enterprise. Many have wondered why she has not come to the aid to the poor citizens of Deneb II. I tried hail the Captain of the Enterprise upon arriving. I have not received a response to my hails so far. No doubt they're planning another daring rescue mission. The famous crew of the trepid Enterprise never lets us down. Stay tuned for more."

I am Anastasia Everlast bringing you everlasting stories for GNN.

In an uncharacteristic display of emotion Spock rubs his forehead feeling a headache coming on.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so here are some story notes to make reading easier. Any reference to Sam in this chapter has to do with Sam Kirk. If Samantha O'Neill is referenced it will be by Sam O'Neill or Samantha. Also GNN= Galactic News Network GCN= Galactic Computer Network or our equivalent of the internet.

Co-Authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill. Enjoy!

CH 14 Plans within Plans

.

**OUTSKIRTS OF THE CAPITOL CITY ON DENEB II**

Sam takes the backpack off and looks through it. "I am not tired!" Kate announces refusing to go inside the house.

"It is not for resting. Your face is all over the video feeds. You need a disguise to get through the checkpoint." This is Sam's first test for Kate. It's a test of her resolve to complete the mission. He takes out a pair of scissors and a container of dark crème hair dye. Sam could easily get her through the checkpoint as is but there is a good chance Merling would spot her and he doesn't need that.

Kate knows what he wants her to do so she takes a deep breath and takes the scissors. She will show Sam Kirk she's not scared of the mission or a little haircut. "Hair grows back and I can always re-dye it later," Kate says taking the scissors and cutting her hair to just below her chin. Long blonde strands float to the ground like golden long snowflakes. Kate opens the jar then looks to Sam for guidance.

"You just brush it through like this," her uncle says pouring some on the brush he is holding. With a quick downward motion she is now a brunette. Her once long golden blonde hair is now a mousy brown uneven chin bob. He hands her a bundle of clothes then gestures to the house. Kate exhales loudly going inside begrudgingly.

Sam Kirk _**aka**_The Commander leans against a tree waiting impatiently for Kate to come out. He's on a tight schedule with little room for waste. "How long does it take my sweet niece to change?" he asked holding back an impatient tone.

"Just give me a second, Ok!" she replies back. '_He's worse than my dad,'_ Kate thinks to herself looking in the cracked mirror once again. '_God my hair sucks_.' Kate isn't fussy about her appearance but this new hairdo is horrible. She straightens the skirt on her waist but has to keep adjusting the top. It is cut way too low! What is her uncle thinking? Really, really! Low across her bust. "_You'd think he'd get me the right size. I can't fill this dress out_," she mumbles to herself. The more she pulls it up to cover her chest, the less it fits on her waist. Kate lets out a disapproving grumble.

"The war will be over by the time you're done honey," Sam replied a little too sarcastically.

"Fuck you asshole… I'll be done in a minute. I got to look the part don't I?" She answers back angrily. Kate tries again to cover her breasts up for modesty. The dress just keeps falling to her waist like it is designed to do. For a brief second she wishes Uhura or Samantha was here to help.

"If you don't hurry your ass up I'll come and help you! It is a dress. Slide it on and let's go." Sam says back trying to be intimidating. He knows he doesn't have a lot of time left.

"If you come near me Uncle Sam I'll break your nose like I did with Bones." Kate's voice trails off slightly looking at her image in the mirror. "Who would make a dress like this anyways?" Sam sighs, women are all the same; even the young ones. "This dress doesn't fit me very well in the chest!" She admits kind of embarrassed.

"That type of dress isn't made to stay on for long. It's a service maid dress. Remember you need to get into the prison and service the men," he starts but was cut off by a hand covering his mouth tightly. Sam could also feel the blade of a large knife to his throat. "Don't say another fucking word or you're a dead man." Jack says quietly meaning business. He had ditched the buggy about 10 minutes ago running the rest of the way. Once Jack got close enough he heard Kate talking and knew he was in the right place.

"Where am I getting drinks to give to the men?" she asks still not realizing that service girls are not waitresses. Kate has been used as a distraction before plenty of times but it was to make a scene of some sort. Cry from being lost or mad because she didn't get her way, but never in this fashion. She was too young to be used in Ouris Davis adult division on Sernpidal. Han may have hung out with cut throats, smugglers, and scoundrels but they were not involved in the slave or sex trade. Kate can feel something is wrong when Sam doesn't respond back. "Sam?" It may be the Force or her gut instincts but something is telling her to get out. Kate blows out the candle she was using for a light source. She sees a small window and quietly climbs through it. Kate is close enough to make it to the city by herself at this point. The lights of the city are just on the horizon and easy to follow. She starts running as quietly as possible from the abandoned house. Kate makes a mental note to thank whatever God is watching out for her. There is grass here instead of the loose rubble that surrounded the Bivouac back at Section 31's camp. The grass allows her to run silently. She quickly runs from Sam and whoever just showed up which is probably Jack. Jack will be pissed but he should have shown up earlier. She is done waiting for all the adults. They both seem very capable and will meet her there she thinks gaining distance quickly.

"Kate, Its Jack… are you okay? Kate..?" he asks getting no reply and cursing softly. Kate not responding is not a good sign. It means that she is either ignoring him or she is being prevented from answering him. If she is a hostage that is one thing but if she is just ignoring him to ignore him there will be consequences.

Sam takes his chance now that Jack O'Neill is distracted. His hunch was right like usual. Sam quickly grabs the knife pulling it away from his throat while elbowing Jack in the gut. The blow only knocks his former section 31 teammate back momentarily. The knife falls to the ground amongst the leaves and twigs. Sam turns quickly to face his opponent. Taking advantage of Jack's recovery time he throws a punch hitting Jack in the jaw. Jack falls back a few steps transferring his energy to a spin kick hitting Sam in the stomach. Jack then does a leg sweep knocking Sam to the ground. He falls hard near Jack's dropped knife. Sam went for it only to hear the hum of a phaser being turned on. "Go ahead, make my day even better!" Jack says with hope in his voice.

Sam immediately stops reaching for knife and grins. "Still got the moves Jack…I'm impressed." He says not moving from his spot on the ground.

"Commander, you're still as predictable as before. What are you doing here?" Jack asked with his phaser still aimed at the commander.

"I'm doing my job Colonel O'Neill." He replies getting up leaving the knife on the ground. "Are you still on the Enterprise?" Sam asks despite knowing the answer.

"Were else would I be? Didn't you get the memo?" Jack says putting his phaser away but still holding his hand over the holster.

Sam smirks then speaks knowing the next words are ill advised but wants to set Jack on edge. "I remember now, you wanted the quiet normal life with that smokin' hot piece of ass for a wife. How's that working for you?" he said causing Jack to give him an icy stare. Sam brushes the dirt from his clothes.

"Go to hell Commander…you have no idea why I left so but out asshole!" Sam smirks knowing full well why Colonel O'Neill left the section. Women always fuck things up. Jack was one of his best.

Sam starts walking towards the abandoned house then stops. He steps back towards Jack knowing that what he is about to say is a bad idea. Sam sees him putting the knife in its leather case. "Oh, by the way did you get your boys out safely?" Jacks response is punching him hard in the jaw. It didn't break but hurt like hell. "Damn man, you still have that mean right hook."

"That's for leaving them alone!" Jack responds back angrily.

"Okay, I deserved that one!" Sam answered leading the way into the house rubbing his jaw. "But you boys are very capable. You taught them well. They'd have gotten out themselves. They make a great addition to the teams one day."

Jack ignores Sam's last comment. "We're not fully settled up Commander or is it Sam Kirk?" he asked following him inside.

"It's both, Sam Kirk Manager of Science Division Deneva Mining Corporation. My call sign is Commander with Star Fleet Intelligence Division. Now where is that brat of ours at?" Sam asks out loud looking around not finding her. Both men sigh disgustedly agreeing on the same thing for once tonight. Kate is just making their day harder.

"Maybe if you actually spent the time to learn about your niece you would have known that this Houdini act is her specialty. Now I'M going to have to go after her. Sending her back to the ship is going to be hell," Jack says jerking his thumb out the door.

"WE aren't going after her! Kate has a job to do distracting the guards. She'll be fine Jack." Sam finishes in a nonchalant tone. Part of Sam, the not pissed off side, is damn proud that his twelve year old niece could slip by both him and Jack. That took skill.

"Fine my ass! What the hell are you thinking…she's twelve for crying out loud? If you think I'm pissed your brother is going to kill you. Why the hell would you even think of using her and not dragging her ass back to the tent?" Jack draws his gun but doesn't draw it on Sam yet. "Wanna enlighten me on how she is going to distract the guards when everyone in the damn city is looking for her?"

Sam back peddles a bit knowing how Jack disliked the use of children. Regaining composure Sam shrugs his shoulders. If Jack is coming he needs to know the plan. "I needed a distraction for the guards in the prison block. Merling gives them….entertainment at the end of their shift. These men like young ones so when Kate gets selected," is all he got out before Jack slams him against the wall hard.

"Selected?" Jack raises his eyebrows praying he is not understanding Sam Kirk. The blank expression confirms Jack's line of thought. "If she gets hurt… I will find the deepest, darkest hole in hell and leave you there to rot….understand?"Jack tells him so coldly that Sam believes it. Jack had the reputation of not messing around.

"Hell, if you brought the boys they could have helped to," is all Sam got out before getting slammed against the wall once more. Sam is beginning to realize just how soft the Enterprise has made Jack. Jack never enjoyed some of his assignments in Section 31 but he always followed orders until now. Follow orders, complete the mission, forget it and move on. That is what you do in Section 31.

"WE DO NOT RECRUIT CHILDREN!" Jack yells in his face. Sam needs to bring Jack back in line and manipulation is Sam's best skill.

"ENOUGH! Colonel! It was not my idea. She took off at the first mention of your name. Want to tell me why the thought of you coming dirt side for her scared her more than a homicidal manic?" He uses Jack's rank to let them him know they aren't friends and this is just a mission. "If we leave now we can catch up to her. We can figure out some other was to save Jim. I was going to take her down to the prison cells so she was never going to get hurt. Then Jim would have beamed her up to the Enterprise but you fucked that plan up. Guess we have to improvise now don't we," Sam replies affably.

"Let's go before I just kill you for breathing the same air as me." Jack tersely responds still angry. Jack resents the comment Kate is scared of him but knows it is the truth. Kate was scared he would beam her out and that is exactly what he plans to do when he gets his hands on her.

"Cool down first Colonel." Sam stalls to give Kate a larger head start. He needs to see what she can do in a fight. Jack is making that part of his mission extremely difficult.

"What's the plan Mr. Burns?" Jack asked using his old nick-name for the Commander sensing he is still up to something.

"We are going to infiltrate the main control room in the castle. Monitor what is going on and free my brother." Sam says walking out of the house with Jack close on his heels.

"And Kate..?"

Sam has got to get Jack off her ass until she can be forced to use her Jedi powers. He should have brought the boys to keep Jack distracted. "Kate will be close enough to get to, I promise if you move your ass. She is a kid. How fast can she move?" They briskly walk to the city along the same path Kate took ten minutes earlier. "You scared her off Jack!" Sam Kirk says accusing him. "Besides she has those Jedi powers to keep her safe until we get there." Sam gives it a one and then asks, "Is she a bad Jedi?"

Jack tries to control his temper. Sam's accusing him of scaring Kate didn't help. Then he had to reference her Jedi powers. Kate may be a pain in the ass but she is the Enterprise's pain in the ass. "No, she's a good kid not a Jedi. Kate has had a tough time but she is a good girl. She needs lots of guidance though!"

Sam Kirk needs to know how much Jack knows about Kate powers. "Tell me about her Jedi powers, I bet their impressive." Jack pretends he has no idea what Sam is talking about. He gives him a lost look and keeps walking. Sam pushes for information. "Kate could hurt a lot of people if she uses them in rage. You know Jack they'll manifest one way or another. She's has a soldiers instincts despite her age. She killed Mr. Green with too much ease not to have some form of training. You can't deny that colonel." Jack shrugs like he could care less. Sam realizes he is getting nothing out of Jack so he walks ahead of him three steps.

Jack doesn't mind the snub. In fact he prefers Sam Kirk where he can keep an eye on him. His Jedi comment bothers Jack greatly. Kate has displayed Jedi powers when taxed by stress and extreme emotions. "Damn it! I hate it when the bad guys are right," Jack replies under his breath following the commander. If Kate does panic and use the Force everyone may be in trouble. He just hopes when he meets Kawalski they'd be able to fix this SNAFU.

.

**ENTERPRISE BRIDGE**

"Sir!" Uhura says nervously. Spock is definitely not going to like the newest transmission Uhura intercepted. "While monitoring the sub space frequencies I picked up a news report."

"On screen Lt." Spock stands in parade rest with his hands firmly clasp behind his back preparing for the worst. With a flick of her finger the screen fills with the GNN sweetheart for males aged 13-40. Anastasia Everlast is not a true reporter but a sensationalist who distorts the truth for ratings. Aside for her obvious assets, he cannot understand the fascination with the woman by most men in the Federation. Her facts are never correct. She has an obvious dislike for the Federation and Star Fleet in general.

"I am Anastasia Everlast bringing you ever lasting stories and this is GNN." With a toss of her brown thick hair she is ready to go. "I am orbiting above the planet Deneb II; the site of a bloody rebellion against King Breccan and his people. My sources have told me that the horror and destruction rival the Tarsus IV incident years ago." She says dramatically with almost tears in her eyes for effect. Random shots of Tarsus IV appear behind her. "We are planning to beam down momentarily to bring you the latest information." Anastasia's voice trails off as her cameraman signals her off screen holding up a PADD with a message. Her eyes narrow as she reads it. She flashes a smile that barely raises the corners of her lips. "_Oh hell yes_," she thinks. Drawing her forehead into a concerned expression she continues her live broadcast. "I have just been informed that the Commander of the USS Enterprise is hailing us." She gives a small smirk like it is going to be a big secret she and the viewers will be let in on. "Let's see what he has to say." Anastasia nods and Spock appears in a small block to the right of her video image. The block is small enough to not distract from her but large enough that the audience can clearly see his face and pointy ears. With a welcoming smile she addresses a none-too-pleased Vulcan. "Welcome Mr. Spock."

"You are in direct violation of a Federation no access zone designed to keep citizens safe Ms. Everlast. Please cease all attempts to beam down to the planet at this time." Spock calmly states trying to look at Anastasia and not the mini him imitating his every word from her right. The time delay caused by her cameraman posting Spock's comments to the screen causes a one second delay in his responses. It is highly distracting. Spock has to make a conscious effort to focus his thoughts and gaze on her. Each time his eyes drift to the mini Spock to her right, the image makes him look crazy.

Anastasia grins seductively, "I am so happy to know the Federation has a vested interest in my safety but the public has a right to know what is occurring down there." Her smile turns more serious, "Unless the Federation is hiding what is going on down there."

"Ms. Everelast, for your safety please stay on your ship until further notice. Thank you." Spock says sharply disengaging the comm line.

It is not an admission of Federation involvement but she can work with it. "That was Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise denying me access to the planet under direct orders from Star Fleet. Hmmmmm. Why?" Anastasia's face fills the screens in a close up. "I promise you I will find the answers." The camera pulls back to get a full sized image of her for the close. She is wearing a tight red dress showing every curve and highlighting her ample breasts. She slowly walks toward the camera, hips swinging gently and legs accented by the 9" stiletto heels. "I am Anastasia Everlast bringing you ever lasting stories and this is GNN. Stay tuned." She purrs.

"Can we beam down there?" She asks marching over to her camera man.

"Are you nuts Annie? I have been pulling up images from the planet and they're not good. Let the professionals handle this one. You stilettos will get stuck in all the shit happening planet side." Her cameraman says setting his equipment down.

"My stilettos won't get stuck!" She says throwing the PADD at him. "I am tired of being the bimbo of broadcasting for little boys and old men. Now get us down there." She says icily dropping into a seat.

.

**ENTERPRISE TRANSPORTER ROOM**

John and Ronin appear seconds later on the familiar transporter pad of the Enterprise. The first person they see is their mom. She rushes the transporter pad almost before they have fully materialized dropping to her knees. Samantha pulls them by their waists to her body. She doesn't cry but holds them tight not speaking. They wrap their arms around her awkwardly. John and Ronin are getting too tall for her to hold them in this way but they hunch over and allow her to alternately kiss and hug them. "I am so sorry mom I…" Ronin says as she sees her red eyes.

"Stop!" Samantha O'Neill says standing up attempting to wipe her eyes dry. "Now it is not the time guys. We'll have plenty for time for that later but we still have people down there." She turns walking out of the transporter room. John and Ronin follow her not knowing quite what to do. "We need information. Spock is waiting for you in the ready room." She hits the correct level on the turbo lift taking them to the bridge. Silence hangs heavy in the turbo with no one knowing what to say. The doors open and she escorts them into the ready room. Alpha team, minus Kirk, Sulu, and Jack, are waiting at the table patiently. The boys walk to empty seats sitting down nervously.

"What can you tell us of the Captain and our crewmates?" Spock instantly begins the meeting. John's mind is not on the meeting so Ronin speaks for the both of them.

"Section 31 is on site. The team is lead by Sam Kirk." Sharp breaths and confused looks cross the staff's face at the mention of Jim's brother. Ronin continues knowing time is important. "Sam Kirk and Kate left before our dad got there. I don't know why but I am assuming it was to rescue the Captain and Lt. Sulu. My dad took off after them and has probably intercepted them by now." Spock raises his eyebrows not understanding why Jack did not report the presence of Sam Kirk at his last check in. Ronin waits to see if Spock is going to ask questions but when he doesn't Ronin finishes debriefing all staff. "Sergeant Kawalski and the Captain went after Sulu, Michaels, and Paulson. It was a well planned coup by the rebels. The EMP took out most of the infrastructure but the rebels had shielded theirs. Their electronics are running fine: lights, communications, all of it. That is all we know." Spock is impressed at how calm the boys are. They are remarkably observant as well. He asks several more questions which John and Ronin answer directly. The two boys give him as many facts as possible.

"You have preformed remarkably well children. Please report to Sick Bay for evaluation by Dr. McCoy." Spock dismisses the boys along with their mother. He divulges the details of the rescue mission with the Alpha crew and the report from Admiral Pike he received moments before the meeting.

.

**KATE AT CITY GATES**

Kate is almost out of breath when she sees the checkpoint at the city gates. Jack and Sam are directly behind her now. She needs to get into the city before them or Jack will send her back. Three deep breaths stabilizes her breathing somewhat. Hopefully she will only appear nervous and not winded. She adjusts her dress then walks timidly to the gates. Several guards stare at her as she approaches. Over the past few hours many have tried to leave the city but no one has been stupid enough to try to enter it. Kate sees her face flash on a video screen and angles her face to the ground as she speaks. "Mer…." she licks her lips and tries again. "Merling wants me." Kate whispers hoping that the mere mentioning of his name will end all questions.

One guard grabs the back of her skirt trying to lift it up. Kate slaps at his hand and turns quickly. Three men surround her with hungry eyes. Kate's heart races as she tries to think of her next step. She has never fought three people before like Luke or Han have. "Leave her alone. She is in for a rough enough time already." A tall blonde rebel approaches from inside the guard shack. He grabs her chin tilting her face up. Kate does not meet his gaze. He roughly let's go of her face then grabs her arm pulling her out of the checkpoint. "How 'bout I get you to your destination Miss," he says kindly. The other rebels state at him so he changes his tone. "If Merling is busy with her he won't be busy with us." The checkpoint guards laugh sadistically going back to their posts. Kate keeps her face down but scans the area. The first chance she gets, Kate has to make a break for it. The walk almost to the castle before the rebel stops. "Get in there kid," the tall blonde rebel whispers pulling her into the doors of the movie theater. The rebel soldiers guarding the door sneak a look at the little girl smirking. They can not believe their luck. The rebels close and secure the doors continuing their job as Kate is lead away.

Kate tries tugging her arm free but his grip is like a vice. He pulls her to the back of the theater and down a flight of steps. This is not the direction she needs to be going. "My father is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. He will fucking rip your ass out of throat if you hurt me." Kate threatens.

"I should hope so, any good father would." A tall brown haired man in his late teens crosses the room towards them. "Then you are Katherine Kirk of the USS Enterprise I assume." He stares at her touching her hair. Her disguise is not all that clever but sufficient enough to get her this far.

"Most people don't actually get past basic descriptions like weight or hair color when looking for someone Han always said," Kate says slapping his hand from her hair. "Fortunately in this case it was also true." Ok so they were trying to stop her at the checkpoint but it was for fun rather than to detain her. "I just added my own touch by cutting my hair." Kate briefly thinks about John and what his reaction will be. For the first time she second guesses her disguise. Boys tend to like longer hair. Now she can't even pull it into her classic ponytail to get it out of her face. Regardless of if he likes it or not hair grows back. In a couple months all will be back to the way it was with everyone on the Enterprise safe. Her vanity to impress a boy is a small price to pay for the life of her father.

"So you did," he stands back and stares at her clothing choice. "And this is Star Fleet issued dress," he gestures at her ill fitting dress.

"Do what you have to!" Kate swallows her fear. "I can take care of myself. I have survived worse." In reality she hasn't. Life with Ouris was never a picnic but she wasn't actively beaten on a regular basis. After witnessing the events here, Kate is beginning to understand there are worse things than being hungry or sleeping on the street for a night.

He laughs and smiles at the same time. It is a warm smile though and his laugh does not contain the malice she has heard so often today. "Katherine Kirk, no one will hurt you here. I am Prince Duncan of Deneb II and you are safe. Can I get you anything like food, drink, new clothes perhaps?" Kate's forehead wrinkles in confusion as she looks to the tall blonde rebel beside her. "Katherine, this is the head of security. Miles Brookes." Prince Duncan tries to clear up Kate's confusion.

"I go by Kate Prince Duncan," she politely corrects him.

"Well Kate, I hope Miles here did not scare you at the checkpoint but we have been looking for you ever since the sonic bombs went off." Brookes bows slightly to Kate. Kate stares back at Prince Duncan even more confused. He gestures towards a set on communication panels along the back wall. "We have been amassing our resistance to these rebels since my father was…..executed. Merling doesn't want the planet or dilithium. He has another agenda but no one knows it yet. I fear it has something to do with your father or the Federation. We are just a means to an end. We need a distraction to begin the attack." Prince Duncan's voice tries to hide the pain in his heart. Kate looks at all the various monitors searching for Jack, Sam, Sulu or her father.

"Star Fleet is sending help. They will be here." Kate believes every word she is saying. She needs Duncan to believe it also. Her dad would not belong to an organization that would abandon their people. They are just slower to respond here than back home.

Suddenly the screens go blank. Princess Illiana's face fills every screen in the room and throughout the city. "Citizens of Deneb II we have not forgotten you. As I speak, our Royal Forces are amassing along with soldiers of the Federation to free us of this oppression. I cannot begin to know of the suffering you have endured but I too have faced pain today. Myself, Kyrie and Stellan are all that is left of my family. We pledge to you that we will die alongside you if you choose to fight. Be prepared. Be strong. Be ready." Princess Illiana's face is stoic during her broadcast reminding Kate of Leia. The image of her against the blackness of night and the high tech white of the Enterprise's Bridge denotes power and strength. Kate wonders who came up with the idea. Kate turns to Duncan not knowing what to say. He inhales deeply and turns away.

Kate bites her lip thinking. Suddenly an idea comes to her, "Prince Duncan I have an idea. It is soooo crazy but will work. I have been in situations like this before. Can you access the GCN?" Prince Duncan looks at her quizzically. Kate smiles and tells him her plan. Several of his staff complain while two staff members regale it as genius but it is his choice as ruler.

"Do it!" he says quickly. Kate is escorted to a terminal bringing up her GCN account. The communications officer enters her codes and Kate goes to work. In less than five minutes, for better or worse, Prince Duncan has his distraction to start his war reclaiming his country.

.

**GNN SHUTTLE**

"Annie you are going to love this?" Her camera man Bob says smiling. She flies to his side peering over his shoulder. "I have been monitoring all channels with that scanner you got from Matt and…" he brings ups Kate Kirk's GCN account. Anastasia's forehead wrinkles in confusion.

"Why the hell do I care what music some kid is listening to?" She snaps back.

"Cause that kid is Captain Kirk's daughter?" He says slyly. "And the origin of the signal is on Deneb II." Bob the cameraman leans back happily in his seat.

A huge smile crosses her face. "If it's safe enough for a twelve year old it's safe enough for stilettos. Let's go!" She says jumping up and walking to the transporter pad on the back of the shuttle. Many questions fill her mind as to why Kate Kirk is on a planet during a revolution. Even more curious is why she's downloading teen pop songs on a planet during a revolution. Come to think of it why was Commander Spock on the Bridge. This story is getting better and better and she is ready to break it.


	15. Chapter 15

Again reference to Sam in this chapter has to do with Sam Kirk. If Samantha O'Neill is referenced it will be by Sam O'Neill or Samantha. Give me your feedback. Aslo I am writing a Christmas story that is just fun fluff with a surprise visitor: Lauren Kirk! Gotta have some Xmas tension during the holidays right. Review if you like or hate it.

GNN= Galactic News Network GCN= Galactic Computer Network or our equivalent of the internet.

Co-Authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill. Enjoy!

.

CH15 Psychological Warfare

**ROYAL FORCES CAMP**

"Ok this has to work" Kate says pressing play. Several seconds later the entire rebel communication system begins to play Kirk's private comm song to Kate _One Way or Another by Blondie_. Kate smiles at Prince Duncan.

"This is the song your dad associates with you?" Duncan asks surprised.

Kate smiles and shrugs. "It is a private joke. I tend to be ….high spirited at home and this is just his way of saying he cares." Kate can't wait to see her dad again even if he is in a cell as a prisoner. She is really worried about him but is trying to hide it behind false bravado.

"Are you sure you can keep this music on?" Prince Duncan looks to his communications chief.

"I designed the system and installed the Trojan program code. They'll break it but not for a long time," Duncan's chief of communications smile as his fingers fly over the communication port. "Are you sure Star Fleet has done this before?" He asks in disbelief. Playing loud music to confuse and agitate a foe is not something he has ever heard of before.

"Hell yeah, "Kate smile and shrugs. "It will cause chaos and has worked in the past. Trust me my dad can only take it about ten minutes before he suggests I use earphones."

Duncan stares at Kate. To him she seems far older than her years. "Kate, are you sure you want to do this? Your plan is really risky. Merling is a mad man."

"Yes. Someone has to save the crew of the Enterprise," she states with complete confidence. Well she hopes it sounded confident because she is actually starting to second guess herself.

Duncan nods understanding her commitment. "Othin, Tarel, get her to the prison cells. Everyone else to your posts," Duncan orders. The group leaves the basement of the movie theater knowing what their jobs are and what is expected. "Good luck Katherine Kirk," he smiles over his shoulder.

.

**JACK AND SAM AT CHECKPOINT**

The Blondie song comes blaring out of Sam and Jack's comm units as the two men reach the checkpoint to the city gates. Sam quickly reaches up to shut it off but it continues. It only takes the men a second to learn the music is pouring from any speakers or comm unit on all the rebel frequencies. Jack reaches down to turn off his confiscated radio in his leg pant pocket.

"What the fuck are you doing Kate," Sam shakes his head in disbelief. This was never part of his plan. This is messy and causing people to not react the way he needs them to. "That kid is going to get herself or us killed."

"I like it," Jack smiles even though he hates the music. "It's really brilliant and you're just mad you didn't think of it."

"Shut the fuck up Jack," Sam says ignores Jack's comment. Sam walks up to a guard and slams him against the wall hard. "What the fuck is going on soldier." Sam's ability to not be stopped or challenged at the checkpoint tells Jack that Section 31 has a bit more influence than watching to see who come out on top.

The rebel soldier has a panicked look on his face. "Sir I don't know Sir. It just started and we can't stop it," he stutters. Sam Kirk releases him and quickens his pace down the street to the control center of the castle. Rebels and captives alike stare in all directions as the music pours from everywhere like a rock concert. The music is deafening and causing tension just as Kate predicted.

"Catchy tune, would have loved to seen them in concert," Jack continues with the verbal digs. "Kate's tactics are sound and she has an excellent appreciation for music." Jack resists the urge to plug his ears. This would be a fabulous plan if he had earplugs.

"Seriously Jack. We are going to be in open war and you joke," Sam Kirk's tension level is peaking both from the obnoxious music and losing control of the situation.

"Yes. Lightens the mood." Jack says

"God it's going to make me crazy," Sam responds and sticks a finger in his ear like he is physically trying to remove the earworm the music is creating.

Jack would love to block the music but wills himself to pretend it is not bothering him. "You were already there Sir," he responds sacracstically.

.

**KIRK AND SULU IN CELL**

"Jim?" Sulu says hearing the Blondie song pouring from the guard's comm and the room's speaker system. He knows this song is a joke between the Captain and his daughter. Merling has a sick sense of humor but this is a private joke only the crew knows about.

"What the hell is going on," one guard says to another as they turn off the comm units. They shake their heads and even after the comms are turned off the music pours from the tiny overhead communication speaker.

Kirk knows exactly what the hell is going on and struggles to contain his anger at his daughter. "_Can you be any less subtle Kate?_" He thinks and prays this little stunt is something she has convinced Spock to try from the safety of the Enterprise Bridge. Deep in his heart he knows she is still on planet. "I am going to kill her," he whispers to Sulu who can't wipe the smile off his face.

"This is ingenious and unpredictable. She is your daughter Sir," Sulu grins but then quickly regains his composure seeing the glare on the Captain's face.

.  
><strong>ENTERPRISE BRIDGE<strong>

"Sir…you need to hear this," Uhura spins around quickly in her chair while activating the Bridge communication system. Blondie pours through the speakers.

Spock's eyebrows draw up into a sharp point. "Where is that coming from Lt?" He strides to Uhura's console.

"Everywhere! Every comm, speaker, you name it on the planet." Her fingers fly over the console trying to pin point the source of the music. All eyes turn to Spock.

"Ingenious," Spock says walking closer to the view screen at the front of the ship. He can clearly see the music is confusing rebels and prisoners alike. "It appears they are using an age old method of psychological warfare to elicit confusion and increased tension among the rebel troops." Spock tires to block out the annoying Earth music so he can think. "Lt. can you isolate it's source." Uhura presses several buttons and the theater fills the screen. Spock stands in silence for a moment. Jack did not mention this as part of his plan but maybe he had to improvise Spock reasons. "Lt. send a comm to that location informing the sender of the signal that Enterprise will assist in any way possible." Uhura turns back to her station to follow his commands. "And please turn it off the Bridge speakers." Spock stands and watches the images of the park waiting for his next move.

**MERLING AND KAWALSKI IN CASTLE SECURITY ROOM**

"Catchy tune. Maybe I will use it as my theme song. Love the lyrics," Merling be-bops his head as the communication panel begins to play the song, "However, shut if off now," Merling's eyes go from smiling to insane in a blink.

"Ugh….give me a second," Kawalski says shocked and thinks to himself. "_What the hell are you doing Commander?_" Kawalski is actually surprised at how hard this code is to break. It takes him a moment to isolate the source of the signal. "It is coming from," Kawalski says but the system abruptly shuts down. "What the fuck!" Kawalski jabs at black buttons and tries to reboot the system as the song drones on and on.

"Tell me…what use are you?" Merling asks with a questioning look on his face. Kawalski's hand slides down to his holstered phaser undoing the strap. The two men stare at each other for several long seconds waiting to see who will react first. "Fix this." He yells still be-bopping with his head as he storms out of the room. Merling takes several steps out of the office and fires at speakers along his way to the cell block to stop the music.

Kawalski turns back to the communication panels and tries a hard restart of the computer as _I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry_ begins replacing the first song in the long list that has been uploaded to the mainframe. "I'm putting in for a transfer on Monday," Kawalski mutters sitting back. This has been the most fucked up mission he has ever been on. The computer hard restart will take at least five minutes and he can do nothing but wait and try ignore to the music playing. Hopefully the next song is not another teen bop ditty but in fact it is worse. Gunshots pepper the silence between songs. Kawalski keeps his hand on his weapon.

.

**KATE AND DUNCAN"S GAURDS ON THE WAY TO THE PRISON CELLS**

Othin, Tarel exchanges looks and then turn back to Kate as they descend the stairs and the song changes. _Stars and Stripes Fovever by John Phillip Soussa_ blares from every speaker that has not been destroyed by Merling. "What the hell is this?" Othin asks Kate.

She smiles and bops her head. "We are the Calvary right. Star Fleet's official parade march should strike terror in Merling and hope for the people." The two men are forgetting that she is only twelve and this is great logic for a teen. Kate sees their blank expressions and takes it as a slight towards her musical preferences. "Oh give me a break. I do not listen to stuff like this. I only downloaded the song so it hides the real stuff I listen to. A few well placed Disney songs and Star Fleet music hides the real crap I like. My dad would so freak if he knew I was really listening to." Kate and Duncan's guards come to the end of the stairs and see a line of women outside the prison cells.

"You ready," Tarel says grabbing her arm.

"As I will ever be," Kate exhales and tries to get a scared look on her face as flutes pipe out a happy tune. She has to look down to gain her composure as she stifles a laugh. As ideas go this was pretty crazy and it is annoying when you are trying to concentrate. It is pretty hard to be scared with the drums and flutes ringing out a happy cadence. Maybe this wasn't the best idea she has come up with. A loud crash and the sound of sparks end the music and levity in the hall. Apparently someone has shot out the speaker in the room with the prison cells.

"I have another one," Tarel yells dragging Kate down the hall to the line. He shoves her in line roughly and he and Othin keep walking to their next position. The prince's soldier thinks her idea is pretty crazy but goes along with it as ordered.

Kate is escorted into the room along with six other females in single file. She is one of the youngest but not by much. Kate sees her dad and exhales. He is going to kill her later but at least she knows he is still alive. Kirk is lying on the bunk staring at the ceiling thinking. He's sick and tired of all the pointless violence. Kirk hates feeling powerless in these situations. He tries to block the sounds of torture coming from across the room. The cries of pain coming from the girls are infuriating. The sniggering and lewd comments by the guards only make it worse.

Kirk knows he's going to get his ass kicked if he says anything but he can't let it go. They will have to open the doors to get to him and then it would be game on. He has fought five guys and almost won. Either way he can't just sit or watch. He'll give them a run for their money when they open the cell. The distraction might even give some of the girls a fighting chance to escape. He slides his feet off the bunk the and walks to the door of his cell. "You pathetic son of a…" the words catch in his throat as he sees a familiar face in the crowd. The hair is different by you can't change someone's eyes, nose, or mouth. His heart stops and he forgets to breathe at the sight of his daughter in line.

Sulu sees Kate and tries to distract the guards. "Hey asshole, I might be more fun. Why don't you give me a chance?" Sulu defiantly calls out drawing attention to himself away from Kirk. Everyone's eyes flash to him except for Kirk and Kate.

She brings her hands in front of her body beginning to rub her wrist like it is hurt. Her eyes meet Kirk's then looking down at her hand. He follows her gaze watching her open and close her fist in a weird pattern. His eyes flash to hers not understanding but she rolls her eyes and directs her gaze back down to her hands. Kirk stares at her hand realizing he is missing something. He watches her hand movement closer: Closed, open, open, closed, closed, closed closed, closed, closed. There were brief pauses between each signal. Open close open close open close long slow open and her hand goes still.

"erekey" somehow flashes in his brain. He glances at Kate as she opens her eyes a bit wider looking for recognition. Kirk glances back and she starts again. "Where key?" His half smile lets her know she he got the message. Where ever she learned Morse code is beyond him. "_Can't add two and two but is proficient in Morse code._" He thinks briefly stifling a laugh. Kirk is definitely going to have to make sure he monitors hers GNC accounts more closely. What the hell does she do with all her time?

"_About time_" she thinks planning to have a long conversation with _HIM_ on the Enterprise. They need permanent codes and signals to use when together in situations like this.

Kirk has to be careful not to draw attention to himself. His movements could be seen if he's not careful. Kate has always found comfort in his eyes so he responds with eye blinks a message of "**beard**". There are two people in the room with facial hair. Kirk hopes she's smart enough to figure the short one with no muscles would not have the key. To his surprise she stares blankly back. He tries again rolling his neck like it is stiff in the direction of the man with the access card.

Kate starts up with Morse code again: Closed open open closed open closed closed open for "Wait" she signals back realizing what Kirk wants her to do. "Watch this," she mouths getting a half smirk on her face. Kirk is going to kill her when they get out but he has to admit a certain amount of pride in her cleverness and bravery.

Kate flies to **Beard** and throws herself into his arms crying, wailing, and clawing at this pants and shirt. "Please help me. Please. Please don't let them hurt me." Her hands find their mark quickly and before he can throw Kate off, she drops to the ground palming the access cards from his shirt pocket. Kirk could barely see how easily she pick-pocketed him and he was watching closely. Kate rolls across the room towards Paulson's cell pretending his push was that strong. Beard is an arrogant asshole and Kate knows it will feed into his ego that he can push a little girl around. Besides the room isn't very large so it was not completely obvious if you weren't looking for it. "Help me help me" she crawls towards Paulson who is just beginning to realize it is Kate. He bends downs as she transfers the card to his palm. Kate is roughly drug back to the line of young girls kicking and screaming.

"I'll help you alright," he pulls her up and begins to roughly kiss her as she turns her head back and forth.

"You fucking bastard you get your hands off her!" Kirk loses his calm lunging at the bars. Kate however is holding her own and manages to bite his lip drawing blood. She then kicks him in the balls doubling him over ending his attempted kiss.

"That little one has some spirit," the bearded guard says laughing. "Get away from her Garbin. You already had your turn today."

Garbin glares at Kate. "You and I are not finished," he threatens finally standing up straight.

"I'll be waiting," she says then wipes the blood from her mouth and spits.

"Stop provoking," Kirk's icy comment fills the room. Kate knows he meant it to her but the guards' just laugh thinking it is an empty threat. Kate looks down at the floor. It was stupid for her to antagonize him but she was not going to just sit there and kiss him.

The guard with the beard is not as twisted as many of his fellow rebels and frowns. He has kids at home about Kate's age. He has taken no part in the entertainment Merling provides and doesn't plan to. He can't do much but he can stop the little one from being hurt. He walks across the room pulling Kate from the line. The bearded man sits her roughly in a chair. Garbin stares at him like he is ready to fight for Kate. "Try it! I hold rank. I choose first." Garbin is not in a mood to fight but to fuck. He and three other men grab a girl and walk out. The remaining two women are escorted out. He walks to Kirk and leans near the cell. In a low voice he whispers, "When the hell are your people going to get here." His admission shocks Kirk. Jim looks into the guard's eyes for truth or evidence of a trap. "Many of us wanted change but this…..this is wrong. Most of us feel that way even if you can't see it. We need Star Fleet."

"Then let me out so I can do something." Kirk says vehemently. For a second the guard looks like he is going to comply.

"I can't. I have kids…a family. I'm sorry," the guard looks down ashamed. "Do you know her?" The bearded guard says with a head jerk towards Kate. Kirk is instantly suspicious and goes stiff.

"She lost her parents in the park. We sat by each other in the selection area. I promised to take care of her," Kirk gives a modified response. It is a gamble but somehow this guard knows Kirk has a connection to Kate.

Kate hears bits of the conversation and makes a play hoping her hunch is right. "You promised to take care of me mister. You promised I would be fine Mr. Kirk," Kate puts her face in her hands and cries.

The guard looks back and forth between Kirk and Kate and rubs his forehead clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Can you get her out? I promised her I would help her find what's left of her family," Kirk's gamble is paying off. This man has a soul and Kirk will use any advantage he has right now.

"Can you get her to stop bawling," the guard is on edge. He knows this is a bad idea but hopes someone would do the same for his kid.

"Give a moment alone," Kirk whispers questioningly. "Hey kid. Come here." Kirk yells to Kate who raises her face looking frightened. She sniffs a sob back and stares at the guard.

"Hurry. We don't have time," the guard nods to Kate as he walks across the room and stands at the door looking for the replacements that are overdue.

Kate crosses the room quickly with a down turned face and continues to sniff back tears. She reaches into his cell and they join hands. Kate looks as Kirk and smiles mischievously. "If I get you out can I get that dog?"

Kirk tries to keep his anger at a minimum with her. "Why are you here? You were supposed to stay with Sam." He can't help it but kisses her hands that are interlocked with his. "This is not a game. Turn around and get out now."

"Want the key," she pulls another access card from her blouse. "Kind of hard to ring my neck from behind those bars. Oh and you can't ground me for this. You brought me down here remember." She challenges him waving an access card in front of her face.

"We are so going to discuss this later," Kirk says as Kate rolls her eyes. They have to survive this to talk about it.

"You know it took you forever to get the message. Thought you'd be quicker than that." Kate's puzzled expression shows Kirk she is definitely not grasping what could have happened minutes earlier.

"Which one? The painful music or the Morse code," he tries to create small talk instead of reaming her out for her fool hardy actions. "Slide it in here," he directs her to the access port. They have to be quick but he cannot reach the keypad from this angle. Kirk keeps an eye on the guard at the door. Although he doesn't like the idea of it, if they can get the door open Kate can handle him for the five seconds it will take for Jim to get out. "When the hell did you learn Morse code?" Kirk asks her out of curiosity.

"During math. Spock just drones on and on and on," Kate explains glancing behind her and then back to the electronic lock. "And it is not like we have worked out all the kinks yet in our operations." Kirks stares at her bewildered not believing she is having this conversation with him. "I mean it is not like you speak Huttese or Traders Argot." Kate sees his expression and explains. "We all agreed back home on a language, usually Huttese, to use when we were kidnapped to communicate. For a while there I'd say kidnappings were a family hobby."

"Focus Kate," Kirk whispers sharply pointing to the key pad. "Enter 61194." Kirk prays the guard was trying to trick him about the codes changing every hour. This group does not seem sharp enough to handle something like that. The door makes a clicking sound and the bars begin to edge up. Kate stands back smiling as Jim's face goes blank.

Kate feels her head jerk violently backwards as Sulu screams "Leave her alone."

"You Kirk's are so predictable!" Merling responds pulling Kate away from Kirk by her hair. He pulls out a gun and holds it to Kate's temple. "If you take a step out of there I will shoot. She means nothing to me but a hellva lot to you I can see. Are you ready to finish our negotiations? I am done with this planet."

"Don't do it Kirk. He doesn't have the balls," Kate yells trying to force his hand free wiggling back and forth. She tries to crush his knuckles flat to release her hair but he is holding too tight.

"Kirk? Seriously! Sweetheart call him dad or daddy," Merling says kindly but still holding her by her hair. He turns back to Kirk causing Kate to yelp from her hair being pulled. "So princess you did not answer my questions. Is it dad or daddy? I do want to get all the details right. I used father myself but that seems too formal for this little dynamic duo here huh." Merling flings Kate backwards and she loses her balance stumbling to the floor. He snaps his fingers and a guard comes up behind Kate holding her arms behind her back. "Titus," Merling says and the bearded guard comes forward nervously. They two men lock eyes and Merling claps a hand on his neck and presses their foreheads together. "I am sorry," he says discharging his gun into the man's stomach. Titus, the bearded guard that was Kirk's only hope to get Kate out, crumples to the floor dead. Merling points the gun towards Kate and cocks the hammer back. Kirk slowly backs into the cell and Merling pulls the access card from the port. "Now, I have a few minutes to relax." He sits in the chair and taps the gun to his jaw as the bars come back down.

"What do you want Merling," Kirk says diplomatically and stands at parade rest with his hands locked behind his back.

Johan Merling turns his icy gaze to Kirk. "I want your ship Jim. No scratch that. I need your ship. I can't just sit on this god forsaken rock forever," Merling's tone has a pleading quality to it. He waves the gun around absently as he talks.

"My ship? Why do you need a ship when you have a whole planet," Kirk says affably and changes his stance to a more relaxed one by leaning a shoulder into the cell wall and crossing his ankles and arms. Merling has responded best when Jim acts like his friend.

Merling slumps back defeated in his seat. "Who the hell would want to live on Debeb II? The dust. The rocks. There is not much here."

"And yet you choose to start a revolution and claim the planet for your own." Kirk has an awe shucks face and lets out a small laugh. "Why would you go to all this trouble over throwing a perfectly stable government and then change your mind?" Kirk knows this man is not mentally stable but Merling is highly intelligent and has a plan. Kirk just needs to find out what that plan is. "Makes you seem kinda crazy," he says making a whirling motion with his index finger near his head while whistling.

Merling laughs deeply. "This place is making me crazy. Do you know how hard it is to control five hundred people?"

"Ya know I do and it can be a bitch. They don't follow orders, jump ship for shore leave, steal office supplies," Kirk continues bonding with Merling. Sulu has to suppress a smile watching the two men talk. This conversation is beyond his comprehension. The last mad man they encountered was Khan and Merling is not Khan.

"I knew we would see eye to eye without Breccan mucking it all up. Jim, I really need your ship." Merling looks at Kirk like they have been friends for years and wants to borrow his hover car.

"Johan I would love to let you take her around the block for a spin but I have already destroyed two Constitution class starships." Kirk purses his lips and shakes his head. "I don't think Star Fleet is going to give me a third and I really kinda like this one. Besides dealing with State Farm Insurance is a bitch. You can never get a real person on the line. Now If you had asked me earlier," Jim jokes and Merling claps his hands laughing. "Level with me Johan. Why do you need a ship?"

"Because I have much bigger plans than sitting on this rock the rest of my life. I want to go to Orion, Risa, or Shiralea VI. Sex, drugs, and money as far as the eye can see." Merling shares his dream.

"So you want to travel? Booking with a travel agent is much less bloody and you make sure that your accommodations are what you are expecting. You could also join Star Fleet. Hell they gave the Enterprise to me. TWICE! I did the program in three years. I dare you to do better." Kirk says sarcastically.

"Nawh, Star Fleet is not my thing." Merling says like it could be a career possibility. "And commercial shuttles don't come with guns. To tell you the truth Jimmy, most of my deals tend to end poorly. So I need you to hand over the Enterprise. A ship like yours will get me what I want when I want it. I mean when I started planning this I hoped for a Constitution class ship would come for the negotiations but I never believed it would be the Enterprise." Merling's look and attitude sharply change as he transforms from easy going guy to psychotic killer. "I need your ship and I will use any means necessary to get it." Jim tenses up and walks to the bars of his cell. Merling stares at Kirk and sends a signal to the man holding Kate. "Do it."

A rebel crosses the room and pulls a hypo out of his pocket. Jim's eyes jump to Kate. "Don't! stop!" Kirk yells as the rebel injects her neck with a hypo and Kate goes limp.

"That was just a mild sedative. Depending on how cooperative you are it could get worse or better for our dear Katie." Merling smiles seeing Jim's sickened face. "God I love kids."

.


	16. Chapter 16

Co authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill

.

CH16 Rescue

.

**ENTERPRISE BRIDGE**

"Commander Spock, comm from Admiral Pike," Uhura says bringing it on screen before Spock commands it. Everyone on the Bridge turns to look at the main view screen.

"Admiral Pike," Spock says formally, "do you have new orders for us?" Spock jumps right to the point gnawing at him and every member of the Enterprise crew.

"Prepare your crew for a land assault. The USS Vangaurd and USS Potemkin should be arriving within the hour. Your orders are clear," Admiral Pike's gaze is threatening and his voice tinged with anger. "You beam down to the planet and stun every damn person that is shooting a weapon and not wearing a Star Fleet uniform."

"Sir?" Spock inclines his head not believing what he has been told do. "Please repeat your last statement."

"I said stun every last person that is holding a weapon regardless of age or sex. If they are shooting you stun them." Admiral Pike's voice does not waver but remains authoritative. "The Potemkin and the Vanguard have the same orders."

"Clarify," Spock asks assuming a parade rest position. This approach sounds more Klingon or Romulan than Federation.

Pike clasps his hands together on the table. He leans forward to address his prior First Officer. "Commander Spock we have no idea who is a good guy and who is a bad guy. Deneb II is not an official member of the Federation and thereby not protected under our laws; however, several Star Fleet officers and one Federation minor is still on the surface that we know of. There could be more. It is a blood bath there and we are going in to get our people out. We don't for sure who is a threat so we are taking action to secure the lives of our citizens. Do you have a problem with this?"

Spock straightens his head and his eyes take on an almost amused expression. "No sir surprisingly I do not." Chris Pike smiles at Spock's surprising display of emotion both on his face and in the tone of his voice. Lt. Uhura interrupts to inform Spock of the arrival of the USS Potemkin and USS Vanguard. Spock nods her affirmation and turns back to Admiral Pike. "Sir the ships have arrived and are in orbit. As the Captain would say 'It is time to kick some ass."

Pike lets out a hearty laugh and bows his head. "I expect a full report. Get our people home Spock. Pike out."

Spock sits in Jim's chair and informs the security department of their new orders. Cheers, whistles, and fuck ya's pour through the comm line. Spock has no doubt the men are already suited up for battle and are beaming down as he speaks. He clicks off the comm and orders the view screen to display the park on the capitol city. The video feed shows wave after wave of Star Fleet personnel taking control of the park and freeing the citizens who had been held in terror for the past twenty four hours.

.

**SECURITY ROOM WITH JACK, KAWALSKI, AND SAM KIRK**

"What the fuck is going on Kawalski," Sam Kirk growls pushing him away from the communication port as he storms the room. Kawalski's chair slides back as _John Phillip Sousa's Stars and Stripes forever_ replaces the last song.

"I don't know sir. This mission hasn't gone exactly as specified from the moment we touched down." Kawalski says. "Jack" he nods getting a nod back from his former team mate. Kawalski sees Sam Kirk's frustration boiling over. "I had to hard-start it sir because someone has locked us out." Kawalski brings up the video feed showing the Royal Forces making a stand after 24 hours of inactivity.

Sam Kirk pushes his way to the monitor and tries to hack into the Trojan program playing the music. "Charles, Charles Charles! Why did you not hire this guy? I don't know what his price would have been but it would have been worth it," Sam Kirk snarls. He slams the keyboard with his palm waiting for the system to reboot and begins to pace. He reaches into his pocket and draws out a smoke lighting it leaning against the wall. "Well at least this isn't a bad song," he reasons. "You teach her these battle tactics?" Sam asks Jack.

Jack leans against the wall and tries to relax. He can only wait until Kawalski locates her. "No but she shows great aptitude in dodge ball during PE. Lots of strategy in that game," Jack quips. The music is giving him a slight headache but Sam Kirk does not need to know that. The song changes again causing Jack to wince slightly and thank god he has boys.

"Oh fuck no," Sam Kirk throws his half smoked cigarette on the floor as _Spice Girls Do You Wanna be My Lover_ replaces _Stars and Stripes Forever_. "Get this system up and the music off," he roars at Kawalski. "Jesus Christ Jack can't you teach her to appreciate decent music while you teach her to kick people's asses?"

"It's not that bad," Jack lies.

"Why are you being such a Jack…ass?" Sami Kirk plays with words trying to unnerve Jack.

"Because I can...what's your reason?" Sam Kirk glares at Jack. If he did not need to keep him off Kate's ass Sam knows they would be trying to rip each other's heads off. Jack sees the frustration on Sam's face and snaps his fingers like he forgot something. "Oh, you were born that way." Jack smirks

"Got it," Kawalski says turning off the pop music in the control room and end the brewing argument between Sam and Jack. "I was able to turn it off in here but I can't system wide yet. Go into the halls and who the hell knows what you'll get next."

All three men hover around the video feed streaming from the room. "Where is the sound?" Jack demands as he sees Kate go limp as a rebel injects her with something.

"Working on it Jack," Kawalski says fingers flying.

Jack gives him two seconds and realizes he doesn't need the sound to know she is in trouble. "Screw that. Let's go," Jack says turning for the door.

"I told her the job. She will be fine." Sam Kirk continues to watch the scene with Jim and Merling on the video feed. His arms are crossed in Jim's typical Captain's pose and he is staring intently at the screen. His forehead is slightly creased with anxiety.

"What the hell, she's 12." Jack storms back to the communication port. "I know we recruit early but this is ridiculous."

Sam Kirk turns to stare at Jack. He needs to control him. Kate is so close to using her Jedi powers. He knows it. "WE don't recruit and you left US remember." His words sting Jack even though he is happy on the Enterprise. "We will get there before something happens. ...

We have to stick with the plan." Sam turns back to the video feed.

"What plan? They just hypoed her!" Jack says in a disbelieving tone. "She is out cold."

"Got the sound up," Kawalski says fingers flying. "They must have destroyed the speakers but I was able to hook up with the hall feed. Several seconds later the audio comes on. It is faint but works.

"Can you get a location?" Jack says arming him weapon.

"In a second," Sam Kirk brings up schematics from the building and begins to trace a path from their location to the prison cells. Kawalski doesn't say anything but tries to figure out Sam Kirk's move here. Both he and Sam know exactly how to get to the prison cells.

.

**PRISON BLOCK WITH KATE, MERLING, and JIM KIRK**

The air is sucked out of Kate's lungs forcing her eyes to open. She shakes her head flinging the water from her face and hair. Merling stands above her holding the empty bucket that once contained the water used to bring her back to consciousness. "You fucking little whore," he throws the bucket at her but she moves her head so it bounces off the wall. "Did you really think you would just walk in and rescue your father?" He kneels to look into her eyes. Kate doesn't dignify him with an answer but meets his gaze head on. Merling viciously back hands her and she feels her lip split and begin to bleed. She sucks it to stop the bleeding.

"Don't you fucking touch her," Kirk rages powerless to stop him. His words ring hollow throughout the cell. Merling is enjoying bringing the Captain to his knees. "I will turn over the Enterprise. Give me a comm." Kirk is beaten. He has to save his daughter. There is no other choice.

Merling walks over to Kirk's cell and twists a chair around backwards. He moves it to where Kirk's fingertips can just brush his face through the bars. "Do you know how much fun I will have with her Captain. My brothers too? She looks to be…" a sardonic smile creeps across Merling's face causing Sulu's skin to crawl, "pure." Blinded by rage he has never felt, Kirk strains against his cell bars, scraping and clawing at any part of Merling he can get a hold of but none of his attempts finds purchase.

Kirk regains control and grips the bars with both hands until his knuckles turn white. "If you touch her again you sick fuck, I will personally kill you with my bare hands. Now give me a comm and I will beam you aboard the Enterprise," Kirk stares at him planning all the ways to make him pay for Kate and the countless others he has hurt or tortured.

"Dad you can't" Kate yells and lunges towards Merling and her father. A rebel grabs her by the hair and viciously rips her backwards.

"Daddy can't help you right now sweetheart. He is brokering a deal." Merling smiles and leans back savoring the anger on Kirk's face.

Kirk swallows hard forcing his rage to turn into something more productive. At this time he is powerless to do anything but watch and play along. "Give me the comm." He orders again trying to control the situation or at least get him talking.

Merling taps few beats of the faint song playing on the back of the chair before responding. "You have what 400 crew on the Enterprise?"

"About that," Jim confirms.

"And you think they will just beam me aboard to take over your ship and sit back like lambs? See Jimmy. Mind if I call you Jimmy. That would be suicidal. We both know that. I want you to begin beaming the crew off your ship and when the Enterprise gets to 399. Then I will be beamed aboard." Merling explains.

"Fine. Give me a comm and I will order it done." If Jim can just comm Spock, he can beam Jim aboard the Enterprise and out of the cell. It is the best plan he can come up with.

Merling pulls a comm unit from his belt and extends to Kirk but before Jim can grab it Merling pulls it back. "No. Not yet Captain. I might be a sociopath but I am not stupid. No tricks. No games. Nothing."

"Fine but I need the comm," Jim hopes he sounds calmer than he feels.

"No. Not yet see I don't feel you are being honest with yourself or me." Merling sets the comm down on the table directly in front of Kirk.

"I have given you my word. The crew will follow my orders but I have to tell them or it isn't going to happen." Kirk does not like it when Merling is not talking. If he is not talking he is thinking and so far Merling thinking has produced nothing positive.

Merling purses his lips in thought. "You did not break earlier when he asked you nicely so other avenues have to be explored to make sure you do not doubt my words." Merling snaps his fingers and Kate is dragged from the room fighting every step. "Jimmy I hate to tell you this but I am going to go fuck your daughter now. When I am done to will bring her back to you and give you comm then. You need to understand how serious I am that my instructions are followed to the letter. You have never given a shit about negotiating before so I am raising the stakes to ensure your compliance."

"You never brought this up. If all of this death and destruction was over a ship…..I'd have given it to you hours ago. Merling if you touch her I will never make the call." Kirk feels like he is going to vomit.

"Oh but you will because we need this done quickly. The Federation is going to send reinforcements and I really need to be on my merry way before that happens. "So," he claps his hands like he is ready to start a fun game, "when Kate and I are through, and you are properly motivated to follow my commands, I will be broadcasting her with my men on a live feed. It can serve as shall we say inspiration to evacuate the Enterprise as quickly as possible. The longer it takes for the ship to clear the longer they can spend time with her."

You don't have to do this," Kirk's anger is beginning to turn from rage to begging.

"Your right but I want to," Merling smiles and walks out the door followed by Kate and the guard holding her.

.

**SECURITY ROOM WITH JACK, KAWALSKI, AND SAM KIRK**

They watch as Merling sits in front of Kirk's cell and get quiet and he speaks. "Do you know how much fun I will have with her Captain. My brothers? She looks to be," a sardonic smile creeps across Merling's face causing Sulu's skin to crawl, "pure."

Jack turns to Kawalski with a grave look on his face. "We need to get down there now."

"We are still within the parameters of the mission," Sam says but realizes the situation is spiraling out of control.

"Parameters?" Jack says slowly in disbelief. "Are you mad...wait I know the answer already. She is your niece."

"Precisely. MY niece not yours. She is no relation and therefore no concern of yours except as a member of the crew. If something should ever happen custody of her would be transferred to ME not you. I will not let anything happen to her she can't handle." Sam Kirk goes back to watching the monitor. Things are escalating faster than he anticipated. Even though Jack does not believe it, Sam Kirk will stop this if it goes much farther.

Blood isn't always thicker than water," Jack scowls.

Sam Kirk ignores him. "Kate's only role is to pick pocket the man that selects her for ...entertainment. She was not supposed to be with Merling." Jack cannot hide the horror and revulsion on his face. "...

We are slightly off track but before you panic she will be fine. She is my niece and I will not let anything happen to her so back off. I watched how she took out Mr. Green all by herself"

"I'm not panicked yet but if anything happens to her your dead," Jack unhooks the strap to his phaser. He is not afraid to use it. This is going way too far. Jack can't stand her and do nothing. "On second thought I should kill you right now," he draws his phaser and points it at Sam Kirk.

Sam Kirk's pulse quickens and he tries to stay calm. Jack has killed people for more minor offenses. He could draw on him but Jack has the upper hand for now. Sam needs to get into Jack's mind if he is going to survive this.

"Kids aren't meant to be soldiers EVER," Jack's hand shakes with barely controlled rage. The only reason he does not pull the trigger is Kate needs him. His age has tempered his impulsivity and he needs Sam Kirk alive for now to save Kate.

Sam sees the brief flash of doubt cross Jack's eyes and knows he has won. "Kill me and she isn't a kid anymore. You will never find them in time. Make your choice. Me or her?" Sam sees the debate raging in his mind. He decides to push him a step farther. "She's not your kid remember?"

"Guys we need to move now," Kawalski says directing their attention to the screen again.

"When Kate and I are through, and you are properly motivated to follow my commands, I will be broadcasting her with my men on a live feed. It can serve as shall we say inspiration to evacuate the Enterprise as quickly as possible. The longer it takes for the ship to clear the longer they can spend time with her." Merling says while smiling.

Jack still holds his gun as he listens to Merling's message from the video feed. Jack loses his cool and fires at Sam. "We go now." The bullet barely misses his ear and took all Sam Kirk's control not to flinch.

Sam realizes how far this has escalated out of his control. Kate was supposed to be scared and then use her powers not get abducted and abused. Merling is even more sadistic than Sam predicted. Sam might be an unbelievable prick but Kate is his niece and blood is blood. Section 31 might want him to take her but that will never happen. She is just a child and apparently her Jedi skills were exaggerated. If she has not used them by now she isn't going to. Sam will never let Section 31 try to get Kate again. Kate will stay with Jim even if Sam Kirk has to kill several people to make sure they understand that. "Kawalski find the kid. Follow me." He says to Jack and exits the room.

Kawalski was correct. The music was not stopped. _Twisted Sister We are Not Gonna Take It_ blares though the halls and rooms outside the Castel security room. Sam stares at Jack. "Could be worse I guess?" he says

The men take off at a run for the prison cells. The palace and the grounds are in complete choas. Gun shots and phaser blasters outside indicate the people are finally fighting back. People are running everywhere so Jack and Sam do not stand out. They fly down the stairs taking three and four at a time until they reach the hall at the bottom. "Right. Third door on left," Sam Kirk orders as Jack sprints ahead.

"Where's Kate?" Both Jim and Jack demand simultaneously seeing each other. Jack draws his gun and fires three shots blowing the locks sending sparks flying.

"Merling took her. We have got to go now!" Kirk orders as Jack sets a small EMP directed bomb against the granite walls of the prison cells. He rapidly presses a button and leaves the room. The directed EMP pulse takes out the magnetic locks and lights. Jack enters to see all four Enterprise crew men lifting the heavy gates up. Jack and Sam run to Jim's cell and raise it inches off the floor for him to roll under. In less than twenty seconds all six men are in the hall planning their next move.

"She is two levels above us in another section of the prison." Sam confirms listening to Kawalski's report of the situation. "She is unharmed and alone." Sam walks to his brother. "You need to get a leash for her."

.

**KATE AND DAX IN CASTLE**

Kate is dragged roughly down the hall from the prison cells by her hair and arm. She struggles the entire way trying to grab door jambs or walls to slow her forward progression. The man escorting her has to half carry her up the flight of stairs to her new cell. "Don't worry sweetheart, this shouldn't take too long," Merling laughs and Kate's body shakes in revulsion making her resist harder. "Be a good girl with me for an hour and then you can see your daddy again hmmm." They stop in front of a door and Merling gestures inside. Kate plants her feet as she hears a beep from Merling's comm unit. He huffs and activates the device. "What," he snaps clearly displeased at being interrupted.

"Uh sir, you might want to get up here," Merling's second in command says nervously. "We have detected two more constitution class star ships that have just dropped out of warp." Merling's breathing becomes heavy denoting his anger. "Also they are beaming troops down as we speak," his officer finishes the unfavorable report. "We might need to adjust the plan."

Merling paces in front of Kate and throws his comm unit against the wall shattering it. He marches toward Kate menacingly. She presses into the body of her guard rather than be any closer to Merling. "If you and your father had just done what you were supposed to I would be off this rock by now and on my way to Risa," he screams spittle flying from his mouth. "I am so tired of you Kirk's not following simple directions." He paces a few more steps regaining his composure. Merling walks back and gestures for Kate to enter the room. "In princess, I will be back shortly to finish our fun."

Kate drags her feet as she is thrown into the dark cell and the door is slammed shut behind her. She runs to the door and listens to two voices talking and the stomp of boots leaving the area. Kate smiles at the thought of Star Fleet finally showing up. She takes a deep breath and looks around her cell for any available resource. The room is dark with only an overhead single light. There is no bed or chair but only chains hanging from a wall. She tugs at them hard hoping them will come loose and be a weapon but they do not. Kate debates on sitting and waiting for someone to come but the floors and walls are damp to the touch. Besides she needs to either get to her dad or get out before Merling returns. Kate begins pacing the room and devises a new plan of escape.

After several minutes there is a scuffle in the hall outside her room. She pauses and looks at the door to her cell. Kate hears the door handle creaking and takes a defensive position. The door is a great bottle neck and is only big enough for a single person to come though at a time. If she can take them out as they enter one by one she has a fighting chance to escape back to her dad. It is not the greatest plan but it is all she can come up with not having access to a weapon. A tall man enters the room and throws back his hood. "Dax," Kate calls out excited and relaxes visibly.

"How do you get yourself into these situations young one," Dax crosses his arms in the stance of a Jedi Master. He had been watching the interplay from the shadows since Merling took her from her father.

"Oh my God not you to. I am really getting tired of everyone bitching at me when I am actively trying to follow their plan." Kate's serious tone brings a smile to his face. "Which apparently changes every second? I mean it was a stupid plan anyway. Luke and Han would have come up with a better one but," Kate begins to ramble like a typical twelve year old. She is not worried anymore now that Dax is here. Dax pulls a light saber from his belt and hands it to her. He tries to hide his disappointment at her lackadaisical manner of the situation. "Uh, my dad really doesn't want me to use those things. Thinks they are too dangerous or something," Kate says nervously. Even though she has wanted to practice and train with the light saber this is not a training session and she knows it. Besides Kirk would freak if he saw her use it.

Dax is taken back at Kate's resistance to using the weapon. "Padawan you must take this next step if you plan to become a Jedi," Dax firmly admonishes her still holding out the weapon. Her blank stare concerns Dax. "Do you not want get out of here young one?" Dax poses the question and waits. He can protect her even if she doesn't take the light saber but not taking it would signal she is not ready to start training. Dax needs Kate to be ready.

"Yeah but we have to get my dad out first," Kate looks at him like there is no other course of action she is willing to take. Dax exhales deeply. His job is to teach Kate about the Jedi and not fight a war where he does not belong nor rescue her father; however, he senses how strong her bond is with her father. Forcing her to leave without helping Kirk would turn Kate from him and he needs Kate to cooperate. Dax must convince her that they are rescuing Kirk to ensure her compliance but keep enough distance between them so she can easily be separated when the time comes.

"Of course Padawan," he says smoothly.

She slowly reaches out and grips the cold metal in her palm. "_Am I ready for this_," she thinks to herself. By igniting the light saber she is acknowledging she is ready to fight but is she ready to take someone's life. Kate ignites the light saber and with a snap hiss a blue glow fills the room. Kate can feel the blade hum in her hand. She exhales deeply, "let's do this." Dax nods and exits the room. Several bodies lie dismembered in the hall. Kate steps over them and follows Dax. He can feel Kate's anxiety rising.

"You need to stay calm and focused," Dax instructs her as they walk up the staircase. "Trust your feelings and don't fight them. Use the Force to guide your actions."

"We are going in the wrong direction. My dad is below us." Something is wrong. For some reason Dax is taking her up instead of down and she wants to know why this plan is changing. "I won't leave without them." Kate stops on a stair waiting for an answer.

"Katherine you must not question me. We move now. He is free and topside," Dax orders and begins to walk away. Phaser blasts and gun shots are becoming more frequent and sound closer than just outside. Kate swallows and looks behind her hoping to see any familiar face. Dax is almost out of sight so she runs forward to catch up with him. Maybe if she gets to the main floor of the castle she can find her Uncle Sam or Jack.

.

**PRISON CELL BLOCK**

"Kate's located two floors above us. She is in the middle of cell block with two entrances to her location. We should split up." Sam Kirk suggests looking at the castle schematics on a small PADD that looks like watch. He tosses another to his brother. Kawalski continues to feed Sam information through an ear mike about the conditions of the battle raging above. "Things are going to hell in a hand basket top side. Looks like the USS Potemkin and USS Vanguard have joined the party and are beaming down support troops. They are taking everyone out by stun. We need to get top side now."

"We need to get to Kate now." Kirk corrects attaching the PADD to his wrist and inserting another ear mike into his ear. "Sulu, Michaels, and Jack take the right. Paulson, Sam and I will take the left."

"Kawalski is monitoring Kate's movements on frequency 0.692 Hz. Take these," Jack tosses comm units to Jim's group from his backpack. "Soon as we find her we can beam her back and then hunt down Merling." Kirk nods and Jack takes off at a dead run for the stairs at the end of the hall with Michaels hot on his heels.

"I'm going with Jack," Sam Kirk announces and takes off down the right hall after Jack and Michaels. Jim stares briefly at his brother's back as he runs away. Jim doesn't have time to contemplate why Sam did this but Kate is his only concern now. Jim runs left with his group. They follow the schematics until the come to a long hallway. It is eerily quiet and has few lights. Several dismembered bodies lie in front of a door. Jim rushes blindly down until he reaches Kate's cell. The door is wide open but she is not inside. Kirk's heart sinks. "Kate. Kate," he yells spinning around in the small room as if she could be hiding there.

"Find her?" Jack asks arriving seconds after Jim. The shake of his Captain's head sends chills though his body. "You did this," Jack advances on Sam with his gun drawn. "If she is hurt you are a dead man."

"At ease Coronel," Jim barks walking out of the room staring at the mini PADD on his wrist. "Kawalski where the hell is Merling taking her?" Both Jack and Sam are at each other's throats but Kirk can find out why later. He can also find out how the hell Kate ended up here when she was supposed to be out of the city and safely on the Enterprise.

"Her signal is now reading three floors above you and moving top side. She is not with Merling though. He is on the South side of the castle entering the park." Kawalski tries to anticipate Kate's direction and zooms in on the man with her. "They are moving fast Sir. I am trying to bring up their image on video feed but many of the cameras are damaged." Suddenly a bright beam ignites and with several whirls the attackers in front of Dax fall. "Sir, I think she is with a Jedi." Kawalski reports not recognizing the weapon being used but has read the reports on the light saber.

Kirk and his group had already taken off running as soon as Kawalski had reported she was above them by three floors. As they crest the top of the first stairwell phaser and projectile weapons stop them from going any further. They fall back to a more protected location two steps down the stairs. "Try this Sir," Jack pulls a sonic grenade from his back and tosses it to Kirk. Jim punches the arming code and throws it around the corner. The grenade's shockwave slightly shakes the wall. Jim takes off at a dead run following the green dot on his wrist towards the ballroom.

.

**EVERALST AND GNN CREW**

Anastasia beams down to the planet and barely misses being shot by a random bullet. She drops to all fours and begins to crawl towards a bench for some cover. Bob is directly behind her. "Get a shot of this," Anastasia points to a group of rebels fighting between the movie theater and the dais in the middle to the park. Bob grumbles a response and hoists the camera to his shoulder. Several random shots splinter the wood from the bench they are hiding behind.

"Fuck this. We are the entertainment section not war correspondents," Bob yells as a phaser shot whizzes past his head. He grabs Anastasia's hand and heads towards the empty building behind him for more cover. They enter the building as the glass is blown out of the door behind them. The pair slump to the floor catching their breath.

"Ok so we go live in five seconds," Anastasia says patting her hair and adjusting the top of her dress. Glass continues to shatter from loose gun shots in the windows above her head.

Bob curls an arm over his head protecting his face from the spraying glass. "Annie you have a screw loose," he says adjusting the camera on his shoulder while he lies on his stomach looking up at her. The angle is a bit weird amplifying her breasts to almost twice their size but that is what the people watch them for right. "In five, four, three, two," and he signals with a finger one as they go live.

"I am Anastasia Everlast bringing you everlasting stories and this is GNN." The sounds of gun and phaser fire add the drama as she begins. "I am on Deneb II trapped in the middle of heavy fighting between the Water Shares and the Water Holders. Prince Duncan, who I have been told is alive from reliable sources, has staged a massive attack on the rebel forces trying to overthrow his planet." She signals Bob to get a shot of the battle scene from the window above them. He scowls but pushes himself up and pans the park. Anastasia continues to narrate from safely below the window. "The fighting is heavy and it is difficult to see who is friend and who is foe. It is a blood bath with only…." she pauses as Bob signals her to look up. She rolls to her knees and peers out the window cautiously. Throughout the park Star Fleet security officers are being transported down from ships and targeting anyone with a weapon. "It appears that the Federation is finally taking a role in this civil war and appears to be…..stunning everyone." She cannot believe what she is seeing. "That's right. Star Fleet has given orders to stun anyone regardless of their role as rebel or defender." Anastasia stands and signals Bob to follow her out the door. The gun fire is slowing down as Denebian upon Denebian crumples to the ground. She adjusts her hair, brushes the glass and dirt from her dress and continues. She directs Bob's attention to the castle as the rebels fall back into the Grand Foyer of the palace seeking shelter. "I ask you peace keeping, friendly explorers or trained soldiers looking to forcibly usurp others into the Federation's control. You decide. I am Anastasia Everlast bringing you everlasting stories and this is GNN." She glances around the park. The fighting is almost at a standstill with stunned Denebian's laying everywhere. Star Fleet security personnel are cuffing everyone that has been stunned. She sees a tall dark haired boy talking to an officer that appears to be in command. She thanks God Prince Duncan did survive and runs over to try and get an interview. Captain Janic of the USS Potemkin sees her coming and orders several officers to block her path. She sighs in disgust and takes off in the opposite direction. No point in getting removed from her Pulitzer winning story. She will just interview some lower officer. One that might slip up and tell her something juicy. Her eyes scan the park and she sees four men walking briskly from the castle. She decides to try them.

.


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17 Battles and Revenge

**.**

**KATE AND DAX POV BALLROOM BATTLE**

Kate skids into the back of Dax as he stops at the edge of the ballroom. Thank God Kate had turned off her light saber blade while she ran. If she hadn't Kate would have cleaved him in two. He holds up a hand and Kate looks around. She sees no one in the room but can hear heavy gun and phaser fire all around her. Glass shards from windows and china litter the floor along with wood splinters and debris. "What?" Kate finally asks impatiently looking all around her. Dax ignites his light saber and begins to deflect phaser and bullets coming from across the room. With a snap hiss Kate's saber hums to life seconds behind his. She steps next to him and swings the blade at the incoming enemy fire. Using the light saber is much harder than anyone realizes. The hilt has all the weight whereas the blade has none. Kate regrets not being able to practice more. Dax can feel her struggling and not opening up to the Force like she needs to.

"Stay calm, let the Force flow," Dax instructs swinging his blade like it is a training session and not a battle. Kate marvels at his calm determination and focus. She tries to emulate that as more shots rain upon them. "We need to get across this room," Dax orders taking a step forward. Kate was having a hard enough time standing and fighting but trusts Dax and follows him towards the center of the room. She stands slightly behind him and off to his right. This allows her to only deflect only the shots directly at her. Overturned tables and chairs make decent cover for the rebels now shooting at them. For a moment she imagines that this must have been what it was like when Han and Luke fought their way off the Death Star. "Don't think but relax," Dax encourages spinning and whirling his blade ricocheting shot after shot back to the rebels.

Kate takes his advice and tries to relax. She pretends they are only in the gym of the Enterprise. She doesn't think about the Force but swings the blade at anything coming towards her. It becomes easier and easier the more she relaxes into the Force and lets it guides her movements. She blocks shots high and lunges low, spinning when needed for defense. Her movements become precise and controlled as the Force flows from her body. Using the saber is not such a struggle any longer but more like an extension of her body. Kate is not hitting anything like Dax but is holding her own defensively and that is more than Dax had hoped for. While Dax is deflecting everything around him and what he can in front of Kate, she is barely managing not to get hit. Kate does not try to aim but only deflect. For her limited training, when she is concentrating Kate is extremely powerful in the Force Dax mentally notes.

Kirk and his crew scramble for cover as they skid into the ballroom encountering unexpected enemy fire. The Jedi are deflecting most but not all of the incoming rebel's shots. "Get back," Jim Kirk orders and the men take up positions of cover behind overturned tables and the door jambs. They watch as the Jedi spin and whirl in the middle of the battle.

"Jump," Dax commands flipping over a table that shatters into a million pieces to the right of where they were standing. Kate does not think about the front somersault she performs over a chair in her way but simply lets the Force guide her actions. Dax feels Kate's beginning to struggle again and needs to lessen the number of rebels fighting them. His eyes fall upon the enormous glass and crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. With a wave of his hand he rips it from it base and sends it shattering towards the door stemming the stream of rebels trying to assist in the battle.

Suddenly Dax can feel the presence of Kirk closing in behind them. He glances over his shoulder pulling Kate's attention from the incoming gun and phaser shots. "I've got it," she says flipping in a back tuck expecting to see rebels attacking their flank. Dax moves so that he is covering her back knowing who has just shown up. "Dad," Kate screams at her Kirk. The shock of seeing him severs her connection with the Force. Happiness and concern for his safety cloud her judgment. Kate shakes off the relief of finding her dad alive and forces her head to get back in the battle. "Fire at the rebels," she instructs and pivots forward. With her concentration broken the incoming fire is difficult for her manage. Her foot slips on a piece of debris and she goes down on one knee. Kate deftly deflects the shot coming at her but loses her balance momentarily and bobbles to the side. Dax flips in front of her blocking wave after wave of rebel fire while she regains her footing.

Kirk and his crew see the two Jedi taking on what appears to be a small division hiding behind over turned tables and chairs. "Cover me," Kirk yells and takes off at a dead run for his daughter. Shots whiz past his head as he barrels toward Kate. "Get down," he orders but Kate continues to try and deflect the shots. She digs deep and the warmth of the Force slowly starts to fill her body again but she is tired and it is hard to concentrate. She has never been an active participant to this extent in a battle before. Kate pulls her foot under her body and stands up moving to the right of Dax. Kirk reaches out to grab her but Kate's movements with the light saber blade are unpredictable. She swings high then low making her impossible to grab safely. "Put that damn thing down," Kirk snaps looking for an opening in her attack. Kirk's sharp comment distracts Kate again and her connection with the Force is completely gone. "Got any of those famous Jedi trick ups your sleeve. We could use a distraction right now," Kirk commands Dax.

Dax sees Kate faltering and needs her to reconnect with the Force. "Protect you father. Move back to the doors," he orders leaning towards Kirk and flips in front of the pair providing cover. Kate has to learn to separate her fear of losing loved ones in battle if she is ever going to be a Jedi. Dax reaches out with his hand and Force pushes the entire rebel contingent back against walls, tables, and doors buying time for her and Kirk to move back. He centers his light saber in the middle of his body waiting for the next attack.

Kate prepares to cover her dad as they retreat back to regroup at the ballroom doors. "I gotcha dad. Go," Kate says bringing her light saber to a neutral position during the respite from gun and phaser fire. Kirk uses this pause in battle to reach forward and grab her waist with one hand as he pushes the blade from her hands with the other. Kate yelps as she falls backwards into his arms.

"I love you, baby but I am sorry," Kirk says slapping a comm unit to her chest. Before Kate can respond Kirk spins his back to the attacking rebel force and pushes Kate away from him. As she slides across the floor away from him Kirk says, "Enterprise one to beam up." Shock clouds Kate's face. Kirk maintains his steady ice blue gaze on her as she dematerializes for transport. Once she is gone Jim turns back to the rebels and pulls his phaser from the holster. He takes aim from his crouched position and picks off two rebels.

"Is she safe," Dax asks stealing a quick look at Jim.

"Yes but we have to talk," Jim warns in a deadly tone killing another rebel. Dax feels an immediate sense of danger in the Force from behind him and turns to engage it.

.

**SAM AND JACKS POV BALLROOM BATTLE **

Sam Kirk watches Dax dispatching the enemy forces like they are paper dolls. The whirling blade is beautiful, mesmerizing, and deadly accurate in the Jedi's hands. Its purple light cuts through the room deflecting phaser bolts and bullets back to their senders cleanly and efficiently. Sam steals a quick glance at Kate. She does not have the form or grace of the Jedi Master but Sam Kirk sees her potential. If trained properly she may rival even Dax but now Kate is only holding her own and struggling with her blue blade. He will have to get the video feed from Kawalski and wipe it out. Section 31 will not stop at trying to get her if they see it. Kirk is almost to her side so Kate no longer concerns Sam Kirk. His mission was to provoke a Jedi into action and Dax is giving him more information than he hoped for. Sam can get all the information he needs from Dax as his brother sends his niece to safety. In his twisted world this is a win-win situation and he will take it. Jack will never believe it but Sam Kirk never wanted Kate to be hurt. He had hoped this Jedi business was just an urban myth to explain why Kate took out one of their agents. Dax however it proving him wrong and leads Sam's imagination down a road where the Jedi attack the Federation. They would be an unstoppable force when engaged. Dax's fighting prowess alone is an unstoppable force in this battle. Sam directs his full attention on Dax and pulls a projectile weapon from a leg holster.

Jack sees Sam aiming at Dax as he picks off the rebels firing at Kate and his Captain. "What the hell are you doing Commander?"

"Jack how the fuck do you think we are going to stop him from taking Kate when he is done with them. That one man took out at least twenty five men and half were excellent shots." Sam snaps back clearly concerned about Kate for the first time Jack has seen. "What do you think we should do? Use harsh words?"

"Shooting a man in the back is damn low Sam," Jack says with a bitter taste in his mouth. Jack is not a blood thirsty man but has no issue killing when it is necessary. He does not like the method of dealing with this new threat but has come to the same conclusion as Sam. If they do not take him out first, Dax will turn on them later.

"You have seen them first hand and to my knowledge weren't able to stop them on your ship." Sam makes the statement without sarcasm or malice. They watch as Dax turns toward Kirk as if taking orders from him. Dax raises his hand and somehow all the rebels currently firing scatter in the air like leaves. Dax reignites the light saber and prepares for another round of attacks. "Fuck me," Sam says watching the Force push amazed and terrified at the same time.

"Take him out. Make it quick and clean," Jack looks at Sam frowning. He cannot figure out how the Jedi just did that. If the Jedi really want to get Kate there will be no stopping them without major injuries. "Unfortunately you're right...this time," Jack concedes and goes back to picking off the rebels that are beginning to take up their arms. Jack feels sick as he hears the pop from the projectile weapon discharge.

.

**KIRK AND DAX BALLROOM BATTLE SCENE**

Kirk sees Dax drop like a rock next to him. Jack, Sam and his team begin to lay down heavy cover fire. Kirk crawls low on his stomach to the fallen Jedi. Blood is pouring from a neck wound. Kirk may not like the man but he won't leave him to suffer. Dax may have come to kidnap Kate but he just might have been the one to save her. Jim reaches up to Dax's neck looking for a pulse. His pulse is weak and Kirk knows he has moments to react. "Enterprise one to beam up. Medical emergency," Kirk yells slapping his comm unit to the Jedi's chest. "You're gonna be alright buddy," Kirk says as swirls of white light transport Dax onto the Enterprise and hopefully McCoy's skillful hands. Sulu is the first to the Captain's side and continues with the suppression fire as the rebel troops begin to fall back into the Grand Foyer attached to the ballroom.

"Was he still alive?" Sam asks looking at the large amount of blood on the floor. He can't believe he missed. Sam never misses and he had Dax in his sights dead on. It was the perfect kill shot. It should have been immediate and painless. Jack glances over to Sam and then Kirk.

"Yeah but barely," Kirk says concern lacing his voice. Kirk will turn him back over to Star Fleet authorities if he survives but he will also thank him if he was the one to save Kate form Merling. It is the least Jim can do.

"You know he came here for Kate Sir," Jack says to his CO. Jack may not have liked the call but it was a solid one. Dax somehow had escaped Farpoint Station and could have gone anywhere but he chose to come to Deneb II. The only thing on Deneb II was Kate. If he had just run he would still be alive.

"Yeah well he was the only one who was able to get her out of the prison," Kirk's voice is full of venom. Jack holds his tongue understanding Kirk's reaction. If the situation was reversed he would feel the same if it had involved his boys regardless of if it were true of not. There will be time later to sort it all out.

Sulu shoots the last of the rebel defenders and the ballroom goes eerily silent. Popping sounds and phaser shots can still be heard but they are off in the distance and getting less frequent. Sam comms Kawalski for an update on Merling's current location. "Merling is exiting the east end of the castle and headed for the park," Sam reports running to the doors leading out of the ballroom. The rest of the team follows closely behind. Each one of the men has a different reason for wanting Merling dead and no one wants to miss their chance to kill him. They approach the doors to exit the ballroom and form a V pattern as they enter the Grand Foyer. Stone chips, glass, bullets and debris litter the floor. Heavy fighting had occurred here but now the area is clear except for bodies. They make their way across the room and stop at the large glass French doors that exit the castle. Most of the glass is broken and crunches underfoot as the men look out onto the park. The area is filled with uniformed Star Fleet security personnel stunning anyone with a weapon and rescuing those that don't. "Where the fuck is he Kawalski," Jim Kirk demands scanning any face that is not in a Star Fleet uniform.

"He is in the park moving away for the castle south east," Kawalski shouts watching the target on his screen slipping off to safety.

The group frantically scours the area again but see nothing. Jim's gaze settles on a blonde reporter chasing after a group of four Star Fleet men rapidly walking away from the castle. "Kawalski did you say southeast?" Jim asks again.

"Yes. He's like fucking 30 feet from the castle doors," Kawalski says disbelievingly.

"He's dressed as us," Jim, Sulu, and Jack say simultaneously bursting through the doors. The gunfire in the park has ended as most of the rebels have either laid down their arms or are lying stunned. The group heads in the direction of the reporter.

.

**ENTERPRISE TRANSPORTER ROOM**

"Wait," Kate's voice warbles as she materializes on a transporter pad. She can't believe her father did this to her. "Spock my dad needs help," Kate says into her comm and runs to the transporter console. She inputs the coordinates to take her back down to the planet setting the time delay. Kate runs to the transporter pad and says "energize" but nothing happens.

"Authorization for this individual to transport denied unless verified by senior staff," the monotone female ship's voice informs Kate.

Confusion wrinkles her forehead as she re-sets the coordinates and tries again but is met with the same computerized message. "You think this is going to stop me," Kate says bitterly. She has been on the Enterprise long enough to have started to learn their systems. Kate tries to hacking into the computer program blocking her exit.

"Enterprise one to beam up. Medical emergency," Kirk's voice commands throughout the room. For a split second Kate thinks Kirk knows what she is trying to do and pauses at the console. White lights soon materialize into the shape of a man lying on the ground injured. Kate blood turns to ice and she is ready to vomit as she waits to see who is being beamed up. "Dax," Kate yells scrambling to his side. Guilt floods her as she feels relief that it is not her father or a member of the Enterprise crew.. "Dr. McCoy to transporter room 12. Medical emergency," Kate repeats Kirk's command and places her hands on his neck wound instinctively. Her hands are quickly covered in blood as she slows but not stops the bleeding. His blood is warm and slippery causing Kate's hands to slide. "Dr. McCoy is on his way. He is the best doctor in the galaxy. You are going to be fine. You just need to hang in there," Kate offers reassuring words as the blood begins to pool and soak the knees of her dress. Kate glances down briefly and sees blood is still squirting through her fingers and spraying the front of her dress. She adjusts her hands and applies firmer pressure as McCoy bursts through the door. "He has a neck wound and is hurt bad. I can't stop the bleeding and his pulse is weak," Kate appraises McCoy of Dax's wound.

McCoy is amazed at how calmly Kate is sitting and talking to the Jedi as he bleeds out. "Move," he says more harshly than he intends pushing her backwards on her ass. Kate stares silently as McCoy gives him a hypo and slaps a bandage to his jugular wound. The bandage soaks through almost as quickly as it is applied. "Emergency beam out to Sick Bay," McCoy orders tapping his comm unit. As if in a dream Kate focuses on the bloody fingerprints smearing his shirt as both men disappear into a swirl of white light. Kate sits in the silence staring blankly until she feels something wet touch her finger tips resting on the floor. She looks down and sees the blood spreading out around her hand. Kate pulls her hand back sharply wiping it on her dress and snaps into reality. Kate sprints from the transporter room and heads to Sick Bay as fast as she can run.

.

**DENEB II CASTLE GROUNDS**

"So the Federation's approach is to attack and ask questions later," Anastasia remarks shoving her microphone into the lead officers face.

"Yep appears so Ms. Everlast," Merling says affably not running but moving fast enough that Anastasia had to jog to keep up with the group of five Star Fleet officers.

"So you agree with this approach Officer?" Anastasia draws the last word out hoping to get an actual source for once in her career. The dark haired man is walking very fast and his eyes dart all around.

"Not really Ms Everlast. I just work for them," Merling says stealing a look behind him. It will not take long for Star Fleet to realize he is not stunned and drooling on the ground somewhere. He has to get off the planet now. He pauses briefly staring at her face as a thought enters his mind. This attention is new to her and throws her off her game momentarily. No one looks at her face only her boobs. "How did you get down here? Do you have a GNN ship parked somewhere perhaps?" He allows his eyes to glance up and down her body.

Anastasia is used to that kind of look and knows she has his attention now. "Maybe," she smiles coyly, "care to give an interview on record." Anastasia jumps in front of the men barring their path. She signals Bob forward with the camera.

Merling can hear the shouts of the Star Fleet personnel and knows they are looking for him. Several all calls on the comm units have specifically mentioned his name and given his physical description. He needs to get out of the open. "In the middle of a battlefield, are you nuts lady. You're too pretty to get stunned and it hurts like hell when you wake up." Merling begins to walk forward but she does not give up her ground. She tries to keep pace walking backwards still broadcasting.

"I am with Star Fleet. You wouldn't stun me. I am defenseless and on your side," she fires back hoping he will say something drastic or shocking. She is far more adept at walking backwards than he realizes and sidesteps each attempt Merling tries to get around her. He briefly thinks about shooting her but doesn't want attention drawn to him.

"Johan," Merling's second in command grabs his shoulder and turns him around to see Jim and his crew steps away from them.

"Ok fuck me," Merling sighs deeply and forms a new plan. "You know what I like you Miss Everlast. Your ability to be at the right place at the right time," Merling smiles warmly at her. "Okay let's negotiate," he says loud enough for Jim to hear as he grabs her arm and spins to face Jim Kirk. He pulls a phaser from his holster and shoots Bob in front of the Captain before turning the weapon on Everlast.

"Stop Merling. No reason to kill anyone else," Jim reasons as Merling drags Everlast by the waist towards the castle looking for a door. Sulu, Michaels, and Paulson draw their phasers on Merling's three friends separating them from Merling. Without a hostage they drop their weapons and raise their hands next to their heads.

"You can't shoot me...I have the press on my side," Merling laughs at his own joke. "Go ahead and try it." Anastasia squirms staring at Bob before looking to see who he is talking to. She can't believe her luck to have James T. Kirk Captain of the USS Enterprise staring at her. For a second she realizes the rumors of his eyes are true. They are mesmerizing.

"Let her go," Jim warns leveling his phaser at Merling's head. Merling pulls Everlast to his height so he is hiding behind her head. Jim shakes his head in amazement. "Are you seriously hiding behind a woman? That is pathetic buddy, you know that right."

Merling shrugs off the insult. "Are you as turned on as me Ms Everlast?" Merling whispers in her ear. "Are you ready for that one on one interview?"

A shocked expression rolls over her face as she realizes who is holding her hostage. It is replaced by anger as she sees Bob stunned at her feet. "You dumb fuck you shot my camera man. Who is going to film us? Captain Kirk you have some fucked up men in Star Fleet you know that? Where do you recruit Psychoville USA," she says still not realizing Merling is not part of Star Fleet.

"Jim, I can still call you Jim right?" Merling asks spitting out Everlast's hair that has gotten into his mouth. Jim glares menacingly at him.

"Enough games Johan," Jim uses his given name. "Let her go. This is your last warning," Jim threatens tired of the banter. He has been bantering with this man for six hours and is finished with small talk.

The use of their first names peaks Anastasia's curiosity. "Do you two know each other?" She can barely contain her glee at the thought of one of Star Fleets own, and a friend of the heroic Captain Kirk no less, being behind the attack.

"We do Ms. Everlast. We're old friends aren't we Jimmy old boy?" Merling taunts with a dazzling smile. "We have spent what feels like years together."

"How do you know each other? From the academy?" She attempts to place how these two men are friends. She runs the headline in her head '**Star Fleet Officer Goes On Homicidal Rampage Killing Thousands**'. This story will shatter the fragile image of Star Fleet and she will be the one to break it.

"I am not friends with this psychopath," Jim Kirk sets the record straight.

"No but we spent some time discussing football right Jim. Did you know he likes the 49'ers Ms Everlast. I personally thought the Vikings or Colts being from Iowa and all but," Merling tries to engage in small talk as he desperately tries to find a way out.

"Let the woman go or I will shoot you here and now," Jim's patience has run out. He has formed a plan on how to free the hostage and is so glad the camera man is down. Pike and Archer would have his head if it gets caught on tape.

"You'll hit her," Merling reasons pulling her back against him tighter.

"Were you in the same graduating class?" Anastasia grunts as his grip tightens around her waist. She still tries to find the connection between the two men. The thought that she can be hurt does not cross her mind. There are enough Star Fleet officers around that she is safe and he actually only stunned Bob so he probably won't kill her. "Hello looking for an answer here," she demands trying to be the center of attention.

"He did not go to the academy and please stop interrupting," Jim snaps. Why is every woman he encounters today demanding to know everything when they are a hostage?

"Nope guess again," Merling laughs and licks the back of her neck. "You even taste as good as you look." Merling locks eyes with Jim knowing the Captain is ready to tear him limb from limb. He debates on baiting Kirk with lies of his daughter's fate but is smart enough to know Kirk would snap and kill him on the spot. If Everlast got hit so be it.

"Oh my God that was so gross. What are you doing?" She squeals hunching up her shoulders. Men have done plenty of things to shock her but licking her neck not during sex was highly unsettling.

"So you really still think I am with Star Fleet you dumb ass bimbo?" Merling says flicking his gaze off Jim and onto Anastasia. That was the break Jim was waiting for and he makes his move.

Jim looks at Jack and Sam. "Shoot the hostage," he orders. They all nod and she goes down like a sack of potatoes from three simultaneous phaser shots. They were set on the lowest setting but being hit three times does sting to say the least. Jim realizes he is going to owe her an apology.

"Damn, didn't see that coming," Merling compliments the trio as she slides from his arms onto the concrete. Merling's only protection now is the phaser he levels at Jim, Jack, and Sam.

"Neither did she," Jack says dryly in his slow drawl with a hint of humor. "Now put the phaser down, "Jack orders his voice turning deadly.

"You first," Merling smirks rotating his targets between the three men in front of him.

"You will be tried and held accountable for your actions Merling," Jim Kirk's voice is full of authority and hatred.

"Put the phaser down and give yourself up. Even Khan had enough balls to do it. Try it you might like it. We just updated the facilities," Jack jokes humorlessly.

Merling nods to his three friends that are being covered by Sulu, Michaels, and Paulson. "You can't try the dead," he says flatly and pulls the trigger aiming at Kirk. Merling's three friends rush their captors but are bonelessly dropped by phaser shots.

Jim, Jack, and Sam fire simultaneously dropping Merling with a phaser bolt each. "That is gonna hurt like a bitch when he wakes up," Sam comments to his brother. Jim huffs a response and stares at Merling's stunned form. "Fuck no," Sam screams as he sees thick white foam escaping Merling's mouth and dribbling down his chin. Sam drops to his knees over Merling but knows he is past help. Sam spins and sees the other three men with Merling all have the tell tale signs of cyanide poisoning spilling from their mouths also. He curses himself for not thinking of that play. Sam Kirk drops his head and then turns to look at his brother. He notices for the first time his brother has been shot. Jack sees Sam's worried expression and looks to Jim. A large red spot is growing in a circular pattern near his shoulder. Jim doesn't seem to notice his injury due to the increased adrenaline running through his body. Kirk hasn't wasted a second since killing Merling. He has already commed Spock about Kate and is now ascertaining who is in command of the ground forces.

"We need a medic to the east side of the castle," Jack says into his comm noticing the blood from the shoulder wound increasing in size.

"You hurt O'Neill," Jim asks hearing the call for the medic. He looks over his chief of security not noticing any apparent wounds.

"Sir, you've been hurt and need to report to medical ASAP," Jack says emphatically pointing at Jim's shoulder.

Jim glances down and notices the wound for the first time. "Oh damn it," Jim curses and sways slightly on his feet feeling the pain hit. Jack grabs his arm as the medic approaches. "Bones is going to kick my ass." He says as the young medic slaps a thick bandage to the wound. "Ouch," he yells glaring at the ensign who shrinks back.

"Uh sorry sir," he stammers not used to his field patients putting up such a fuss with his rough treatment. Jim glares at him and begins to descent the stone steps to the park. "You need to get that bullet removed," the medic calls out not sure how to react to his patient leaving. He looks to both Jack and Sam for support.

Jack pats the nervous looking Ensign's back and runs after his Captain. He pulls his last comm unit from his bag and fiddles with it in his hand. "Sir you should report to Sick Bay. McCoy will be pissed if he finds out you were roaming about down here with a bullet lodged in your shoulder."

"Don't over react. It is a tiny spot. Jack, we need to get control of this situation. I will see McCoy when the area is secure." Jim is a little paler than normal but still maintaining his brisk pace.

"You can't secure the area if you are dead now can you?" Jack asks.

Jim stops and scowls at Jack before walking away again. "Don't give me any more shit today I am about done with everyone."

"Think about Kate," Jack says slapping a comm unit to his shoulder.

"She is fine. I checked on her first," Jim grabs a PADD from a group of officers as he passes them.

Jack allows Jim to get several steps ahead of him before he says, "Sorry sir, not giving you a choice. "Enterprise one to beam directly to Sick Bay." The comm he has placed on Jim's shoulder registers his words and Chekov initiates transport.

Jim's face goes from confused to shocked to pissed as he begins to dematerialize. "Jack you are," is all Jim can yell before he is gone and safely aboard the Enterprise.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay so this was my first attempt to write a darker story and it was fun but now it is time for the holidays. I am starting a new story called **Christmas with the Kirk's** over Thanksgiving. It will have a plot but no death, destruction or despair. Just family fun with Kate , Jim, and Lauren for the holidays. Read and Review if you liked this story or tell me I suck at it. Have a great holiday. Co-Authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill

.

**CH 18 Safe at home**

.

**SICK BAY ENTERPRISE**

Kate enters Sick Bay and sees McCoy and Reed working frantically on Dax. The med bed beeps and a hologram appears above Dax detailing his injuries. Kate is not a doctor but she can see that too many organs are in distress for this to end well. Simultaneously the doctors are shouting orders and demanding assistance by their assigned nursing staff as they treat different wounds on Dax. Kate stands at the end of the bed not knowing where to go. With all the confusion no one notices her standing still and not causing a commotion. McCoy's voice is strained but calm as he prepares Dax for surgery. "He is going into hypovolemic shock," Reed reports hypo-spraying Dax with numerous drugs to keep his organs functioning due to the tremendous loss of blood. "All major organs are shutting down due to loss of oxygen and exsanguinations," he reports as McCoy sutures the jugular vein closed.

"Almost done here. Where are we Adam?" McCoy's voice is calm and cool. Kate can't make the connection of what she is hearing from the doctors and what she is seeing. Kate hears that Dax is dying but the two men are as calm as if doing a routine physical.

"Liver and Kidney at 20%, heart at 10% and brain activity minimal," Adam Reed rambles out the systems failing that he is furiously trying to maintain. If he can just keep them going long enough for McCoy to finish they can transfer Dax to a stasis bed. Adam Reed's hands fly faster than Kate can follow but his voice is a slow, steady rhythm, barking out commands and updates. Blood begins to drip off one edge of the med bed and Kate watches it splatter on the floor. She wants to tell Dr. Reed that someone may slip but she feels like she is in a dream. She is strangling to get words out. The rhythmic beeps get more persistent until they reach a loud steady tone. Kate's attention breaks from the small puddle of blood beginning to pool on the floor.

McCoy sets down the scalpel and looks at Nurse Chapel. "Call it," he says quietly watching all the organs blinking off one by one signaling their death.

"Damn!" Reed yells finally breaking his calm tone. The sound of him throwing a tricorder against the wall shattering it makes Kate jump. Reed places his bloody hands around his head as he paces beside the bed. A nurse turns off the med bed and the steady tone ends. Kate licks her dry lips waiting. After his third pass of the bed, Reed sees Kate standing and staring. He drops his hands and begins to approach her. Kate feels like she can't catch her breath. She draws quick shallow ones as he edges closer to her. "Kate you shouldn't be here," he says gently and drops to one knee in front of her.

"I have nowhere else to go." Silence hangs heavy between Kate and Reed. She licks her lips again and asks, "How is he?"

"Sweetheart he's gone. His injury was too severe. I am sorry." Dr. Reed breaks the news as gently as he can.

In Kate's head the world is slowing down so much she is having a hard time processing his words. "I know but how is he? Dax I mean." Kate waits for Dr. Reed to update her on Dax's condition even though he just told her Dax died. She can't comprehend his death as an outcome. Jedi don't die.

Adam Reed sees Kate going into shock. Her face is pale and she stares at him blankly. He reaches out to take her hands in his comfort and to catch her if she faints. "Honey, he was hurt too bad. I wasn't able to save him. Kate I am so, so sorry."

Kate nods like she understands and licks her lips before speaking. "OK. So when will he wake up so I can see him." Kate still does not comprehend Dr. Reed's words. This can't be happening to her. No one ever dies. It was a simple battle. Not even as bad as others she has witnessed. This can't be happening her subconscious screams but her mind ignores.

"Sweetheart, come sit down okay." Reed stands and tries to move her towards a seat but Kate jerks away. Anger fills her face.

"He is not dead," she whispers annunciating the last word in a scream. She finally understands Reed's words. "He is not dead because his body in on that table." Kate points to Dax's lifeless form. The nurses and Dr. Reed give her looks of pity sending her into a rage. Kate shoves Reed as hard as she can causing her to move back instead of him. Her reaction was not unexpected or uncommon. "Help him. You are a doctor so do your God Damned job Reed. He has not gone corporeal. If his body is here there still is a chance so fix him." Kate sees a nurse approaching with a hypo in her hand and backs away from them. "Fix him." Kate screams loud enough that McCoy's attention is pulled from Dax. McCoy walks toward Kate. "Do it. Do it now." Kate lunges at Reed directing him back to Dax's med bed. Reed stands firm and doesn't budge letting Kate take her frustration out on him. "Fix him." Kate screeches knowing every second he wastes with her is a second closer Dax is to dying. Kate feels a warmth flood her body and she shakes. Tears rim her eyes as the nurses gasp sharply. In their limited knowledge of the Jedi and death Dax appears to have been beamed out of Sick Bay. Kate saw Dax entering the next phase of life becoming one with the Force. McCoy is slowly walking up behind her. Kate is hyperventilating as Bones wraps strong arms around her. She accepts the embrace as Kate's legs turn to water. Bones scoops her up and carries her to a med bed. She lays her head on his shoulder. Tears spill over her eyes but she doesn't say a word. Kate stares at the pile of Dax's empty clothes. She sharply inhales breath after breath at the edge of passing out. Bones presses a hypo to her neck and the world becomes quieter. Objects in the room grow fuzzy. She is vaguely aware of McCoy speaking to her and brushing hair back from her face. She rolls her head towards McCoy's voice and fights the sleep trying to overtake her. "My dad," she barely whispers struggling to keep her eyes open. Kate needs to warn them her dad needs help.

"He is fine darlin' just fine. Sleep ok. Just sleep," McCoy murmurs in her ear. His voice is soft and soothing. Kate finds peace in hearing him talk and closes her eyes letting the sedative put her to sleep. She is happy to forget everything for a moment.

.

**JIM ENTERS SICK BAY**

"Why is it you are the only one ever in here after an away mission?" Bones sighs as Jim materializes in Sick Bay holding A PADD with a blood soaked bandage applied to his shoulder.

Jim shakes his head and tries his comm. "Jack you are fired," Jim says good-naturedly. He is glad to be aboard the Enterprise. The headache of Deneba II will wait and he wanted to see Kate more than arrest rebels.

"Would not be the first time Sir," Jack responds reviewing the current set of orders from Captain Janic.

"Sure you can handle it down there?" Jim has every faith in Jack's abilities but the Captain should be down there.

"Yep," Jack says directing people about with a hand as he talks.

"Comm me if you need anything."

"Cool FYI," Jack says snapping his fingers at an Ensign not following his directions. "I'll send Sulu back too within the hour. Promise Erika. O'Neill out. For crying out loud Ensign you…." Jack's voice trails off at the end of the comm.

Kirk's half smile fades as he sees Kate asleep in the middle med bed. He hands Bones the PADD and walks over to her. "Baby I am so sorry," he says tracing his fingers along her hairline at her forehead. Words stick in his throat at the thought of what could have happened but didn't.

Bones silently walks up to his friend. He knows the turmoil Jim is going through. He and Joanna barely missed the revolution. They were on the first wave of shore leave but safely aboard the Enterprise when the fighting broke out. He can't begin to image what these two have witnessed. Bones puts on a brave front for his friend. "She is fine Jim. She is exhausted. A little dehydrated maybe and showing signs of stress but nothing serious or requiring medical attention. I just gave her a sedative to calm her down," Bones softly replies and he pulls Jim to the med bed next to her. Jim sits on the edge of the bed not taking his eyes off Kate.

"Did Dax survive?" Jim asks in a slightly hopeful tone. He has mixed feeling about the Jedi.

"We lost him. I can't believe he actually made it up here alive let alone to Sick Bay." Bones cuts away Jim's shirt as he talks. "Your daughter is pretty amazing Jim. As I walked into the transporter room she was as cool ever trying to stem the bleeding and convincing Dax he would be fine." Jim flashes a hostile stare a Bones. How no one noticed her in an open room with eight adults astounds him but he can't blame anyone. Kate is _HIS_ responsibility not theirs, but somehow she is always seems to be ignored when it is important. Bones can feel the thoughts running through his friends head. "In the chaos of trying to save him no one noticed she came in." Jim watches as Bones pulls the bandage off his shoulder. "I am sorry."

Jim may be pissed but he deflects it well and takes his share of the responsibility. "It's not your fault. She is my responsibility not yours."

Bones stops and stares at Jim. "If we're going to look at things that way kids on a starship is never going to work." Jim meets Bones' gaze and listens. "I could have never made it through the years without you helping out with Joanna. Work shifts, holidays, homework…you have covered for me a long time old friend never acting like it was an issue," Bones recalls. Jim thinks back to the years where they lived together at the Academy after Lauren left. He needed someone to fill that void and Bones and Joanna did it perfectly.

"Never was. Still isn't. Jo's a great kid and I love her as much as if she were mine." Jim thinks back on all the years with Joanna and realizes how much he missed with Kate.

"So you understand why I feel like shit about Dax." Bones exhales deeply. "She should never have beamed up to the ship without someone to meet her. Especially after what she went through. I would have been there but I didn't know. Hopefully things won't ever happen like that again but we need to look at how we are going to handle things if it does." Jim knows Bones is correct and makes a mental note to develop new protocols dealing with the kids. Their jobs are dangerous and anything could happen in the next five years. Jim gives a quick nod of assertion. Jim winces as Bones probes the wound. "We are gonna need to put you out Jim," Bones says motioning to Jim to lay back and signaling for Nurse Chapel to assist.

"Nawh I am fine. Just do it," Jim lays back and props his head up with his good arm. Jim's mind races with all the issues he need to deal with over Deneb II. He can't be out of action for that long. Kate sleeping frees up precious time he can use to be the Captain and not a father.

"You have a bullet in your shoulder," Bones says slowly like Jim is a child and presses a hypo to his neck. Jim squints his eyes as Bones injects him and turns to look back at Kate as he falls asleep.

An hour later, Kate thrashes and gasps in horror sitting up from the bed. Even though she is warm and safe on the Enterprise, her dream had placed her in a cold, dark cell inches away from Kirk's dead body. Kate cannot understand why she keeps dreaming this over and over. She thought for sure Kirk was going to die on Deneb II but it never did. Kate looks around the room and remembers Dax dying. She looks to her right and see Dax's body is gone. The med bed is clean and ready for its next patient. No sign of him remains. Kate looks to her left and sees her dad asleep in the med bed next to her. She quickly gets up and makes her way to his side. Kate bites her bottom lip and takes his hand into hers. Kate doesn't know why he is here but if he is asleep and not on duty it can't be good. "OK so we are even now. This position sucks dad." Kate whispers thinking about Khitomer and her lying there with Kirk at her side. Horrible what if's begin to fill her mind. She needs him awake to calm her fears. "Wake up…Please." A tear rolls down her check. "I don't tell you but I love you so much. Please wake up. I need you. I'll listen and stop cussing and be whoever you want me to be if you just wake up." She raises his hand to her cheek and tries to stop crying.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Kirk says opening one eye staring at her. His voice is rough and dry from yelling in the battle and surgery. Kate throws herself onto his chest. He winces as she hits his shoulder where the bullet was removed but Kate doesn't notice. She cries softly on his shoulder letting the stress and sadness pour from her body. He lifts the edge of the blanket up, "Co'mere." Kate crawls into the med bed and lays her head on his chest. "I want you to be you. Well maybe not so kick ass and scary but you." He says kissing the top of her head. Kate hugs him with her arm across his chest. She closes her eyes and relaxes into his embrace. She is so tired and now she feels safe and warm listening to his heart beat and breathing.

"Should I build you two a suite in here," Bones asks sarcastically from the end of the bed. Kate giggles and smiles.

"Where's Sam?" Kirk adjusts to a sitting position as best as he can with Kate still clinging to him.

McCoy knows Kirk is already to leave Sick Bay but it has only been an hour since surgery. McCoy pulls out a tricorder. "With Spock so sit your ass down." McCoy reads the tricorder results and smiles. "Missed anything major this time but you need to be more careful. Couple inches lower and it could have been your heart and not your shoulder."

"Couple of inches higher and I wouldn't be here." Kirk shrugs with a smile and clears his throat realizing the joke is not so funny with Kate overhearing it. Jim needs to go but Kate needs him here. Jim is pulled in two directions by work and family. McCoy instantly reads his expression.

"Give it an hour okay. Just rest," Bones says way to soft and caring to be directed at Jim. Kirk looks down and sees Kate falling asleep on his chest. He slides back down and Kate molds to the side of his body again. He can spare an hour. He closes his eyes and starts mentally writing reports and developing new ship protocols. Thirty minutes later Kate is snoring on his chest. Bones comes over with coffee and Jim slides out from under her. She stirs briefly as he places a pillow under her head.

"Go. I've got her. Sleep is the best thing for her." Jim nods at Bones as he takes a big swallow of his coffee.

"Comm me the second she is up," Jim says before walking out the door. Once in the hall Jim pushes Kate form his mind. He can't work if he is thinking of her. He needs to focus on one thing at a time. Once he is finished with Deneb II he can focus on Kate. He barely registers the 'Captain on the bridge' comment as the doors slide open and he heads to his command chair. He loves the efficiency of Alpha team. Spock moves to the side of the command chair and begins debriefing him on the current situation. Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura perform their duties as if nothing has happened. This is what Jim needs. A return to some semblance of normalcy and he is thankful for it. Hours go by as Jim coordinates relief efforts, reads status reports, and speaks with the Captains of the USS Potemkin and Vanguard. He doesn't realize how much time has passed until Yeoman Rand replaces his coffee with a sandwich. He glances at the digital time across the arm of his chair and comms Bones. "Bones, I told you to comm me when she was awake," Jim says concerned.

"She's still asleep Jim and this is normal so don't freak out," Bones uses his harsher tone that indicates he is dealing with an adult. "Jim she is exhausted and so are you even if you don't know it. I will comm you when she is up. Finish what you are doing so you can get some rest or I will force you off that damned bridge myself." Jim smiles knowing Bone's harsh words and tone belie his concern for the Captain. "And get something to eat. I have enough to do instead of worrying about you passing out from not eating in twenty four hours," Bones snaps just as Jim takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Taken care of," he says with a mouthful of sandwich. "Kirk out."

Several hours later Kirk is relieved from his shift by Chekov. Star Fleet may not like the idea of Jim leaving the eighteen year old in command but the kid needs some real experience at command. Jim leaves a list of items to be dealt with on a PADD and instructions to contact him if any issues arise. Jim makes his way to Sick Bay and finds Kate still sleeping soundly.

"You sure she is not dead?" Jim jokes half concerned half humorously.

McCoy snorts a response and raises an eyebrow staring at Kate. "Sleep is your body's way of re-setting itself when you are sick, stressed, or hurt. She will be fine." Bones looks his friend over and notices the slight sag to his shoulders and dark circles forming under his eyes. "You should try it." Bones takes the coffee out of Kirk's hands and replaces it with a bottle of water.

"Kate," Kirk whispers leaning down to kiss her. She stirs slightly but doesn't wake up. He reaches down and picks her up into his arms.

"What's wrong," she murmurs sleepily trying to open her eyes.

"Nothing baby. It is time to go home 'kay," he says and Kate settles her head on his shoulder. Thanks god she is small for her size because this is not something he could do for an extend period of time. Kate wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. If she wasn't so exhausted she would never let him carry her like this but she loves being in his arms.

Bones watches as they leave Sick Bay. Jim barely makes it to their quarters carrying her with his shoulder injury. She might be petite for her age but 80 lbs is still 80 lbs. Jim transfers her to her bed and Kate falls back to sleep. He watches her for a minute before falling into his own bed.

.

**0600 HOURS CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

Jim slaps at the alarm and rubs his face trying to wake up. A quick check of the time shows that he has slept almost twelve hours. He looks over and sees that Kate has climbed into bed with him at some point in the night. "Hey, sleepy head time to get up," he jokes shaking the lump that is his daughter. Kate has slept almost eighteen hours and has to be starving. Her groans make him laugh and he gets up to take a shower. After his shower he sees Kate has not moved. Her perpetual state of sleep is beginning to concern him and he plans to discuss it with Bones. "Kate move it. Breakfast in ten," he says sitting down on the bed to put his shoes on. Kate mumbles a response from under buried blankets. "What?" Jim pulls the blankets off her head to understand her.

"I am taking today off," she mumbles and buries herself again. Jim stands up and frowns. This behavior is far from his daughter's typical exuberance. She can't be tired but trying to avoid something. Jim walks to the end to the bed gathering the blankets in two fists. In one quick motion he strips the bed to Kate's surprise. "Star Fleet wake up," he laughs as she curls into a ball.

"I am not in Star Fleet," she warbles as he bounces the bed causing her to bounce up and down. She can't help but laugh. Kate loves these moments with her dad when they can be normal, silly, and just Jim and Kate.

"Move it," he orders pretending to be stern and walks out of the room. Kate's smile fades as he leaves the room. Kate does not want to move from the warmth and safety of the bed. No one asks questions or wants to know how she is doing here. It is going to be ten times worse than after Khitomer. Kate doesn't want the questions. She reluctantly crawls out of bed to get dressed. Brushing her teeth, Kate notices her hair. She stares at her reflection not knowing who is looking back. Her hair is a jagged mess and no longer blonde. Kate wants to cry but that is childish and won't help the situation. "Ready Freddy," Kirk yells from the living room. Kate fixes her hair the best she can and walks out of the bathroom grabbing her backpack. "You okay honey," Kirk asks as she silently walks down the hall next to him. Kate has never been this quiet ever.

"Yeah, why?" She forces a smile for her dad's sake. Kate makes a mental note to fake being happy as soon as they are in the mess hall.

"Dunno," Kirk shrugs, "but you have never been this quiet in your life. You know if you want to talk I am here baby. Deneb was bad and if you,"

"Dad I am fine and if I have a problem I will tell you so drop it," Kate snaps and instantly regrets her words and tone. She has to let everyone think nothing is wrong. "I just slept to long and am kinda grumpy." Kirk stares at her knowing she is lying. Kate is biting her lower lip and not looking at him. He lets it drop for the time being. They get their food and Kate sits down at a table in the corner ignoring Bones, Spock, and Uhura except for a small smile. Kirk stands between the two tables and then sits with Kate.

He takes a big drink of his coffee and watches Kate pick at her food but not eat. Kirk knows one way to get her to talk. "Twenty questions Kate. What are we doing this weekend?" He takes a bite of his eggs and waits for her response. Once he gets her talking he will make the questions more pointed but he needs to get her talking.

"Whatever," she says twirling a spoon in her cereal.

"Nope not a noun, verb or adjective. Try again," he says as he finishes up the eggs. Kate knows he will not stop until he gets answers. Her mind goes blank and she can't think of a single thing. "Movie or game?" Kirk offers trying to engage her.

"Movie," she repeats not caring about the answer.

"Action or comedy?"

"Action," Kate says trying to remember the first choice so she doesn't have to think about an answer.

"Harrison Ford or Chris Hemsworth?"

Harrison Ford"

"Favorite Harrison Ford move?" Kirk can see she is getting irritated but it is a start. Typically when she is irritated Kate starts talking and doesn't stop.

"Indiana Jones," she replies dropping her spoon and looking everywhere but her father. Making eye contact with him will break her. The pain and sadness in her heart is written all over her face. "Get off this topic dad," Kate warns feeling her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I am not starting this now." Kirk says nothing but looks at Kate with empathy. The sight of his heart breaking for her pushes her to the edge. Large tears silently spill over the rim of her eyes. Kate rubs her eyes with her fingertips causing more to fall. Kate presses the palms of her hands into her eyes hard. She focuses on the anger she feels instead of the sadness trying to feel anything but what she does at this moment: utter sorrow and despair.

"Kate it is ok to be sad," Kirk validates her of feelings. "We both had a rough time down there. Everyone has their breaking point." His words are soft and comforting. Kate wants to run into his arms and cry on his shoulder but that is not her. She draws strength from the hate and anger over the situation instead of sadness.

"I don't. I am used to this. Dax died so the fuck what. People die all the time," Kate's words are fiery. The tears are replaced with venomous words. "You're right…that was war but we are not in a war now so drop it." As Kate slams down the cup she is holding the sound draws the attention of the surrounding tables. Kirk looks like he could care less but a flush of embarrassment is rising to her cheeks. "I have to go to class," Kate says quietly swinging her backpack on her shoulder. "Bye." Kirk watches Kate leave helpless to make her feel better. He glances down at his PADD for his daily schedule. Meeting upon meeting fill up each time slot until 1800 hours. Kirk sets finished his coffee and stares out at the stars. By tonight they will be leaving the known confines of Federation space. For the next five years they will chart and explore areas no one has ever been. It seems longer than six weeks since he was given the mission but between Deneva and Farpoint time seems to have stood still. Kirk will use the time to try and help his daughter adjust to life here and forget the pain of the past.

Kate enters the turbo heading for her quarters. She doesn't care if she is missed. Kate just wants to find peace in sleep. Kate keeps the lights off as she makes her way to her bed. The darkness is calming. The silence is soothing. Kate quickly falls back to sleep warm in her bed. A persistent beeping pulls Kate from her sleep. The clock reads 1200 hours. It must be John or another adult coming to check on her. Kate ignores the door and rolls over. The swish of the opening doors turns Kate back over. The lights blind her as Sam Kirk flips the switch to on. He leans in the door way to her room. "Are you planning to live the rest of your life in bed?" Her uncle's verbal dig infuriates Kate.

"Maybe," Kate snaps rolling back over. "My dad is on the bridge. Go bother him." Kate feels Sam Kirk's eye staring at her. She fights the urge to acknowledge him until he pulls the blankets sharply off her. "Yeah!" Kate squeals sitting straight up

"Get up," he says sharply. "You are tougher and a Kirk. We don't lie around when things we get hard. Face it head on and deal with it." Sam Kirk's words shock Kate. No one talks like this her except maybe Jack when he is pissed. Kate isn't sure what to do. She settles for sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet on the floor. "Where are you supposed to be right now?'

"At school," she says quietly looking from Sam to the floor.

"So why aren't you there?" Sam Kirk's tone is commanding and firm compelling Kate to answer.

"I don't want to talk or answer questions," Kate admits.

"Then don't." His answer is so simple it is like a light bulb going off in her mind. Her confused stare causes Sam to explain. "Don't tell them anything. Tell them you are fine. Tell them shit happens. Tell them anything you want but don't give them power over you or your emotions. Did Han run around sharing his emotions or want you to share how you felt after a fucked up situation?" Kate's head shake makes Sam Kirk drive his point home. "What happened down there was shitty. Lots of people died but you didn't. Don't crawl into a ball and give up. Bury it deep and move on." Sam Kirk watches Kate get up and put her shoes on. Sam is amazed by her stoic attitude and ability to follow orders when they make sense to her. He grabs her as she passes him into a big hug. Surprisingly she returns it. "You are tough, beautiful and amazing. I know it hurts now but it will pass. Everything passes in time even the good stuff. One day you will have the life you _THINK_ you want but enjoy this one for now. Sometimes dreams are nightmares in disguise." He kisses her head thinking about his own sons at home on Deneva. Kate pulls away from Sam pondering his last comment. Kate grabs her bag and waits for him into the living room. Kate is not fine by any stretch of the imagination but she is functioning now. At least for today: It is up to his brother's job to keep her that way. They walk out of the room together but separate in the hall. Kate heads towards school and Sam Kirk towards the Bridge.


	19. Chapter 19

So there are only like 3 chapters left in this story but I am writing a Xmas flick with Lauren called

**Christmas with the Kirks (Kirk Family Chronicles)**. It has a Christmas plot but mostly character fluff and happy times. In January we get a better plot and more angst. My Co-author and I are spending the Xmas story showing why Kate is the way she is on the Enterprise but how she is so different back in the Star Wars Universe of Skyriver. Lots of fun things and a surprise Christmas gift Kirk is going to hate. Check it out if you want. Hope you had a great holiday.

.

**Ch 19 The Interview**

.

**ENTERPRISE BRIDGE **

Kirk takes his coffee and heads toward the bridge from the mess hall. He debated on sending Kate to school today but everyone else did so he followed suit. His PADD shows his schedule of meetings, teams deployed to planet, conference call to Star Fleet, and the transfer of an additional crewman to the Enterprise. Kirk comms down to Deneb II in the turbo as it heads to the bridge.

"Jack how are things going down there," Jim inquires. Several other officers around Jack look at him strangely. They do not have the informal relationship with their CO as it appears he does.

"Just peachy Jim," Jack says raising his eyebrows at the other officers. Jack then gets down to business and explains the efforts of Star Fleet and the progress made in the past twenty four hours.

"Excellent," Jim says walking onto the bridge. "I need you up here no later than 1600 hours Jack. We ship out at 1900 hours and I am finished with surprises."

"Will do sir," Jack finishes up with more formality.

"Kirk out," Jim replies sitting in his captain's chair. He takes a moment to relax looking at the star field before him. Jim day dreams about the future. If the unknown hold any more excitement than he has experienced in the past three months he doubts he will survive the next five years.

"Sir this is Dr. Daniel Jackson," Yeoman Rand breaks his musings of the unknown always keeping him on track.

"Sir," Jackson extends a hand watching Jim jump up from his seat. He has been told Star Fleet can be almost worse than the military division with rank and protocol but he is not getting that vibe from this Captain. Everyone has heard of the famous James T. Kirk. The stories and rumors range from a by the book captain to a playboy partier. From Jackson's limited observations, James T. Kirk is somewhere in between.

"Dr. Jackson welcome aboard. We missed you on Deneva. Hell we almost missed you on Deneb II. You sure you WANT to join up with us," Kirk jokes as he motions for Jackson to follow him to his private office in the ready room.

"Yes Sir. I am fascinated and eager to be a part of the intrepid exploits of the USS Enterprise and the legendary Captain James T. Kirk," Jackson jokes taking the seat indicated by Jim.

"Ok let's start with Jim unless we have to use rank and title. I don't hold much to formality on ship." Jim leans back in his chair picking up the coffee on his desk Rand placed there earlier. "God Rand makes a great cup of coffee. Want one?"

"Please." Jackson shakes his head yes and wonders how much coffee this man drinks. In the past ten minutes he has been in the Captain's presence, Jim came on the bridge with one, finished one looking out the window, and now has a third. From out of nowhere Rand appears with another steaming cup. "Thanks," he says taking a sip. "This is good." Jackson says praying it is the standard brew for the replicators. Five years with bad coffee might have broken him.

Jim smiles but the levity is broken as the Captain notices the time. Jim leans forward in his chair getting straight to business. "I am sorry about his Dr. Jackson but things are crazy today. Maybe we can schedule a meeting to clear up any questions tomorrow or the next day but I am booked solid. Is there anything you need to get settled in?" Kirk activates a button on his desk which Jackson assumes is signaling the end of the meeting.

"I think I am good but I do want to schedule a meeting with everyone involved on the Deneb II crisis especially the kids ASAP," Jackson says rising from his seat. The look he gets from Kirk makes him take his seat again.

"I can order my men to show but you are going to need to deal with the children's parents directly. I might be the Captain but I can't make the call for them on that. We are a family here but everyone is in charge of their own." Jackson can see he has broached a touchy subject with Jim. He wonders how easily it will be to break into the "family" of the Enterprise.

"Makes sense so since so I have you here I would like to get your permission to see Katherine." Jim leans back studying Jackson. Jackson is a little shocked Jim of all people seems leery of setting up an appointment for his daughter. From what he has heard Kate was on planet the entire time and witnesses the atrocities first hand.

"She goes by Kate Dr. Jackson," Kirk starts and Daniel notices the abrupt change of formality in Jim. "It is no secret that my daughter is a new edition to the crew also. She is far different form anyone on this ship and probably needs you the most; however, she is not the most…hell let's call a spade a spade. Kate is not going to be your most cooperative client. I will do my best to convince her to participate but aside from grounding her or throwing her in the brig I don't know of another way to make her comply."

"It will not be first time I have had a client like that Captain Kirk. Let's just give it chance before we go to any extreme measures okay," Jackson suggests. He sees Jim relax slightly. Kirk's reactions has peaked his interest in meeting Katherine Kirk. Her abrupt appearance on the Enterprise has led to much gossip at Star Fleet.

"Captain sorry to interrupt but Admiral Kormac is waiting on subspace for you," Spock says formally over the comm.

"Damn. Okay Spock send it in and you had better come in also. I swear to god I am going to kill that man if he gives me any more shit," Jim grumbles switching off his comm. Jackson again takes note of the way the Captain switches from commanding officer to friend almost within a conversation. Jackson stands as Spock enters the room. "Jackson welcome aboard and contact Rand if you need anything," Jim extends his hand indicating it is time for him to leave. Jackson returns the gesture and makes his way out of the ready room. His interest is so peaked about Kate Kirk that he decides to check out the school. Teaching English, history, foreign language, literature, latin, Xenocultures, and Federation Law are all within his field of expertise but teaching twelve years old kids is new. Jackson leaves as Kirk and Spock begin the conference with Star Fleet

Spock flips the switch on subspace initiating the conference call. "Captain Kirk. Commander Spock I trust things are going smoothly now," Kormac starts in a condescending tone. Jim resists the urge to cut the transmission and blame it on solar flares.

"Yessir. The Enterprise, Potemkin, and Vanguard are assisting in relief efforts. Food and medical supplies are being distributed as we speak. King Duncan has applied for acceptance into the Federation," Kirk is abruptly interrupted by Kormac

"Fine, fine, excellent work Captain but I need you to do one more thing for Star Fleet. GNN has requested an interview and since you allowed the situation to spiral out of control it has been granted," Kormac reprimands Kirk but Jim is not in the mood.

"Excuse me Admiral! I was on planet at the onset of the revolution and we were ORDERED to stand down by YOU if I am not mistaken. So DON'T insinuate my crew is responsible for anything," Jim loses his cool. He stabs the desk in emphasis as he speaks. Jim will not allow his crew to take the fall for Kormac's cowardice.

"You shot a civilian, a member of the press no less, three times at point blank range. You are lucky she survived. Thank god it was not filmed." Kormac lectures.

"She is overreacting," Jimwaves a hand like it is nothing. The phasers were set on stun and if she hadn't been on the planet trying to interview MErling she would not have be stunned," Jim defends himself. He catches the surprised look on Spock's face at his admission. "Later," he whispers turning back to Admiral Kormac.

"Captain!" Admiral Kormac bristles at Jim's verbal attack. If Jim was not the darling of the media and protected by half of Star Fleet's admiralty, Kormac would assign him to command a garbage frigate instead of the flagship of the Federation. "Watch your tone. You are speaking to a superior officer." Kormac's face turn red with rage.

"Merely a higher ranking one but in no way superior Sir," Jim fires back. Kormac barely contains his rage with the young blonde Captain on the other end of his line. "Captain James T. Kirk you will report to the GNN representatives for a live interview to fix this cluster fuck you have created ."

"I report to no one except Star Fleet sir," Jim retorts.

"You will represent Star Fleet in a positive image or I will have your ship. Kormac out." The admiral terminates the connection before Kirk can respond.

"You fired upon a member of the civilian press Captain," Spock inquires raising an eyebrow disapprovingly?

Jim rubs his forehead feeling a headache coming on. "Yeah. It might not have been my BEST command decision but she survived." Jim stands up heading to the turbo lift and his quarters to change into his dress uniform. "Get Templeton and Harris to prepare the main conference room for our guests. I want this over and done ASAP." Spock immediately sets about following Jim's orders.

.

**ON DENEB II SURFACE **

"Colonel O'Neill," Captain Janic yells across the field to Jack. Jack walks over wondering why Janic didn't comm him but chose to yell.

"Sir," Jack salutes. Jim has a far less formal command style but others are not with rank and etiquette.

Janic salutes back before proceeding with his orders. "I need you and your team to escort someone to the Enterprise. Apparently she has been granted the HONOR or an interview." Janic says honor like it is a bad word. Jack is getting a sick feeling in his stomach. "May I introduce Miss Anastasia Everlast of GNN."

Captain Janic is not Jim Kirk so Jack keeps his tone formal and the sarcasm to a minimum. "I have seen GNN but don't follow the Entertainment division." Anastasia gives Jack a murderous look.

"You shot me asshole and I have lodged a full report with Star Fleet." She smiles like Jack should be scared.

"Sorry ma'am but are you sure it was me. Lots of red shirts around here today," Jack gestures around the park with his hands in speculation.

"I KNOW it was you and your Captain too," she seethes noticing Jack did not seem bothered by her comment of reporting him to Star Fleet.

"Dontcha mean my little dog too Ma'am? And how did your sister not see that house before it dropped on her?" Jack watches her face go thirty shades of red from anger.

"Coronel!" Janic sharply yells ending their banter. "Please see Miss Everest to the Enterprise in a manner befitting a man of you rank.

"Asshole. Jim would have laughed," Jack thinks to himself. He mutters a quick '"yes sir" and prepares to beam Everlast, Bob, and himself aboard the Enterprise. "Enterprise six to beam up." Anastasia's anger fades slightly as she begins transporting to the ship.

"So coronel have fun shooting hostages," Anastasia says after rematerializing on the Enterprise. She has a slight limp to her walk from being stunned three times. Jack almost felt sorry for her watching her walk but then she had to open up her mouth. "Is that your practice or Star Fleet's?"

All sympathy begins to fade the more she speaks. Jack does not have time for this. "Only the ones that are stupid enough to get in the way like you did Miss Eveready."

"Get in the WAY. I fucking slowed him down. Where the hell were you when he was trying to get away?" Anastasia blasts Jack as she trails him in the hallway.

"Let me see…trying to save the captain's daughter," Jack snaps back dryly. "Why did you beam down to a war zone?"

"The people have a right to know how Star Fleet abandoned those people because they are worried about a rock…" Anastasia berates Jack in the hall as he escorts her to the conference room. He typically can ignore most things but she has hit a button.

Jack stops and walks towards her menacingly, "We never abandoned those people!" He catches himself before backing her into the wall. "There are rules that get in the way."

Everlast processes Jack's previous statement as he glares at her. "The captain's daughter was on planet? Why?" Anastasia jumps on the new information. Jack flexes his fist furious with himself for filling her in on unknown information.

She takes a confident step forward. "They were on planet when the revolt started…interesting," she smiles. "Did she escape from the ship like on Khitomer?"

Jack tries to do damage control the best he can. "Did you not hear me? She was on planet with her father along with other crew members when the violence broke out."

"But the reports out of this sector have not been good for three months. The captain was actually negotiating a treaty but he and you still thought it was safe for SHORE LEAVE?" Jack begins to walk again and she follows close on his heels. "Your very presence could have actually sparked the revolt in the first place."

They stop at the door and Jack gestures inside grandly. "On a hunch I would say the madman wanting power started the revolution."

Anastasia does not enter the conference room but looks for more information from Jack. "But you did not care to stress this fact to your CO…or he cared so little about your assessment he still took his daughter." She ends the sentence like she can't figure which angle is better to pursue.

"Listen lady, I am chief of security not the captain so he over rules me. That was his call not mine. take that up with him not me," Jack says letting his anger get the better of him.

"So he willingly placed his child in harm's way against your judgment as Chief of Security or CSO as they call it." She smiles as she settles on perusing this line of questions with Captain Kirk. "Thank you Mr. O'Neill I will." She struts into the room and pulls Kirk aside before Jack can warn him. The cameraman clicks the interview to live the second the Captain is seated. Jack settles back against the wall ready to arrest her if given the command. "I am Anastasia Everlast and I am here with the hero of Deneb II

Captain James T. Kirk. So Captain Kirk, apparently the negotiations did not work?" Anastasia jumps right in on the questions.

"You're very astute ma'am," Jim ties to be polite. He cannot believe Admiral Kormac has ordered him to speak with this damn woman. She is known for her Anti-Star Fleet rhetoric and Jim stunning her has made him public enemy number one in her eyes. Admiral Pike and Archer would never have approved this interview but Kormac outranks him so here he sits.

"Was that due to you poor diplomatic skills or the fact that Star Fleet only wanted to see who came out on top for the dilthium rights …" she allows herself to trail off hoping the Captain will fill in the blanks or lose his cool like his chief of security.

"You can't bargain with a madman Miss Everest no matter what you offer." Jim keeps his answer short and to the point. If he doesn't engage her in conversation she might not have enough for her story and simply go away.

Kate walks in unnoticed to the press conference on her way to class. She heard the gossip in the halls and felt the need to see for herself. All eyes are glued on the Captain. Kate silently stands next to Jack. "We were here to help mediate terms between the Water Holders and Water Sharers. That was all. It was about water not dilithium." Jim does not allow himself to be baited into a conversation. Jim's clear statement of the facts prevents any word twisting or so he hopes.

"It is my understanding negotiations are now open with King Duncan." Anastasia tries a new approach.

"Yes, just as they were with his father before Merling and his attack." Kirk answers the questions and waits for the next one.

"Thousands are dead and yet your main concern is dilithium. You are so concerned about the dilithium mining right that the Federation also sent in the USS Potemkin and the USS Vanguard to make sure the dilthium is secured." Anastasia repeats the same question in a different form.

Kate watches from the side line. "Jack is she fucking serious. I wish I could rip her a new asshole." Jack realizes for the first time that Kate is beside him. He and Kate are just outside the camera shot and if he forces Kate out it will be on camera. He prays Kate can control herself. She listens to the stupid questions the reporter keeps asking. Her blood is boiling and although her dad appears to be fine Kate is not. "Well I have a few things to say to her. Maybe she will let me be interviewed," Kate says taking a step.

Jack grabs the back of her shirt preventing her from walking forward. "So not a good idea Kate. Let your father handle this. Trust him. I do." Jack leans her back against his body and rests his hands on her shoulders. Kate scowls crossing her arms but leans into Jack trying to get comfortable.

"Jim is going to kill me," he mumbles to himself thinking of a way to remove Kate inconspicuously.

"So the Potemkin and Vanguard were sent as backup in case the upcoming talks fail?" Anastasia connects the dots for her listeners.

"Dilithium mining never entered out minds. Our concern is for the people. The Potemkin and the Vanguard arrived to…"

"To make sure the dilithium shipments kept flowing?" Anastasia finishes Jim thought.

Jim clears his throat and for the third time explains the topic of mediation is water and not dilithium. "We have other sources for dilithium. "Our main concern is to help the people of Deneb II with water, food, and medical supplies after the revolution not dilithium."

Anastasia tries a new tactic to shake the Captain's cool exterior. This meeting is lacking any zip. His constant repeating of water and not dilithium is ruining her spin of the events. "So Captain it must have been terrifying being on planet with your daughter. How is she? I have heard form a reliable source that you blatantly refused your chief of security's advice and took her to a planet in open revolt."

"There was no open revolt at the time. My COS is overly suspicious most of the time."

"Excuse ME" Kate pipes in from the sidelines. She cannot believe that her dad is taking all Everlast's shit.

"Get your fact strai.." Sam clamps a hand over her mouth as Jack pulls her back tightly against his body. The press stare at Kate like she is overreacting but she is only voicing what they all feel.

Jim glares sharply at Jack, Spock, and Sam. "Sorry," Jack mouths to Jim. Jim's eyes dart to the door with the clear message to get his daughter out of here.

Sam turns his body shielding Kate from the camera. He whispers in her ear, "Keep your mouth shut Kate. Don't make it worse." Kate pushes off Jack and tries to make her way to her dad. Jack grabs her hand stopping her. "Oh no you don't Kate. Wrong direction," he says escorting her out of the room.

"Do you have something to say sweetheart," Anastasia asks directing the camera towards her and Jim's assembled senior staff.

"Oh yeah," Kate says and tries to walk towards the makeshift stage from the door. She forgets Jack is holding her hand.

"Nope," Jack says sharply tugging her through the door.

"Wait," Kate says grabbing the jamb with her free hand. "I want to say…" Kate starts as Jack wraps an arm about her waist lifting her up.

"Good bye," Jack finished for her as the door closes them into the hall. Small chuckles fill the room.

As soon as he exits the room into the hallway Jack releases Kate. She turns sharply with fire replacing the sadness in her eyes. "You all should grow a set and tell her the truth. She is trashing Star Fleet."

Jack is shocked to see Kate reacting with such loyalty to Star Fleet. So far she has only talked about how badly Star Fleet would lose in a battle to her precious New Republic. Jack tries to remember she is only a kid. He stuffs his hands in his pockets before speaking to hide that HIS hands are shaking with anger over the situation. "Kate the truth wouldn't matter with people like her. She spins it for her own use."

Jack sees the death glare coming out of Kate's eyes. He realizes she can't be reasoned with right now.

"And why are you here?" It dawns on Jack that she should be in class and not breaking into press conferences. "Shouldn't you be in class missy?"

Kate recoils at his rebuke. "I wasn't feeling well so I took the morning off," she says defiantly.

"Then you should be in Sick Bay," Jack says. "Dr. McCoy?" Jim pretends to activate his comm unit. Kate is lying to him. It would be pointless to bother Sick Bay at this time.

Kate feels like he is staring right through her. "I am not THAT sick." Kate crosses her arms preparing to take Jack on. She is pissed off at the world and he is as good a target as anyone.

Jack leans back against the wall. The adults are getting to know her more each day. They are also learning to handle her. "Okay so the way I see it is you have two choices: School or Sick Bay. Pick one."

Jack presents it as a choice but Kate knows it is a command. Kate turns right going down the hall. "Do you need a map to get there or can I just comm," Jack's tone lets Kate now his words may be joking but not his meaning. Kate shoots him a dirty look as the turbo closes.

.

**CONFERNCE ROOM AND THE PRESS CONFERENCE **

The commotion from the sidelines draws Everlast's attention like bees to honey. "Is that your daughter Captain? She is a beautiful young lady." The cameraman is instantly pans to Jack and Kate exiting the room. "Is she often that spirited captain?" Everlast says good-naturedly. If she wasn't such a fake Kirk might actually have thought the comment was genuine. He flashes his easy going smile before speaking. "She is and you better leave her out of this." The end of his statement returns his facial expression to stoic.

Anastasia smiles warmly to Kirk shifting in her chair. "I love kids. They are so honest unlike others." Her eyes narrow slightly ready to get back to business of trashing Starfleet.

"Unfortunately we grow into adults. Then we have to decide what truth is and lies are." She leans in towards Kirk as if sharing a secret. "Many of us have questioned the validity of allowing children to join Starfleet. I was hoping you might give us your opinion on this subject."

Kirk keeps himself from reacting the way he wants but barely. "Children do not join Starfleet ma'am. So I am unclear to what you are asking me. Starfleet's minimum recruitment is the age of 18." Kirk deflects the question the best he can.

Anastasia's tone turns icy but maintains the soft cadence of her voice.

"I am referring to Starfleet allowing children to now be inducted into their ranks under the guise of 'accompanying' their parents on exploring the galaxy. This new policy simply allows Starfleet to fill their heads with rhetoric. Tell me Captain how hard is it raising Katherine on a war ship?"

Kirk avoids the urge to rip the microphone from his chest and walk out. He knew she was hitting this topic and mentally prepared for it but the reality of hearing her words causes his blood to boil. "To which lie might you be referring to Miss Everlast. The Enterprise, along with all the other vessels in Starfleet, is for exploration. We are armed for defense not war!" He focuses his command stare at her.

"Armed to the teeth, I would say. Your upcoming five mission is just a disguise to secure more dilithium. The way I see it Starfleet wants a war with the Klingons and Romulans? If Deneb II was the first example of exploration, how many more planets do you wish to explore?"

Kirk shifts back in his chair appearing to anyone watching he is relaxed and calm. Those that know him well can tell he is ready to snap. "Is that what you think?" Kirk faces turns fatherly and then smiles like Anastasia is a small child that doesn't understand.

"That's what I know," Anastasia responds smugly. Kirk lets out a small laugh. At this moment he knows how to deal with Miss Everlast. She is acting like a petulant teenager and Kate had given him plenty of practice in dealing with this.

"The Klingons are a warrior race. The Romulans are more logical about how they wage war, but are still warriors. The Federation, along with diplomats from the Kilingon and Romulan Empire, try to promote peace. In reality everyone has to be prepared for war. Look at Khitomer. Two Birds of Prey destroyed a peaceful colony almost resulting in military action by all three parties at the Deneva Conference."

Do you want to be controlled by the Klingon Empire Miss Everlast? Or do you prefer Romulans?" Kirk is broaching a touchy subject but presses on. "The Federation ARMS itself to protect its citizens from any threat. Tell me…do you enjoy the freedoms that the Federation provides you as its citizen. You can travel, protect yourself, worship as you please, receive justice in court, no cruel or unusual punishment and have the CHOICE to join the military or not. You seem to enjoy the freedoms of speech and press the Federation gives you to say what you want without retribution?" Anastasia seethes at Kirk's comments.

It is doing nothing to support her contentions that Star Fleet is a copy of the Klingon Empire. "Maybe you are right Captain Kirk but we have never gotten a glimpse of Star Fleet in its new role. Maybe there are things you can do to educate us." She tries a different angel out of desperation.

"Of course, I am and would be glad to help in any way possible." Kirk doesn't give her a chance to refute his comments.

He sees her signal to go to commercial from the live broadcast and is instantly on edge. "Ok so you are right." she says off camera. "Starfleet and the Federation are a great organization but the people want to know more. Jim everyone wants to know about you and the Enterprise?" Anna says with fake sincerity.

"Yeah and…" Kirk would rather have her berate the Federation than delve into his personal life. "That is not happen Miss Everlast." Starfleet may require him to share his views on the job but it can't force him to share about his family.

"We have three minutes until we are live again. No tricks, lies or subversion. I swear. Give me one minute with your daughter to show that you are peaceful explorers."

"No! Absolutely not..." Kirk states emphatically sitting up ram rod straight.

"You can stay the entire time. Have her sit on your lap. It will be a great family image." Anastasia says excitedly laying a hand on his knee.

"You're out of your mind lady." Kirk stands up to leave pulling the microphone off his shirt. "She's a kid not a prop or accessory." He says fighting the urge to slap her.

"People are not happy with the thought of kids on ships." she says grabbing his arm. "Let me show them how happy she is. How Starfleet is an organization dedicated to family. It might salvage Star Fleet's image after this broadcast." Anna said controlling her anger.

"Who are these people? I seem to have read glowing reports from social workers, psychologists, and other news networks about the benefits of keeping families together; so my word is all you need. Find some other officer or maybe an Admiral to interview." He says throwing the microphone down on his now empty chair.

"I could give you the questions first? ' Like… are you happy here on the ship? Is it cool to travel the galaxy? What the best part of being on the Enterprise?" Anastasia tries to salvage the interview. A live interview with Kate Kirk would put her on the same playing field as Jenna Blalock and Matthew Simpson. Everyone gushed about the Captain's daughter when they interviewed her and the damn kid was in a coma.

"My daughter's safety and well-being is my first concern. I won't put her on the TP for you or anyone else for exploitation!" Kirk says walking towards the door.

"That is it I swear. I would never trash a kid!" she squeals indignantly watching the Captain cross the room. "She really wanted to do it. Give her the chance." He shakes his head as he walks.

"No can do Anna, "Jim says picking up a PADD to see the rest of his schedule for the day. "Kate may want to do the interview but I, as her father, have the final say which is absolutely no!" He hands the PADD back to Yeoman Rand then turns to face Everlast. "You may think it would have been a good interview but it would have been just the opposite. Kate can be difficult. She is only diplomatic when she is passionate about a topic." Jim responds honestly warning her.

"Fine then let her put me in my place," Anastasia says defiantly.

Kirk is tempted to give her a shot with Kate but then he would have to ground Kate for obscenities even if Everlast is an idiot. Rules are rules and they apply to all adults even the stupid ones. "THAT is my job and we are done here." He said leaving no room for argument.

"Jim someone will get to her and it won't be controlled like this. I am giving you the power here. After Khitomer she is a semi star. The darling of Starfleet," Anastasia adds hoping for a last minute change of heart.

"That's why I'm saying no. End of discussion." Jim says authoritatively.

"Fine..!" she says pissed. "On three…" Anastasia mentally counts down the time before speaking. "I am Anastasia Everlast bringing you everlasting stories and this is GNN." She watches as Jim walks out the door in long purposeful strides. As the camera goes to black she tries one last time. "Jim you may regret your hasty decision." She yells hoping for him to turn around.

"Wouldn't be the first and definitely not the last time Miss Everlast!" he says not turning around. "Jack, see to it someone from your team escorts her off the ship. Meet me in my ready room once Miss Everalst is gone." Kirk exits the conference room heading directly to the bridge.


	20. Chapter 20

Co-authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill. Check out the Christmas story **Christmas with the Kirks (Kirk Family Chronicles). **Enjoy

**CH 20 Dare to Find the Truth**

**SCHOOL**

Kate arrives at school just as the kids are arriving back from the mess hall from lunch. "Hey Kate," Joanna says wrapping her in a big hug. Kate is surprised at the embrace. "How are you doing?'

Kate clears her throat. "Fine and how is your day?" Kate does not like this kind of attention being drawn to her. Joanna is acting like Kate is soft, needing support of others which makes her uncomfortable. She has never needed anyone like that before and doesn't plan to start needing it now. Kate scans the room. She stares at Erika who looks on the verge of tears.

Jo follows Kate's gaze. Joanna gets a concerned expression as she looks at Erika. "She is so upset? She has been crying all day but don't tell the adults alright."

Kate glances over at her friend shocked that Erika would be that upset. From what Kate has heard, Erika beamed out safely ten minutes after beaming down. Kate walks over to Erika and sits on the edge of the desk. "Hey you," she smiles to her friend. Erika barely gets a grin.

"How did you ever do it?" Erika's eyes fill with tears. Kate does not know how to proceed. "So many people died and you saw it all." Erika stops to get herself under control

"Dig deep and move on," Kate answers simply taking her hand. "And have some fun." Kate turns on her music to Erika's favorite song and begins to sing loudly. Erika cracks a smile because Kate rarely if ever sings when people can hear. Kate has a half decent voice when she is actually trying but today she is purposefully singing badly for fun. "Oh come on I am not that bad," Kate jokes seeing her smile. She continues to belt out bad note after bad note just to make Erika happy.

"Stop strangling that cat Kat," Ronin teases finally happy that Erika is somewhat smiling. He has been trying all day and has gotten nothing close to what Kate is achieving.

Kate pretends to be crushed by Ronin's comment. "Okay so what about this one," Kate cranks the music louder and proceeds to sing again. Erika watches Kate act like a fool and knows it is only for her sake. Kate looks around the room seeking no one except for them. "Where is everyone?" Kate asks Joanna.

"Working damage control from the revolu…" Joanna looks back at Erika who looks down slightly. Kate sees that everyone is struggling with the events of yesterday. Even Cameron looks pale and anxious. She knows what they are going through. Her soul feels like it is being crushed each time she accesses the Force but someone has to fix this for them. The adults don't get what the kids need but she does. Back home these events were more frequent. Kate knows only one day to deal with it. She hops off the table and walks to the huge PADD at the front of the room. With a flourish she writes PDO and signs her name boldly at the bottom. "Who's next," she turns smiling holding out the stylus.

"Ok I'll bite," John says staring at Kate. He and Ronin feel as bad as they rest but are hiding it better.

"Personal Day Off!" Kate says each word while taping the corresponding letter on the board. They kids stare back causing her to groan. "Oh come on. My dad signs like a million of these everyday doing paperwork. If we are going to be a part of this crazy ass crew we should get a few perks. We need to set the rules straight from the get go. Five years is going to be a loooooooooong time unless we set some ground rules," she waves the stylus enticingly. Kate needs this so badly. She prays one of them will follow her lead. She stares at John like 'get up here' but Erika is the one who gets up first. Erika takes the pen and signs her name boldly before turning around. Kate looks back at John with a smirk. "Chicken shit," Kate taunts with a smile. The next few seconds are chaos as Ronin, Joanna, John, and Cameron fight to get the pen and not be the last one to sign. Once everyone's name is clearly on the board the kids look to Kate.

"Ok group activity leader now what?" Cameron says leaning back on a desk with his arms crossed. Everyone looks to her but Kate has no plan. She never thought they would go along with this hair-brained scheme. Kirk will kill her for causing a revolution on HIS ship but she does not care. Kate and her friends need to feel better. Kirk will just have to understand she prays.

"Well…." Kate looks at their faces and settles on John's. He smiles his half smile making her blush. "Race…to Smuggler's Run….girls against the boys," Kate finally says. She knows the boys are faster than her girls and needs to tip the scales. Kate opens up to the Force to try and pin them in place like she has seen other Jedi do when playing around. She is getting better at establishing a connection but is not prepared for the massive waves of sorrow, pain, and death that pummel her. It physically causes her knees to buckle and chest to tighten to the point where she can't breathe. Kate grabs the edge of the table to prevent falling to the ground in a heap.

"Kate! What's wrong," Joanna says bending down to her level.

Kate breaks the Force connection quickly feeling instantly better. "Run," she whispers forcing a smile. Erika and Joanna take off instantly for the door. It takes a second for the boys to realize she was "faking" but John senses Kate's collapse was more real than pretend. Kate can tell John senses her distress and flashes in a small smile before breaking for the door to throw him off track. She makes barely makes it out of the room in front Ronin. Erika hits the emergency lock slamming it shut behind Kate trapping the boys inside. Kate watches as Joanna freezes the locking code. Knocks and threats of foul play erupt from the other side of the door.

"What? They have Cameron and we need the lead," Joanna says like it is the most logical thing in the world. Kate giggles and the three take off down the hall. As the turbo doors close the girls catch a glimpse of the door opening. The boys pile out of the room attempting to make it to the turbo before the doors snap shut. "Ok so we go halls or Jefferies tubes?" Joanna looks to Kate for advice. Kate can't believe the doctor's daughter has this much spunk. Maybe these guys can be fun for the next five years.

"Halls," Kate says emphatically. "Risker but faster." The doors open and the girls come tumbling out running into a group of crew trying to get in. Kate mumbles apologies as the girls take off faster than Kate can initially keep up. They barrel down the halls bumping into crew but never slowing down.

"Level ten and closing," Ronin taunts via comm. Kate doesn't respond but keeps running. They turn a corner fast and plow into her Uncle Sam along with Dawson and two other red shirts with PADD's. Kate looks up ready to catch hell but his eyes are softer with almost a "happy" look.

He extends a hand helping her up from the ground. "Destination and enemy," he says formally but with a hint of a smile.

"Level six," she admits smiling, "the boys."

"Halls or tubes?"

"Tubes and we HAD the advantage," Kate bounces from foot to foot unsure what the next few minutes will hold.

Sam Kirk gets a sly smile on his face. "Dawson run a 10 second shut down drill on all Jeffery tube hatches from level seven to five once a door has been breached on those levels for the next five minutes." Dawson prepares to ask but the murderous look from Sam silences him. Dawson inputs the proper codes and nods when it is completed. "Don't lose your advantage," Sam says clearing their path. Erika and Jo stare in shock until Kate pushes them forward.

"Thanks," Kate says hugging Sam before tearing off after her friends.

"If any of you report this I will kill you." Sam's tone is official as he watches his niece disappearing around a corner. The men with Sam Kirk glance at each other nervously but fall into step with the elder Kirk as they continue to the bridge. Kate's mind swims while she runs down the halls. Maybe she misjudged her Uncle. Time will tell but as of right now her only goal is to win.

"Damn it. You have cheated the entire time. I call bunk," Cameron says over the comm. The girsl know the locking drill is slowing them down. Kate and the girls erupt into laughter attempting to pull the hatch open. When it doesn't open Kate realizes they have been ensnared by her "cheating" plan as well. She takes hold of the door and every two seconds pulls it. When it opens they dive through.

"We have a ten count at each door don't get separated," she says scrambling up the ladder in the tube. Kate pops the next door and the girls get though it in record time just to have the last hatch lock close. The boys are directly behind them. Kate hears them bitching as each door one of them opens causes all the rest to go into lock down. The girls fall into a pile inside Smuggler's Run as the boys appear in the hall behind them. "10 points," Kate yells laughing from the bottom of the pile. They boys don't appear to be finding the race as much fun as the girls.

"Cause you cheated the entire time," John scolds extending a hand to Kate.

"Creative strategies," she counters. Everyone for the moment at least, is happy and breathing hard from the exertion.

John drops an arm over her shoulders. "Ok G.A.L. or group activity leader what is your next brilliant idea. We are all going to be ground until year four of this mission so you better make it good."

Kate looks at her friends coming up with part two of her PDO (personal day off) adventure. She scans the room and comes up with a plan. "Okay so we used to play this game back home called HAD or honesty, actions, or drink," Kate makes her way to the small cabinet that holds the half bottle of whiskey she had stolen from the Jedi shuttle. She is going to either have to hide it or replace it soon.

"We have that game here but it is called Truth or Dare but no alcohol is invovled," Cameron says watching Kate walk over to the center of the room with the bottle. "Did you really drink this much in Skyriver?"

"Well not me personally but…..it is part of the game." Kate looks at the group and sighs loudly. "Well then how the heck are you going to make people be honest? If there are no consequences people just run amuck everywhere. With this," Kate holds up the bottle," there are consequences. Right now all our parents have us in their radar. John, Ronin, and I…let's just say I'm not planning on drinking any. There is no way in hell I'm giving old Kirkey boy ANOTHER reason to be mad so….if you want to know anything about me honestly NOW is your chance." Kate sits down in the middle of the room. The kids slowly take their normal seating arrangements in a circle with boys on one side and girls on the other. "Okay I go first." Kate crosses her legs Indian style sizing up the first victim. "Cameron honesty or action?"

"Well if I am going to play this stupid game YOU are going to call it by its real name" Cameron mimics Kate's seating style and boldly announces "truth."

Kate narrows her eyes at Cameron smiling. She has to make it a good question. It has to be fun. "What is your favorite Disney movie and why?"

Cameron jerks back a little shocked. He had expected something much worse from Kate. "WALLE. Definitely WALLE." The group laughs waiting for his reason. "I would love to build something like that with decent AI technology. I mean ours is good but no real personality just programming."

Kate smiles from ear to ear in a happy thought. "Go on tell us you've got that back there," Ronin rolls his eyes throwing a pillow at Kate. "It is always better in Skyriver."

"We do," she chuckles. "His name is 3PO. He is our protocol droid and just like WALLE except that he is much more concerned about being destroyed on adventures. He was also our tutor." Kate's smile fades as a lump in her chest grows threatening to make her cry hysterically. Kate closes her eyes pushing the pain deeper. This game is about making people happy not sharing her soul crushing sadness. "Your turn," she says with a forced smile.

Cameron turns to Ronin staring at him expectantly. "Dare," Ronin says firmly.

"Chicken shit," Cameron spats back smiling. "Takes a brave man to admit your feelings." Cameron imitates Jack O'Neill. The room erupts into laughter. Jack often tells them this when he is asking them to do something that pushes the kids past their comfort zone, although for the boys he typically follows it up with "But do it." The girls Jack tends to be softer with.

"Screw you...ok truth," Ronin says seeing the Kate and Erika's mood improve with his ribbing by Cameron.

"Have you ever went skinny dipping?" Cameron asks.

"Yes." Ronin shakes his head amidst the cries of foul play by the group. "John…tell them." John smiles and drops his head shaking yes. The group presses for details which Ronin gives. "My mom and dad were throwing a party back in Colorado before we left Earth. A girl named Colleen came with her sister Megan and her parents. We got bored being polite with the adults…one thing led to another…and viola. Party in the lake." Ronin and John high five each other. Erika raises an eyebrow calling his bluff. Ronin quickly confesses the real story. "Fine…we were playing truth or dare there and Colleen dared us all to do it so we did."

"Ok smart little Miss always perfect," Ronin says to Joanna. "What is the worst thing you have done and gotten caught by your parents?"

"Ok so one time my dad came to visit after my parents split up. They had settled into an easy relationship by then and my dad was actually staying for dinner with my mom and Clay. Now I loved Looney Tunes. My mom hated me watching the telepresentor but my favorite was Wiley and the Road Runner. I loved the crazy inventions he was always coming up with to stop the Road Runner so that night the idea came to me that I should try one to stop my dad from leaving. So I ran into the kitchen, grabbed a bunch of vegetables and shoved them up the exhaust pipe of my dad's and Clay's cars."

"You did what?" The astounded look on Cameron's face causes everyone to laugh.

"Oh yeah," Joanna smirks going on. "I thought it would just stop the car like a dead battery but noooooo it does not. So after dinner my dad gets in the car to leave. Clay had to run out to the store and he gets in his car. Luckily or unluckily they both turn on their cars to leave. We had this long single drive way…this is important to the story because my dad had parked behind Clay's corvette. Well when they turned the cars on the vegetables plugged up the exhaust pipe long enough for…. BAM. Vegetables shot out like bullets. Clay's vegetables took out my dad's windshield. Thank god it did not shatter because it was tempered glass. My dad's vegetable shotgun as we later called it sent potatoes and a zucchini across the street shattering Mrs. Dumfries living room window." The group sits staring at the quietest member of the group. "They were a little pissed to say the least AND if you don't believe me ask my dad." Joanna crosses her arms ready to defend herself.

"Damn girl," Ronin laughs finding out Joanna may be more fun than he ever gave her credit for.

"John what is the one question don't you want anyone in this group to ask you?" Joanna stares at John proud of her clever question.

"I am not answering that. You have to ask a question not provide fuel for another player." John looks uncomfortable and annoyed.

"Nope that was not a stated rule at the beginning. Answer or drink," Joanna sticks to her guns reaching for the bottle in the middle of the floor. She knows John will have to answer.

There is no way he is going to drink anything for a while. For some reason his dad has "forgotten" about the Deneb II incident; John is not going to give him any more fuel for when he does remember. "You also never gave me the option for a dare. I'll take the dare please."

"Next time," Kate says quickly. "This truth thing is a lot more fun so answer it."

"Just remember honey YOU have not had to participate YET," John levels a grown up stare at her giving her the chills. Kate is not sure how she feels about John but knows what she feels when she is with John. Secretly Kate likes that he can be so protective over her not because he is her father, or brother, or an adult but simply because he chooses to care.

"I don't want anyone to ask me about my biggest fear?" This question is so open-ended that John can come up with an answer that should please the group. Kate rolls her eyes at his response. "Whatever Miss tough as nails what is your biggest fear?" Kate's eyes widen a bit now that she is in the hot seat. "See," he smiles slyly. "Not so fun on the other end so spill." Kate licks her lips to start but John adds a final comment. "And don't spew the lame excuse of staying here because we all know that thought terrifies you. Why I don't know but that is off the table got it."

"For your information THAT is not it. Heights. I am scared to death of heights. Not like top of the ladder stuff but cliffs or skyscrapers or anything with an edge and a sharp drop off." Her answer shocks the group. "Where we actually live when not on the Enterp….I mean Falcon," Kate tries to cover the slip up. She is beginning to think of the Enterprise as home but that is a fear she will not share even if she has to drink the entire bottle of whiskey. "Is a planet called Coruscant," she explains. "I have never seen a planet quite like it. It is our capitol world and has been for millennia. The entire surface is covered with buildings. There is not one place you can actually touch the ground so the building have gone up. So far up that on certain levels the air is actually so thin you need breathing masks to not pass out. Well one day me and my friends went to one of these highest buildings and walked out on the roof. We dared each other to walk to the edge and look over. I strutted up to the edge and leaned over. There are no edges because no one in their right mind should be up there or doing it. The height was so extreme I instantly got vertigo looking down. I mean you couldn't even see half way down it was so high. My knees buckled, my head swam, and I pitched forward. Luckily Anakin saw me going over and grabbed my arm. I mean I passed out cold from the vertigo. When I came to my shoulder was dislocated but I was safely on the roof top. I made up some lame excuse about smashball." Kate sees the group looking at her and adds, "but that was a twofer. My biggest fear and the biggest lie I ever told my parents." John doubts the story of a planet entirely covered with buildings but sees she is scared of heights based on her paleness telling the story. "Erika, if you could be one adult for the day who would you be?" Kate directs the attention off her as quickly as possible.

"Easy. Uhura. She is smart, funny, beautiful and secretly terrifies all the men on Alpha crew." Erika laughs.

"Yeah but you'd be kissing Spock," Kate says with a shudder. "What is that even like you think?" The girls giggle but the boys are just grossed out. Ronin makes a gagging face while John and Cameron pretend to throw up.

Erika directs her attention to Ronin. "Fine then if you could date anyone on the ship who would it be?" Erika immediately realizes she did not ask the question correctly. She meant to ask what adult he would want to be but had kissing on her mind. The group does not know it but they have kissed several times when alone.

"You really need an answer to that question," Ronin says looking at her seriously. A shiver runs through her body so violently she visibly shakes. Erika and Ronin have never admitted publically they like each other. Their "romance" has gone no farther than verbal banter before this point. Now everyone has kissing on their mind. Joanna blushes and turns her face downwards as Cameron takes her hand in his. That pair has never kissed before. John looks at Kate remembering her on Deneb II in the bivouac. Her long blonde hair is gone but she still has those amazing green eyes.

"I got a dare for you girls. I dare you to kiss one boy each," John says never breaking his gaze from Kate. Kate is game for the dare. She likes the feeling of kissing John. It makes her mind go blank and not think. Kate is ready to not think about Deneb II, her dad, or the home she has lost. She just wants to forget life for as long as she can.

"I'm in," Kate says not caring who knows. It is no secret who each girl likes within the group. Erika smiles an acceptance of the challenge but Joanna is hesitant.

"You don't have to," Cameron says hiding his disappointment. "Come on we can go get something from the mess hall." Cameron stands up extending his hand to Jo.

Joanna takes his hand but stands still. "No I'm not scared but do we have to keep the lights on?"

"Nope but you DON'T have to," Cameron reassures her.

"I want to," Joanna says leading him away from the group. They sit down on the floor near the table at the far end of the room.

"Guess we went from Truth or Dare to a modified Spin the Bottle," Ronin says getting up and sitting next to Erika. "Put some music on Cam. The girls must have some romantic crap they play when we are not around." Ronin's suggestion gets a sharp punch from Erika. Kate and John sit quietly not moving as the group prepares the mood for the room.

"Here play this," Joanna says handing a data chip to Cameron. Seconds later the room is filled with music the boys hate but are willing to listen to for the time being. "Ok so when someone says done we all stop. That way no one sees anything."

"Are you coming?" John is a little concerned by Kate's hesitancy in sitting by him. He is going to look stupid if everyone is kissing and they are just sitting there. Kate pushes herself up and walks to him sitting directly in front of him. "YOU don't have to do this either," he says looking into her eyes for what is bothering her. "I am fine if you just want to cuddle. The lights are off. No one will know," John whispers in her ear. He gives her a way out and waits for a response. Kate leans forward and presses her lips to his answering his question..

"Uh I guess that means we are starting. Computer lights off," Ronin laughs plunging the room into total blackness.

Kate leans forward until her body weight is pushing against John. She wants to cry instead of kiss him. The weight of the previous day is so heavy she feels like it is an actual blanket on her body. Kate wants to feel better and be the girl she was two days ago playing ball in the park; however, each time she opens up to the Force she feels only crushing sadness and despair. Kate throws herself into the kiss desperately trying to feel the giddiness that she has before. John leans back against the wall, half sitting, letting Kate lay on his chest. She parts her lips slightly hoping that going farther will bring that tingling sensation she is desperately searching for. John wraps his left arm around her waist and rubs small circles with his left thumb into the small of her back. He wraps the right arm up higher pressing his palm between her shoulder blades balancing her on this body. John hopes that the kiss is up to par. Between the people in the room and him concentrating on several different body parts he feels overwhelmed. How his dad makes this look so easy is beyond him. "What's wrong?" Kate whispers sensing John is not into the kiss like he has been before.

"Here slide over," John says pushing Kate off to the side. Maybe if she is flat on the ground he won't have to worry about balancing her or worse dropping her. John pulls a pillow over for her head lying on his side next to her. He props himself up on one elbow and begins to kiss her again vaguely wondering if the other guys are having this much trouble. He places a hand on her stomach now balancing his body on hers. John definitely has decided that he prefers the standing kiss to the sitting one. There is too much work involved when they are sitting or laying down to actual concentrate on the kiss itself. Kate inhales deeply drawing comfort from the smell of his cologne, the touch of his kiss but needs more. She reaches up with one hand and pulls him towards her throwing him off balance. John continues the kiss as his shoulders and chest roll on top of hers. He reaches up with the one hand that is free to stroke her hair. He would use the other one but it is pinned under his body. He will have to change positions before long again or his arm will fall asleep. Kate reaches up to his hand in her hair and folds her fingers into his. She pulls it to her heart and presses his hand to her chest. As he opens his hand to push off her chest he accidently brushes her left breast. Kate feels electric shocks course through her body. This is the feeling she is craving. The crazy, dizzy, mind-numbing shock running through her body that makes her drift into thoughts of nothingness. John pulls his hand away but Kate holds on to it tightly. She places it against her chest again and lets a small sound escape her throat. John is hesitant. He feels the beating of her heart making his pulse race; he deepens the kiss leaving his hand where it is not daring to move it. She can't catch her breath as the world spins out of control around her. John loves the sensations in his body and follows her lead. He doesn't know what to do but his body is telling him things his mind knows should not be happening. He moves his fingers slightly over her breast and kisses her more forcefully.

Although Kate has reached the feeling she needs, she knows this is not what she wants. Going this far is not her or him. She begins to panic. "Stop….stop," she says pushing him away forcefully. She opens to the Force to guide her but again is meet not by love and warmth but despair and pain.

"Whoa," John whispers scared wishing the lights were on to see her face. "Um did I do something wrong." She begins to pant trying to hold back the tears filling her eyes. "Kate are you okay?"

"No," she says as the tears begin to fall. "No I don't think I am." She feels what might be a panic attack is coming on. "I ...I... can't breathe." She whispers trying to not disturb the others in the room.

"Did I hurt you?" John is close to a panic attack himself. This thing with Kate is getting way out of hand. He gets ready to call for the lights to come on as Kate throws both arms around his neck. She presses her face into his neck smelling the cologne he has begun to wear. She focuses on the scent taking deep calming breaths praying on one can hear her. John is lost. He goes with his limited instincts and wraps his arms around her body. "It's Ok. Just relax," he says trying to imitate his dad when his mom is upset. Both his mom and now Kate being upset is NOT something he knows how to deal with. Kate closes herself off from the Force concentrating only on his voice, his scent, and the feeling of his arms around her.

"Kate, can you meet me in transporter room 12 please," Kirk's voice breaks the tween romances' occurring in Smuggler's Run. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "I guess I am calling it then. Done." Kate counts to five out loud before calling for the lights to come on. Moans and groans escape everyone as their eyes adjust form blackness to light. Luckily everyone was busy in their own corner during her panic attack. No one asks questions as they get up. Kate's comm. beeps again. "Katherine Kirk please report to transporter room 12," Kirk's tone is impatient.

Kate gets up from the floor brushing off her pants while activating the comm. "Sure I guess. Kate out," she says responding to her dad as she says making her way to the door. Kate's mood is dropping rapidly from happy to sullen. Being happy for Erika has totally drained her. She opens slightly to the Force hoping to tap into its warmth but is met only with cold and loneliness. It envelopes her and she actually shivers as if the temperature has dropped several degrees. John gives Kate a ten second head start and then runs after her. He is more concerned about getting in trouble than if she is okay. Girls can be such a pain in the ass. John sees her getting into the turbo and pulls her out before the doors close.

"Are we Ok, Kate," John asks looking in her eyes. Over the past three months John is learning to read the signs of Kate lying. There are several but her eyes can never hide when she lies.

Kate is so embarrassed that he has followed her. Boys can be such a pain in the ass. It was a kiss that was it. Kate tries to think about how to handle this like she has seen Han do with Leia. Kate pins John to the wall kissing him quickly. "We are fine. Don't over think this. I have a lot on my mind. I'm great if you are." Kate hopes this is enough for John to get off her ass. Why could she not have been attracted to someone less needy like Cameron or Ronin. Kate activates the turbo again.

John is shocked but thinks, "_I can deal with this_." John waits with her until the turbo opens and she gets inside. "Later Kate."

"Yeah see you around," she replies hastily as the doors snap shut.

.

**TRANSPORTER ROOM 12 1830 HOURS**

Kate walks in silence to the transporter room. Her dad and her Uncle have shown that they do not have warmest of relationships. It does not make sense that she is only going to say good bye to her Uncle Sam. Her dad could do that from the bridge. There has to be another reason Kirk wants her in the transporter room. Kate is shocked when she arrives to see both men talking in the corner of the room. She hesitantly walks up to them not knowing what to say. Kate knows Jim is going to kill her when they are alone for sneaking out of the tent and infiltrating the castle, but she had no choice but to approach them. She had to show up or he would have hunted her down at some point adding to his anger. Kate has spent a lot of time trying to spin the Deneb II incident into something that will get her out of trouble with her father. The only way her story works is if she plays all three men against each other. Sam Kirk against Jack and her dad is the easiest since he is leaving, but Jack against her dad is going to be much harder. The two men are close and will compare stories. Kate hopes that she does not have to explain why she left her Uncle Sam now. She is not in the mood.

"So are you ready to head out into the unknown," Sam asks seeing Kate standing behind her father.

"I have already done it once," Kate says. Sam sees she is still struggling with the events of Deneb II. "Starting over is not hard either. I have done it several times and I am still surviving." Jim places his hands on her shoulders trying to comfort her. This conversation is not what she thought it was going to be. She remembers him covering for her during the race to Smuggler's Run. Kate feels an unexpected rush of positive feelings towards Sam Kirk. Kate wiggles out of her dad's grasp and hugs Sam Kirk around his waist. Kate does not want her Uncle to leave to leave.

Sam leans down and kisses her on the head. He whispers in her ear, "check your email baby." Kate looks up quizzically but then he says louder, "you are tough and a Kirk. If you need anything comm me." The strange glance by his brother causes him to add, "Or your dad. He is a good guy and there for you every step of the way kid." Kate turns her head but Sam Kirk turns her face back to him. "I am serious. Be good or he will send you to live with me," Sam's raised eyebrow makes Kate grin. Her Uncle Sam may be an asshole but Kate is warming up to him. He seems to understand her on a level the other adults don't. "Hey Jim," Sam says letting Kate go. "Take care of our girl."

"Always," Jim says as Kate slides next to him. "Tell Aurelan and the boys hi for me." Jim steps forward and the two men embrace in the classic man hug. "Have a safe trip you here." As the men separate Kate tries to figure out their relationship. On one hand they seem to hate each other but here they are acting like they are actually going to miss each other. Kate pushes it from her mind. She has too many other things to worry about. Mainly about saving her own skin.

As Sam Kirk steps up on a transporter pad he offers one last piece of advice leveling a finger at Kate. "And you take care of my little brother you hear. He needs as much help as you."

Jim busts out in his happy laugh before saying "Energize" as Sam Kirk dematerializes into atoms. "So I have a few things to deal with on the bridge but then I can meet you for dinner. You hungry?"

"No, I already ate," Kate lies as they walk out of the transporter room.

"Oh…..Okay well then I will see you back in our quarters in a few hours. We have a lot to talk about," Jim says as they enter the turbo lift.

'I bet we do," Kate says under her breath playing with a finger nail. Jim lets the comment slide. The turbo lift doors slide open and Kate walks out onto the floor where their quarters are located. Jim watches her until the doors slide shut.

Jim quick steps to his chair and slumps down comfortably. He has waited for two years to start this mission and is ready to go. He picks up his PADD. All departments have reported in.

"Everyone is aboard and we are ready to warp on your command," Spock says walking beside his chair.

"Well then Spock let's see what's out there waiting for us." Jim says excitedly. "Mr. Sulu is the plot laid out and ready?"

"Yes captain," Sulu replies from his station at helm control. "Just waiting for your order."

"Punch it," Jim says smiling and watches the star lines blur into warp.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay so it has been a long time since I posted to this story. I just got busy with the Christmas one. I am starting a new one in the next week or so. It will be about Klingons, space battles, and a land assault. It will be called **Deception (Kirk Family Chronicles)**. Please review this story for good or bad with even a single word to let me know where you loved or hated it. What you would like to see more of and who to kill off in the next story LOL. Thanks for reading.

**CH 21 New Course**

.

**0800 HOURS NEXT MORNING ENTERPRISE CLASSROOM**

Kate sits perched on the edge of the desk chatting happily with Joanna and Erika. She feels better this morning as long as she doesn't try to access the Force. Last night the Enterprise warped out of the known regions of Federation space making her dad very excited. He had been waiting for this mission even before she got here. "So what happened to you last night," Joanna asks sincerely. "John and Ronin won't even talk about it. They are grounded for a week from leaving their quarters unless told so by their parents. They also have a meeting with your dad today after school. Do you know anything about it?" Kate's forehead wrinkles in confusion. Her dad mentioned nothing about meeting with John or Ronin.

"No but if it is after school I can tell you tomorrow. I got the same deal. No PADD, telepresentor or leaving the quarters for a week except for meals or school. I even have to sit on the bridge when he is working until bed if he is not off. Thank God it is only a week. I am going to go out of my mind spending that much time with him," Kate swings her leg in lazy circles from the edge of the table she is sitting on. "At least we had yesterday," Kate says happily. "How are you doing today? Feeling any better?" Kate hopes that Erika will work through whatever is going on with her quickly. It is exhausting being happy on purpose.

"Yeah as long as I don't think about it," Erika confides to the girls.

"Then don't think about," Kate jokes with a big smile.

"Please take your seats," Daniel Jackson says walking towards the front of the room. All the kids stare at him as he sets various PADD's and real paper books on the teacher desk.

"Uhura must be running late. I can tell her you dropped that stuff off it you want," Kate says helpfully still sitting on the edge of the table.

Dr. Jackson turns the main PADD on and sees the PDO message appear along with all their signatures form yesterday. "What is this," he directs at no one in particular.

"Our assignment from a yesterday," Kate speaks for the group. It was her idea so she felt the need to take the blame for the group. "We completed it as a group but never wrote down the answers. Sorry," she says causing Erika to smile and giggle. Kate winkles at her friend glad to see her smile.

Daniel sizes up the class ending his gaze on Kate. "You must be Katherine Kirk," he shoves his hands in his pockets waiting for her answer.

"In the flesh and you are," she says trying to be funny. "Didn't think we had subs here?"

"I am your new permanent teacher Dr. Daniel Jackson. Miss Kirk could you please take your seat." Jackson stares at Kate until she moves from the table and takes a seat. "Ok I thought we could take a few minutes to get to know each other before starting today." Jackson walks to the center of the table crossing his legs and leaning back on the teacher desk. "So a little about me. I was previously a professor at Harvard before enlisting in Star Fleet. I taught at the Academy for several years before being assigned to the Enterprise as a ships counselor and your teacher. I will be covering the subjects of English, history, foreign language, literature, Latin, Xenocultures, and Federation Law."

Kate was not interested in working today. She only came to get out of the quarters and away from her dad. Since he is on duty she can get thrown out and go back to bed. "Wow you are a smart cookie. It took several of our experts on board to teach us but you can do it all. Impressive." Kate is trying to control herself but her sadness is turning to hostility. The hostility is by her choice. Being defensive and angry is easier to deal with than being sad. Maybe she can push enough buttons to get thrown out of class. "What is a Harvard?" Kate asks feigning ignorance. In actuality she doesn't know much about Earth but she had done some research about the Federation's home world. If she was going to be stuck here Kate needed to know what her options were besides being inducted into Star Fleet.

"It is a university Miss Kirk but you should know that if you have been a Federation citizen for the past twelve years," Jackson questions her skeptically. Apparently the Captain did not inform his daughter that he released her classified file to him. Jackson knows her cover story is bogus. He knows more about her than she thinks. He knows she is from Skyriver and her Jedi background.

"I was from a very far outlying colony. We did not get too much information from Earth. Sorry," Kate offers as an explanation.

Jackson decides to come clean. Kate's type A personality will need to be reigned in early with him. "Nice try Kate. I know about your recent arrival into the Milky Way and all the events surrounding it. I will give you some slack in certain areas but your aptitude tests show you should not have any difficulty with the material if you set your mind to it."

Kate is annoyed that he knows more about her than she does him. "Don't you worry there Dr. J, I am prime time 100% invested in this school thing for now." Kate knows she should watch her attitude. She is on thin enough ice with her dad as it is.

"Tell you what Kate…or do you prefer Katherine," Jackson asks.

"I prefer Becky Jean Mary Sue Farmsworth but Kate will do." John turns around sharply giving her a knock it off look. Kate's morning is going down the toilet. She had hoped to blow off today again but this Dr. Jackson is not going to give her a chance.

"Well I'd prefer to see how smart you actually are," Jackson says walking around the desk. "Okay open your PADD to chapter one of the History of the Earth. You were going over the Battle of 1066 last time so can anyone share with me what they remember."

Kate instantly zones out. Planet specific history has never been something she has used. She looks around the room seeing Erika lost in thought. When you are sad the last thing you should do it think so Kate opens the message tab on her PADD. She sends a Erika a note saying, "You should talk to Ronin. I think he wanted to kiss you yesterday." Erika giggles after reading it sneaking a furtive glance at Kate. Kate returns it with a wider grin pointing her stylus at Ronin.

Dr. Jackson's voice startles Kate from her note swapping. "Kate do you have something to add to Cameron's excellent summarization of the event surrounding the Battle of 1066."

"Nope, I uh forgot my stylus and was making sure Erika did not mind if I used one of hers," Kate lies. She picks up stylus to take notes looking the ever studious pupil.

**Dr. Jackson gives her the benefit of doubt. He begins to drone on and on about some ancient countries called England and France. Kate quickly looses interest again. Kate's PADD beeps. A message from Erika flashes urgent. Once activated the message reads "Truth or Dare." Kate sees two more messages one listed "truth" and the other "dare". Smiling Kate opens the "dare" which prompts her to "ask John out before the end of the day." Kate is so engrossed in the note swapping she fails to see Dr. Jackson zeroing his attention on her. **

"Miss Kirk since you like talking so much let's move you to the front so you will not be as distracted." Dr. Jackson pats a seat in the front row waiting for her to move up front.

"Seriously," Kate laughs not believing him. When Jackson nods yes she decides to participate to get him off her back. "The Battle of Hastings was fought on 14 October 1066 between the Norman-French army of Duke William II of Normandy and an English army under the Anglo-Saxon King Harold II, during the Norman conquest of England. Essentially it was a struggle between two powerful leaders, both of whom had claims to the throne and both were militarily strong." The kids look to Dr. Jackson to either prove or disapprove of her answer.

Jackson is impressed at Kate's answer. Her file is correct. She is incredibly smart but hides it under a guise of not caring whether or not she learns. He pats the seat again not giving an inch. "I think that was correct but I can't hear your from there so move up front please." When Kate doesn't move Jackson gives her one final chance. "I am not going to ask again. Please have a seat Miss Kirk."

Kate debates her options until John turns and mouths 'move it'. Kate groans walking to the front of the room flopping in the chair. Jackson grabs her arm pulling her into a fully erect seating position. "Posture kids. Slouching is not conducive to learning."

Kate testily asks picking up her PADD as he begins to lecture again. This guy is worse than the Vulcan they had when they were at Deneva. The PADD flashes a message which Kate slyly activates. "I'm sorry," Erika says with a sad faced emoticon.

"**Don't worry about it," Kate quickly replies keeping her eyes on Jackson but not listening to his words. **

"NOW if you refrain from passing notes," he says picking up her PADD while he walks around her desk.

"How am I supposed to take notes on the material," Kate protests as he sets her PADD on his desk.

Jackson never stops lecturing as he hands her pen and paper. "You can practice your penmanship, Miss Kirk. Writing is an art that is sorely missing in the curriculum nowadays."

Kate smiles sweetly before doodling as she listens. The material is not as boring as Kate makes it seem but the thought of sitting here instead of at the Jedi temple infuriates her. She should be listening to Master Rhodes or Durron instead of Dr. Jackson. Kate's attention fades in and out as the morning rolls on. An unexpected comm call sends Dr. Jackson from the room giving the kids a break.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asks from the row behind her.

"I can't be here today. I am irritable and can't focus on anything." Kate hastily scribbles 'Do you want to go out? Check one followed by squares for his response of yes or no. She adds a smiley face at the bottom of the paper while speaking. She can beat Erika on any dare and John won't take it seriously. She makes it into a paper airplane which sails cleanly to John's seat. He quickly tucks in under his PADD as the doors to the room slide open.

Kate is absently folding another piece of paper into a plane as Jackson snatches it off her desk crumpling it into a ball. "Katherine this is not flight school. That is Lt. Sulu's class on Wednesday's. I am sure he will be thrilled to see you have mastered the art of aerodynamics but we are studying Literature so no more please." Kate busts out laughing followed by the rest of the class. If Kate was not in such a shitty mood she might enjoy this new teacher. He is surprisingly witty. "Does your laughter indicate you wish to stay after and learn the material on a more personal level?"

"Not in the least sir," Kate smartly responds settling back to hear about how great Federation Law is to anyone that one who joins.

"**Good because your only other option instead of being a active participant in the class discussion is to write 100 times on the board "I will not pass notes using paper airplanes."**

Kate is shocked by Dr. Jackson's choice of detention. "Are you serious?" Kate has never heard of manually writing as a form of punishment before.

"Do you wish to find out or take notes properly Miss Kirk." Jackson stares her down. Kate feels a flush rising to her cheeks.

"Notes would be preferable sir," Kate manages looking down at the pencil and paper.

"Then do so please," he says and begins what he feels is a lively discussion on Andorian vs. Vulcan Law. Kate sits quietly for the rest of the class. As school ends for the day Dr. Jackson asks Kate to remain behind. Kate feels sick to her stomach.

Kate begins as Dr. Jackson takes his seat behind the desk. "Look I was a total ass today in here. I know that AND you are probably going to tell my dad but this is not me." Jackson is surprised by Kate's omission. He lets her continue. "I have had a lot going on and I can't focus worth a damn. I will try better tomorrow I promise." Kate locks eyes knowing her apologize isn't worth a damn. The thing that makes her the maddest right now is that it is real. She can't focus or retain a single thought.

"I know that and people all deal with trauma differently Kate. Some cry, some get angry, and some act out. I half expected this after learning what you went through on Deneb II."

Kate is ready to explode with anger. Who does this Jackson think he is psychoanalyzing her. She manages to hold her tongue because he is going to let her behavior slide.

"Whatever. I am just letting you know I won't be like this tomorrow okay." Kate gathers her papers together motioning to her PADD on his desk. Kate picks it up preparing to leave but Dr. Jackson gets the last word in.

"I'll hold you to that Kate." His serious tone makes Kate realize school is going to get a whole lot more difficult.

Kate leaves the classroom heading to the bridge. It is going to suck sitting up there with her Dad for the next week. Kate almost wishes she had just left with the boys instead of storming the castle. Kate feels the loneliness closing in on her like the walls are physically shrinking in the turbo. She feels like she can't catch her breath. Her palms begin to sweat and she is dizzy. Kate knows she is having another panic attack. She watches the number of floors tick by tyrant to calm her nerves. Suddenly the turbo doors open and Uhura walks on. Kate instantly feels better not being alone.

"Kate, honey are you okay," Uhura asks running her hand over her cheek. Kate nods desperately trying to control her breathing. Uhura looking in to her eyes breaks her.

"No. No I am not. I…I wish," Kate starts but Uhura jumps the gun.

She presses a new floor destination and comms Kirk. "Captain, I am going to be late for my shift. Can you find me a replacement? I have something important to do and I have Kate." Jim is not sure how to handle this. He specifically told Kate to come directly to the bridge. She is already twenty minutes late. "Jim…this is important. Trust me. Uhura out." Kate stares at the balls on the senior communications officer. No one, not even Bones, just clicks her dad off. "Look I know you were about to say you wish you never cut your hair. I can't fix everything but I can get you back to something that resembles you from a week ago." Kate smiles slowly. It was never about her hair. Kate just felt so alone but now, Uhura could shave her bald and she would do it just to have company. Kate slides her hand into Uhura's staring straight ahead. Kate just needs the physical contact. Uhura's hand is soft and warm in hers. They get off on the community level and head to the salon. Uhura takes command and promptly explains what needs to be done to make Kate, Kate again. No one complains but lets Kate go ahead of them. They all have heard when happened on planet. Two hours later Kate is back to her original color and the jagged cut has been trimmed to a short bob cut. Kate feels like she can take on the world. Glancing at the time Kate decides to skip the bridge. Her dad will be home in an hour. Kate returns to their quarters flopping on the couch. She has a hour to watch the telepresentor until her dad comes home.

**1800 HOURS CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

Jim is not happy coming off his shift. Jim is thankful Uhura has helped his daughter. He could have taken Kate to the salon but it never crossed his mind with everything that has gone on. He silently wishes Lauren was around to help him with situations like these. Jim is also pissed that Kate again chose to not listen to his orders. His orders were simple. Come to the bridge after school but she did not. Kate is about to have her world rocked. Kirk returns to his quarters to find Kate lying on the couch watching the telepresenter like nothing is wrong. Her books are scattered about but unopened. It has only been two days since Deneb II but Kirk has tried to be patience. He has done everything in his power to help her. Bones wants to proscribe anti-depression meds but Jim wants to use it as a last resort. Dr. Jackson is trying his best but Kate still refuses to talk to him. Yet when around her friends she is back to the old Kate. Kirk doesn't know if his next course of action is correct but he can't watch her spiral down or work the system anymore. Kate is under the belief that she can choose what she has to obey and what she doesn't. Tonight that is going to stop. "Kate we need to talk," Kirk says striding to the TP and shutting it off.

"Hey!" she squeals indignantly and flips it back on with the remote. "I was watching that."

"Not anymore." he rips the remote from her hands and tosses it across the room into the chair. "Is your homework done?" Kate's annoyed stare is the only confirmation he needs. "Did you talk with Dr. Jackson or choose to ignore him for the second day in a row?" He crosses his arms waiting for her answer.

Kate sits up ready for his typical tirade. She will let him talk; promise to change and then he will go away. "Almost and I had nothing to say to him." Her flat tone indicates how little she gives a shit.

"Ok Kate we are going to have a little talk right now and if you roll your eyes or huff your ass is mine got it." Kate is completely taken aback by Kirk's tone and word choice. He has never spoken to her in this manner before. She sits a little straighter waiting for him to continue. He definitely has her attention. "Since you have arrived here you have broken half a dozen major ship rules, been kidnapped, put in a coma, and participated in a revolution." Kate opens her mouth but a sharp look from Kirk silences her before she can speak. "You know what all four of those events have in common?" Kate knows he is not looking for an answer but doesn't know what to say. For the first time Kate is nervous around her dad. She can't predict where he is going with this speech which is setting her on edge. "You blatantly and purposefully think you know more than the adults around you." Kirk's next words make her shudder involuntarily. "It stops now." He has never raised his voice but his tone conveys a mix of authority and anger.

Kate swallows before speaking. She has to calm him down for things to get back to normal. "I never meant for any…" she starts but Kirk cuts her off quickly.

"No you didn't but my lack of action as your father has created a world where you think I am your friend first and foremost. Sorry to tell you I am not. I am your father not your friend." Kirk's words are like a slap to her face.

"I…I don't…" Kate starts but again is silenced as he interrupts.

"Yes you do. A simple 'I'm sorry' or 'It won't happen again' is not going to cut it this time. I have tried to make this transition to our world as easy as possible following your lead. You have chosen to fight me the entire time. For this point forward you will follow my lead. This can be as easy or as painful as you choose it to be." The fact that Kirk is not yelling completely freaks Kate out. Not yelling means he is in control and she does not like the direction this conversation is going.

"I will try harder. I promise. I know you don't want to hear it but I will," Kate stammers unsure of what to do. Her mind races to form a plan.

Kirk continues as if she has said nothing. "I am not blaming you at all for those events. You are a kid." Jim makes sure Kate is paying attention to his next statement before starting. "It was my job to protect you and I haven't. I also never clearly set down the rules for our house. Tonight that will change." Kate feels like the room is spinning and lacks air. "Number one from this moment on you will not use profanity of any form. There will be no more 'watch your language' warnings. Any shit, damn, fuck, or the like will result in an immediate spanking whether we are at home or in public. Number two."

Kate does not like the finality in his words. Jim Kirk is not joking. "Ummm... cussing is a habit and I will do my best but," Kate replies meekly. From his stance and tone Kate has an uneasy suspicion she was just drafted into Starfleet and he is the drill sergeant. "_This is not good Kate_," she thinks to herself.

"Yes and habits can be changed. You know the consequences to I'd try real hard to think before you go off on a tirade if you don't want to be spanked. Number two your grades will improve immediately. I have given you time to adjust but all C's and two D's are unacceptable. Hell you don't go to class and never complete half the assignments but still get C's? All that tells me is if you apply even a 10th of your brain to school you will have B's without breaking a sweat." As Kirk continues Kate feels like she is about to pass out. The Enterprise is turning in the Falcon with all his rules. Kate is clearly receiving the message that the carefree party on board the Enterprise is ending. "Number three is manners. You shall have them and use them from this point forward when dealing with adults. Oh and Dr. Jackson informed me of your behavior today in class. Never again got it. No eye rolls, huffing, exaggerated signs, whines, bargaining," Kate watches him wide eyed as he paces before her. She blows her hair out of her face like she always does when she is contemplating a scheme. "And that thing you just did," Kirk swirls a finger at her. "That shows you're not paying attention or caring so stop it." He stands looking at her making sure everything he has said was understood. The deer in the headlights expression she is wearing confirms it has. Now for part two. He walks over the couch and sits next to her. "Kate, I did not become the youngest Captain in Starfleet history not knowing my job. No one likes rules. In order to follow rules one must be given incentives to follow them." Kate is speechless for the first time around him. Kirk can tell she is nervous and alleviates her tension with the next statement. "Your incentive for following my rules will be a job."

"A job…really?" Kate states confused.

"Yes, a job! Starting tomorrow, if you want to, I am implementing an internship of sorts on the Enterprise. You will be permitted for 90 minutes after school to shadow each department on a two week basis to learn what Starfleet actually does. Communications, engineering, security, navigation…" he drones one but Kate can barely contain her excitement. "_Gotcha_," he thinks to himself as he watches her face lighting up.

Kate's face suddenly drops like he is playing a joke on her. She licks her lips before posing her question. "What's the catch? There is always a catch. Nothing is free with you." Her comment makes him almost burst out in laughter but he holds it together. Kate is always looking for the loop hole and this is airtight.

"Of course not; I'm your father. The ground rules are simple. You behave; get B's or better and no cussing like a sailor on leave." Kate grins at his last statement. "And I'll let you participate in the day to day functions of the ship."

Kate pretends like this is a difficult decision. She can't give in too easily but is barely able to sit still. "It's a deal."

Kirk knew she would be excited but never realized how much so until this moment. "Now I am serious Katherine. You like the perks of this deal but do you understand the consequences. Piss poor grades, rude behavior and cursing will end this immediately. No second chances on this kiddo. You screw up and it is over. It is a huge responsibility and I am going out on a limb here." Kate throws herself into his arms whispering thank you. He holds her tight praying this is a good idea. "Now about that homework?" he says as she pulls away from the embrace.

Kate bites her lip anxiously. "Ok so math might be a problem with this deal. It just doesn't make sense to me." She says grabbing her book.

"This isn't supposed to be easy baby and math IS included in the deal. Let me see." he takes her book and glances at the current topic being covered. "To the table." he points getting up carrying her book. Kate hesitates for the briefest second but follows him over and sits down. No whines, eye rolls, or huffs escape her. Kirk doesn't know why he did not think of this earlier. "Your hair looks great," he compliments before taking a seat beside her. Kate tries not to show how happy she is. Life on the Enterprise is turning out far better than she dared hope for.


End file.
